Into The Past
by Holz9364
Summary: Hermione Granger is flung 20 years into the past and sorted into Slytherin where she falls in love with her 17 year old Potions Master... Severus Snape.
1. 20 Years Ago

**Into The Past**

**The Door**

Hermione Granger felt like screaming. She wanted to scream at Ron. She wanted to scream at Harry. She wanted to scream at Snape. They had all put her in the foul mood she was currently in collectively. Snape had given her detention for answering a damn question! Then Ron had been grumpy about the fact she was spending 2 hours with Snape and yelled at her and Harry had backed the idiot up! Like she wanted to spend 2 hours with the greasy bastard who she hated so much, but as she trudged down to the dungeons her bad mood only increased.

Snape was sitting at his desk when Hermione stormed in and stood in front of him with her arms crossed, he looked up, slightly amused, "Miss Granger, you look thrilled to be here." He said sarcastically which only made her madder, "Urgh! Why is everyone so sarcastic and annoying today!" She yelled at the man, then realizing that she had just shouted at a teacher she put her hand over her mouth. Snape seemed a little shocked, but at least he didn't shout at her, "Clean out these cauldrons Miss Granger, be careful if they have liquids in them you have no idea what may have been in there." He said coldly.

Hermione gave the man a small nod and began with her task as he left for the office next door to the classroom. After an hour of cleaning cauldrons Hermione's bad mood had increased yet again. She was so busy brooding on thoughts of ways to get the boys back she didn't notice that the cauldron she was cleaning had a small puddle of shimmering gold liquid at the bottom and when she put her hand into it to clean it she felt herself being sucked into the cauldron, startled she managed to scream before it had sucked her completely in, but then everything was black.

Severus however had heard Hermione's scream and ran into the room just in time to see Hermione's feet disappear into the cauldron. He muttered a few swear words before hurrying up to the head teachers office where Minerva McGonagall now resided ever since the death of Albus the year before, by his hand. He entered without knocking and Minerva looked up, "Severus, what can I do for you tonight?"

Severus sat down across from the older woman, "Miss Granger was just sent into the past, how far I don't know but-"

"20 years Severus. Before his death Albus informed me that she completes her 7th year with the students in the past and after a year he discovers a way to send her back."

Severus's eyes widened, "She's 20 years in the past? In my 7th year?"

Minerva nodded, "Yes she is. Albus explained it all to me in his cryptic way, of course you and I won't remember her yet because technically she wasn't there yet."

Severus frowned, "Time travel is confusing, what if she befriends Lily and Potter and save their lives? She could mess up the timeline."

Minerva shook his head, "Hermione is the brightest witch of her generation Severus. She understands the consequences, she will be careful."

**20 Years Earlier!**

Hermione opened her eyes groggily and closed them again when a bright light hit her right in the face, after a few moments she opened her eyes and looked around, she was in the hospital wing. The last thing she remembered was being sucked into that gold potion… what kind of potion was that anyway? She hadn't recognized it, touching it hadn't done her any good either.

"Your awake dear." A soft voice said, Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione frowned as she looked at the woman, she seemed so much younger, "What happened?" She asked.

Pomfrey smiled, "I don't know dear, Professor Dumbledore found you in the Dungeons unconscious."

Hermione frowned, "The potion…" Dumbledore? But Dumbledore was dead. Snape had killed him…Snape had killed Dumbledore on the tower at the end of 6th year then he'd come back and McGonagall had told them all that there was a plan and that Snape had done what Dumbledore wanted. Hermione with Harry and Ron had been doubtful of this plan but they trusted McGonagall and Snape had seemed different lately, he wasn't as cruel as usual, no one really knew why. But this didn't make any sense how could she have been found by a dead man…


	2. The Slytherins

**Into The Past**

Hermione was on the verge of panicking when Albus Dumbledore strode into the Hospital Wing, he smiled at Madam Pomfrey and she took that as her cue to walk away from Hermione's bedside.

"Hello Miss Granger, as you know I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts." He smiled at her confused face, "The date is October 2nd 1977. The potion you touched sent you 20 years into the past, unfortunately I have not yet discovered a way to send you back so you're going to have to reside her for a while."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again, she was stunned, one moment she had been in detention with Snape and now here she was 20 years into the past, wait how did Dumbledore know so much about the future?

As if sensing her thoughts the man himself chuckled, "Miss Granger I amaze myself at my insight sometimes. You see when you came to Hogwarts I knew that at some point in your final year you would be sent back into the past so I managed to isolate that memory from the future making it also in my past self before it had technically happened."

Hermione frowned deeply, this confusing her more, "So you remember me being here, but everyone else I meet won't because I haven't technically been here…"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Ah a good concept, but no. You HAVE been here as you ARE here now so although you return to the future no one knows the truth about you and assume you just ran away or went into hiding, or worse with this war raging…" he trailed off for a moment before returning to what he was saying, "Therefore people DO remember you, people in this time have remembered you for the 20 years between now and your time, but they have not heard from you and may have forgotten you."

Hermione shook her head, "Professor if this is 20 years ago… Does that mean I'm going to be doing 7th year with the Marauders?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Indeed it does, although you may not necessarily be a Gryffindor"

"But Sir I-"

Dumbledore cut her off, "I realize that you were in Gryffindor before you came here, but you must not remain as you are. You are now Hermione Darwin, my niece. You see Miss Granger where you come from muggle-borns are not as badly treated as they are in this time and it would be safer for you if you were a pureblood or at least a half-blood, do you understand?"

Hermione nodded, "Sir won't people ask questions? School began a month ago, why would I just appear now?"

Dumbledore still had that twinkle in his eye, "Yes I have thought that one out too. You went to Salem Academy of Magic in the United States but your family were killed by Voldemort so you were forced to come to Hogwarts under the care of your Uncle, your only surviving relative, will that do?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes sir, but you said I may no longer be a Gryffindor? Do I have to be resorted?"

Dumbledore nodded, "I'm afraid so, you must be sorted as Hermione Darwin, not Hermione Granger, the sorting hat can be traced to the pupil and if anyone managed it they would discover your true identity, in these times Miss Granger it cannot be risked."

Hermione sighed, "I understand. Sir, when will I be sorted?"

Dumbledore appeared thoughtful for a moment, "Well since you are in perfect health I see no reason for you to be here so why not now?" He smiled as she got out of the hospital bed, smoothed down her jeans and jumper and followed the headmaster from the Hospital Wing.

The halls didn't appear to be any different, the paintings were all the same and since no students passed them on their way to Dumbledore's office she could not tell if the uniform had changed at all.

When they reached the office Dumbledore bade Hermione to take a seat then he sat down opposite her, "Now Miss _Darwin_, here are the textbooks you will need for 7th year and some school clothes you will need… hmm I think that should do you until you can take a trip to Diagon Alley. Oh yes and we will need to change your appearance." He waved his wand and Hermione's honey brown curls were white-blonde the colour of Draco Malfoys and her hair was now straight and her once brown eyes were pale baby blue, she barely recognized herself as Dumbledore showed her, her reflection.

Dumbledore then rose and walked over to the hat, "Okay Miss Hermione Darwin, are you ready to be sorted?"

Hermione gave Dumbledore a small nod and he placed the hat on her head;

_Ooooh, an interesting one indeed! You have the brains for Ravenclaw and the bravery and wit for Gryffindor, but I sense that you are cunning, underneath the sweet charade I sense a thirst for revenge, hmm yes. I know where to put you-_

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled, Dumbledore smiled at Hermione whose eyes widened in shock, Slytherin, surely she couldn't belong there. Well maybe Miss Darwin did…

"Miss Darwin, the head boy and girl are here to show you around and escort you to the Great Hall for dinner, and then a Slytherin prefect will show you to your common room. Enjoy your stay." Dumbledore said as the door opened.

Hermione turned around to see a tall girl with red hair, freckles and bright green eyes; it could only be Lily Evans. The boy she was with had to be James Potter, with his unruly black hair he looked exactly like Harry, the only difference being the brown eyes and lack of the horrible lightning scar that cursed Harry.

"Hello, I'm Lily Evans, Head girl!" Lily said with a smile.

Hermione returned the smile, "I'm Hermione Darwin, new girl."

The boy grinned at her, "I'm James Potter, Head boy and prankster!"

Hermione laughed, "Your both in Gryffindor" she motioned at the crests on their robes and they both nodded.

Hermione felt a little uneasy standing in her new robes with the Slytherin crest on them, "it's a shame I'm not in your house, we could have been friends."

Lily smiled again, "We can still be friends! You seem like a nice person."

With that they began to walk away from Dumbledore's office together, "So you're a Slytherin?"

Lily gave him a warning look, very similar to the ones she gave Ron when he was about to say something stupid. Hermione nodded, "Yeah, I guess so. Anyone you know in Slytherin?"

James opened his mouth as if to insult someone, but with a quick glare from Lily he closed it. Lily nodded, "There's Severus Snape, he can be quite a nice guy when he wants to be."

Hermione nearly gasped out loud, she was going to be at school with Snape, she hadn't realized that before then.

James quickly changed the subject, "C'mon Lily lets take Hermione to meet the others, everyone's out at the lake."

Lily smiled and they made their way down to the lake chatting about Hogwarts, teachers and life in general.

When the trio reached the group of Lily and James friends at the lake Hermione was introduced to the gang.

She met a young Remus Lupin and his girlfriend Andromeda Black, his wife in the futures mother! That did shock her quite a bit. She also met the player Sirius Black and his current girlfriend Amelia Bones. She was introduced to Peter Pettigrew who she resisted the urge to slap.

"So Hermione! Where you from?" Sirius shouted across to her as they sat around a large oak tree.

Hermione smiled, "I'm from Yorkshire but I went to school in the United States up until recently when I was forced to come here under my uncle's care after the death of my parents."

"That's horrible! What happened to them?" Andromeda asked in shock.

Hermione tried her best to act sad, "They were murdered, by Voldemort"

An eerie silence fell over them "You say his name?"

Hermione nodded, "I'm not afraid too."

James frowned, "Your parents were murdered by Voldemort, but you're a Slytherin, the house full of death eaters, it just doesn't make sense."

Hermione shrugged, "Who knows."

"Ooooh the new girls a Slytherin! What's she doing hanging around YOU lot?" A high pitched voice squeaked from behind Hermione who jumped and turned around. She came face to face with a young Bellatrix Black; she was rather pretty before she went mad with long black curls and flawless skin.

"Shut up Black! She can talk to whoever she wants!" James snarled at the girl who only laughed, "What's your name?" She asked Hermione who seemed shocked to be addressed by the girl, "Um, Hermione, Hermione Darwin."

Bella grinned, "Darwin, one of the richest Wizarding families there is, so you're a pureblood?"

Hermione nodded and Bella's grin widened, "Well Hermione, we purebloods don't need to be hanging around with these half-bloods, Mudbloods and blood traitors!" She grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her away from the Gryffindors, she mouthed a sorry at them before Bella linked arms with her and said, "You have to meet all the Slytherin's in our little group!" She laughed that annoying squawky laugh again and led Hermione down into the Dungeons.

They reached the common room and Bella ran over to the couch with Hermione following at a walk, "Look guys, the new girls a Slytherin!" she said to a group sitting on the couches in deep discussion, they all looked up at Bella's voice.

Hermione managed a small smile at them as Bella said, "This is Hermione Darwin, oh I'm Bellatrix Black by the way, but just call me Bella, everyone does." She smiled.

There was one other girl sitting on the couch, she got up to greet her, she had long straight blonde hair similar to hers and was very pretty, "I'm Narcissa Black, Bella and I are sisters. Oh and call me Cissy, I do hate Narcissa." she smiled too, "This is my boyfriend Lucius Malfoy and the other boy is Severus Snape, it will be nice to have another girl around though!"

Hermione smiled, "So what's Hogwarts like?" she asked as she seated herself next to Severus on the couch. Severus seemed shocked that someone was speaking to him, he shrugged, "Its okay, but we all have better things to do once we're outta here." Lucius nodded at him, as if in approving this move.

"So Hermione, what brings you to Hogwarts?" Lucius asked in the cool drawl so similar to Draco Malfoys.

Hermione bit her lip, realizing what the Slytherin's would think of her cover story, "Well I went to school in the States up until recently as my parents were murdered by-" she stopped herself and thought for a moment before finishing her sentence, "the Dark Lord."

Bella's jaw dropped, "Why?"

Hermione shrugged, attempting indifference, "They were filthy traitors" She all but spat.

Lucius seemed pleased with this answer, "You seem a follower of his…"

Hermione shook her head, "I may agree with his policies, but I'm not a death eater if that's what you mean."

"Why not?" Lucius asked suspiciously.

"Well I think its wise to finish with school first." Hermione answered convincingly enough for Lucius who nodded, "Yes that does make sense."

Narcissa smiled, "Well classes start tomorrow, you should find that interesting!"

Hermione nodded, "Yes it should be interesting."

This whole year was going to be interesting she thought, very interesting.

**TBC!**

A/N- Good/Bad? Continue/Leave? Tell me please!


	3. The Tour

**Into The Past**

**Chapter 3**

**The Gryffindors**

"She's alone, let's talk to her."

"She's a Slytherin Lily!"

"So what? They aren't all evil."

"Hey Hermione!"

Hermione looked up from her book startled, she hadn't expected anyone else to be in the library, but she wasn't surprised to look up and see Lily smiling at her.

"Oh, hey Lily." Hermione said, smiling back.

Lily took a seat next to her, "Are you worried about classes tomorrow?"

Hermione shrugged, she doubted 7th year would be much tougher than 6th, but all the same she replied, "A little."

"I'm sorry about the way Bellatrix treated you yesterday, I wanted to stay and talk to you guys but-"

Lily cut in, "Its okay. She's like that, she's never liked us. She's a Slytherin and we're Gryffindors which apparently makes us enemies."

"Are they all like that?" Hermione asked, out of curiosity more than anything else.

Lily sighed, "Most of them, but Severus used to be different. He and I were friends a long time ago. Have you had a chance to speak to him yet? I'm sure you would get on great with him, he's such a smart guy and he loves potions."

Hermione smiled, it was all too ironic, she loved potions too, but she had always disliked the man who taught it. She had to admit she was surprised, "I haven't really spoken to him yet, he seems quite quiet, but I do think I will get on with him, potions is one of my best subjects too."

Lily smiled, "That's great! At least that way you will have a friend in Slytherin to watch your back, the others are…" she looked around and leaned closer to Hermione before whispering, "followers of you-know-who."

Hermione, of course, knew this already, being from the future and all, "I did expect it really, I had heard about the reputation Slytherin's got."

"I wouldn't believe everything you hear about Slytherin's, not all of us are as bad as they say." A voice drawled from behind them, both girls jumped and turned around to see Severus Snape standing behind them, he was smirking, not unusual, Hermione thought with a smile.

"Are you not all that bad Severus?" Lily asked quietly and he only shrugged before turning to Hermione, "You're the new girl. Sorry about earlier, the others didn't really give me a chance to introduce myself, I'm Severus."

Hermione smiled, "I'm Hermione, but I'm sure you've already heard lots about me."

Severus's face then did something that shocked Hermione, it easily and painlessly slipped into a smile, "Yes, going on Hogwarts talk I didn't expect you to be as you are, apparently you keep dead bodies buried in your backyard."

Hermione laughed a little at that, albeit shocked that Severus Snape had made a joke, "You can be assured that I do not keep dead bodies in my backyard, I don't actually have one, I don't have a home at all really."

Lily frowned, "Aren't you living with your uncle?"

Hermione nodded, "He stays in the school though, so I'm not quite sure where I will end up going during the holidays."

Severus shrugged, "If you stay here you can keep me company, Lucius, Narcissa & Bella head off to some annual party every year." A look of disgust passed his face as he said so.

Hermione frowned, "Don't you like to go home during the holidays?"

A dark look crossed his face and Hermione realised she had not said the right thing, "No. I would much prefer to stay in the school."

Feeling a little awkward and embarrassed Hermione turned to Lily, "What do you do in the holidays?"

Lily smiled, "I have to go home for a little while, but I really do dread spending time with my sister Petunia, she's a muggle you see and she was always so angry that I was a witch and she wasn't… I usually go to Remus's and stay there, but he gets sick sometimes and I occasionally spend summer with James and Sirius."

Severus mumbled something about Potter and before World War 3 could break out between himself and Lily, Hermione said something to divert attention, "Severus, Lily told me you were quite a lover of Potions; it's my favourite subject too."

His eyes seemed to light up at the mention of potions, "Really?

She nodded with a smile, "At my old school I took quite a liking to it, it will be nice to have someone to compete with." Her face slipped into a grin as he gave her a challenging look, "You're on." He said silkily causing Hermione to laugh.

"OY LILS!"

Lily turned away from the conversation with a frown to see James Potter standing in the doorway grinning, "We're going to Hogsmeade, you coming?"

Lily bit her lip, "Oh I was going to show Hermione around since she's new and all so-"

James rolled his eyes, "She's a Slytherin, Snivellus can show her around, _come on!_"

Lily sighed and mouthed a sorry at the pair before leaving with James, Hermione frowned she didn't realise Harry's father had been so nasty, she knew there were grudges between some Slytherin's and Gryffindors in her time but he had written her off as no good right there and then.

Severus noticed her frown and placed his hand on her wrist making her jump and turn back to him, "That's James Potter, he hates all Slytherin's I wouldn't worry about anything he says." Severus spoke calmly but there was a slightly worrying maddening glint in his eyes as he looked at the spot where Potter had been.

Before Hermione could comprehend the look any further however it was gone and Severus asked, a little awkwardly, "How about that tour then?"

She smiled, it wasn't like she needed to be shown around the school, but her old Potions master and now fellow classmate intrigued her so she agreed. After closing her book and putting it in her bag they set off.

"Well there are 7 floors in Hogwarts." Severus said as they walked along the 2nd floor corridor, Hermione looking at the innocently clean wall that would have blood written on it in year's time as they passed it.

"The ground floor is where the Great Hall and everything is, you've pretty much seen all of that." Hermione was looking at him and nodding, but she wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying as they passed the girls bathroom and had an urge to go and see Myrtle, at least she would still look and act the same in this time.

Severus had stopped once they reached the staircase, "The staircases move a lot so you have to be careful." He said with a smile and they began to climb to the 3rd floor, "Oh and watch the vanishing-" but Hermione had already jumped it out of habit, "step." he finished weakly.

He stopped walking and looked at her suspiciously, "How did you know there was a vanishing step?" He asked her.

Putting on her best poker face Hermione answered, "Well the brick is always a lighter colour when the steps magical, I got stuck in one once so I watch my feet now." She gave him a small smile and he must have believed her because his face relaxed considerably and he started walking again.

They reached the 3rd floor and Severus pointed out the Defence against the Darks Art classroom, "I love the subject, I'm best at Potions, but DADA is my favourite subject by far. I want to be an Auror when I leave here."

Hermione was surprised at that revelation, but hid it well. Her Potions professor had wanted to be an Auror? If he had wanted to be someone who caught bad wizards, why on Earth did he join them?

"I want to become a Medi-Witch." Hermione told him with a smile and he looked at her knowingly, "Explains why you like Potions so much."

She nodded, "I need an O in Potions, Charms and Herbology so I have to work hard this year."

"I need an O in Potions, DADA, Charms and Transfiguration and I got an E in my OWL in 5th year for Transfiguration." He said, a little bitterly, but after a second his mask was back on.

"I'll make you a deal." Hermione said and he turned to her in confusion, she elaborated, "I got an O in my Transfiguration OWL, but I only got an E in my Herbology OWL. If you help me with Herbology I'll help you with Transfiguration."

"How do you know I'm good at Herbology?" He asked with a smirk and she returned it, "Because you take Potions and generally people who are good with Potions are good with Herbology, I'm just not one of those people." She finished with a chuckle.

"I doubt you need help in any of your subjects, I bet you got all O's and E's in your OWLS, but I'll agree to your deal anyway." He said with a smile and she smiled back at him, "I got one E and the rest O's. What about you?"

"One E, One A and the rest O's." He said as they walked on.

"What did you get an A in?" Hermione asked curiously and he grinned, "Divination."

She laughed, "I took it in 3rd year but I hated it so much that I walked out in the middle of class and never went back. I took Ancient Ruins in its place."

"Ancient Ruins is good, I managed to get an O in it in my OWLS, but there isn't a NEWT level Ancient Ruins so I couldn't take it, don't know what I'd use it for anyway."

Hermione grinned, "If you ever find an old Wizarding script you will thank your lucky stars that you took Ancient Ruins!"

"Very true, although I have no idea where you might actually find one." He said and he chuckled, a sound which sounded strange coming from the mouth of the man she had always known as being so bitter.

"Good point." She said, suppressing a laugh, it was so easy to talk too Severus and she found it ironic considering how unsociable he was in the future, she knew joining Voldemort must have changed him, but she hadn't figured out why he did it yet.

"We'd better get back to the Great Hall or we're going to miss Lunch." Severus said looking at a clock on the wall.

Hermione nodded, "You're right let's go."

"I wonder if we'll find any hidden Ancient Scripts on our way down."

"Funny." Hermione said sarcastically, but she was smiling.

He shrugged playfully at her, "Thought so myself too." He grinned and she laughed as they entered the grand staircase, her laugh echoed around the large hall and she had a feeling this year wouldn't be so bad after all.

**To Be Continued! **


	4. Us Against The World

**Into The Past**

**Chapter 4**

It was the first day of classes at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and usually this would put Hermione Granger in high spirits, however not today. On the first day of classes Hermione should have been bounding down the stairs, books in hand, smiling broadly, smiling at Ron and Harry and Ginny.

She should have been welcomed by the warm homey Gryffindor common room, she should have hugged her friends and they would have set off together for the great hall.

This morning was different. She trudged herself up the cold, dull dungeon corridor into the cold, uninviting, creepy Slytherin's common room and instead of being greeted by her loving friends, she was greeted by a bunch of sneering death eaters, well wannabe death eaters at the moment.

"Good morning Hermione." Bella piped up in her overly cheerful tone, "Did you sleep well?" She asked, her high-pitched voice hurting Hermione's head.

Trying her best to fit in Hermione nodded, forcing a small smile to come to her lips, "Yeah." She replied simply.

Severus, seeming to see that something was bothering her quickly took her arm and steered her off, claiming to be 'reminding' her where the great hall was.

"So you and Bella aren't exactly hitting it off." He said, raising an eyebrow at the face she made when he mentioned Bella's name.

Remembering that she was supposed to be some evil, death-eater, muggle-hating bully in this time she quickly fixed her mistake, "She's not the kind of person I usually befriend."

"Am I?" He asked, looking at her curiously, "The kind of person you usually befriend I mean."

Hermione smiled a little, glancing at the young man who she knew to be a cruel, cold-hearted teacher in her time, "No." She told him honestly, "But sometimes change is good."

He smiled at her, a genuine smile and she returned it as they neared the door to the great hall.

Before they could actually enter the hall however they were stopped by the marauders, well to be precise James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Snivellus has a girlfriend." James snickered. Severus's face went red, a mixture of embarrassment and anger, but Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Would you like to move so we can get breakfast?" She asked rationally, keeping her cool because she was Hermione Granger and it took a lot to set her off.

Sirius grinned at her, "If I don't move are you gonna push past me?" He asked, looking her up and down.

She made a face at him, "You disgust me."

His grin fell, "If your idea of disgusting is me I can't begin to imagine how your friends with _him_." Sirius said, jerking his head in Severus's direction.

Hermione gave him a challenging look, a fire burning in her eyes as she replied, "Severus actually treats his friends like people, not chess pieces he can play with whenever he gets bored." She said and James whistled and muttered something that sounded like, 'rejected' as Sirius stepped back and let them into the hall.

"You haven't seen the end of this." He said, shooting a glare after them as they made their way to the Slytherin table.

It wasn't until they had sat down and Hermione had poured out her pumpkin juice that Severus spoke up, "Thanks." He said softly.

Hermione shrugged, smiling a little, "It wasn't a problem. Black should learn to treat other people the way he wants to be treated himself." She said logically.

Severus smiled to himself, he had finally found someone who rivalled him as far as intelligence went, was beautiful and actually saw who he was, not the person people made him out to be. For the first time since Lily Evans he felt he had a true friend.

Breakfast was relatively uneventful and both Hermione and Severus were delighted to hear that their first class was Potions with Professor Slughorn.

They walked to Potions, joking about who was the best and who would be able to make their potion faster and better, but when they got to the door and found the class waiting outside the classroom for the bell to ring they were once again stopped by James and Sirius.

The difference this time was that Remus was standing close by and looked ready to interfere if things got too messy, Lily was standing next to Remus eyeing James cautiously.

"Have a nice breakfast with your girlfriend Snivellus?" Sirius asked.

Before Severus had time to say something stupid Hermione cut in, "You need to grow up Sirius." She said, only glaring slightly at him, "That name is stupid and immature."

Sirius sneered at her, "Are you his personal bodyguard too now?" He asked and James sniggered behind him.

"Get over it you two." Remus said, a little coldly to his two friends, "She's right, it _is _immature which is why I stopped it in 3rd year."

James and Sirius just made faces at each other and James mumbled something along the lines of, 'he's crossed over to the dark side.' At that point the classroom door opened and as Hermione walked in with Severus behind Sirius and Remus she was sure she heard Sirius ask, 'Do you think they gave him cookies?'

Severus rolled his eyes at Hermione who smirked triumphantly as they made their way into the classroom, sitting at the back, as far away from James and Sirius as they could.

"He has a thing for you." Severus whispered as Slughorn began writing the instructions for the draught of living death on the board.

Hermione frowned, "Who?" She whispered back as she looked around, just as Severus said, "Black." Her eyes fell on the boy in question who was watching her with quite some interest. He smirked when he caught her eye, but she only shook her head in exasperation and turned back to Severus, "He's a bully." She stated.

Severus nodded, "He is." He said, before adding, "Not that any of the other girls mind."

Hermione smiled at Severus, "Then you will be glad to know that I am most certainly not your average girl."

He looked at her for a moment, considering what she had said and smiled, "I guess so." He said and before the matter could be discussed further they turned to their textbooks and focused on the matter at hand.

**To Be Continued!**

**A/N- So sorry for lack of updates! I'm kinda losing it with Harry Potter to be honest, I'm focusing on Mentalist fan fiction a lot now and updating this is getting harder and harder, I really have writers block, but anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xx**


	5. New Friendships

_Into the Past_

_New Friendships  
_

_**A/N - I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but I have decided to get my butt in motion and get this story finished since so much people want me to finish it!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**_

* * *

Hermione was on her way to Charms when she ran into Lucius Malfoy in the nearly deserted corridor. She was running late because she'd seen Dumbledore who'd asked if she was okay and how she was settling in. He'd given her a note to excuse her for being late so she wasn't exactly rushing through the hallways.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Malfoy drawled from where he was leaning against a wall.

Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice, she hadn't seen him there, she looked up, "Dumbledore was asking me if I was settled in okay." She said, showing him the parchment note in her hand.

Lucius walked over to where she was standing, "I see." He said, again in that very-Draco like drawl. He pushed off from the wall and moved over to her, standing very close to her. Hermione felt uncomfortable and was about to move back when he grabbed her arm and said, "You're very pretty, Hermione."

Hermione frowned, "Let go of me Lucius."

Lucius chuckled, "No, I don't think I will." He said and he moved closer to her, with her free arm Hermione grabbed him, trying to push him away, "Let go of me!"

"Lucius! What the hell are you doing?"

Lucius released Hermione and spun around to see Narcissa standing behind them, she looked very angry as Lucius replied, "Oh, nothing Cissy, I was just talking to Hermione."

Narcissa glared at him, "Get your sorry ass away from her."

Immediately Lucius hurried out of the corridor and Narcissa moved over to Hermione, wincing when she saw the large red mark on her arm where Lucius had grabbed her, "Are you okay Hermione?" She asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah." She replied in a quiet voice.

Narcissa put her arm around Hermione, "That will bruise badly, come and let Madam Pomfrey see it." She insisted and Hermione was so surprised that Narcissa could be this kind that she didn't protest.

"I'm so sorry about him Hermione, I can't believe he did that." Narcissa admitted and a glance at the other girl told Hermione that she was telling the truth, the shock and the hurt in her eyes was very real indeed.

They had reached the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey hurried over to them, halting any conversation they had been having, "What happened here?" She asked as she looked at the red mark and the start of yellow bruising on Hermione's arm.

Narcissa glanced at Hermione and answered for her, "She got into an argument with someone, I don't think he realised how hard his grip was." She said, lying of course because if Lucius got in trouble and found that they'd snitched on him he would be extremely unhappy and make life hell for them.

Madam Pomfrey tutted and put a magic gel on the marks, she then put a bandage over it and told Hermione to take it off before she went to bed that night.

The two girls thanked Madam Pomfrey and left for Charms, their joint class, then a thought struck Hermione, "Narcissa." She said, able to walk without feeling shaky now.

"Cissy." Narcissa corrected with a smile.

Hermione couldn't help but smile too, she actually liked Narcissa, "Why were you late for Charms?"

Narcissa blushed a little at the question which surprised Hermione, "I was following Lucius." She admitted, "I was worried that he was cheating on me."

Hermione nodded, as if this made sense to her, "Oh, right."

Narcissa brightened up rather quickly, "But hey it's his loss, right?" She said as they reached the door to the charms classroom.

The two girls walked in and Flitwick frowned at them, "Why are you two girls so late?" He asked from his podium on a pile of books.

"I was at the hospital wing with Hermione sir." Narcissa said sweetly, "We have a note from Madam Pomfrey." She added, and she held it up so that Flitwick could summon it. He read the note and said, "Alright then, take your seats."

Narcissa smiled at Hermione, "I hope you're okay now." She whispered as she made her way to her seat next to Bellatrix and Hermione sat down a few rows away next to Severus.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked in a quiet whisper when Hermione sat down and took her books out.

Hermione nodded, "I'm okay now." She said truthfully.

Severus frowned, "What happened?" He asked.

Hermione showed him the small bandage wrapped around her arm and then dropped her robes down again to go to her wrists, "Lucius tried to make a move on me." She said, the distaste in her voice evident.

Severus stared at her with wide eyes, "He did this to you?" He asked, his voice laced with anger.

Hermione placed her hand over his, "I'm okay Severus, just leave it be, please."

Severus didn't want to, but he caved, he nodded, "Okay." He agreed.

* * *

In the great hall Narcissa walked in halfway through dinner and sat down next to Hermione, she could tell that she had been crying and asked, "Cissy, are you okay?"

Narcissa nodded, putting some chicken on her plate, "I broke up with Lucius, I don't want to date someone who does things like that to people he calls friends." She said truthfully, and she smiled a little at Hermione, "My parents only want me to date him for his family's money anyway." She said a little bitterly.

Hermione smiled, "You'll be okay." She told the other girl, "You're gorgeous and you know it, you'll have guys queuing up soon."

Narcissa laughed, "Thanks Hermione." She said genuinely and Hermione felt happy to help, it felt weird being friends with Draco's mother and she knew that she and Lucius must get back together, but Hermione actually wanted to be friends with Narcissa

Lucius was sitting a little further up the table with Robert Goyle and Kal Crabbe, his cronies, bodyguards of sorts. He glared down the table at Narcissa who rose above it and ignored him. Hermione sighed, she didn't feel much like eating, "I'm going back to the common room." She told Severus and Narcissa, "I'll see you later."

"See ya Hermione." Narcissa said as Hermione left the hall, Severus watched as Lucius's eyes followed Hermione out of the hall and then he stood, leaving too.

Severus was suspicious so he left too, following Lucius but keeping enough distance between them so he could hide if Lucius turned around.

Lucius caught up with Hermione at the top of the stairs leading into the dungeons, the place was abandoned as everyone was in the hall for dinner. Lucius grabbed Hermione by the arm and drawled, "Narcissa and I broke up."

"I know." Hermione said, glaring at him.

Lucius smirked at her, "So I'm single now, what do you say Hermione?"

Hermione looked disgusted at the thought, "No way in hell, let me go."

Lucius did so, glaring at her, "It's because you have a thing for that infidel Snape." He practically spat.

Hermione was looking at Lucius with a determined gleam of anger in her eyes, "Severus Snape is a better man than you any day!" She said, turning on her heel and storming down the stairs into the dungeons.

Lucius stomped his foot in anger and walked right past the place where Severus was hiding out of the entrance hall doors.

Severus smiled at Hermione's words as he walked down to the Slytherin common room, perhaps his life really was turning around.

**TBC**


	6. The Ball

_Into the Past_

_The Ball_

_**A/N - The real Sev/Mione fluff starts now! :D **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

A very familiar squeal came from the corner of the Slytherin common room on one particularly ordinary Saturday morning. Severus and Hermione were sitting together on a sofa, Hermione was reading a book and taking notes and Severus was writing an essay. At a nearby table Narcissa was doing homework for divination and Lucius was with his bodyguards on the other side of the room.

The squeal was Bella's and the three friends looked up as she practically skipped over to them, "The Halloween ball is two weeks today!" She exclaimed.

Narcissa grinned, "Oh, I had almost forgotten!"

Severus smiled at the two girls and Hermione frowned, the Yule Ball had been the only ball Hermione had attended at Hogwarts, there had never been any annual ball or Halloween ball, "Halloween ball?"

Bella grinned at her, "Every year at Hogwarts we have a Halloween ball, the hall is decorated in amazing Halloween style and all the girls wear dresses and the guys wear their dress robes and everyone goes with a date!" She sure seemed excited about this ball, she sat down on the sofa in-between Severus and Hermione and said quietly, "I really hope Rodolphus Lestrange will ask me this year."

Severus chuckled and Hermione asked, "Whose he?"

Bella pointed across the common room to a boy in their year that she recognised, he had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes, he was tall and skinny and very handsome, "Oh, he's in my Ancient Runes class." Hermione said, Bella just giggled, "He's cute." She said and she jumped up from the sofa and hurried off, saying something about dress preparation.

Hermione watched her go in amusement and Severus and Narcissa shared an amused glance, "Every year she wishes for him to ask her." Narcissa informed Hermione, Severus raised an eyebrow at Narcissa and added, "And every year he never does."

"She can dream." Narcissa said, chuckling a little at her sisters behaviour. Thinking of them as sisters was strange because they didn't look in any way alike. Bella with her dark hair and Narcissa with her blonde hair, they had the same blue eyes and facial features, but for twins they were very different.

Severus and Hermione said no more on the matter and went back to their homework until Narcissa sighed, "I need two more predications for this month."

Hermione looked up, "Divination?" She asked, wrinkling her nose.

Narcissa nodded, "I have no idea why I took it at NEWT level, it's such a woolly subject."

Her words were casual, but they made Hermione smile a little, she'd used very similar words in her 3rd year, Narcissa continued, "I just make the predications up it's the easiest way, as long as they are dramatic Professor Lovegood is happy."

Hermione frowned, "Lovegood?" She asked.

Severus cut in, "Professor Lolita Lovegood, she's the new Divination teacher, she just started this year."

"Oh." Hermione simply said, deep in thought, she hadn't know Luna's mother had taught divination.

Severus said to Narcissa, "Say that you will have a near death experience in a showdown with a niffler."

"Ooh that's a good one Sev." Narcissa said, quickly scribbling it down, she looked up, chewing on the end of her quill, "Someone should invent a quill that tastes like sugar." She said thoughtfully.

Hermione laughed, in her time they were a common thing, "Sugar quills." Hermione voiced and Narcissa nodded, "It would make studying so much better."

"Oh, Cissy, say at the end of the month a flying quill will nearly blind you." Hermione suggested with a laugh. Narcissa laughed too, but wrote the predication down and closed her book, "I am done!" She said, going up to her room to put her books away.

"Hermione?" Severus said, he sounded a little nervous.

"Hmm?" Hermione said, immersed in her book once more.

"Are you planning on going to the Halloween ball?" Severus asked, watching Hermione closely.

Hermione frowned, looking up at him, "Of course, why?"

Severus blushed a little, "Oh, I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go with me."

Hermione was silent for a moment, Severus Snape was asking her to go to a ball, with him, and somehow it felt right, eventually she smiled at him, "I would love too." She answered and Severus smiled back, but before anymore could be said Bella bounced back into the room with Narcissa at her heels, "Cissy and I are going shopping for a dress on Saturday Hermione, are you in?" She asked with a big smile.

Hermione was shocked that she was being asked, but she smiled at the two girls, "Of course!" She answered and Bella's grin widened, "Great!"

Hermione had come to the conclusion that Bellatrix hadn't killed or tortured anyone yet so why should she hate her for the person she would become when she could like the person she was now. As for Narcissa, she hadn't married Lucius and let him blackmail her into believing she was superior and Hermione felt no reason to dislike her now. In this situation she had to judge these people for their actions now and who they were now, not with hindsight of what they were in her time.

* * *

The week rolled around very quickly and before Hermione knew it she was walking out of the school with Narcissa and Bella in jeans and a warm winter jacket on Saturday morning. As they walked down to the school gates they discussed the ball and what sort of dresses they should buy for it. Hermione had been informed by Dumbledore that she had enough money in her vault to last her 5 years, but that was at Gringotts, she had told the girls that but they had said that it wouldn't be a problem as long as she had her key, which she did.

As soon as they got out of the school they were met by a woman with long blonde curls, she looked like Bella and Narcissa, but she was a lot older, "Mother!" The girls greeted her, hugging her, Hermione smiled, "Hello Mrs. Black."

"Hello dear." She greeted Hermione with a smile.

"Mother, this is Hermione Darwin, she just came to Hogwarts to do her NEWTS, she was home schooled before." Narcissa explained to her Mother.

Mrs. Black smiled and nodded, "It's nice to meet you Hermione, your family are mainly American wizards aren't they?"

"Yes Ma'am." Hermione said, remember the history lesson she had gotten on her 'family' from Dumbledore.

"Mother is going to take us to Diagon Alley to get our dresses Hermione." Bella told her as Mrs. Black handed the girls a portkey, "Have fun girls." She told them, giving them another portkey that would activate at 4pm.

All 3 girls held onto the portkey and when they 'landed' they were just outside the leaky cauldron.

The first place they headed was to Gringotts to take money out of their vaults but half an hour later they were in the finest dress shop in the alley, each of them in a changing room with about 10 dresses each to try on.

After 6 dresses Hermione walked out and Narcissa and Bella gasped, "That's the one!" They both said in unison. Hermione smiled, "You think so?" She asked as she did a little spin.

They both nodded, "It's beautiful." Narcissa said and Bella awed her agreement.

The dress was rather simple, it was pure white with a one shoulder strap, it flowed down to her ankles and split down the side just above her knee, with her blonde hair it looked perfect.

Hermione was sold, she grinned and said, "Okay, this is the one!"

The Black sisters were a lot harder to convince, they tried on more beautiful dresses than Hermione could count and didn't like any of them.

Eventually on her 15th dress Bella liked the dress she had on, "What do you think?" She asked as she walked out of the changing room.

The dress was very light beige and floor-length, it was strapless and had a gold strip around the middle then the skirt started and it was striped with glitter. Against her pale skin and dark hair the dress looked stunning.

"You look amazing." Hermione said from where she sat on the floor with the bag with her dress in it sitting next to her. Narcissa agreed, "It's a beautiful dress." She added and thankfully Bella bought it, after she paid she joined Hermione on the floor, "How many more dresses will it take?" Hermione asked Bella in a whisper.

Bella whispered back, "Last year it was the 27th dress."

"I can hear you by the way." Narcissa called from the changing room causing both of the girls on the floor to start laughing.

On the 19th dress Narcissa called from the changing rooms, "I think this is the one!"

She walked out wearing a red fitted dress, it was full-length like the others and had two straps and a v-neckline. At the waist it had a large gold band and the red of the dress combined with Narcissa's blonde hair really looked great.

"I think you're right about it being the one sis." Bella said from her spot on the floor. Next to her Hermione nodded, "You look beautiful Cissy."

"Okay, then we are done!" She said and once she'd changed and bought the dress they all left the shop and went to warm up in the leaky cauldron, they had 15 minutes to spare before the portkey back to Hogsmeade activated.

"So, has Rodolphus asked you yet?" Narcissa asked Bella.

The brunette shook her head, "Not yet, but he will."

Narcissa giggled and Bella asked, "Who will you go with this year Cissy?"

Narcissa bit her lip, "I don't know." She admitted, "I've been asked by three people."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her, "And you turned them all down?"

Narcissa blushed, "Well the first was Robert Goyle." She said, causing the other girls to laugh, "And the second was that scrawny Ravenclaw who follows me around all the time."

"And the 3rd?" Bella asked, causing Narcissa's cheeks to go redder than ever, "Well, he was a Gryffindor."

Bella's eyes narrowed, "Who?"

Narcissa bit her lip again, "Remus Lupin."

Bella rolled her eyes and Hermione asked, "Did you say no because he was a Gryffindor or because he's practically dating Andromeda?"

Narcissa shook her head, "No, it's just that I don't like anyone in that group they call the marauders, they're really mean to the younger students and they think that they are amazing, but the fact he asked me was weird enough, his group hate us and I thought he and Andy were actually together."

Hermione just shrugged and Narcissa asked, "Has anyone asked you yet Hermione?"

Hermione blushed, "Uh, yes." She said truthfully.

"Did you say yes?" Bellatrix asked at the same time as Narcissa asked, "Who?"

Hermione's blush rose, "Um, Severus asked me and I did say yes."

Narcissa smiled, "That's sweet!"

Bella smiled too, "Yeah, you like him right? I mean you're always sitting next to him in classes."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, I guess. He's different, you know?"

Narcissa nodded and then checked the time, "Oh, it's time to go." She said, taking out the portkey and letting the others put a finger on it. Hermione closed her eyes as the portkey transported them back to the village, when they landed they took a moment to get their balance and then headed back up to the castle after transfiguring their bags so that no one would know they had shopped in Diagon Alley.

* * *

On the night of the ball Hermione found herself feeling very nervous as she stood in her room, she had put her long blonde hair up into a bun and curled some pieces so that they fell loose around her face, she hadn't put much make up on, just a touch of foundation, some sparkly eye shadow and red lipstick.

In the dorm she shared with Bella and Narcissa, Hermione felt very ordinary. The girls had spent forever doing their hair and make-up and it had showed. They looked beautiful. Bella had tamed her curls and left her hair down, it was poker straight with a white flower in it. Her make-up was much more obvious, she had light eye-shadow on but dark eyeliner and mascara. She wore foundation and a light blusher and had a dark pink lipstick on.

Narcissa had done the opposite of her sister by curling her straight her, she'd pinned it so that it looked lovely and simple. Her make-up consisted of a light eye-shadow, eyeliner, mascara, a light pink blusher, a touch of foundation and red lipstick.

"So do I get to find out who the mystery dates you two are attending with are yet?" Hermione asked, as she subconsciously fixed her hair.

Bella grinned, "It's a surprise! You'll see in the common room!"

"Ah, so he's a Slytherin!" Hermione guessed but Bella just grinned mischievously and said no more so Hermione turned to Narcissa.

Narcissa smiled, "You will see mine when we get to the great hall." She said mysteriously.

"Ah, so he isn't a Slytherin!" Hermione said, feeling like Sherlock Holmes. Narcissa just chuckled and continued to get ready.

"It's time to go and meet the boys." Hermione said, opening the door and leading the way up the stairs to the common room.

When she walked in Severus stared at her in amazement, she smiled when she reached him, "You ready?" She asked.

Severus returned the smile and held out his arm, Hermione took it and Severus said, "Ready when you are."

"We'll go with Bella and Cissy." She said, turning to see where the two girls were. Narcissa was standing a little in front of them and at the foot of the stairs was Bella, arm in arm with none other than Rodolphus, Hermione and Severus chuckled at the sight, she and Rodolphus walked over, "Do you want to head down together?" He asked Severus.

Severus and Rodolphus were friends, it was he who had convinced him to finally ask Bella to the Halloween ball. Severus nodded and they walked together to the hall with Narcissa walking on the other side of Severus.

When the group reached the entrance hall the doors to the great hall were not yet open. Narcissa looked around for her date and just then a 7th year walked towards them, he was tall and handsome with short blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked a lot like someone Hermione had known.

He found Narcissa and grinned at her, "Narcissa, you look beautiful." He said, kissing her on the cheek.

Narcissa smiled, "Thank you Amos."

Bella whispered to Hermione, "Trust Cissy to get the hottest guy in school to ask her to the ball."

Hermione chuckled at her comment and Severus whispered in her ear, "You look amazing by the way." She blushed a little, "Thank you."

The doors to the great hall opened and couple after couple walked into the hall. As she and Severus walked in Hermione couldn't help but look around the place in amazement. The ceiling was more eerie and Halloween looking, there were jack-o-lanterns and real bats everywhere. There was a large dance floor and a table section, each table had a black table cloth and a jack-o-lantern as the centre piece. There were fake skeletons scattered around the place and a huge punch bowl with fake spiders and bugs in it. The place really was decorated like the most amazing Halloween party ever. On the stage there was a band who hadn't started playing yet, but who Hermione was told were the weird sisters.

The group got a table and sat down whilst the boys went away to get them drinks. As soon as they were out of earshot Bella turned to Narcissa, "Amos Diggory!"

Narcissa grinned, "Rodolphus asked you!"

Bella's grin mirrored her sisters, "He did! He asked me in Transfiguration."

Narcissa said, "Amos asked me in care of magical creatures."

"The hottest guy in school asked you!" Bella said and Narcissa blushed, "There is more to him than that, he's really smart and he is charming."

Bella just raised an eyebrow at her sister and before the conversation could continue the boys returned and handed the girls a glass of punch. Rodolphus and Severus talked amongst themselves and Amos was deep in conversation with Narcissa. This left Bella and Hermione to talk before the music started.

"You know Hermione, for a Slytherin you're different from the rest of us." Bella said casually.

Hermione frowned, "How so?" She felt they were all similar in that they got good grades, did their homework, snuck out of class and stole food from the kitchens.

Bella just shrugged, "I don't know, I can't put my finger on what it is, sometimes it just feels like you're okay with this all."

Hermione was well and truly confused now, "With all of what?"

"The war." Bella said, sighing, "It seems like you don't mind about what's going to happen afterwards, he'll recruit us all."

"Oh." Hermione said, understanding now, "I thought that was what you wanted?"

Bella shook her head, "You have to pretend that you do in this place, but I want a life, that isn't a life, its killing innocent people."

"I don't want to kill innocent people either." Hermione admitted, "But we're only 2 months into 7th year, what is the use in worrying about it just yet?" She smiled, "Let's just enjoy this while we're still innocent and free enough."

Bella smiled, "That sounds like a great idea."

At that point the music began to play and they all took to the dance floor, they danced all night, in their pairs and occasionally they all switched around, they danced in groups and at one point the girls danced while the boys took a break. To Hermione's surprise Severus was a very good dancer and stayed up dancing with her for most of the night.

The night flew by very quickly and before they knew it, the band was playing the last song of the night, a slow song. Hermione and Severus danced together, her hands around his neck and his hands on her waist. All around them Hermione could see the other couples she recognised dancing, Bella and Rodolphus, Narcissa and Amos, Lily and James, Sirius and Amelia, Remus and Andromeda. She had never spoken to Andromeda and she suspected it was because of the fact that she was friends with the two sisters that she hated. She was only just in this year, she was a whole year younger than the two Slytherin Blacks but because of the cut off dates she was in the same year as them just.

Hermione looked up at Severus, "I've had a great night." She said with a smile.

Severus smiled too, "So have I." He said, leaning down towards her, Hermione closed her eyes and let Severus kiss her, the kiss was sweet, slow and gentle and perfect. When Hermione pulled away from the kiss she smiled shyly at Severus and he chuckled and they danced on in silence some more.

It had definitely been a very good night.

**TBC.**


	7. The Fallout

_Into the Past_

_The Fallout_

_**A/N - I'm not sure if this is right in terms of the timeline or anything but this whole fic is AU so if it's not then it's not really a big deal.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys make me want to write! You give me the inspiration to finish this fic so thank you all so much for being amazing =)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

Severus was in the library trying to find a book he and Hermione needed for their Ancient Runes homework when he heard voices from the other side of the bookshelf. He paused for a moment as he recognised the voice of Sirius Black.

"We'd better hurry up or we won't make it down to the whomping willow tonight for Remus." He was saying and Severus listened closely, he'd always wondered what Remus Lupin did every month.

Another voice, one he recognised as Pettigrew's said, "I know Sirius, but we still have an hour."

"You remember what to do right? Press the knot to freeze the tree and get into the passage?" Sirius asked Pettigrew.

"Of course I remember." Pettigrew said in annoyance.

"Good, we'll go down and meet Remus and James in an hour."

Severus left the library in a hurry; he was finally going to catch Remus Lupin in the act. He didn't go back to the common room. He went outside and waited as Madam Pomfrey led Remus into the passageway.

A few minutes after the school Healer had walked back up to the school two boys and a rat hurried across the lawn. They pressed a knot on the whomping willow and the tree's branches stopped moving.

Smirking Severus followed them and used a nearby stick to freeze the tree. He then hurried to the trunk and climbed into the passage. Once he was in he walked along a dark, dirty passage for what felt like at least 10 minutes until he came out into a house. After a closer look at the boarded up windows and doors Severus recognised the 'house' and realised that he was inside of the shrieking shack.

Severus heard growling from nearby and then out of nowhere a huge wolf appeared in front of him. Severus was frozen in fear as the wolf bared its teeth and slashed its claws down the right side of his body. Severus fell to the ground and the wolf raised its claws to slash once again but it was stopped by a large stag. The stag pushed it into a nearby room and shut the door with its hooves. A black dog then pushed against the door to stop the wolf from getting out.

Severus had passed out from shock so the stag transformed back into a human and James lifted him, luckily he was light and he managed to climb through the tunnel with him quite easily. Once he was in the grounds he hurried to the school. He had to get the Slytherin to the hospital wing as James knew that Severus had lost a lot of blood from the deep cuts on his right side.

On his way through the entrance hall he saw Hermione coming out of the dungeons. She gasped in shock and her face paled as she ran over to them, "Severus!" She yelled, but he didn't open his eyes, he'd lost too much blood.

With a wave of her wand Hermione transfigured a stretcher and with another flick it moved quickly up the stairs and she and James hurried after it. When they eventually reached the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey freaked out and immediately start to cast spells and look for potions, she ushered James and Hermione out of the room and they both ended up sitting on the floor in the corridor outside of the hospital wing.

"James, what happened?" Hermione asked quietly.

James sighed, he was almost as pale as Hermione, "I don't know." He said honestly, "He found the tunnel and followed us down…"

James seemed to be in shock, but Hermione understood, this was the incident that made Severus hate Harry's father and then Harry because he knew he owed his life to his enemy. Hermione sighed, and at that moment Sirius ran up the stairs, his face was red like he was out of breath.

James stood upon seeing his best friend, "How the hell did he know the tunnel was there?" He asked.

Sirius looked guilty, "I was talking about it in the library." He said, not admitting to the fact that he had purposefully lured Severus down to the whomping willow but James saw the guilt in Sirius' eyes and his own eyes flashed with anger, "You knew he would hear you, Sirius he nearly died!" James shouted.

Sirius wasn't used to James being mad at him and he didn't really know how to deal with it, "It was only supposed to be a laugh." Sirius said weakly.

James eyes flashed again, "A laugh? You thought he would laugh about the scars he's going to have forever? You thought he would laugh about the fact he nearly bled to death? You're such an idiot sometimes Sirius! You know Remus will feel guilty for this for the rest of his life!"

Sirius looked incredibly guilty, "I'm sorry James." He said in a quiet voice.

"What happened to him?" Hermione asked, standing up and glaring at them both.

James and Sirius shared a glance and James sighed, "She's dating Severus, he'd tell her when he wakes up anyway." He said to Sirius.

Sirius just nodded, incapable to speak now apparently. James turned back to Hermione, "Remus is a werewolf Hermione, when Sirius lured Severus down to the place he goes at the full moon he smelled a human and went for him, he slashed his entire right side."

Hermione's face paled considerably, "Is Remus going to be okay?" She asked which surprised the two friends, James bit his lip, "He'll never stop blaming himself." He said honestly.

Hermione sighed, sliding back down to the floor, "That's horrible." She said softly, "And how do you mean scars? Can't Madam Pomfrey heal cuts?"

James nodded as he too slid to the floor next to Hermione, "But cuts as deep as his will take a few days to heal and will leave permanent scars." He admitted.

Hermione could see why Severus hated Sirius after this but seeing how much this upset James made her wish he wouldn't hate James and then Harry when all James did was save his life, he did a good noble thing.

Sirius left shortly after and James and Hermione weren't sure how long they sat there for, in silence as they waited for the hospital doors to open. When they eventually did about 3 hours later Madam Pomfrey's eyes softened as she realised how long they had been there and she let them in, "He's awake, but you can only see him for a little while."

When Severus saw James his eyes darkened, "Get away from me." He said in a low voice.

James tried to reason with him, "I'm sorry about what Sirius did, but I swear I didn't know about it, he was stupid and he could have killed you."

Severus continued to glare at James, "If Black had something to do with it then I know you did too, get out." He repeated.

James gave up, shrugging his shoulders at Hermione and dragging his feet as he left the hospital wing.

Hermione sighed as she sat down next to him on the bed, "How bad is it?" She asked.

Severus lifted his shirt to show her the wounds. From his shoulder down to his trouser line and probably down his leg too, there were 4 long thin gashes, they were red at the moment, Severus said, "They'll get better but they'll never go away."

Hermione felt slightly sick with anger at Sirius for what he had done, "Severus." She said softly as she hugged him, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Severus asked, "It's not your fault. It was Black and Potter who did this."

Hermione bit her lip, "James saved your life Sev, he-"

"He didn't save my life." Severus said coldly, "And my life wouldn't have needed saving if he hadn't put me in that position."

"But it wasn't him it was Sirius, James didn't-"

"Get out." Severus said to her in that same cold tone he'd used with James.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, "But Sev-"

"I said, get out." Severus said as he glared at her with cold angry eyes.

Hermione didn't want him to hate her, but she did as he said, she turned on her heel and ran and she didn't stop running until she was lying in her bed in her dorm. Only then did she stop and let herself cry.

**TBC.**

**A/N - This will take forever to finish because according to my rough story plan it's gonna be about 30 chapters long.**


	8. Comfort & Pain

_Into the Past_

_Comfort & Pain  
_

_**A/N - Sorry that it took a while for the update but its here now!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

It had been a week since the incident and Severus was still not speaking to Hermione and it was killing her.

They sat together in every class they shared, or at least they had, Severus had moved next to Rodolphus in all the classes they had together. Hermione had tried to talk to him but he hadn't said one word to her all week apart from asking her to pass him an ingredient in potions.

Eventually Hermione snapped, she'd been holding everything in for a week and she snapped. After potions she'd tried to corner Severus in the corridor, "Severus will you please just speak to me! I was trying to help, I care about you, why can't you just let me?"

Severus turned around, his eyes were full of hatred and it broke Hermione's heart to know that hatred was directed at her, "You don't care about me." He hissed, "You care about Black and those other losers, don't talk to me again." With venom in his voice he turned on his heel and stormed away.

Hermione turned around to see Bella and Narcissa standing close behind her, they shared sympathetic looks, "Come on Hermione, let's go somewhere private." Narcissa said, she looped her arm into Hermione's and Bella did the same to the other one.

After a short walk they ended up in a cosy little underground room with a fire and green drapes everywhere.

"This was Salazar Slytherins office." Bellatrix told Hermione, "Lucius found it in first year, it's been like a secret place to meet ever since."

Hermione thought that was kind of nice, even though it was the office of a horrible man, but he was long dead now, "Thanks." She said softly, "I needed to get away from it all."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Narcissa asked as she handed Hermione a bottle of butterbeer and a bar of honey dukes chocolate.

Hermione smiled at the gesture, Narcissa smirked, "It's from Lucius' secret stash." She said with a chuckle.

Hermione couldn't laugh so she just nodded, "I miss Severus." She admitted.

"We know." Bellatrix said, "You've been really sad since you guys stopped talking, but you haven't told us what happened. We want to help but we don't know how."

Hermione sighed, she knew she couldn't tell them the truth, "Sirius played a trick on Severus and he got hurt, but he was angry at James and James actually saved his life, Sirius was the one in the wrong. I stuck up for James and said he was just trying to help and he completely shut me out."

Narcissa and Bellatrix shared a look, as if they understood this perfectly, "You have to understand Hermione, Severus physically can't force himself to be nice to James Potter, he will always see James Potter as the man who stole Lily Evans away from him, he can't get past that, but he's been so much better this year with you here." Narcissa explained.

"Do you think he still loves Lily?" Hermione asked the two sisters.

"I don't know, I think a part of him always will." Bellatrix said honestly, "But he's our friend and we can both tell that he has feelings for you too."

Hermione groaned, this was so messed up, "The funny thing is I don't even know what we are. I hadn't figured it out yet, I was trying too when the whole prank thing happened." She took a bite of the chocolate, desperately needing energy, "He's my best friend and I have feelings for him and we kissed at the Halloween Ball but we didn't talk about it and that was 2 weeks ago and now he hates me. What the hell does that make us?"

"It makes you two people who obviously have strong feelings for each other." Narcissa said, and Bellatrix added, "But who obviously have different ideas of who they consider friends." Narcissa glared at Bellatrix but to her surprise this sentence caused both Hermione and Bellatrix to burst out laughing.

When they had calmed down Bellatrix said, "You can't see it now Hermione but Severus and you are brilliant together. He can't see yet that you were trying to help because you cared, but when he realises it he's going to kick himself and come running back to you."

Hermione smiled, wiping away the silly tears on her face, "You promise?" She asked.

Bellatrix nodded, "I promise." She said as she pulled Hermione into a tight hug. Narcissa smiled at her sister, she was being so mature and she'd really helped Hermione out which was good, they both considered the new girl as a friend and seeing her hurt so much was horrible.

"Are you going to be okay now?" Narcissa asked as Hermione and Bellatrix eventually stopped hugging.

Hermione nodded with a smile, "Yeah, I think I will be. Thanks for showing me the secret hideout."

Narcissa's smile widened, "No problem, you're one of us now."

* * *

Hermione did feel okay, she felt fine, she felt better, for a while.

The next day after another whole day of being ignored by the person she'd come to care about so much Hermione needed to be alone, she couldn't be around Narcissa and Bellatrix and their comforting words, she knew they were trying to help and she appreciated that but right now she needed to be alone.

The amount of times Hermione had snuck around the school under Harry's cloak with the marauders map meant she knew how to get to the astronomy tower without being seen. It was the past and the map was new so she knew that all of the tunnels and passages were usable so she climbed through an opening behind a portrait, after a 10 minute uphill walk she emerged at the other side in the astronomy tower corridor. She snuck along and once she determined that there was no one there she went inside and leant against the railing as she looked out at the night sky.

As she stood there all Hermione could think about was Severus and his dark black hate filled eyes, she couldn't get the image out of her head, she heard his angry words echo-ing and she let it all out. She was alone and she let herself cry for all she was worth. She cried for Severus, she cried for her new friends who she knew would become bad people, she cried for the marauders who would die, she cried for the people she loved and missed in the future, she let it all out.

"Hey, you stole my secret spot." A voice said from behind Hermione, she jumped and spun around, her hand on her wand, but she relaxed when she saw that it was Lily, "Feel free to share it." She said as she wiped her tears and sat down.

Lily walked over and sat down next to her, it was clear that she had been crying too, "Why are you here?" Lily asked.

"The fresh air and the stars clear my head, and I needed to be alone." Hermione admitted, "Why are you here?"

"The same reasons." Lily said, smiling through her tears, "I couldn't sit in the common room any longer."

"I couldn't endure any more of Bella and Cissy's sympathetic glances, I know they just want to help but they can't." Hermione sighed, wondering why she was sharing all of this with Lily who she barely knew from the month and a half she'd been here.

"So what problems bring you to the astronomy tower?" Lily asked, wiping her eyes.

"My best friend hates me for sticking up for your boyfriend and I think I might have feelings for him."

"Your best friend or my boyfriend?"

Hermione chuckled, "My best friend."

Lily smiled a little, "Sev?" She asked, seeing right through Hermione.

"Yeah." Hermione said honestly, "What problems bring you here?"

Lily sighed, her eyes darkening, "Well, my boyfriend has shut himself off from his best friend for nearly killing your best friend and James with no Sirius is like an alcoholic with no alcohol so he takes his anger out on the people he loves who haven't deserted him."

"Sirius did cause all of this." Hermione argued.

"I know." Lily said, her eyes softening as she turned to Hermione, "And I was angry too at first, Sev was my friend, my very best friend until things changed." She admitted, "And I was so angry but Sirius is so sorry about what he did, he didn't speak to anyone for 3 days and James hit him hard enough to bruise. The tension in the common room is too much right now."

"I'm sorry, that it's bad for you." Hermione said truthfully, "And that James and Sirius are being so immature. They have been best friends for what 7 years or something? They shouldn't give up a friendship like that over this." Hermione smiled at Lily, somewhat bitterly, "The fact of the matter is that even if it hadn't happened Severus would have found a reason to hate James anyway."

"Yeah." Lily sighed, "I know." She bit down on her lip as if she was deep in thought, "So, what's the deal with you and Sev?"

"Ugh." Hermione groaned, her head falling into her hands, "I stuck up for James because he told me it was Sirius and I believed him but as soon as I mentioned James Severus just turned so cold and he hasn't spoken to me all week. In all the classes that we share he's moved halfway across the room and he avoids me in corridors."

"I saw him kiss you at the Halloween ball." Lily admitted, smiling sheepishly at the Slytherin, "Were you boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Hermione shook her head, "He kissed me at the ball and then we didn't talk about it and then this happened and now I don't know what to do, I miss my best friend."

Lily grabbed Hermione's hand, "You just keep trying to make him speak to you and hope that eventually he will come around. Just keep trying to make him see sense, hopefully when he can get past all that anger he'll see the truth."

Hermione squeezed Lily's hand as a silent 'thanks' and then she said, her voice a little shaky, "You go back to the common room and you tell James and Sirius that they have serious man love for each other and they need to make up and stop being so immature and you tell James you miss him and you want the James you love back, and if that doesn't work you hit them, both of them."

Lily laughed and hugged Hermione, "Thank you." She said softly as she stood and they walked out of the tower together, "Shortcut?" Hermione asked as she and Lily climbed into the passage behind the portrait.

"How do you know this passage is here?" Lily asked as they walked through the narrow passage.

"Clearly the Marauders aren't the only people in the school who know the passages, Severus showed me this one." Hermione lied.

"Oh, I guess other people must sneak around in the dead of night too." Lily said with a laugh, it was almost 1am.

When the two girls reached the end of the tunnel Lily hugged Hermione tightly, "This wasn't just a one night comfort thing, we're friends, I don't care that you're a Slytherin, I like you." Lily said with a smile.

Hermione returned the smile, "Yeah, we're friends." She agreed as they jumped down and headed their separate ways, Lily to the grand staircase and Hermione to the dungeons in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

When Hermione walked into the common room it was empty apart from one person, one Severus Snape who was sitting at a desk doing homework. He glanced up when she walked in and his eyes darkened.

"Did you have a nice time sneaking about the castle with your new Gryffindor best friends?" Severus sneered.

Hermione didn't feel sad anymore, she just felt angry, "No." She said defiantly, "I had a great time sitting up the astronomy tower with Lily talking about how much I miss my best friend and how I'd do anything to get him back." She walked towards the girl's dorms, "Yeah, it was just swell." She said sarcastically and then she was gone.

Severus picked up all his books and swept away to the boys dorms, an expression partly of guilt and partly of sadness forming on his face. He missed her too, he really did.

**TBC.**


	9. The Gryffindor & The Slytherin

_Into the Past_

_The Gryffindor & The Slytherin_

_**A/N - I'm on a roll! Another chapter! I'm enjoying writing this Lily/Hermione friendship so expect more of that! :D**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! **_

* * *

When Hermione walked into the great hall at 7am on Saturday morning, 2 days after her midnight chat with Lily, it was practically empty. Hermione was always up at this time on weekends but usually she and Severus would grab some breakfast and eat it as they walked, today she was alone.

There were two people at the Hufflepuff table, three at the Ravenclaw and at the Gryffindor table there was only Lily. Seizing this chance Hermione walked over to the table and grabbed a pile of toast, she wrapped it in a napkin, "Wanna go for a walk?" She asked the Gryffindor.

Lily smiled broadly, she too grabbed some toast and said, "Sure."

In silence the two friends walked out of the oak front doors, as they made in the direction of the lake Hermione was strongly reminded of a walk she and Harry had once had in their 4th year and she missed him very much in that moment.

"So, what happened with the man lovers?" Hermione asked as she took a bite of toast.

Lily chuckled, "I told them what you told me too and after staring at each other in horror for a moment James rugby tackled Sirius and they had a rather gay moment in the middle of the common room."

Hermione laughed at this, "Can't beat the man love." She said with a smirk, "But I'm glad they made up, and James is back to his usual self I presume?"

"Oh yes." Lily agreed as she rolled her eyes, "Pranking, joint at the hip with Sirius, the way he should be." She added with a fond smile, she really loved him, "What about you? Are you and Severus speaking yet?"

Hermione shook her head as she threw a piece of toast to the giant squid, "After we talked I found him in the common room and I told him I missed my best friend, I thought maybe he'd come around but he still hasn't spoken to me, he just stared at me all the way through charms yesterday so that I got so nervous that my hands got sweaty and I couldn't hold my wand."

Lily laughed, "See what boys do to our lives! They're ruining our education!" Hermione laughed along with her, "I know, it's terrible." She agreed and it felt nice just to have someone to laugh with, talking to Lily felt a lot like talking to Harry, she was so laid back and wise, just like Harry.

Hermione sighed, stopping and leaning against a tree as she looked at the black lake as it sparkled in the early morning sun.

"What's up?" Lily asked as she sat down on a nearby tree stump and munched on her toast.

Hermione bit her lip, she could talk about them, as long as she didn't mention them by name, "I just miss my old friends." She said, the pressure of not being able to talk about them killing her.

Lily must have sensed it, "Tell me about them." She said with a smile.

Hermione couldn't tell Lily their real names but she couldn't pass up a chance to talk about them either, "Well there's my two best friends in the world, Harvey and Roland, my two boys." She said smiling, "Harvey has had a pretty tough life so he tells things the way they are but he's so sweet and he's so wise and laid back and so funny, he reminds me of you actually Lily." Hermione said and this statement earned a large grin from Lily.

"Then there is Roland, he's really smart but sometimes he just says stupid things. He's really sweet but he's terrible at talking to girls and he gets embarrassed so easily. They are both Quidditch mad, Harvey is a seeker and Roland is a keeper." Hermione couldn't keep the smile off her face as she spoke, "They are inseparable, they do everything together which includes going on crazy adventures." She chuckled, "They remind me a lot of James and Sirius."

Lily laughed, "I was thinking exactly that." She admitted. Hermione laughed and continued, "Then theres my two best female friends, Gail and Laura, Gail is Roland's sister, she's a year younger than us but she's really smart and she's got a wicked sense of humour, she's really pretty and she's gone through so many boyfriends but she's dating Harvey now and I think they'll be together forever."

"What about Laura?" Lily asked with a warm smile.

"She's a little odd. She sometimes says things that not everyone understands because she's so cryptic but sometimes she's incredibly wise beyond her years and she's really clever too. She's dating my other friend Nigel, he's quite shy and clumsy but he's a loyal friend and underneath it all he's so brave."

"You really miss them, don't you?" Lily asked, and to Hermione's delight she was looking at her with curiosity in her eyes instead of sympathy, Hermione hated sympathetic looks.

Hermione felt sadness fill her heart and since she was already missing Severus that was the last thing that she needed, but she didn't want to lie to Lily so she nodded, "They were the best people to ever happen to me. I miss them almost every day."

Lily grabbed Hermione's hand and smiled at her, "You'll see them again after this mess of a war, but until then you have me and the boys, and you'll have Sev too when he comes around." She said.

Hermione nodded, "I have Bella and Cissy too." She said casually, she didn't even consider the effect this sentence would have on Lily, she'd gotten so used to having them as friends she almost forgot that Lily was best friends with their sister.

Lily frowned, "Hermione, are you sure that they are real friends, it's just that Andy-"

"No." Hermione cut Lily off, "I know you're friends with Andy." She said, "And I have nothing against her, but she's biased. You don't understand what it like." Hermione said, and with a quick wave of her wand she put a silencing bubble around them. She squeezed Lily's hand in hers, "You don't understand Lily. We are Slytherins, everyone expects us to become death eaters because he'll kill us if we don't. Bella and Cissy don't want that, they're dreading school ending because they know that their families are going to force them to join him."

Lily's eyes filled with tears at her words and Hermione continued, "And Andy, he'll try to kill her too for being a traitor, she'll need protection. I think Bella and Cissy miss her but they are afraid to speak to her, I'm pretty certain that Voldemort has spies in Hogwarts."

Lily opened her mouth to speak but Hermione shook her head, "So please don't hate me for liking them and don't hate them because they aren't bad people, none of us are, well except Lucius Malfoy, but my point is you don't understand how hard it is so please give us a chance. Don't hate me for being a Slytherin."

"I don't." Lily admitted, "In fact after what you just told me I have so much more respect for the Slytherins, but Lucius Malfoy will always be an ass."

Hermione laughed, "Yes, he will be." She agreed as she waved her wand again disabling the silencing charm she'd put up.

Lily stood up and Hermione followed, similar to what the Black sisters had done to comfort her the other day Lily hooked her arm onto Hermione's and smiled at her as they walked back toward the school.

Hermione may not have had her best friend at that moment in time, but until he saw sense she had a very good one who she knew would be there for her whenever she needed her.

**TBC.**


	10. The Dark Side of the Moon

**Into the Past**

**The Dark Side of the Moon**

_**A/N - Still not much Severus/Hermione yet, more background on Bellatrix and Narcissa at the moment but don't worry they WILL make up!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything unfortunately…**_

* * *

One particularly cold November evening in the common room Hermione finally asked her friends something that had been on her mind ever since she'd started going out for walks with Lily for breakfast the week before.

"Why do Slytherins hate Gryffindors?" Hermione asked Bellatrix and Narcissa from the couch the three of them were huddled on with a ton of blankets.

Narcissa and Bellatrix shared a worried look, "We'll talk upstairs Hermione." Narcissa said and both she and Bellatrix grabbed the blankets and led the way. Hermione frowned but followed them anyway. Once they'd gone down the cold corridor even further underground to the girls dorms and were in their dorm room the two Blacks still didn't speak.

They put up enchantments in the room and on the door and then sat down on the couch in the corner of the room, "Sit down and we'll tell you." Bellatrix said so Hermione obliged, joining them and wrapping blankets around her to stop her from shivering.

"We don't." Narcissa admitted, "Well in particular Bella and I don't like the marauders because they treat people like they are inferior to them, people we are friends with like Sev, but we don't hate all Gryffindors."

Hermione frowned, "But the way you act-"

"We have too." Bellatrix cut in, "The Gryffindors are all full of blood traitors and muggle-borns, all the brave Gryffindors are going to join the fight against the dark lord and as you know when we leave here we're going to get pulled into the fight against the muggle-borns and half-bloods."

Hermione was starting to understand it now, but Bellatrix continued, "The dark lord has spies in Hogwarts, we strongly suspect that Lucius Malfoy is one of them which is the reason for all the enchantments, but these spies are reporting back to the dark lord and if he finds out that any of us are talking to Gryffindors or even worse being friends with them, well the second we leave the safe confines of Hogwarts he'll kill us."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Kill people for befriending Gryffindors?" She asked in disbelief.

Narcissa looked worried, "Oh no, are you friends with any of them?" She asked.

Hermione bit her lip, "I'm friends with Lily Evans, and James Potter too, sort of." She admitted, "But I won't stop being friends with them because of a spy."

Bellatrix shook her head, "You don't understand Hermione he'll kill you, the only way you'll get out of it is by hiding and using the fidelius charm or by joining him."

"I don't care." Hermione said defiantly, "I won't let him scare me into only being friends with certain people."

"You're really brave Mione." Narcissa said, not sure if she admired Hermione or thought she was crazy.

Bellatrix nodded, "I wish I was as brave as you, I miss my sister but we can't be seen speaking to her and ever since she was disowned she goes home with Evans for holidays."

"I miss Andromeda too." Narcissa admitted with a sigh, "We were really close when we were younger but she was always a lot more brave than us, she stuck up for what she believed in, we wanted too but we couldn't, we're cowards."

Bellatrix seemed to agree with this because she gave her sister a slight nod and turned to Hermione, "Are you sure you want to risk it?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah." She said softly, she knew she'd be back in the future before she left Hogwarts here anyway so she didn't have anything to worry about but she was still worried for her friends.

* * *

"Are you coming to Hogsmeade today?" Hermione asked Bellatrix and Narcissa as she put her warmest coat on, it was early November and it was freezing outside.

Bellatrix shook her head without looking up, "I have this Potions essay to finish."

"Me too." Narcissa said as she dipped her quill into her ink and looked through her textbook.

"I finished mine last night." Hermione said casually, "Well, I'll bring you back something from honey dukes, bye!" She called as she hurried out of the common room.

"Who do you think she'll go with?"

"Has she made up with Sev yet?"

"No, he's still avoiding her."

"Lily probably." Bellatrix said, looking up from her essay for the first time, "I'm worried about her, we both know what will happen when the dark lord finds out and one of the spies must have told him by now."

"I know." Narcissa sighed, "I'm worried too, but we warned her, it's not our fault that she didn't listen."

* * *

In the great hall Hermione found Lily at the Gryffindor table, "Hey, are you going to Hogsmeade today?" She asked.

Lily smiled, "Yeah, with the marauders, do you want to come?" She asked her friend.

Hermione bit her lip, "Only if it's okay with you guys." She said to the marauders, Sirius looked a little wary but Remus smiled and James said, "Of course."

"Well, let's go then!" Lily said as she jumped up from her seat and grabbed Hermione's arm. The other Marauders followed the two girls.

"Do you trust her? She is a Slytherin after all." Sirius muttered to James and Remus.

Remus answered, "She seems like a nice person padfoot, give her the benefit of the doubt."

"I trust her." James replied, "She spends every morning and lunch with Lily, if she was evil she would have killed her by now."

Sirius rolled her eyes, "So if Lily trusts her you trust her basically?"

James smirked, and glanced at Remus who said, "And if James trusts her I trust her."

"Well I don't trust her." Sirius said, and asked as an afterthought, "Where's Peter?"

"Finishing his charms essay." Remus replied as they walked out of the school gates in the snow on their way to Hogsmeade.

When they arrived Lily suggested that they give Hermione a tour of the village, but she said it was okay, she'd already sneaked out here with Bellatrix and Narcissa so she knew the village quite well.

"I said I'd get some chocolate for Bella and Cissy." Hermione said outside of honey dukes, "How about I meet you guys in the three broomsticks?"

"Sure Hermione." Lily said with a smile, "See you later."

Hermione walked into the shop and the marauders and Lily made their way to the three broomsticks, "I like her." Remus commented, "She's really nice."

"I told you that she was." Lily said with a smile as they opened the door and walked into the pub and out of the cold.

The group found a table and Sirius frowned at Lily, "I don't trust her." He commented, "She's friends with my horrid cousins and we both know from what Andy told us that they aren't nice people."

"I know what Andy told us." Lily said, "But Remus is practically dating Andy and he likes Hermione."

Remus nodded, "There are two sides to any story Sirius, it must be hard for them knowing their going to be recruited the moment they leave school."

Sirius sighed at that, it was a good point, "Fine, so she's nice, if she was a Gryffindor I'd like her."

"If she was a Gryffindor you'd have a crush on her." James corrected and this caused Sirius to roll his eyes.

Lily chuckled, "The fact of the matter is that it doesn't matter what house she's in, she's still a nice person and she's going to be a great friend for us all. It was her advice that eventually got you two to make up." Lily admitted.

James frowned, "She gave you advice to help us make up even after what Sirius did hurt her best friend?"

Lily nodded with a smug look in Sirius' direction, he sighed and gave in, "Okay so she's a good person, I like her." He admitted.

At that moment Hermione walked in and made her way over to their table, "Hey." She greeted them with a smile.

"Hey Hermione." Sirius greeted her warmly, "I'll get the drinks, butterbeer all round?"

Hermione smiled as she looked around at them all, they were good friends, but she still missed Severus, she wished he'd just stop being so stubborn and admit he'd been stupid and then they could go back to the way things had been before all of this had happened.

**TBC.**


	11. The Quidditch Season Begins

**Into the Past**

**Quidditch Season Begins  
**

_**A/N - I think you will all enjoy this chapter… =)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Oh hi, I still don't own any of this, at all, nope, not one bit.**_

* * *

"Morning."

Sirius and James looked up at the voice, it was Hermione, she grabbed some toast from the Gryffindor table, looking exhausted.

"Morning, you look tired." James commented, a hint of worry in his voice.

Hermione nodded, it was 7am and they were only here this early because it was the first Quidditch game of the season, "I didn't sleep much last night." She admitted.

James laughed, "Yeah neither did we." He said, Sirius chuckled, "Yeah, we never do before Quidditch games." He said, "Sit down."

Hermione smiled at the offer and sat down next to them, "You don't need to be nervous, Gryffindor is the best team, they have won the cup for the past 4 years." She said with a smile.

James smirked, "I know." He said proudly, "By the way does it say anything to you that we've won the last 4 years and that's the same amount of time Sirius and I have been on the team?"

Hermione smiled as she poured out some pumpkin juice, "It tells me that the fact you felt the need to point that out says in itself that you both have big ego's." She said with a smirk.

Sirius grinned, "Only because we have reason too." He said cheekily with a wink.

"Anyway Mione why did you not sleep last night?" James asked as he pushed some eggs around on his plate.

Hermione frowned, not sure if she should tell them the real reason or not, "I overheard Severus and Rodolphus in the common room, talking about me." She said with a sigh, "Severus said he refused to make up with me because I was being immature and childish."

Sirius snorted, "He's being an idiot Mione, if anyone is being childish it's him."

James raised an eye at his best friend, "That was very mature of you Sirius." He said in amusement.

Sirius just brushed the comment off, "I had 3 hours sleep last night Prongs, I can't be bothered insulting Sniv- Uh, I mean Snape today." He said, correcting himself when Hermione glared at him.

"So the first game of the season is against Slytherin right?" Hermione asked, glancing at the empty Slytherin table.

"Yep, which side are you going to be cheering for?" Sirius asked with a smile.

Hermione grinned as Bellatrix and Narcissa walked into the hall, "Slytherin, and we're gonna kick your butts." She said as she walked away, "I would wish you luck but since you're the competition I can't." She said with a laugh.

"You suck Mione!" James called as Hermione hurried over to the Slytherin table with her toast in hand, "Morning." She said to Bellatrix and Narcissa as she sat down.

"Morning Mione." Narcissa said with a smile, "You look tired." Bellatrix commented, she seemed worried; they both seemed worried all the time since she'd started to hang out with the Gryffindors but she just ignored it now.

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night." Hermione admitted.

"Oh, because of what Severus said?" Narcissa asked, Hermione had told them about it last night when she turned up in the dorm room crying at 2am.

Hermione nodded, "I just thought he missed me too, but I don't know anymore, I don't think he does." She rubbed her eyes, "When does the Quidditch game start today?" Hermione asked her friends.

"Um, at 9am." Narcissa answered, "Oh great, here comes the team." She muttered as 7 boys dressed in green Quidditch robes marched into the hall. At the front was Lucius Malfoy, behind him was Rodolphus Lestrange, Robbie Parkinson, Darius Bulstrode, then there was Crabbe and Goyle senior and at the end none other than Severus Snape.

"Sev is on the team?" Hermione asked the Blacks in shock.

Narcissa nodded, "He's the Slytherin seeker." She said, "He didn't tell you that?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, he didn't." She said softly.

Bellatrix continued, "Rodolphus is the keeper, Crabbe and Goyle are the beaters, Lucius, Parkinson and Bulstrode are the chasers."

"Is Rodolphus your boyfriend yet?" Hermione asked Bellatrix who blushed at her question, but she didn't have time to answer because Rodolphus sat down next to her, "Morning Babe." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

Narcissa whispered in Hermione's ear, "I guess that means yes." She said with a chuckle.

Hermione smiled, she was happy for Bellatrix even though she knew how it would all turn out.

"So you're going to kick the Gryffindors butts today." Hermione said in amusement to the team.

"That is definitely the plan." Lucius said, smirking, "I'm the captain by the way."

They hadn't really talked since the incident but Hermione didn't see the harm in this short conversation, "And you have a really good game plan to beat them right? Because if they win the cup again this year we'll never hear the end of it."

Lucius nodded, "This is my last chance to win this thing so I'm going to try like hell to do it this year." He said, the determination glinting in his eyes.

Breakfast passed quickly and before they knew it, it was time to go to the Quidditch pitch. Hermione walked down to the pitch with the team, Bellatrix and Narcissa, they went up to the stands and got good seats, pulling their coats closer to them, it was still early November and that meant it was still freezing.

The stands filled up and soon the game was starting. Hermione didn't know much about Quidditch other than it was dangerous so she couldn't keep her eyes off of Severus throughout the whole game, he was an excellent flyer but she was terrified that something would go wrong.

Gryffindor scored first and she boo-ed along with everyone else and then Slytherin scored and she jumped up and down and cheered like everyone else. She really loved Quidditch, she loved the team spirit of it all, it put her in a really good mood.

Slytherin scored again a few minutes later, both times it had been Lucius who scored, they were in the lead now.

Gryffindor attempted to score but Rodolphus stopped the quaffle and Bellatrix screamed "Go baby!" which to her embarrassment the entire stand heard, as did Rodolphus who winked at her.

5 minutes later Slytherin were awarded a penalty when Sirius hit a bludger at Lucius on purpose. Parkinson took it and Slytherin scored for the 3rd time.

The game had only been on the go for about 20 minutes when Hermione noticed Severus had seen the snitch; she nudged Narcissa, "Look he's seen the snitch!" She yelled as she pointed at Severus, he leant forward on his broom and sped towards something. James noticed and chased after him, they sped along side by side, trying to bump each other out of the way, they were getting closer and closer to the ground. Severus gave his broom and extra burst of speed and stretched out his hand and closed it on something.

"Oh my god, has he got the snitch?" Bellatrix asked as she leant forward to get a better look, Severus flew higher up holding the snitch in his clenched hand.

The Slytherin stand went wild and Severus was carried off the pitch, Hermione grinned as she walked up behind the crowd to the castle, "That's the first time he's ever caught the snitch." Lily said from behind her.

Hermione turned around, "I'm really happy for him." She said, "But I'm sorry you guys lost, I bet James and Sirius will be in a bad mood with me all week."

Lily shook her head, "Nah, they'll get over it." She said with a smile

They reached the front doors of the castle and Hermione said, "I'd better go join the party." She smiled at her friend, "I'll see you later."

"See ya Hermione." Lily said as they went their separate ways. When Hermione walked into the common room a pair of arms wrapped around her, she was shocked but she recognised the scent of potions ingredients immediately, "Severus." She said softly.

Severus pulled back from the hug with a huge smile on his face, "I'm so sorry about the way I've acted these last few weeks, I've been stupid but I miss you Hermione." He admitted and before Hermione had the chance to respond Severus kissed her, in the common room, in front of the whole of Slytherin house.

Hermione smiled into the kiss and kissed him back, when she pulled away from the kiss Severus asked, "So will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione grinned, "Yes." She said happily, Severus grinned too and grabbed her hand, "Come on, Rodolphus and Lucius smuggled some butterbeer in." He told her as he pulled her over to his friends.

As Hermione walked past Narcissa and Bellatrix with Severus they both grinned happily at her and Narcissa mouthed, 'Told you so!' causing Hermione to chuckle.

And this was why she loved Quidditch, the atmosphere, the mood, it was magical.

**TBC.**


	12. The Dark Lords Tale

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 12 - The Dark Lords Tale  
_

_**A/N - This is about 2 weeks after Hermione & Severus made up.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

"Christmas is in 23 days."

Hermione glanced up from her book at Lily, "Hm, I guess it is." She said, looking down again at the research she was doing for her transfiguration essay.

"We need to buy presents." Lily said as if this was the most obvious thing in the world, "So we'll just buy them at the next Hogsmeade weekend." Hermione said, thinking nothing of it.

Lily scoffed, "There will only be 12 days until Christmas when the next Hogsmeade weekend comes around, we'll go this weekend with the boys, we'll sneak out."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her friend, "Why head girl Lily Evans, I didn't realise you were such a rule breaker." She teased.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Well when its for Christmas I make exceptions." She said simply as she put her quill into the ink pot and sighed, "I've no idea what to get James for Christmas." She commented

"Hm, I know exactly what to get Severus." Hermione said as she wrote her last sentence and closed her book, "Done."

"What are you getting Severus?" Lily asked curiously, narrowing her eyes at Hermione.

"Well he starts a potions apprenticeship as soon as school is over and he's always talking about all the new supplies he's going to need so I was going to get him a good pair of gloves for when he's dealing with the ingredients, and I thought it would be nice to get him something more personal so I was thinking of a ring, but the kind he could wear around his neck because I know he wouldn't want to wear it on his finger, I'm not sure what I'll get engraved on it yet, but I'll think of something." Hermione had packed her books away and was standing by this point, she bit her lip, "You really don't know what to get James?" She asked.

Lily shook her head as she grabbed her bag and the two of them made their way out of the library, "No, I mean I have ideas but I want to get him something he'll really love." Lily said, furrowing her brow as she thought, "I know he'd like anything Quidditch related but its not very personal. You know Severus so well and you've only been dating for two weeks, James and I have been together since the start of summer."

Hermione shrugged, "It doesn't matter how long you've known them for its just paying attention, observing what they like and knowing what would make them happy." She said logically, but Lily looked at her strangely, "Hm, I never thought of it that way before." She said truthfully.

Hermione smiled, "You'll think of something I'm sure." She was going to elaborate when their conversation was cut short by Severus appearing from around the corner.

Lily returned the smile, "I hope so, I'll see you this weekend Hermione." She smiled softly at Severus, "Severus." She said politely.

"Lily." Severus mirrored in the same tone and with a small nod she walked away.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I wish you two could just have a normal conversation."

Severus sighed, "Its not that simple."

"I know that." Hermione admitted.

"Where are you two going this weekend anyway?" Severus asked curiously as he walked with her in the direction of the common room.

"Hogsmeade, I need to buy your Christmas present." Hermione said with a grin.

Severus' eyes widened, "Oh crap, its Christmas soon." He muttered under his breath.

Hermione heard him of course and only laughed, "Yes Scrooge, us happy souls actually do celebrate Christmas."

Severus only made a face at her, "Bah humbug."

Hermione laughed again and they reached a doorway, "I've got History of Magic, I'll see you at dinner." Severus said as he kissed Hermione on the cheek and hurried into the classroom.

Hermione smiled and walked on, she had another free period and she was planning on spending it curled up on a sofa in the common room reading a book but on her way to the common room she bumped into trouble.

Hermione heard whispering but didn't see a soul, she smiled because she knew exactly who it was, "You guys know that even when you're invisible people can still here you, right?" She asked midair.

The whispering stopped and Hermione chuckled, "I know its you two, Remus is in Ancient Runes so come on James, Sirius, what are you up too?"

"Uh, nothing." A very guilty voice said from a few feet away from Hermione, she walked closer, "Really Sirius? Because the fact you're invisible suggests that although you may currently be doing nothing you are indeed planning to do something that is against the school rules and as I know James is with you it really wouldn't be a wise thing for the head boy to be caught doing, would it now?"

James' voice floated over from under the cloak, the cloak she wasn't supposed to know about, "So this is why you and Lily are such great friends." He said in annoyance.

"Tell me what you're planning to do and I might just help you out." Hermione bargained knowing they'd take whatever help offered.

An invisible hand grabbed Hermione and pulled her and the next thing that she knew she was under the cloak squashed in between James and Sirius. Hermione made a face, "It stinks in here." She whispered.

James and Sirius smirked, "You're under my invisibility cloak." James whispered, "Be honoured."

"I would be if it smelled better." Hermione whispered causing James to pretend to be wounded, "You said you'd help us with our evil plan so now you can." James said and he handed her the Marauders map, she knew she had to pretend to be surprised so she frowned, "What is this?"

"It's the Marauders map." Sirius said from her right, "It shows every room in the castle and every person in the castle."

Hermione's eyes widened, but not because of the map being amazing, no not because of that at all. She remembered words Harry had spoken to her a long time ago, "The map isn't fooled by disguises." If James and Sirius looked at the map right now they wouldn't see Hermione Dawson standing in-between them, they'd see Hermione Jean Granger and that would lead to a lot of problems and complications, she had to think fast, she already had her wand in her hand underneath the parchment so she pretended to be focusing on the map and performed wandless magic, the simple charm worked and the writing changed without either of the boys noticing.

"So we're here." Hermione said once her heart started beating at a normal speed once again, she pointed to their three names on the map.

Sirius nodded, "And we're going there." He said. His finger landed on a part of the map that Hermione wished it hadn't, the astronomy tower.

"Why?" Hermione asked, she knew people only went there for one of three reasons.

1. To make out and...other things…

2. To be able to say they've snuck past Filch and the Bloody Baron.

3. To trade illegal items with people who have smuggled them through Hogwarts enchantments.

Knowing the Marauders she strongly believed what they were planning was somehow related to reason number three.

"We'll tell you as we walk." James said as they walked together, right foot then left foot then right again, up another staircase in order to get to the entrance to the tallest tower.

Everyone was in class so the stairwell was abandoned, "We made a deal with someone and they're delivering our half of the bargain." Sirius said quietly.

Hermione sighed, "Of course, its something illegal." She muttered as they emerged in the 5th floor corridor.

"No, its legal." James assured Hermione as he approached the portrait Hermione had used to get to the tower when she'd had that fight with Severus. James said the password and when they were in the tunnel he threw the cloak off for some fresher air.

"Really? Because the way you describe it makes it seem kind of illegal." Hermione said as she glared at the two boys.

"We swear, it isn't." James said again, he glanced at Sirius and the other boy elaborated, "We made a deal with Frank Longbottom, we worked our butts off to get this Ravenclaw girl, Alice I think her name was to notice him and now he's got it his way and their dating."

Hermione frowned, they were talking about Neville's parents, she hadn't known that was how they had gotten together, in fact she didn't know much at all about her friends parents.

"So what was the deal? What does Frank owe you?" Hermione asked, wondering what on earth he could have that was so valuable to the two excited marauders.

James smirked, "We offered to get her to notice him if he dug up some information for us. We don't know how but he hears things and we needed some information on someone."

Hermione's frown deepened at these words, "Who did you need information on and why?"

They were nearing the end of the tunnel when Sirius replied, "Lucius Malfoy, we have reason to believe he's a spy."

Hermione gasped and put a hand out to stop them, she turned to the two boys in anger, "You two are stupid!" She hissed, "You shouldn't be getting into this and you shouldn't be pulling Frank into it either!"

James and Sirius shared a look, "What do you know?" They asked in unison.

"Enough." Hermione replied, "I know enough to tell you that its extremely dangerous to be messing around when it comes to Lucius Malfoy, you don't understand what he's up too."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at Hermione, "What do you mean? We know he's a spy."

"Who do you thinking he's spying for?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms as she glared Sirius down.

"His Dad obviously, if the Minister for Magic dies Abracus Malfoy is next in line, he wants the dirt on the goings on of Hogwarts to get an advantage." James said as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermione shook her head, "No, he's not spying for his Father." She told them, "Its much bigger than that, he's spying for his master, you-know-who is raising an army and Lucius is sending information to him. He's telling him whose a traitor and whose a threat so that you-know-who will know who to send hit-men after."

James and Sirius were both frowning deeply, they clearly had no idea about all of this, "You-know-who? Who is you-know-who?" James asked.

Hermione's eyes widened, they didn't know yet? It was all over the papers, all the strange occurrings, it must have been worse this time, with Abracus Malfoy so high up in the Ministry, Voldemort probably already had control.

Hermione sighed and sat down in the tunnel and signalled for the boys to do the same, they were confused but curious so they did so.

"About 40 years ago a boy was born to a Witch mother and a Muggle father, he was called Tom Marvolo Riddle, Tom after his father." Hermione began, "His mother was a Gaunt and the Gaunts were from dark magic. His Mother had an obsession, she'd drugged the father and he wanted nothing more to do with her, she left Tom at an orphanage and died shortly after." Hermione continued with the story, but it was clear she wasn't making any sense to James and Sirius, they'd understand in due time.

"Tom grew up bitter in the orphanage, he was cruel to the other children and he did strange things that the other children and the people in charge didn't understand."

"He was a wizard." Sirius realised.

Hermione nodded, "Dumbledore visited him in person and told him about Hogwarts, about how he was a Wizard and he had a place there, how his Mother had attended school there. So Tom went to Hogwarts and he was sorted into…"

"Slytherin." The two boys answered immediately, Hermione nodded again, "The potion master then was a younger Professor Slughorn and he had a little club for the excellent students called the slug club."

"He still has that!" James exclaimed, "Lily's in it, he invites them to Christmas parties and dinner parties to discuss their skills."

Hermione nodded for the third time, "Tom was smart, he was brilliant and Slughorn recruited him, over the years Tom got crueller and then he opened the Chamber of Secrets, according to myth the monster in it killed a girl but the person responsible was caught and that was the end of the matter. When Tom left school he started to tour the world and recruit an army, then he changed his name to Lord Voldemort but the name is feared so people call him you-know-who or he who must not be named, he's the most powerful dark wizard in the world, worse than Grindelwald and all these strange events, the muggle killings, the strange weather events, he's behind them all."

"Are you serious?" James asked.

"No, I am." Sirius joked weakly, but neither of them laughed, James was looking at Hermione with worry in his eyes, "What does he want?"

Hermione sighed, "He's still recruiting, he's gathering Slytherins as they leave school, everyone is terrified because they know the moment they leave school he will try and recruit them, we either join him and let him brainwash us or we die. Lucius is the spy, he's the one telling Voldemort who won't join him."

Hermione bit her lip as she glanced at the two boys, "But his ultimate goal is to exterminate the world of muggles and muggle-borns." She told them, knowing that the colour draining from James face was because of Lily.

"And what do we do?" Sirius asked with determination gleaming in his eyes.

"At the moment we can't do anything, we're still in school but the moment we get out of here, we fight." Hermione replied.

The two boys seemed to agree, "But you have to promise me you can't tell anyone about this. You aren't supposed to know, okay?"

"Yeah, we won't." James said sincerely.

Sirius nodded his agreement, "We promise."

**TBC**


	13. Christmas Spirit

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 13 - Christmas Spirit_

_**A/N - Two chapters again! I'm on a roll! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

It had been three days since Hermione had explained to James and Sirius about Voldemort and the three of them had been closer than ever since the news had been revealed. She had a feeling they felt guilty about keeping it from Remus and Peter but they couldn't know, Remus would find out in time and the longer it took Peter to find out the better.

A part of Hermione wished that she could do something but she knew she couldn't mess with the timeline, although technically she was changing time just by being here and being with Severus, even being friends with the marauders changed time but if she stopped James and Lily from dying she would return a future she wouldn't recognise and although that would be a good thing for Harry, it wouldn't be a good thing for her and possibly for Ginny and Ron and many other people so she had to do her best to bite her tongue and not tell anyone about anything and not interfere. It was hard when she was around Peter but she had no choice.

The group had snuck out through the humpback witch tunnel to Hogsmeade to get Christmas presents and when they eventually got out of the tunnel and snuck past the owners they had to go their separate ways.

Lily and Andromeda went to buy their presents for James and Remus. As a result Remus and James both went to buy their presents for Lily and Andromeda and this left Sirius and Hermione.

"I guess you need to buy something for Snape?" Sirius asked, a hint of something odd in his voice, but Hermione couldn't identify it.

Hermione nodded, "Can we just stop by the Potions store?" She asked, she'd ordered his ring so all she needed was the dragon hide gloves.

"Sure." Sirius said with a smile, "I need to go to Zonkos for James and Peter, then I'll need to go to the book store for Remus." He said as they walked in the direction of the Potions store which was the nearest to them, "I've no idea what to get Lily, I've never had to buy presents for a girl."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, "You've never had a long-term girlfriend?" She asked.

Sirius shook his head, "I got a reputation as a one night guy a long time ago and now that's all girls want from me, James doesn't think I could handle a real girlfriend anyway."

They walked into the Potions store together and Hermione smiled at him, "You could Sirius, you'd be an amazing boyfriend." She said with a small chuckle, "I have faith in you."

Sirius grinned at her words, "Thanks." He said genuinely and Hermione just brushed if off and picked up a pair of dragon hide gloves, she examined them and said 'hmm' a few times before buying them, they left the store together and Hermione said to Sirius, "I'll get James something from zonko's and I think I'll get Remus a book too, I've already ordered Bellatrix and Narcissa's." She was more talking to herself than him really, "How about we split on Lily?" She asked.

Sirius was interested at this proposal, "What do you have in mind?" He asked.

Hermione smiled and dragged him over to the dress store and pointed at a set of scarlet dress robes in the store window, Sirius's eyes lit up, "She was saying the other day that she had no dress robes after she outgrew her old ones."

Hermione nodded, "And Lily and I are exactly the same size, I had to borrow a set of her robes that day Severus spilled frogs guts all over me."

Sirius chuckled at that, "That was a funny day." He said fondly and Hermione glared at him, "So it's a deal, we'll give them to Lils as a joint present?"

"It's a deal." Sirius said, holding out his hand and shaking Hermione's to seal it.

They finished shopping an hour later and still had half an hour left before it was time to meet up with the others in the three broomsticks, "Do you like coffee?" Sirius asked Hermione, her stomach lurched a little as she realised what he was implying, but she had to play dumb, like she was new here, "Yeah, why?"

Sirius smiled and pointed over to the cosy little coffee bar, the place that was very obviously for couples, the place that made Hermione laugh when she thought about Harry's disastrous date with Cho the human hosepipe there, "It's the best little coffee place in town and we still have half an hour before its time to meet the others."

Hermione smiled at Sirius and convinced herself that it was just platonic coffee between two friends, "Sure." She said and the two of them went in and sat at a small table by the window.

It was beautiful, it was so cosy and the view out of the window showed the town and the shrieking shack in the distance all covered by the snow. She smiled to herself as Sirius ordered their coffee.

"Its beautiful here, isn't it?" Sirius asked, pulling Hermione out of her thoughts. She turned around, "In Winter with the snow it really is." She replied thoughtfully.

"Hermione, can I ask you a personal question?" Sirius asked and instantly Hermione knew it would be about Severus.

She smiled at him anyway, "Of course." She said.

Sirius looked a little anxious, "Do you love Snape?"

The question took her by surprise, she thought it would be more along the lines of 'why are you with him?' or 'what do you see in him?' but she answered it the best she could all the same.

"Uh, well I don't know." Hermione said honestly, "I have feelings for him obviously, but I don't think its been long enough for me to know if its love yet."

"Do you not think you can love someone even if your not with them and never have been with them?" Sirius asked, he seemed to be deep in thought.

Hermione thought about the question and her thoughts drifted to Ron, to this day she thought she had loved him, "I think if you are close enough friends with someone for long enough you can love them, you can tell yourself its platonic but you know its not and you can love them so much that it hurts like an aching pain in your chest all the time."

"Wow, that was pretty deep." Sirius said and Hermione blushed a little, "Oh, I had this friend, I think I loved him for about 6 years." She admitted.

"I think your right." Sirius added, "I think you can love a friend, but even if you haven't known them that long I still think you can love them."

Hermione chuckled at his words, "You know some people around here say things about you and James."

Sirius frowned, "What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

Hermione laughed, "Well the rumour mill says you're more than just friends."

Sirius made a face, he looked horrified, "No way, he's my best friend, he's like my brother."

Hermione smiled, "I know that, but all the same, its funny."

"It really isn't." Sirius said, looking as if he had a bad taste in his mouth.

Their coffee came and Sirius raised it, "A toast."

Hermione laughed in amusement, "You can't toast with coffee!"

"Yes you can!" Sirius argued.

"Since when?" Hermione challenged him, but she was only teasing.

"Since I Sirius Orion Black, declared it so!" Sirius said, holding his coffee up, Hermione laughed but did the same.

"A toast to new friends." Sirius said with a grin.

"To new friends." Hermione repeated and she clinked her mug against his and they both drank.

Hermione found the longer she stayed in this time the more friends she made and the more happy she felt here, a part of her didn't want to go back to the future, but another part told her she had too, she had to help with the war in the future, not the war in the past.

It was a sad thought but it was just the way that things had to be and there was nothing that she could do about that.

**TBC**


	14. The Magic of Christmas

_Into the Past _

_Chapter 14 - Christmas Joy_

_**A/N - I know it will feel odd to read about Christmas in June (it felt odd writing it!) but it coincides with the way the terms at Hogwarts work so its all good!**_

_**The part with the Slytherin common room being decorated wasn't my idea, it was a reviewer (chocolateladyhorse) who mentioned it and I thought it was an awesome idea so I used it! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! **_

* * *

"12 days."

"We know Hermione, you tell us every morning how close Christmas is getting." Narcissa said in amusement, although she seemed a little exasperated too.

"Leave her be, she's excited." Severus said softly, smiling at Hermione as she practically skipped around the common room.

"We should make this place look a little more Christmassy." Hermione said thoughtfully as she looked around the dreary common room.

"Everything's green, that's Christmassy enough." Lucius drawled from an armchair nearby, in light of Christmas spirit they'd all started talking again, as if the incident had never happened, but Hermione still hated him.

"Oh hush Lucius." Narcissa said as she rolled her eyes, "I've spent Christmas with you every year since 3rd year, don't pretend you don't like it, you love Christmas."

Lucius simply shrugged, "I do rather enjoy Christmas, but I see no need to change the common room."

"We could always just put a tree up." Severus suggested and this earned him odd looks from other members of the group, Bellatrix smirked and muttered in his ear, "Whipped."

Severus blushed and Hermione rolled her eyes, "Its Christmas, we should just make it look a little more like that." She said with a bright smile, "Even if it is just a tree."

Lucius looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, "We could always burn it after Christmas."

"That would keep this freezing pit warmer for January and February." Severus added, smiling at Hermione as her face lit up.

"It would look pretty." Narcissa commented, watching the scene in amusement.

Bellatrix nodded, "And we could put candy on it."

Lucius appeared to be deep in thought and then for the first time ever he cracked and Hermione couldn't believe her eyes, he smiled a real smile and said, "Oh alright then, in the spirit of Christmas we'll get a tree."

Hermione was so happy she hugged him and then she hugged Bellatrix and Narcissa and Severus. The group watched as she bounded out of the common room saying something about smuggling a tree and needing Hagrids help.

Severus chuckled as he watched her go, "I've never met someone who loves Christmas so much." He said fondly.

"You two will have a nice Christmas." Bellatrix said, also watching Hermione's back with a fond smile, "It will be nice with it being just the two of you."

"Oh Bella, we better go and find Hermione, we promised her to help out with the present thing." Narcissa realised, glancing at Severus, they had promised to help her get Severus' present past him and hidden, they were together almost every second of every day.

"Oh, I forgot about that!" Bellatrix realised and the two of them hurried out of the common room.

Severus watched them go curiously and then turned to Lucius who was watching him with a smirk, "What?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"I'm a prefect." Lucius stated.

"I know…." Severus said, Lucius had bragged about it ever since he was made a prefect.

"Do you know what that means?" Lucius asked mysteriously.

Severus frowned at him, "That you get to boss the younger kids around and be out after hours?"

Lucius laughed, "Yes, but it also means I get to see the holiday lists." He said.

"So?" Severus asked, really not seeing the significance of this at all.

Lucius rolled his eyes, "So." He elaborated, "I happen to know that only 7 students are staying for Christmas this year."

Severus was watching Lucius with a strange look in his eye, "I don't care who else is staying, Hermione will be here this year, it's not like I'm going to be alone."

"Exactly." Lucius said, his smirk back as he leaned forward in his chair, "The only Gryffindors staying are Black and Lupin, theres one Ravenclaw and two Hufflepuffs, but you and Hermione are the only Slytherins, you'll have the common room all to yourselves for two whole weeks." He said suggestively, winking at a stunned Severus and leaving the room after Bellatrix and Narcissa.

Severus sat for a moment in shock, he hadn't even thought about that yet, he hadn't even considered that they'd have the common room to themselves all Christmas, but now Lucius had gone and planted the idea in his head and it would hang around there for the whole of Christmas break.

* * *

"Ta-da!"

Lucius, Severus, Narcissa and Bellatrix stared at the common room in disbelief.

"Um, I thought we agreed to a Christmas tree, not a winter wonderland." Bellatrix said dryly as she looked around the unrecognisable room.

Hermione was standing in the middle with a grin and all around her there were Christmas tree's, Christmas statues and a green and red sign saying 'Salazar's Grotto'.

"Wow Hermione, you worked hard at this." Severus said, glaring at the others.

"Yeah Hermione." Narcissa said, catching on, "It's impressive."

Hermione looked delighted, "Do you like it?" She asked happily.

"Uh, yeah, it's great." Lucius replied, although the horrified look on his face sort of gave the lie away.

Hermione was apparently too happy to notice, "Great! I'm going to change for dinner."

The moment Hermione had disappeared Lucius grabbed Severus by the arm and pointed at the 'Salazar's Grotto' sign, "That has got to go."

"Definitely."

Bellatrix made a face at it all, "This is what warm, fuzzy people do, I'm not a warm fuzzy person."

"Neither am I." Lucius said distastefully.

"Nor I." Severus admitted, looking around the garish room.

"How on Earth did that girl ever become a Slytherin?" Narcissa asked as she stared at all the bright colours and tacky decorations.

"In her own way, she belongs her." Severus said, an odd smile creeping onto his face.

"Whipped!" All three of his friends called as they made their way to their dorm rooms, and Severus found he didn't care anymore because he was well and truly whipped.

* * *

"MERRY CHRISTMAS SEVERUS!"

Severus Snape wasn't a morning person, on any morning, which included Christmas morning. So when Hermione Granger appeared in his doorway screaming Merry Christmas at the top of her lungs he groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

Hermione laughed, "Sev, its Christmas." She said as she sat down on the edge of his bed.

"And on Christmas it should be a law that you have to spend all day in bed where it's warm and comfy." Severus grumbled from under the covers.

Hermione smiled and pulled the covers away, she still had her pyjamas on, "What are you doing?" Severus asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

Hermione climbed in next to him and pulled the covers over them both, "We'll do it your way, but we're not lying in bed all day."

Severus smiled at her and closed his eyes, "Hmm, much better than opening presents." He mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Hermione.

Hermione laughed, "I'd wait until you see my present to say that." She said softly, she had a feeling he was going to like it.

"I'll find out soon, now I want to sleep." Severus said and Hermione could tell he was genuinely tired so she let him be and she lay there with him, watching as his chest moved steadily up and down as he slept, she was wide awake and couldn't sleep but she felt content just watching him be peaceful.

When an hour or so had passed Hermione nudged Severus and he grumbled, Hermione smiled, "Come on Sev get up, it's Christmas."

Severus sighed, "Fine, I'm up, you win." He said grumpily.

"You're not up, you're just awake." Hermione teased and Severus stood up with a yawn.

"I have no idea how you can still be tired, you got so much sleep." Hermione said, but his yawning was contagious and she started yawning too, "I'm going to get dressed, I'll meet you in the common room." Hermione said as she left his dorm room and Severus had a feeling this would be the best Christmas he'd had in a long time.

When Severus made his way into the common room 10 minutes later Hermione was sitting cross-legged on the sofa waiting for him, she looked very Christmassy in a pair of jeans and a thick knitted sweatshirt bearing a 'H'.

"Present time!" Hermione said happily when Severus sat down across from her.

"Okay, but you have to open mine first." Severus said, handing over two parcels.

Hermione smiled, "Okay." She agreed and she opened the larger parcel first, it was thick and heavy so she knew immediately that it was a book but it wasn't until the wrapping fell away that she realised just what kind of book it was.

Hermione gasped when she saw it, "Wow, these are really new." She said in awe.

"I know, you have no idea what I had to do to get that." Severus teased, but he was watching her anxiously, looking for a reaction.

The book was a photo album of sorts, a photo album of real memories. It worked like a pensive, you used your wand to draw a memory and each square stored its own memory, when the memory was in place it played a small snippet as a thumbnail almost, there were 50 squares so enough room for 50 memories.

Hermione grinned at Severus, "I absolutely love it, it's amazing." She said, leaning across the sofa to kiss him lightly on the lips.

Severus' cheeks tinged pink, "I just thought since you've made so many lasting friendships here it would be nice for you to be able to look back on them once school is over and things get hard." He said tentatively.

"It's the most thoughtful gift I've ever received, I honestly love it Sev." Hermione said genuinely.

Severus was very embarrassed but smiled all the same, "Go on then, open the second one."

The first gift had been so amazing that Hermione had almost forgotten there was a second, this parcel was a lot smaller but it was still obvious that it was a box. Once Hermione had unwrapped it she opened the box to reveal a beautiful necklace, it was a thin gold chain with a strange but lovely pendant, it was unlike anything Hermione had ever seen before. The pendant was a locket and on the front of the locket there was a serpent and a lion, but they were shaking hands, she thought it represented Gryffindor and Slytherin and her friendship with Lily. When Hermione opened the locket she was even more surprised, there were two sides to the locket, on the left side there was a moving photograph of them, Hermione remembered it was taken when they had gone to Hogsmeade 12 days before Christmas. In the photo they were waving to the camera, Severus had his other hand around Hermione's shoulder and they were both smiling, they were both wearing hats and scarves and the snow was falling in the background, it was beautiful. Hermione smiled at the photograph and felt her eyes well up with tears as she looked at the right hand side of the locket, it was a quote that she knew well, "Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs; Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes; Being vex'd a sea nourish'd with lovers' tears: What is it else? A madness most discreet, a choking gall and a preserving sweet." Hermione read the words out loud softly.

When she looked up at Severus she said, "Romeo and Juliet."

Severus nodded, "The tale of star-crossed lovers. Do you like it?"

"I love it." Hermione admitted, immediately putting the locket around her neck, "It's perfect." She wiped her eyes and handed Severus two parcels, a small one and a larger one.

As she had done Severus opened the larger parcel first and fingered the dragon hide gloves, "Wow." He breathed, "These are amazing Hermione, it would take a lot to so much as rip them, they are perfect." He smiled up at her, "I know it makes me a little sad getting so excited about a pair of gloves but-"

"But it's your life." Hermione finished, "Potions is your life, it's your passion, you love it and theres nothing wrong with being excited about a pair of gloves, they are the best you can get at the moment after all." She smiled at him, and he couldn't help but be in awe of how well she knew him.

"Open the other one." Hermione urged him, and Severus did so, again like Hermiones it was a box under the wrappings and when he opened it he also felt overwhelmed with emotions. In the box there was a silver chain with a silver ring around it, it was just a simple ring but when Severus lifted it from the box and saw the engraving he had to struggle to hold back tears himself. It was strange how in sync they were really, how they thought so alike without actually realising this clash in their thought processes, but it was a beautiful ring. In the inside of the ring words were engraved along with a date, "Severus and Hermione. November 16th 1982. Star-crossed Lovers."

Severus smiled up at Hermione and put the chain around his neck and tucked it into his shirt, "Romeo and Juliet." He said softly, echoing her early words.

Hermione smiled and jumped across the sofa to hug him tightly, "Thank you." She said quietly, "Your welcome." Severus said in response, kissing her in a way that said 'Thank you too' without words.

When Hermione eventually pulled away with a faint blush on her cheeks she jumped up from the sofa, "We should get to the great hall." She said, her hand automatically entwining with Severus'.

They walked to the great hall together discussing the fact that there was only going to be 7 of them staying for Christmas. When they walked in it turned out they were the last ones there and the only two seats left at the table were in between Professor Dumbledore and Remus Lupin. Hermione knew Severus wouldn't want to sit with Remus so she sat down next to the marauder, "Merry Christmas." She said to them both, handing them each a present, "I sent James and Lily theirs with owl post." She added.

"Thanks Hermione, you didn't have to do that." Remus said with a smile, he handed a parcel to her too, "Yours is a joint gift from Sirius and I." He said.

Hermione smiled, "Thank you, I'll open mine after you guys have opened yours."

The two boys did so, Hermione had gotten Remus a book, but it wasn't just any old book, it was an expensive one that he'd wanted for ages and hadn't been able to afford, she knew this because in the future she'd heard him say he'd always wished he had the pranksters guide to clever tricks but had never had the money. When he opened it he was first stunned and then hugged her and said he loved it. The others at the table weren't paying attention to their exchange, they were all making small talk, only Dumbledore and Severus actually seemed interested.

Sirius opened the parcel Hermione had handed him and was amazed by the gift inside, Hermione knew he loved Quidditch, she knew that it was his life, but he had no idea how she knew about his obsession with Ludo Bagman because he'd never talked about it in front of her. The gift was a little model of Ludo in his outfit on his broom, it flew around the room like a boomerang and came back to him, he grinned, "Cool, thanks Mione." He said with a grin, "I'd hug you but I can't reach."

Hermione just chuckled, "Its okay, I thought you'd like it." She said happily.

"You have to open your present from us now." Remus said, pushing the parcel further along the table to her, Hermione smiled and opened the medium sized parcel, it was too heavy to be a book so she really had no idea what it could be. When the wrappings fell away she was amazed by what she saw, it was a piece of parchment, a very significant piece of parchment, she stared at the boys in astonishment.

"You earned it Mione." Sirius said with a grin, "You're officially one of us."

Remus smiled, "But use it for good not evil!" He warned, Hermione laughed, "I will don't worry." She promised them.

"The password is 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good'." Remus whispered to her, Sirius leaned closer to her, "And when you're done with it you say 'mischief managed'."

"Thank you guys." Hermione said genuinely, rolling up her very own marauders map and putting it in her robes, "How many copies are there?" She asked Remus quietly, she'd always thought there was just the one.

"There were four to begin with." Sirius answered her, stopping when Remus glared at him, the other boy then took over, "One for each of us, but Peter dropped his down a drain and Sirius got his confiscated by Filch. My copy is in my case and James takes his with him everywhere, he spies on us when we're here over the holidays and he's at home, and you now have the 5th copy."

Hermione smiled proudly and thanked them again before turning back to Severus and grabbing his hand under the table, they shared a small smile, "Thank you for the locket." Hermione said to him, aware Dumbledore was listening to the conversation, "I didn't realise you knew muggle things." Hermione admitted, "But I guess if you know Romeo and Juliet you must, and you knew Scrooge too."

Severus nodded, "I grew up in the muggle world, but you're from one of the richest wizarding families in the world and you never came to school before so you didn't take muggle studies, how do you know muggle stuff?" He asked curiously, he wasn't suspicious or accusing, he was just wondering but for a moment Hermione panicked because she hadn't thought about that, here she wasn't a muggle-born, she was pureblood.

Thankfully Dumbledore saved her, "Sorry to listen in on your conversation Mr. Snape." The old man said politely, "But the muggle influence is my influence on Hermione, she is my niece after all and she stayed with me for a few summers when she was younger."

Severus raised an eyebrow at Hermione, "Niece?" He mouthed, but said to Dumbledore, "I didn't know you were related to the Dawson's sir."

"Oh not by blood." Dumbledore said with a casual wave of his hand, "I was very close friends with Ray Dawson, I saved his life on more than one occasion and he raised his grand-daughter to think of me as an Uncle."

Severus looked mildly impressed, "You knew Ray Dawson? The guy who invented the best broomsticks around."

"Oh yes." Dumbledore said with another casual wave of his hand, but the matter ended there because the golden platters filled up with food and Dumbledore got distracted, "Ah, I do enjoy Christmas dinner." He said to Professor McGonagall as he piled his plate up high.

Hermione shared another secret smile with Severus and they tucked into their Christmas dinner.

* * *

By the time 3pm rolled by everyone had stuffed themselves full of delicious food and had gone back to their common rooms. The last to leave were Sirius, Remus, Hermione and Severus.

The two marauders were walking a little ahead talking to each other, they reached the entrance hall and walked out of the doors into the grounds, Severus turned in the direction of the common room but Hermione stopped in the middle of the entrance hall, "Do you want to go for a walk?" She asked, "The lake might be frozen over."

Severus hesitated for a moment, but nodded, smiling he grabbed her hand and together they walked out into the snowy grounds. Far to their left Sirius and Remus were literally rolling around together in the snow wrestling and putting piles of snow down each others backs.

Hermione chuckled at their silliness but didn't say a word about it and Severus pretended they weren't there at all. The two of them walked up by the lake, "I think I'm starting to love Christmas." Severus admitted with a sheepish smile as the snow started to fall, leaving specks of white in their hair.

"It's a magical holiday." Hermione said happily as they reached the edge of the lake, "Its completely frozen over." Hermione said as she tested the strength of the ice by standing on the shallow part of the lake, "Hermione!" Severus yelled, pulling her back onto the bank, "That's dangerous!" He said, looking at her with extreme worry in his eyes.

"Severus we're in Scotland in Winter, its below freezing, the ice isn't going to crack." Hermione reasoned, not understanding why he freaked out so much.

Severus looked sceptical, "You should never go on ice unless its been tested, you could hit a weak point and fall then you wouldn't be able to get back up and you'd drown." He said, frowning at her for even trying it.

Hermione only smiled, "Relax Sev, its fine." She said and before he could stop her she slid right out into the middle of the lake, she skated around in her boots while Severus glared at her from the side, "Its fun, you should join me!" Hermione called, laughing as she soared across the lake.

Severus watched her for a moment longer before sliding out onto the lake himself, he caught up with her and grabbed her around the waist, she lost her balance and they both fell laughing onto the ice, "See I told you it was fun." Hermione said as she stood up and pulled Severus up with her, she didn't let go of his hand as they did a few loops around the lake before falling onto the light fluffy snow at the banks.

"I love Christmas." Severus said softly as he turned to look at Hermione. Her cheeks were flushed with the cold and the skating and her smile lit up his heart, "Me too." She said softly and her lips met his in a sweet, beautiful kiss.

Christmas really was a magical holiday.

**TBC.**


	15. Being a Marauder

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 15 - Being a Marauder_

_**A/N - This pretty much follows on from exactly where the last chapter left off =)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

When Hermione woke up the day after Christmas it was with a smile, she'd had the best Christmas day ever with Severus and she picked up the locket he had given her and hung it around her neck, she vowed to herself to wear it everyday underneath her clothes, she slipped the locket under her jersey and made her way down the stairs, she didn't bother waking Severus up, it was only 7.30am and she knew that he, like everyone else enjoyed sleeping in during the holidays, but Hermione on the other hand was an early riser at all times.

When she walked into the great hall it was to the usual sight, the 4 house tables, but only one person was in the hall, even the teachers weren't there yet. Hermione walked over and sat down next to him at the Gryffindor table, "Good morning Remus." She said with a smile.

Remus looked up from the book he was reading, the book she'd given him the day before, he smiled, "Oh, morning Hermione." He said, "You're up early."

"So are you." Hermione said as she helped herself to some toast, bacon and eggs.

"True." Remus said chuckling and Hermione noticed how tired he looked, she commented on this and he nodded grimly, "it's a full moon tomorrow night." He admitted, since it was only the two of them, "I'm always like this before a full moon."

Hermione sympathised with him by touching his arm gently, "You'll be alright in a few days." She said softly.

"I know." Remus said, closing his book, "I'm just worried, usually James and Peter are here for me when I change, but this time it's just going to be Sirius."

Hermione knew she wasn't supposed to know about the Marauders animagi forms and she knew they'd get suspicious if she mentioned that she knew so Hermione just skirted around the matter, "Oh for when you wake up you mean, after the full moon?"

Remus realised his mistake and nodded, going along with what he believed Hermione believed.

Hermione smiled, "Sirius will still be there, that ought to be enough, Sirius will always be there for you." She didn't realise the impact her words had on her friend.

Remus sighed, "I know." He said but he didn't seem very happy about this.

Hermione wanted to help him but she was confused about what was wrong so she couldn't, "Don't worry too much about it Remus." She said simply, taking out the marauders map and saying 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.'

Remus smiled, "So you like your Christmas present?" He asked as he watched her examine the map. Hermione nodded, not looking away from the map, "It's amazing." She said honestly, but she glanced around the map looking for two people, Severus was in the Slytherin common room not moving so was clearly still asleep and Sirius was also still asleep in the Gryffindor common room.

"So what's the story with you and Andromeda?" Hermione asked with a small smile, she was being nosy but it wasn't something she usually did so she was allowed every so often.

Remus blushed, "Nothing." He said honestly, "Andromeda's a very good friend helping me out with something."

Hermione frowned, "So you two aren't dating?" She asked, now she was very confused.

"We are not dating." Remus confirmed, pushing a piece of egg around his plate.

"But you act like you do?" Hermione asked, "Yup." Remus replied, Hermione still had no idea what was going on, "To make another girl jealous?"

"Sort of." Remus said, sighing and glancing at the map, "Sirius is still in bed." He said, to himself more than to Hermione.

"If I tell you something only you and Andy will know, so you've got to promise me not to do anything about it, okay?" Remus asked, he looked very anxious and on edge.

Hermione nodded, as if she would do that anyway, "I swear, I won't tell a soul."

"You can't even tell Severus." Remus warned and Hermione nodded, "I won't, if you ask me to tell no one then I will tell no one." She said loyally.

Remus nodded, biting his lip, "I never dated anyone, not like James, he had a million girlfriends before Lily and Sirius, well he's had a string of little flings, but I never dated anyone, a bit like Peter really." He dropped the fork to the plate and turned to look at Hermione, "They started to tease me and Andy is dating some muggle called Ted but didn't want the others to know so she said it would be fun to pretend we were together."

Hermione understood now, "You did it to get the others off your back." She realised and Remus nodded, "To an extent yes, but there was more to it than that, I never dated anyone not because I couldn't, but because I didn't want too, I've had feelings for a close friend for years."

Hermione frowned, a close friend, her eyes widened, "You have feelings for Lils?" She asked Remus in shock.

Remus shook his head, and apparently in his head he was unsure to tell her or not, "Like I said Hermione only you and Andy know this." Remus reminded her, glancing again at the map, "I have feelings for Sirius."

Hermione was surprised at first but then it all sort of made sense, the way they had embraced when they saw each other again after 12 years, the downward spiral Remus had gone on when Sirius had been imprisoned, the way he had barely been able to go on after Sirius died, the way the two of them bickered all the time, it all kind of clicked into place, she smiled at Remus, "I'm not a judgemental person." She said softly, "And don't worry, I don't think anyone else see's it, after all I'm very observant and I didn't notice."

"That's good." Remus said, but he still seemed very upset and down, "It's stupid." He added, "Sirius likes girls, that much is obvious."

Hermione shrugged, "Feelings are never stupid, you can't help who you fall for, if they don't return your feelings you just have to accept that and if they do it's a rare thing and you should embrace it." She said, "Things will work out Remus." She said and she really hoped that she was right.

"I hope so." Remus said, opening his book once more, Hermione finished her breakfast and picked up the map, "I'll see you at lunch." She said and Remus nodded, "Thank you Hermione, for listening."

"You never have to thank me for listening Remus." Hermione said with a smile, "That's what friends are for." She turned and walked out of the hall feeling very good with herself for helping Remus out. She did sort of agree with Remus though, she highly doubted that Sirius was gay but the way they acted in the future indicated that something may have gone down between the two best friends in the past.

Hermione didn't want to go back to the cold dungeons so with the map in hand she decided to explore area's of the castle she hadn't been able too before, Harry had never let her borrow the map alone, she'd only seen it when she'd been out roaming with him.

Two hours later Hermione saw something moving in the corner of the map, the corner that was the Gryffindor common room. Sirius and Remus were sitting or standing together, she couldn't tell, but then Sirius walked out of the tower and made his way down the stairs, from where Hermione was on the 5th floor she made her way to the grand staircase and followed him on the map, he walked outside and stopped by the large tree that the marauders sat under in the summer.

Hermione put the map in her cloak and walked over to him, she hoped Remus hadn't said anything to him that would jeopardise their friendship.

"Hey." Hermione said softly as she sat down next to Sirius in the cold soft snow.

Sirius faked a smile, "Hey." He said.

"Wanna tell me what's up?" Hermione asked as she leant back against the tree. Sirius closed his eyes and sighed, "I got a letter from my family, my brothers dead."

"Oh, Sirius I-"

"Don't say your sorry." Sirius said quietly, "Remus said that too, but you aren't really sorry, I'm not sorry, he was one of them."

Hermione knew what he was talking about, "A follower of Voldemort." She said.

Sirius nodded, "He probably died trying to kill some innocent muggle family." He said bitterly as he turned to Hermione, his eyes were full of anger, he was torn, "Does it make me a bad person that I'm not sorry?"

Hermione shook her head, "No." She said truthfully, "It makes you a good person, a person who believes in good things and right things." She said, wow she was full of good advice today.

Sirius nodded, although Hermione wasn't sure that he actually believed her. She picked up some snow and made it into a ball, "Cheer up Sirius." Hermione said lightly, throwing the snowball at Sirius, "Its Christmas and you're here with two of your best friends."

Sirius then smiled, a real cheeky marauder smile and from the hand she couldn't see a snowball hurtled at her and hit her arm. Hermione squealed and jumped up, gathering some snow of her own and throwing it at him as she made a fort. 5 minutes later both of them had a fort of snow and a pile of snowballs. Hermione laughed as she hit Sirius in the face and decided to get a little more adventurous, she picked up a snowball in each hand and threw them both at him, Sirius threw a snowball at her and she lost her balance and slipped on the wet snow. From where she was on the ground she threw a snowball at Sirius as he walked over to see if she was okay, it hit him on the leg and he slipped too, landing on top of her so that both of them were laughing at the situation they ended up in.

When Hermione met Sirius's eyes they both stopped laughing and Hermione's breath caught in her throat, she had never seen Sirius look so serious (no pun intended) and although her brain screamed "HELLO, YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Her body seemed to be paralysed.

In Hermione's head it registered that Sirius was going to kiss her and the little voice in her head said "RUN!" but she ignored it, she wasn't sure why because it really was the sensible thing to do, Sirius leaned down and she could feel his breath on her face, again there was still time to back out, but she didn't, Sirius then closed the small gap between them and his lips grazed hers in a chaste kiss at first, as if he was unsure of himself. This would have been the perfect time for Hermione to pull away and say nothing should have happened, but instead she leaned into the kiss and encouraged Sirius to stop holding back which was a big mistake given his reputation. Hermione let out a soft sigh against Sirius and for some reason just then something hit her, like a wave of realisation and she broke the kiss, she rolled out from underneath Sirius and said, "Oh my God Sirius I'm so sorry."

Sirius frowned at her, not sure why she was apologising, but he didn't have a chance to ask her because she turned around and said a word that sounded strange coming from her straight edge mouth. Sirius followed the direction of her eyes to see what made her curse so much and saw that in the doorway of the castle stood Severus Snape, neither of them had ever seen him look so angry before and Sirius was sure he saw tears in Hermione's eyes as she hurried toward him.

Why did he always have to fall for the people who he couldn't have?

**TBC.**


	16. An Honest Mistake

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 16 - An Honest Mistake_

_**A/N - Please don't hate me! I did it for a reason I swear!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! **_

* * *

Hermione's thoughts as she hurried after Severus were all over the place, she had messed up the best thing that had ever happened to her, and for what? A silly little kiss with Sirius, she'd probably messed up her friendship with Sirius too and Remus if he ever found out about the kiss.

"Severus, wait!" Hermione called, picking up speed she ran down the dungeon stairs and caught up with him. She grabbed him and pressed him against the wall so he couldn't run away anymore, Hermione was aware of the tears streaming down her face but she didn't care, "Severus, let me explain!" Hermione begged.

Severus was looking at her so coldly, "Explain what? How you're a dirty cheating whore?" He spat, Hermione tried to keep her calm, "No, it wasn't like that, I don't have feelings for him-"

"So what you were just having sex with him?" Severus asked bitterly, trying to escape but Hermione wouldn't let him.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, "That was the first of anything happening, he kissed me and-"

"And you kissed him back, don't lie to me, I saw it all." Severus said angrily and this burst of anger must have given him strength because he broke free of her grasp and walked faster through the dungeon.

"Severus it was nothing!" Hermione shouted, her anguished voice echo-ing around the dungeons as she hurried after him.

"Save your breath Hermione." Severus said bitterly, he stopped and turned around to face her, "We are done."

Hermione felt more tears fall from her eyes at those words but then he turned and walked away from her again, "STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM ME SEVERUS!" Hermione screamed, eventually losing it.

Her voice echoed several times around the empty halls and Severus stopped, turning to face Hermione who now looked angry and sad all at the same time.

"You don't get to run from me because we made a promise to talk about things after the last time we fought! You don't get to run from me because I don't have feelings for Sirius, he's a friend that's all and he kissed me and I shouldn't have let him and God Damnit you don't know how sorry I am for that!" Hermione was saying all of this very quickly so Severus couldn't turn around and walk away from her again, "You are the best thing that's happened to me Severus, you're my best friend, you're the person I can trust with everything, I can't lose you." She sighed, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you kissed Black." Severus said coldly and for what felt like the hundredth time he turned his back on her.

"Severus! Look at me Severus!" Hermione demanded, but he kept on walking, she groaned, "You don't understand." She called, once again hurrying after him, "There has never been anything between Sirius and I, it's always been you, I love you Severus!"

The words were out before she had even thought about saying them and when Severus turned around he was watching her sceptically as if he didn't believe she was capable of loving him. He walked closer to her and pushed her against the wall this time so she couldn't go anywhere.

"What did you say?" Severus asked in a quiet, dangerous voice that she recognised from the adult Severus, it was the tone he used with Harry on countless occasions.

Hermione wasn't scared of Severus so she looked him directly in the eye and repeated, "I love you, Severus, I'm in love with you."

Severus looked at her for a moment, his grey eyes staring into hers so intently that it felt like he was looking right through into her mind and soul which he probably was if he had already mastered occlumency. The moment was very intense and neither of them spoke.

Hermione wasn't sure how Severus would react, a part of her thought he might still turn on his heel and walk away, she hoped that part of her was wrong. Another part of her, the optimistic part, hoped that he would forgive her and that they would work through it together, but she knew Severus well and he always assumed the worst of people, she wanted to believe it was different with her.

Either way what she didn't expect to happen was exactly what happened. Still pinning her against the wall Severus kissed her, but not like he'd kissed her before. The kiss was hard, needy and forceful, different from the soft, sweet kisses that they usually shared. Hermione was surprised by the kiss, she really expected him to scream at her and walk away, and after what she had done she wouldn't have blamed him at all for a reaction like that.

All the same Hermione responded and kissed him back, Severus loosened his grip on her wrists and Hermione managed to free her hands from his grasp and loop them around Severus's neck. Severus cupped her face in his hands and let out a sigh of contentment against her lips.

When Severus pulled away from the kiss both he and Hermione were breathing heavily and their faces were flushed.

"You love me." Severus said softly, his head resting against hers.

Hermione looked him directly in the eye, "I do." She confirmed and wondered why he found it so hard to believe that she was in love with him.

Severus shared a rare beautiful smile with her, and then he kissed her again, this time his lips were soft and slow against hers in a sweet, chaste kiss rather than the first desperate one, he pulled back, the smile still on his face, "I love you too Hermione." He said, and she understood that it was a big deal for him, it was a huge deal and it made her heart swell.

"I've never said that to anyone before." Severus added, kissing her for a third time, "But you deserve it, you're amazing." He told her in a rare show of emotion, he didn't usually wear his feelings on his arm like that, but this was a special moment, it was an amazing moment for them both, it was a magical moment.

**TBC.**


	17. A Warning

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 17 - The Warning_

_**A/N - Here we see a protective side of Sev coming out and odd truce type thing between he and Sirius relating to Hermione...  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

When Hermione woke up on the 5th morning of the Christmas holidays, the morning after her revelation to Severus, something was distinctly different. She wasn't in her own bed, but she had been aware of that the night before. Waking up first thing she forgot for a moment until she felt warm arms around her waist and hot breath on the back of her neck, she smiled, keeping her eyes closed and breathing in. She smelled his scent, the scent of potions ingredients mainly but mixed in with his natural scent. Hermione shifted in Severus's arms so she was facing him, he was awake, but she had been able to tell that already from his breathing.

"Morning." Hermione said softly, a small smile gracing her lips.

Severus returned the smile, his eyes searching hers for something; she wasn't sure what, "Morning." He echoed.

Nothing had happened between them the previous night, they just hadn't wanted to be alone so they had both slept in Severus's bed, Hermione had to admit it was a nice feeling waking up here with him, it felt so natural.

"I'm sorry about last night." Severus said lightly, his hand pushing a strand of blonde hair behind Hermione's ear, "I shouldn't have acted like that without hearing you out."

Hermione shook her head, her hand easily slipping into his, "You freaked out, I don't blame you, if I walked in on Narcissa snogging you I'd do the same." She said truthfully.

Severus made a face, "Cissy?" He questioned, "As if." Hermione chuckled, "I know, she's like your sister."

Severus nodded, "We've been through a lot, Cissy, Bella and I, and Lucius too I guess." He said thoughtfully as he stared up at the ceiling.

Hermione felt they were as close as they were ever going to be now so she could test the boundaries a little more, "What is the deal with Lucius?" She asked, "I mean I think I get it but I don't know if he's a good guy or not."

Severus sighed, looking at Hermione with sadness in his eyes, "He used to be." The dark haired boy admitted, "On the train to Hogwarts I sat with Lily because we were friends before we got our Hogwarts letters, we lived near each other." Severus explained and although Hermione suspected that Harry knew this it was never something he'd shared with her so this was news to her.

Severus continued, "When we got to Hogwarts I just wanted Lily to be sorted into Slytherin with me but she wasn't and I was really disappointed. I sat down at the table next to this arrogant blonde haired boy who was telling everyone who'd listen that he'd once made a potion that could kill people with one sip."

Hermione made a face, "Come on, a first year could never make the draught of the living death." She scoffed.

Severus smirked, "Well I challenged him and proved him as a fake then recited the exact instructions to make it, he was impressed and shook my hand, and from that day we were friends."

Hermione gaped at him, "You made a draught of living death when you were in 1st year?"

Severus shrugged, trying to pass it off as no big deal, "Before actually, I was 10."

"Did you kill anything with it?" Hermione asked in horror.

Severus laughed, "I poured it over my Mothers vegetable patch because she'd banned me from going out for two weeks, I've never seen her so angry."

Hermione smiled, it was strange to see a mischievous side to him, but the story about Lucius made her curious, "Tell me more." Hermione said.

Severus smiled, he was glad she was interested in his past and his friends, "Well Lucius and I were in all classes together, we sat together in every single one for all of 1st and 2nd year. We were inseparable, it was Lucius and I versus Black and Potter, they'd prank us and we'd bite back with more force." Severus seemed to look back on these days fondly, "In 3rd year Lucius kissed Narcissa at the Halloween Ball, he asked her out the next day and they were pretty much inseparable for the next 4 years, they were the couple to watch, everyone thought they were going somewhere and it seemed like they really loved each other to begin with."

"So when did things change?" Hermione asked curiously, she had propped herself up on her elbows and was watching Severus with apt attention.

"In 5th year." Severus replied, "Lucius started to leave all the time, he wouldn't tell anyone where he was going or why but he'd disappear completely off the radar for hours at a time. Eventually he confided in us that this super powerful individual was going to take over the world, he told us this person wished to be addressed as the dark lord and that he was friends with Lucius's father so already had access to the ministry." Severus frowned, "Lucius told us we'd have to watch out because he and a few others were keeping tabs on traitors for the dark lord, we didn't really know how to react to it all but it seemed that we didn't have a choice, Cissy doubted her relationship with him a lot after that, things got really bumpy for a while and Bella fell apart."

"And you?" Hermione asked, her hand gently tracing lines in the palm of his hand.

"I just dealt with it, and got on with it." Severus said, which was partially true, but Hermione didn't know an awful lot about the potions masters' story in the first or second war.

"What about me?" Hermione asked, although she wasn't intending to stay after 7th year was done or even to the end of 7th year at all depending on when Dumbledore found a way back to the future. He said she'd be here for half of the school year which was September through to June. In her head Hermione calculated and realised that meant sometime in January or February she'd be leaving which only gave her a month or two left here and that thought scared her a little, she wasn't sure that she wanted to leave. Either way she wanted to know just out of curiosity what would happen to her, "What happens to me when we leave Hogwarts?"

Severus sighed, "You hang around with Gryffindors, he'll ask why, I'll vouch for you and you'll join him."

"And if I don't?" Hermione asked, her soft features creased with worry and confusion.

"He'll kill you." Severus said in a soft, pained voice.

"Oh." Hermione said simply, she had expected it really but she'd never have to deal with that problem.

"Don't worry, it will all work out in the end." Severus promised her and there in that moment wrapped up in bed with him she let herself think that he was right.

* * *

Hermione was on her way to the great hall for lunch when something stopped her. She and Severus had eventually gotten up and had breakfast then went back to the common room and read for a little while. Severus had said he needed to talk to Professor Slughorn about something and that he'd meet her at the great hall for lunch.

But as Hermione neared a dark, secluded section of the dungeons she heard familiar voices that stopped her in her tracks. They came from the left where there was a small, seemingly pointless room, it was concrete, cold, dull and square. There was a portrait on one wall and no one understood what the purpose of it was. Apart from Hermione of course because being from the future meant that she knew things.

The portrait had a room hidden behind it, the private quarters of Severus Snape, she knew this from one evenings wandering gone wrong in which Harry and she had ended up inside the mans quarters and had been stuck there all night under the cloak.

The voices were both male and they were echoing around the little room and out into the corridor, she recognised them both immediately, the cold drawl was Severus's and the hot-headed shouting was definitely coming from the mouth of Sirius.

Hermione knew it wasn't her place to eavesdrop but she did so anyway.

"I'm not joking around here Black, I'm warning you to stay away from her, I might not be as good in a duel as you but I could slip any number of poisonous potions into your food or drink." Severus drawled bitterly.

"Your right you couldn't take me on in a duel because you're too much of a coward. She's my friend and I won't stop being friends with her just because you say so." Sirius combated, the malice in his voice very clear.

"You clearly think of her as more than a friend Black or do you go around kissing all of your friends like that?" Severus asked the Gryffindor sarcastically.

"She let me kiss her Sevvy, what does that say huh?" Sirius asked the Slytherin, trying to get a rise out of him.

"If you look at the simple facts Black you see who's got Hermione in this equation: You're her friend, I'm her boyfriend. You kissed her, she then begged for my forgiveness and slept in my bed last night." Severus said, almost cockily and Hermione frowned, it wasn't an attitude she liked in him but if Sirius was being an ass she supposed she approved.

"You know what fine, have it your way, she's all yours, but she's still one of my best friends and an honorary marauder." Sirius said, reasoning with Severus.

There was a pause, "I hope you know how much danger you're putting her in by being her friend." Severus said dryly.

"I do, I'm not stupid and Hermione knows too, don't try and control who she's friends with, if she willingly puts herself in danger you can't stop her." Sirius said and the two of them were being almost pleasant to each other.

"She's stubborn, I couldn't stop her even if I wanted too anyway." Severus admitted, there was another pause, "Fine, but I swear to God if you ever touch her again I will-"

"Slip something deadly into my food or kill me in my sleep, I know." Sirius finished for him and he sounded vaguely amused.

Hermione hurried along the corridor before they could come out of the little room and see her, as she walked the short distance to the great hall she smiled a little to herself, maybe things would work out alright in the end after all.

**TBC.**


	18. The Darkness Within

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 18 - The Darkness Within_

_**A/N - I love this chapter! I think so far it's my favourite! I've changed the story to an M rating for adult themes (but not explicit) but really the main reason is that soon (around chapter 19/20) the language used is gonna get bad! Angry Sev = lots of swearing!**_

_**In this chapter I'm not sure if the rating should be T or M, it's not full on or anything but well theres a lot of hinting and stuff. Oh and also, you may hate me for this but it's my story! Hermione has flashbacks in this chapter so theres other couples in the mix - Ron/Lavender & (please don't hate me!) Harry/Draco - I really want to write a H/D fic! However it's only like a few paragraphs so please no hating about it!**_

_**Also, I made a mistake, I think I set this in Hermione's 6**__**th**__** year, but she gets thrown into the past at the start of her 7**__**th**__** year at Hogwarts so I'll need to go back and change that when the fic is done.**_

_**Anyhow, I hope you like this chapter as much as I do :$**_

_**Oh and I love how many reviewers are excited to see how Sev will react to past Hermione & future Hermione combining, I honestly can't wait to write it!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! (as usual!)**_

* * *

"This is our last night."

Hermione glanced up at the words that came from Severus's mouth, they were lying in his bed together, both of them reading in silence.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked with a small frown at the man.

Severus sighed, "Tomorrow evening everyone comes back to school." He explained.

Hermione nodded, "I know." She said, not understanding what Severus had been implying, "I do love spending time with you but I'm looking forward to seeing the others again." She admitted.

"That wasn't what I meant." Severus said, and Hermione caught his eye, still looking confused, "What I mean is tonight is the last night we'll have alone together."

"Oh." Hermione said casually, her eyes then widened and her cheeks reddened as she realised what he meant, "Oh!"

Severus chuckled, "It was just a suggestion." He said simply, "It's hard to get time alone together around here."

Hermione was silent for a moment and Severus was momentarily worried, "I didn't mean to freak you out or anything Hermione, I just-"

Severus didn't get to finish his sentence however because he was cut off when Hermione's lips crashed against his. He was surprised as she kissed him in a similar way to the way he'd kissed her in the corridor after their big fight, hard and needy and desperate, but all the same he returned the kiss eagerly.

Severus was aware of Hermione's every movement as she kissed him, her hands on his chest, the heat between them, something neither of them had ever experiencec, he didn't know what brought it upon him because he wasn't a very confident person but with Hermione, like this, he felt like someone else, a better person and he broke the kiss, before he'd met her he wouldn't have cared but now he needed to make sure that it was what she really wanted before they made a mistake.

"Hermione, wait, are you sure this is what you want to do?" Severus asked, slightly out of breath.

Hermione caught his eye and he could see the passion and the lust there, "You know me well enough to know I wouldn't do something unless it was what I wanted Severus." She said softly, she too sounded slightly breathless.

Severus looked at her for another long moment and then decided that was enough for him, he pulled her into another kiss, but this time he rolled over so he was just above her, Hermione let out a moan against his lips and asked, "Have you ever done this before?"

Severus replied honestly, "No." Hermione sighed in relief, "Me either." She said, her cheeks flushed but not from embarrassment Severus imagined. Hermione's hands then wrapped themselves around Severus's neck as she pulled him closer to her and kissed him again, feeling a little braver Severus broke the kiss momentarily to pull Hermione's t-shirt off and she followed suit by unbuttoning his shirt.

When his shirt fell to the ground and a small gasp escaped Hermione's lips Severus knew the moment he had been dreading had eventually come. She was looking at his arm, in horror probably but Severus was too ashamed to so much as look at her right now.

Hermione's hand reached up and for a moment Severus thought she would hit him, but instead she gently touched the hideous mark on his arm, "Severus." She said quietly, but she didn't sound angry or disappointed, if anything she sounded as if she felt sorry for him, which was better than anger but as everyone knew sympathy was still an emotion Severus Snape hated.

Severus still couldn't look at her as her finger softly moved over the mark, he winced at the slight tinge of pain and pulled his arm away from her, in the quick movement he forget that he was trying not to look at her and their eyes met.

Hermione didn't seem angry or disappointed, he'd been right about that, but she didn't seem sympathetic either which surprised him. There was something in her eyes, something that he couldn't read, she held his gaze for a long moment before her hand dropped and landed on his bare chest, "This doesn't change anything." She said softly and Severus realised that the emotion had been love but it was so foreign to him that he hadn't recognised it.

"It changes everything Hermione." Severus said, his voice full of the shame he felt because of the mark on his skin.

"No." Hermione argued, her voice still quiet and soft, "You're still the man I fell in love with, and soon I'll have one of those too." Her hand remained on his chest where she could feel his heart beating.

"Hermione, it's not like that-" Severus began to say, but Hermione cut him off, using her other hand to place a finger over his lips.

"That mark doesn't make you a bad person Severus." Hermione said, wishing there was someone to say this to him in the future, if there was maybe he wouldn't be so bitter, "It makes you someone who had no choice, someone who is going to fight against what they were forced to do." She looked at him, determination burning bright in her eyes, "It makes you a fighter and a hero Severus."

"You truly believe that?" Severus asked, his eyes searching hers for some kind of deception, how could anyone believe that he was a good person when he couldn't even believe it himself?

Hermione nodded, and Severus couldn't help but think that lying there beneath him with her hair all around her and her soft lips forming into a small smile, she couldn't look more beautiful, "I do." She admitted, "And I think deep down you do too."

Severus sometimes found it uneasy how she could see right through him like that, how she could see things at the core of his being that even he couldn't see, but he believed her, and he kissed her, he kissed her like he'd never kissed her before, he kissed her in a new light, like a new person.

The truth was that when he was with Hermione, Severus did feel like a new person. He felt like a better man, he felt like he could become a better man for her.

Hermione broke the kiss and looked at Severus for a second, as if she was trying to figure something out, "You don't need to be a better man." She said softly, as if she had been reading his thoughts, but he supposed he had put everything he had into that kiss, "You are already an amazing man."

Severus smiled softly at her, kissing her again, this with Hermione felt so right and so natural, not awkward and shifty as Lucius had said his first time with Narcissa had been, Severus imagined it had something to do with the fact that both he and Narcissa had only been 15 at the time. He shook the thought from his head and focused on the here and now, on the woman in his bed who he loved more than anything else in this world, the woman he knew he couldn't lose.

As more and more pieces of clothing were discarded on the floor and the sounds of soft sighs and gasps filled the room Severus couldn't help but think about the fact that until Hermione he never thought he could be a good person because no one had believed that he was one, but Hermione believed he was good and that made him believe it himself, he was changed forever and that was what made him happy that he (unlike his other friends, case and point Lucius) had waited for the right person to come along.

* * *

"Severus."

"Hm?"

"I really am in love with you."

Severus looked to his left at the woman lying beside him, her hair was all over the place and a little curly from the night's events (he smirked to himself as he noticed this) and she was completely naked in his bed (this merited another smirk.) He found her statement a little odd, he'd never thought her confession of love to him had been a lie and he found it curious that she'd think he thought it was.

"I know." Severus said softly, not hinting at his confusion, "And I love you too."

Hermione was looking up at the ceiling, she sighed, "But I don't mean that I love you, I mean that I'm in love you." She said, and instantly Severus understood the difference between 'love' and 'in love'.

Severus smiled as he held her close to him, "Alright then, I'm in love with you too." He said, putting emphasis on the 'in'. Hermione chuckled to herself and let him hold her tight, they were both exhausted but they could sleep for as long as they wanted the next day, the Hogwarts express didn't get back until dinner time.

As Hermione lay in Severus's arms, she smiled contently, his warm body was pressed against her back and his arms were protectively encircled around her waist.

Hermione's thoughts drifted, she'd always thought when she first had sex it would be with Ron, sweet, wonderful, somewhat socially awkward Ron, she always thought they'd be together and that would be it, they'd get married and have lots of children. She shouldn't have been so naïve really, she was smart, she should have known things would never work out that way.

In the end she'd changed her mind about Ronald Weasley one cold November evening. Before she'd been thrown horribly into the past that day in the Potions classroom Hermione had been in her 7th year for two weeks. She had been made head girl which she was very proud of as everyone who knew her could tell. To her original dismay the head boy had been Draco Malfoy but in the spirit of him turning to the side of the light and all they shook hands and called a ceasefire.

Anyway, Hermione recalled this night, about 4 days into the start of term when she and Draco were patrolling as it was in their duty to do.

_Draco said he would cover the astronomy tower so he could catch embarrassed 6__th__ years having sex and Hermione started her patrol of the 3__rd__ floor. For some reason when students were supposed to be in bed and were out in the castle for whatever reason they used the 3__rd__ floor. Hermione wasn't sure what it was, but she supposed it was the quietest floor, after all it only had the defence classroom, the defence teacher's office and many other classrooms that were mostly empty._

_Or maybe it was the fact that the other floors had so much going on that there was no where else to go. The 7__th__ floor was always busy with their being a common room and the hospital wing. The 6__th__ floor contained the office of a teacher and said teachers living quarters so sensible students steered clear of it. The 5__th__ floor led to the clock tower and Filch was usually hanging around there to make sure students didn't play around with the cogs and mess the clock up. Further down on the 4__th__ floor you could access the lower area of the clock tower and sneak out of the castle so Mrs. Norris usually skulked around somewhere around there. The 2__nd__ floor was avoided for a few reasons, but mainly because Myrtles bathroom was there and most people were afraid to go anywhere near her incessant sobbing and whining. The 1__st__ floor was where transfiguration (and as a result of this McGonagall's office) was located and she had the hearing of a bat. As for the entrance hall, well people weren't stupid enough to go there and the great hall was locked apart from at mealtimes._

Hermione's thoughts were drifting as she closed her eyes, not actually feeling as tired as she had before, she remembered this night well, but not for a good reason. _Oh and of course, the dungeons, everyone avoided them because it was where the Potions classroom was, that and Professors Snapes office and quarters and everyone was terrified of him._

Hermione laughed out loud at this thought, everyone avoided the dungeons for fear of Professor Snape and here she was, lying in his bed.

"What are you laughing at?" Severus asked, he sounded tired but curious all the same, Hermione smiled, as he pulled her closer to him, "Just thinking about things." She admitted.

"Mm." Severus merely said, and Hermione let him sleep, she was happy to be caught up in her thoughts.

_She'd been patrolling the 3__rd__ floor that evening and after sending a group of 1__st__ years who had been trying to make a bomb back to their common room (they were Slytherins, typical) she had heard some odd noises coming from an abandoned classroom. Hermione had walked nearer and heard moans, she realised what was coming from inside the classroom and wished Draco was here, he was the one that enjoyed busting people having sex, Hermione frankly found it embarrassing! She had her hand on the doorknob and was about to open the door and tell them off when something she heard stopped her, "Ron!" A female voice called out and Hermione had frozen in horror, she thought she was imagining things at first, Ron wasn't involved with anyone! Okay so there had been that thing in 6__th__ year with Lavender, but that was over now, wasn't it?_

_A hand on Hermione's shoulder had made her jump and she'd turned around to see Draco standing behind her, he looked worried as he saw her pale face and when he heard a male voice groan, "Lavender." His eyes widened and he understood._

"_Go." Draco said softly, "I'll deal with that asshole." _

_Hermione nodded, not needing to be told twice and ran as fast as she could to Gryffindor tower with tears in her eyes, however she'd met an obstruction along the way, she literally ran into him._

"_Miss Granger." The cool voice drawled, "What is the head girl doing running headlong into teachers along corridors?" _

_Hermione was a patient person but in that moment she had snapped completely, she looked up at her most hated professor, the tears finally falling from her eyes, he seemed a little surprised when he saw her crying but didn't say anything, "I'm sorry professor but I just witnessed the person I love having sex with a cheap slut in an empty classroom, I think I'm perfectly entitled to be in a hurry to get the hell away from him as fast as possible."_

_Her professor had watched her with interest for a moment and said, "Very well." A small smirk gracing his face and Hermione had hurried past him back to Gryffindor tower._

Now that she thought about it the way his eyes twinkled it was like he recognised something in her and the smirk now that she knew Severus Snape was probably a small smile, all these small things made a lot more sense in hindsight. After that night she'd stopped thinking of Ron as a possible boyfriend completely and had stuck to that.

The odd thing was, she'd sort of become friends with Draco Malfoy too, real friends.

"_Thank you, for last night." Hermione said to Draco as she met him in the entrance hall for their nightly patrol._

_Draco had given her a small smile, "It's okay. I kicked his ass for you." _

_Hermione chuckled, "I can't believe I thought I loved such an idiot."_

_Draco shrugged his shoulders, "As they say you can't help who you fall in love with." He said cryptically and for a moment they walked in silence._

"_So, what made you become a good guy?" Hermione asked curiously, she had never found out why Draco joined the side of the light._

_Draco shrugged, "My Father is dead, Voldemort murdered him and my Mother saw her mistake, she told me that when she was at school she had this friend who risked everything to turn against Voldemort, she said she wanted to follow in her example." He smiled sideways at Hermione, "I guess I wanted to be the Hero instead of the bad guy for once."_

_Hermione chuckled, "You know what Malfoy?"_

"_What?" Draco asked, eyeing her curiously._

"_You're not such an ass after all." Hermione said genuinely, Draco laughed, "Thanks."_

"_Don't mention it, oh and sorry for punching you in the face that one time…" Hermione said, feeling a little guilty, Draco shrugged, "Forget it, I deserved it back then." He said truthfully._

"_This is adorable." A drawl said from behind the two friends, making them both jump and turn around to see a smirking Severus Snape._

"_Severus!" Draco exclaimed, "How long have you been there?" He asked, glaring at the man._

"_Long enough to establish that the divide between houses is breaking up." He said, eyeing them both curiously, "When I was at Hogwarts it wasn't like that, Slytherins and Gryffindors hated each other."_

_Draco smirked, "I still hate most Gryffindors, Granger is an exception." He said, and Hermione blushed a little at his words._

_Snape smirked, "And Potter?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as Draco's pale cheeks reddened a little, "Good evening Draco, Miss Granger." He said silkily as he slipped past them along the dungeon corridor._

_Once he was out of earshot Hermione pulled Draco into a nearby alcove, "Now Granger, a little forward aren't you?" He teased as Hermione pressed him against the wall. She raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm not seducing you Malfoy, I'm interrogating you. Are you gay?"_

"_A little personal don't ya think?" Draco asked, albeit a bit awkwardly._

"_Just answer the question." Hermione ordered with a glare that could rival Professor McGonagall's. _

"_Or you'll do what?" Draco asked, challenging the Gryffindor. Hermione smirked, holding her wand at him, "How did you like being a ferret Malfoy?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief._

"_Okay fine I'm gay!" Draco said, his hand going over his mouth and his eyes widening as he realised what he'd just said, Hermione smiled with satisfaction and let go of him, she walked out of the alcove and after a moment's pause Draco followed._

_As they started to patrol the first floor Hermione casually asked, "So, how long have you had a crush on Harry? 3__rd__ year maybe?" _

_Draco choked at that moment, even though he wasn't eating or drinking anything, "Excuse me?" He asked hoarsely._

"_You heard me." Hermione said firmly, but still in a teasing tone._

_Draco opened and closed his mouth like a fish for a moment and then with a sigh said, "4__th__ year actually, triwizard tournament."_

Hermione found herself wondering what was happening between Harry and Malfoy now, she knew things had been progressing before she left. Thinking back to these conversations was strange for Hermione because she could now tell that Severus had been amused by Draco's thing for Harry and had been teasing him, she could tell that he was happy that the two houses were uniting in such troubled times.

The thing Malfoy had said about his mother made Hermione's stomach jolt, she felt a little bit of sorrow that Lucius was dead, but in the future he wasn't a good man, Narcissa on the other hand had a good heart and that had obviously won out in the end. She felt inspired that her words and her example had caused Narcissa to do the same because it gave Draco a better life, he didn't want to be a death eater, she'd always known that.

As Severus snored gently Hermione felt more awake than ever as she remembered another important patrol she and Draco had gone on.

"_I spoke to Harry."_

"_What? About what? You didn't say…Granger if you said anything I'll hex you into oblivion!" Draco said all of this very quickly and Hermione chuckled, "I said nothing of the sort, I didn't even mention your name."_

_Draco narrowed his eyes at his new friend as they walked along the 2__nd__ floor, portraits tutted at them for using their wands to light their way, "What did you say then?" He asked._

_Hermione smiled, "Well I simply said I had a theory about him, he was curious and I said I'd noticed that after his little Cho mishap and his short-lived relationship with Ginny last year there had been no one."_

_Draco rolled his eyes, "Granger you dolt, you practically screamed 'I THINK YOU'RE GAY' by saying that." He said with a sigh._

_Hermione rolled her eyes back at the Slytherin, "Well he asked what I meant by that and I said I thought he might be gay and that if he was it wouldn't change anything to me." She elaborated, "He went quiet for a bit and then asked how I'd figured it out."_

_Draco's jaw dropped and he stopped momentarily to stare at Hermione, "He's gay?"_

_Hermione smiled, quite satisfied with her work, she nodded, "He is gay, and like you, no one but me knows." _

"_You're pretty smug about that, aren't you?" Draco asked in amusement._

_Hermione grinned, "Yup." She said happily, "I love having gay friends, last night Harry and I talked for over an hour about suitable 7__th__ year boys to date."_

_The two of them had commenced their walking and were on their way up a hidden staircase as a shortcut to the 1__st__ floor when Draco asked, half joking and half curious, "Was I in that discussion?"_

"_You were." Hermione said with a smirk._

"_And…" He said, wanting her to elaborate, Hermione chuckled, "And you sound desperate right now."_

"_I hate you Granger." Draco muttered, but Hermione knew it was in good nature, "If you must know he said you were quite suitable as far as looks went although he told me to never tell you that, but that your inadequacy on the Quidditch Pitch put a damper on it."_

_Draco gaped, "He said that?"_

"_Ah, the head boy and girl, discussing their love life once more when they are supposed to be patrolling the school."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes at the sound of the voice, she turned around and crossed her arms, "Why Professor Snape, are you following us?" She asked._

_Draco was still gaping at her, Snape raised an eyebrow at the Gryffindor, "Miss Granger I am simply fulfilling my duty to this school by making sure pupils are in bed and not sneaking around in empty classrooms." _

_Hermione didn't seem convinced, "This is the 7__th__ time I believe, out of our 8 patrols since we became head boy and girl that we have bumped into you, isn't it Draco?"_

_Draco had gotten a grip on himself and nodded, "I do think you are right Hermione."_

"_Odd coincidence." Hermione said with a half-smile._

_The sides of Snapes mouth twitched as if he wanted to smile or laugh, but he settled for a smirk, "I assure you Miss Granger, if I was following you I would make sure you did not realise." He said and he then turned to Draco, "I suggest you stop pining over Harry Potter, desperate is not a good look on you Draco."_

_Snape then swept away as quickly as he had been there._

"_You were flirting with Snape!" Draco exclaimed, his voice echoing through the stairwell, Hermione's eyes widened as she put her hand on his mouth, "I was not!" She hissed, but Draco's silent laughter told her that he thought otherwise._

"_You so were!" Draco said as they continued down the stairs._

"_Oh shut up or I'll tell Harry you're madly in love with him." Hermione combated and immediately Draco was silent._

As Severus shifted in his sleep and tightened his arm around Hermione she considered for a moment that he knew, the way he acted was strange, he wasn't as mean to her when she was with Malfoy but if she was alone he wouldn't acknowledge her and in class he'd still treat her with the same nastiness he treated all of the Gryffindors with. Then Hermione had thought it was Draco, but now she thought that maybe he was suspicious, maybe it was her.

She_ had_ flirted with him that night, she didn't know what had brought it on and when she thought about it later that night after her patrol she hadn't been able to figure it out, it felt a little odd how natural it had seemed, bantering with him like that, but that was only 6 days before she'd been blasted into the past.

Hermione was aware she was probably thinking too much into everything and she didn't even need to worry too much about going back yet, right now she should just enjoy being here with Severus she concluded.

On that note she let sleep take over and eventually slipped into a long, peaceful sleep. Being in Severus's arms made it easier to sleep because like everything else that night it just felt right, being with him felt right. Before she had met Severus she hadn't believed in soul mates but now she did, she realised it didn't matter what age you were or how wrong or weird a relationship was if it was right for them then they were soul mates.

Severus was her soul mate, in this time, and she hoped with all of her heart, in her time.

**TBC.**


	19. You Have a Choice to Make

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 19 - You Have a Choice to Make_

_**A/N - Hello again! Any hardcore Greys Anatomy fans might know where the title for this chapter come from! Meredith has to pick between her vet boyfriend & Derek and his words were "It means you have a choice to make."**_

_**Anyway! Soon Hermione is going to have an even tougher choice to make, but for the moment this one is tough enough for her.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! **_

* * *

When Severus and Hermione sat down at the Slytherin table they were the first, it was evening and soon everyone would be coming back from Christmas break. Hermione was excited to see everyone again, although she didn't know how James would react when Sirius told him about the kiss they had shared.

Hermione had barely seen Sirius for the rest of the holidays, they'd bumped into each in the corridor once when Hermione had been on her way to the library and rather awkwardly she'd apologised, Sirius had smiled and said it was okay and they shook hands, Hermione said shaking hands was stupid and they'd hugged and laughed about it. Whenever they did see each other after that they would smile and stop to talk so she assumed things with them were back to normal, or as much as they could be after what happened.

As the hall filled with the sounds of talking and laughing and students Hermione searched the crowd for her friends, she saw them, making their way over in a group. Hermione smiled and waved at Bellatrix and Rodolphus who were hand in hand and Narcissa and Lucius who were also hand in hand, "Cissy and Lucius are back together." Hermione whispered to Severus.

"I noticed." Severus said, watching them near the table, "Hey!" Bellatrix said brightly, breaking away from her boyfriend and hugging Hermione, "How was your Christmas?"

"Great." Hermione and Severus said together, smiling at each other.

"And I see you did a lot over Christmas Cissy." Hermione said into her friend's ear as she sat down next to her, Narcissa blushed a little, "Hush, I'll fill you in later." She promised with a smile.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus sat down across from them and Lucius sat down next to Narcissa.

"Did anything interesting happen here over Christmas?" Narcissa asked Hermione and Severus, they both shook their heads, "Nope." Hermione said, "Nothing." Severus said at the same time.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at her friend suspiciously, "Hush, I'll fill you in later." She said with a chuckle, echoing her words.

Severus raised an eyebrow at Hermione and she blushed a little, "Don't worry, I won't divulge details if you don't want me too." She said cheekily and Severus smirked, "Divulge all the details you want love." He said, turning to Rodolphus who had engaged him in conversation.

"You had sex with him!" Bellatrix mouthed from across the table and from next to her Narcissa grinned knowingly, "You guys so did it over Christmas."

Hermione's cheeks flushed, "Later!" She said, she was so not talking about this at the Slytherin table.

After the feast that night the three girls retired to the dorm they shared and the second the door was shut they pounced on Hermione.

"How did it happen?"

"Tell us all about it!"

"We want to know everything!"

Hermione laughed, "Calm down." She said with a small smile, "It's not that big a deal."

"Not that big a deal?" Bellatrix asked with wide eyes, "It _was _your first time, right?"

Hermione tried to control her blush, she nodded, "That's not what I mean, it was amazing, but you are getting a bit too exited."

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "It's because we wish ours had been a big deal." She admitted, "I was 15 and it was awkward and awful!"

Bellatrix nodded, "I was 16 and it was just plain bad! Probably the fact that he was a Hufflepuff…"

Hermione laughed, "Okay, so what do you want to know?" She asked them, caving and letting them win.

Both of the Blacks grinned and joined her on her bed, "Start with when and where." Narcissa said.

Hermione smiled, "Last night in Severus's bed." She said.

"It's better than mine already." Bellatrix said huffily, Narcissa chuckled and said, "Hers was in a broom cupboard."

Hermione stifled a laugh as Bellatrix glared at her sister, she then turned to Hermione, "How?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at her friend.

Hermione's cheeks flushed only a little, "Well we kind of slept in Severus's bed every night after this fight we had the day after Christmas."

"What did you fight about?" Bellatrix asked.

Hermione bit her lip, she decided to lie a little, "Sirius tried to kiss me and Severus saw, he was mad and I ended up having to chase him through the dungeons, but I told him I loved him and we just tended to sleep together every night from then on."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at Hermione, "You slept in the same bed every night for a week and a half and nothing happened until last night?"

Hermione nodded, Bellatrix made a face, "I can't believe that idiot cousin of mine tried to kiss you, he's more of a womaniser than Lucius."

Narcissa shot her a glare and Bellatrix added, "Before you and he were official I mean."

They both turned to Hermione, indicating she should continue her story, "Um, well last night we were just lying in bed as usual and things kind of heated up and that's it really…"

"That's not it." Narcissa said, and Bellatrix seemed to silently agreed, "Was it good?"

"Uh, obviously." Hermione said, a wide grin spreading across her face. Narcissa grinned too, "By that grin I expect it was very good!"

Hermione blushed, "You owe me an explanation, you and Lucius?"

Narcissa smiled, "Over Christmas our Mother invited Lucius and Rodolphus and their families over to stay, Lucius and I just talked and decided to give things another shot." She said, and she seemed rather happy about it.

"That and the fact you've been shagging like rabbits since November." Bellatrix said casually, Hermione's eyes widened, "November?"

Narcissa blushed a little but nodded, Hermione sighed, "I can't believe I didn't notice!"

"I didn't either." Bellatrix admitted, "But then I found them up the astronomy tower."

Narcissa glared at her and Bellatrix chuckled, "What was Sev like when you saw his dark mark?" She asked, a hint of worry on her face now.

"He kind of freaked out." Hermione admitted, "I told him it didn't matter to me, that I still saw him the same way."

Narcissa nodded, "He's self conscious about it, he was worried when he was thinking about the night with you, he thought you'd see it and abandon him."

Hermione sighed, "I don't know how he can think that, I'd never leave him, no matter what he's done or will do." She hit her head off the wooden headboard, "I love him."

* * *

Once the leisure of Christmas had passed it was back to school as usual, they all had more homework than ever but the promising weather made everyone a little happier. It was no longer as cold outside and the next Quidditch match approached. It was Gryffindor v.s Hufflepuff and they needed to win or Slytherin would take the Quidditch cup so long as they won against Ravenclaw.

In the end Gryffindor won the match, but Hermione hadn't been there to see it, neither had Narcissa or Bellatrix. The three girls had spent the day in the hospital wing whilst everyone was out on the pitch, it was the easiest way to get some privacy. It had been two weeks since Christmas when Narcissa had told her sister and best friend that she was pregnant.

Narcissa was smart, she knew what she had to do and she hadn't told anyone other than Bellatrix and Hermione, they'd agreed to go with her to the termination of the pregnancy, Hermione had never seen a magical one before, a muggle one was just a pill.

However what happened was Narcissa changed into a hospital gown and once she was lying in bed she had to take a potion, Madam Pomfrey said it would take about 10 minutes to work but the potion put Narcissa to sleep and she wouldn't wake for around half an hour.

Once she had administered the potion she left and Bellatrix and Hermione sat in silence for a moment as they sat on either side of Narcissa.

"She's so stupid." Bellatrix said softly as she looked down at her sister. Hermione frowned, glancing up at her, "How?" She asked.

"For getting herself into this, 7th year is important, our N.E.W.T's are important." Bellatrix said with a sigh, she stroked her sister's face which was sparkling with sweat from whatever the potion was doing to her.

"No they aren't." Hermione said thoughtfully, this caused Bellatrix to look at her with confusion in her hazel eyes, "They don't matter because as soon as we leave school we're joining the dark lord. We don't need qualifications to be murderers."

Bellatrix's eyes darkened, "Don't talk about him like that." She warned, and Hermione's heart dropped, it had happened, Rodolphus had finally gotten to her.

"I'm just telling you Bella, this year isn't as important as you think. But she did do the right thing, she's too young to have a child, she wouldn't be able to love it and raise it the way it would need." Hermione said gently, she didn't want to lose Bellatrix as a friend but there was no way she was pretending to be a big fan of Voldemort.

"I know." Bellatrix said, the small fight between the two friends forgotten as they worried about the girl lying between them in a hospital bed.

* * *

Hermione felt like she was dealing with a lot of problems today. Narcissa was still in the hospital wing, she was okay now, just a little emotionally drained, Bellatrix hadn't left her sisters side all day but Hermione couldn't do it anymore, she needed to go out for a walk.

During this walk she'd bumped into an awkward situation, she'd gotten bored so she'd taken the marauders map out, she had been glancing at it curiously and noticed something odd on it, two dots were moving very quickly. She couldn't make out the names at first because the two dots were amongst many dots in a very crowded Gryffindor tower. The two dots then hurried out of the tower and in different directions, it was only then that Hermione saw their names, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

She stood still where she was, knowing from their routes that one of them would reach her, after all she was on the 7th floor and so were they.

She watched the map as his dot drew nearer and nearer and then he appeared, slightly out of breath in the archway, Hermione smiled, "Ah Sirius, I thought I'd be seeing you." She said, grabbing him to stop him from running away, "Come on, we need to talk."

"Hermione, now really isn't the best time for a chat." Sirius said, glaring at her as she walked up and down in front of a wall, she was mumbling something but didn't answer Sirius. On the third walk a door appeared much to Sirius's surprised and Hermione dragged him through it into a cosy little room with armchairs, bean bags and a coffee table with two steaming cups of coffee on it.

Hermione forced Sirius to sit down in the armchair and handed him the coffee, "So, did Remus kiss you or did you kiss him?" Hermione asked.

Sirius gaped at her, "How did you…" He trailed off in astonishment, sipping the coffee in his hands.

"Remus and I talked about this once, so who kissed who?" Hermione asked again.

"I kissed him." Sirius admitted, the slight colouring on his cheeks either from his run or embarrassment.

"And he kissed you back, then you ran away." Hermione guessed, Sirius sighed and nodded before drinking more of the hot coffee. Hermione picked up her own coffee and took a sip, "So Sirius, first of all, I know about Remus's feelings for you so I'll be good at helping you out with this, but I need to know how you feel about him."

Sirius frowned at his Slytherin friend, "You have experience with this sort of stuff?" He asked, as if he expected her to say no.

"If by 'this sort of stuff' you mean two boys realising their gay, yes. I had two friends who were arch enemies before they both realised they actually just had massive crushes on each other. So, Remus, how do you feel about him?" Hermione smirked on the inside, she was good at this.

"I don't know." Sirius sighed, "I don't know what came over me, we were all just messing around in the common room having a party because we won the Quidditch game and Remus went up to the dorm, I followed him up and asked if he was okay, he said he was just tired and out of the blue I kissed him!" He buried his head in his hands.

"Sirius, how many women have you slept with?" Hermione asked as she pulled her legs under her on the sofa she sat on, she was watching him curiously.

The question took Sirius by surprise, "Uh…8, I think, maybe 9." He replied.

"And how many men?"

His eyes bulged, "None!"

"So kissing Remus was the first sign of being gay you showed?" Hermione asked and she felt a lot like a psychiatrist.

"Hermione, I'm not gay, I don't know what happened but I'm not gay." Sirius said, as if he was trying to will himself to believe it.

Hermione sighed and patted the seat next to her, Sirius moved over to the couch, "Yes you are, and you will not tell Severus about what's about to happen."

Sirius frowned but before he could ask her what she was talking about she was kissing him and although he kissed her back his heart wasn't in it. Hermione pulled away from the kiss and looked at him expectantly, "What?" He asked, feeling more than a little paranoid.

"Did you enjoy that?" Hermione asked, "Yeah." Sirius lied, but Hermione caught him, "Liar. You were thinking about Remus, weren't you?"

Sirius groaned leaning back against the sofa, "Yeah."

"You're gay Sirius, deal with it." Hermione said brightly.

Sirius groaned again, "I can't believe I'm fucking gay. I'm Sirius Orion Black, lady magnet!"

Hermione couldn't resist, "It's funny how many women you could have if you weren't madly in love with your best friend."

"I hate you Hermione." Sirius said as they left the room of requirement together, but Hermione only laughed, "You love me!"

"I really don't." Sirius grumbled, Hermione laughed, "Now, what are you going to do?" She asked, talking to him like he was a small child.

"Kill myself?" Sirius suggested and Hermione rolled her eyes, "Being gay really isn't that bad Sirius, stop freaking out, you're going to find Remus and apoligise."

"Okay." Sirius grumbled and he stalked off like a grumpy child in the direction he'd come from.

Hermione felt that her chat with him had gone down rather well and when she opened the map she looked for Remus. She found him eventually in the divination tower for some bizarre reason but Sirius had gone off in the direction of the dungeons, why on Earth would Remus be in the dungeons? Honestly!

Hermione quickly made her way to the tower, luckily she knew a shortcut that took her underneath the Gryffindor common room so she came out halfway up the staircase and didn't have to climb all the way up.

When Hermione got to the top of the stairs she found Remus, he was sitting on the floor, his knee's brought up to his chin, he looked miserable. When he heard Hermione's footsteps he looked up, "How did you find me?" He asked.

Hermione just waved the map in front of him and said, "Mischief managed." She sat down next to him, "Guess what moron I just ran into?"

"Sirius?" Remus guessed a little bitterly.

Hermione nodded, "And the silly boy was in denial, but me being my extraordinary self convinced him he was definitely gay and definitely in love with you and I sent him off looking for you, only the silly boy decided to start his search in the dungeons for some strange reason."

Remus was staring at Hermione in shock, "Really?"

"Really." Hermione confirmed, "You can't really blame him though." She added, "You've had a while to come to terms with it, he just kissed his best mate out of the blue and had no idea what was going on in his head, I slipped him a potion to make him see clearly, but we can never tell him that."

Remus chuckled, "He'd never look for me up here, they all know I hate divination so I come here when I want to be alone."

Hermione wondered if that was a hint that he wanted her to leave, if it was she pretended it wasn't, "Considering his latest revelation I think you want him to find you." Hermione said with a smile at her friend as she stood up.

"Good luck Remus!" Hermione called, her voice echoing as she walked down the stairs.

All in all, Hermione felt it had been a good days work, but at the end of this day she had a choice to make. She couldn't go between them any longer, not now that Bellatrix and Narcissa were blackmailed into worshipping Voldemort, she had to choose, the Slytherins (which included her boyfriend) or the Gryffindors (which included 4 of her best friends.)

And truthfully, Hermione had no idea what she was going to do.

**TBC.**


	20. The Final Decision

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 20 - The Final Decision_

_**A/N - This is it guys! There are still 10 chapters to go, including the epilogue, but we are getting closer and closer to Hermione returning to her own time!**_

_**Oh and all the knowledge used in how Hermione will be sent back to her time is from my obsession with Stargate SG-1 so I have no idea if it's even remotely scientifically possible!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

When Dumbledore sent Lily to collect Hermione and bring her to his office she knew. Hermione had prepared herself for this, but now that the moment had actually come she didn't feel prepared at all.

Lily led her to Dumbledore's office, watching her with worry as her face paled. They reached the gargoyle and Lily smiled encouragingly at her friend, "Don't worry Hermione, it won't be anything bad." She assured her. Hermione snapped out of her daze and forced a smile, "Thanks Lily." She said as she walked up the stairs, if only she knew how bad it really was.

When Hermione walked into the office Dumbledore smiled warmly at her, "Sit down Hermione." He said gently and feeling numb inside Hermione took a seat across from him.

Dumbledore looked at her over his glasses, "I see you managed to fit in here quite well, particularly with Mr. Snape." Hermione could only manage a nod; she knew what was coming next.

"I've found a way to send you home Hermione." Dumbledore said softly and Hermione looked up at him for the first time since she had sat down, "I know." She said with a sigh.

Dumbledore watched her curiously, "Do you wish to go home?" He asked and Hermione honestly couldn't answer that question with yes or no, "I don't know." She admitted.

Dumbledore nodded, "I understand that it must be an extremely difficult decision but you must make it before this evening." He told her, and Hermione's head snapped up at that, "Why so soon?" She asked in horror.

Dumbledore looked at her with sympathy as he replied, "Time turners can only send you back, not forward, the potion that sent you here was only invented 2 years before you came here in your time. The only way to send you home is a solar flare."

Hermione frowned, "A solar flare?" She asked, hoping he would elaborate.

Dumbledore nodded, "I'm not sure how familiar you are with astronomy, but a solar flare is an explosion that takes place in the atmosphere of a star, in its corona and chromosphere to be precise." He told Hermione, her frown staying in place, "The explosion heats plasma to tens of millions of kelvins and accelerates electrons, protons and ions to near the speed of light."

Hermione was beginning to understand how this could cause time travel now; Dumbledore continued to explain, "Solar flares produce electromagnetic radiation across the spectrum from long wave radio to the shortest wavelength gamma rays."

"I understand." Hermione said softly, but Dumbledore finished his explanation, "If a wormhole is engaged at the time of a solar flare occurring it can send the person either forward or backward in time."

Hermione nodded, "Do you know how to engage a wormhole and send me through it?" She asked, it was risky, there was no way of knowing that she'd come out of the wormhole, "And how do you know I'll come out in the right time?"

Dumbledore had been expecting these questions and answered them with ease, "To engage a stable wormhole a device must be used, and I just happen to have one." He explained, "I need to establish a link between my device in this time and my device in the future, future me is smart and will understand and grant me access, once the device is activated and the flare occurs you will travel through the wormhole at light speed and in around 20 seconds you will be in the same spot you left in this time, but in your time."

It was all very confusing but luckily Hermione was incredibly clever and took it all in, nodding, "I didn't think engaging a wormhole like that was possible." She admitted.

"It is very possible." Dumbledore said, "Wizards have used wormholes to travel to planets in the Milky Way in less than 5 seconds." He added and Hermione's eyes widened, she'd never read about this kind of magic.

"Although that is strictly classified." Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Hermione smiled a little at his words but then she remembered that she only had today to figure out what she was going to do, stay in the past or return to the future.

"You must decide by this evening, if you decide to go home tonight will be your last night here as the solar flare will happen in the early morning tomorrow, approximately between 5am and 7am." Dumbledore informed her.

Hermione sighed, "So I need to tell you my decision by tonight?" She asked.

Dumbledore nodded, "6pm back here in my office Miss Granger." He said.

Hermione stood, "Thank you Professor." She said before walking out of the office. She took the marauders map out of her robes and used it to go somewhere alone, she needed to be away from people right now, she needed to think and she couldn't do that in the common room or the library.

Hermione found herself in a strange place, but a place she could think, the shrieking shack, she knew the full moon wasn't for two weeks so she didn't have to worry about being interrupted and as she lay on the old, beaten, ripped up bed with the map next to her she finally had time to think.

Hermione didn't want to leave Severus, not when things were going so well and she loved him. She was afraid of returning to the future, he wasn't stupid, he'd realise when Hermione Granger disappeared for 6 months and Hermione Dawson appeared in his past for 6 months that they were the same person and he would be angry and feel betrayed. At the same time Hermione knew that the boys would need her, she needed to help with the war effort, things had just been started before she left.

_The room of requirement had been turned into a small meeting room. Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Draco, Luna and Neville were all gathered in a small circle of comfy chairs to talk about their next move._

"_I know how to kill Voldemort." Harry told everyone, his eyes flashing with pride at this statement._

"_How?" Neville asked nervously._

"_Voldemort split his soul into 7 pieces." Harry informed everyone, "So that he could never die."_

"_He made Horcruxes?" Ginny asked in horror, Draco didn't seem shocked by this news, he probably knew that Voldemort had it in him._

"_How could you split your soul 7 times?" Neville asked in shock._

"_By killing 7 people." Draco answered, catching Harry's eyes for a moment, it seemed they (and Hermione probably) were the only people who truly understood the dark magic of a horcrux, "To create a horcrux you must commit murder."_

"_That's horrible." Ginny whispered, Hermione nodded, but continued with the discussion, "As long as these pieces of Voldemort's soul are hidden in objects he can't die, so we have to destroy all of them."_

"_How are we supposed to know what they are?" Ron asked, "They could be hidden in anything!"_

"_Voldemort would hide his soul in objects that meant something to him." Draco said, and apparently Harry was thinking along the same lines._

"_The good news is two have already been destroyed." Harry told the group, "In 2nd__ year when I saved Ginny's life I destroyed Tom Riddle's diary, which was the first horcrux." The group seemed surprised, but Harry continued, "Dumbledore destroyed Marvolo Gaunts ring, Voldemort's grandfathers ring, so that means we only need to find 5."_

_Before anyone could freak out Hermione added, "We think we might know where some are and with Draco on our side finding out what they are won't be the hard part, finding where they are and destroying them will."_

"_One is in his snake, Nagini." Draco said immediately and Hermione scribbled this down._

"_Hermione and I researched this and we think he might have put a horcrux into each important artefact of a house of Hogwarts." Harry told them all, looking at the Slytherin and Ravenclaw expectantly._

"_Rowena Ravenclaw had a lost diadem." Luna said dreamily, "People are not sure if it was ever real or a myth because it only appears in paintings of her."_

"_That's good Luna, thanks." Harry said as Hermione wrote it down, "Draco, do you know if Salazar Slytherin had anything important to him?" Harry asked._

"_Slytherin's Locket." Draco replied, his voice trailing off as if he was thinking about something, "The last person to be seen with it was the dead brother of your godfather Potter." He added, "Regulas Black."_

_Harry's eyes widened with realisation and Ron seemed to sense it too, "Harry…" He said, "That locket with the giant S on it…"_

"_That no one could open…" Ginny continued and Hermione gasped, "Mundungus stole it and pawned it off!"_

"_Yeah, good one Weasley, Weaslette, Potter." Draco said rolling his eyes._

_Harry glared at the boy, they were friends now but he could still be an ass sometimes, "At least we have a way of finding it. If we can figure out what Mundungus did with it we can track it down."_

"_So there are only two that we can't figure out yet, does anyone have any idea where the others will be?" Harry asked the group._

"_Legend says the lost diadem is in Hogwarts somewhere, in a room that you can only find if you know what you are looking for." Luna said in her dreamy voice._

"_The room of requirement!" Harry, Ron and Hermione said at the same time._

"_Voldemort keeps Nagini with him most of the time, he sometimes sends him out to do his bidding and kill people." Draco said, and Harry nodded, "Well now we just need to figure out how to get them and then how to destroy them."_

"_You can only destroy a horcrux with powerful magic, the venom of the basilisk will do it and by legend the sword of Gryffindor." Draco drawled, and Harry wondered for a moment how he knew all of this._

"_Well, we have a ton of basilisk venom down in the chamber of secrets, let's get started!" Harry said with determination gleaming in his eyes and when he met Draco's he saw that same determination there._

Hermione knew she'd been gone for 6 months now so they must have found some of the Horcruxes, like the diadem if it really was in Hogwarts, but they had no idea how to get to Nagini. She hoped that they had gotten somewhere but she knew they would still be in the middle of the great wizarding war and they needed her, but Severus needed her too.

Hermione sighed, she stood up with determination flowing through her system, she needed to go to the time she belonged in, if Severus didn't accept her in the future it would hurt but she'd just have to deal with it, her friends needed her and she missed them, she needed to go home.

* * *

Hermione smirked as she walked along the first floor corridor, she had been on her way to the library to check something out about time travel when she noticed something odd on the map, Sirius and Remus were in an empty classroom together, the thought of busting them cheered her up so she walked into the room and found them kissing.

"Hermione!" Sirius exclaimed as he jumped away from Remus.

Hermione only laughed, this did cheer her up, "So are you two together yet?" She asked.

"Uh, sort of." Remus said, Sirius added, "Secretly."

"James won't mind." Hermione told them, "I know him well enough to know that."

"We'd rather just not tell anyone." Remus admitted, and Sirius nodded, "Except for you of course."

Hermione only smiled, "Well I'm happy for you two." She said before she left the classroom, when she made her way to the library she wondered if it would be the last time she'd ever see them and this thought made her change her route.

Hermione went up to the Gryffindor common room and got Lily and James to come out, she said she was having to leave soon to go live with her Aunt in America and said goodbye, hugging them both and saying they'd been amazing friends.

Hermione then made her way down to the dungeons and decided not to tell her Slytherin friends she was leaving, she didn't really trust them anymore ever since they became Voldemort fan girls, she said a quick hello before running up to the dorm where she found Severus lying in bed reading. There was no sign of Lucius so Hermione locked the door.

Severus looked up and raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend, Hermione sat down next to him on the bed and kissed him like it would be the last time she ever would, if today was her last day in this time she wanted to spend it with Severus.

A few hours later as the clock ticked by Hermione lay in Severus's arms and it all crashed down on her.

"Why are you crying?" Severus asked gently, and Hermione didn't know how to answer that, she couldn't tell him she was leaving because he would try to stop her and it would work and she'd stay.

"I don't know." Hermione replied, moving closer to his warm body. Severus just held her tight, wondering what was wrong.

When the clock hit 5pm they both realised they'd have to go to the great hall for dinner, Severus noticed that Hermione pushed her food around on the plate and barely ate anything. After dinner Hermione said she had to go to Dumbledore's office and made her way up there feeling miserable.

When she walked in the headmaster looked up expectantly at her.

Hermione took a deep breath, "I'm going home."

**TBC.**


	21. Starts With Goodbye

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 21 - Starts with Goodbye_

_**A/N- This chapter was inspired completely by one of my favourite EVER songs, "Starts with Goodbye" by Carrie Underwood.**_

"_**So hard to see myself without him,**_

_**I felt a piece of my heart break,**_

_**But when you're standing at a crossroad & theres a choice you gotta make,**_

_**I guess it's gonna have to hurt,**_

_**I guess I'm gonna have to cry, **_

_**And let go of some things I've loved to get to the other side,**_

_**I guess it's gonna break me down, like falling when you're trying to fly,**_

_**It's sad but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,**_

_**Starts with goodbye."**_

_**^^ Those lyrics, perfect for this story? I think so!**_

_**So this is it now guys, the last chapter in the past, squeeee! I'm excited for the chapters in the future! :D**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

Dumbledore told Hermione that she would need to meet him at the top of the astronomy tower at 5am so Hermione had gone back to the Slytherin common room for the last time, the thought made her feel depressed but she knew she would have to put an act on for Severus.

When she walked into the common room he wasn't there, but Lucius was which was perfect, "Lucius, can I talk to you for a second?" Hermione asked the boy, he smiled at Rodolphus and said he'd be back in a minute.

When they were in a quiet corner of the common room she asked, "Is there any chance I could sleep in your dorm tonight?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow at her and Hermione rolled her eyes, "Nothing like that, you and Rodolphus will be there, I just mean sleeping, in Severus's bed of course."

Lucius smiled slightly at her, "Sure." He answered and Hermione smiled, "Thanks." She said and she hurried to the dorm where once again she found Severus lying on his stomach in bed with a book open in front of him. She told him about the conversation with Lucius and said she just wanted to be with him tonight. As they lay there, both of them reading Hermione's thoughts were miles away from the book in front of her.

Here they were both 18, in the future Severus was 38, a 20 year age gap, she knew it was wrong, but she'd fallen in love with him when they were both teenagers, besides she didn't think he'd want her anyway when he found out what she had done.

Severus yawned and said he was going to go to sleep, the two of them cuddled together under the covers, even though it was only 10am, early for a Friday night. Hermione couldn't sleep as she lay there in his arms, she didn't think she would sleep all night but she lay there anyway, just enjoying being with him, she feigned sleep when Rodolphus and Lucius came into the dormitory at around midnight.

"I think he loves her."

"Do you think she'll get the mark?"

"I don't know, she hangs around with Gryffindors."

"I think she'd do it for him, he'd vouch for her."

"I would too, I like her."

"Me too, she's different."

They stopped talking and got into their beds, pulling their curtains around them, Hermione and Severus had done the same on his bed but she did her best to control her breathing and sound asleep anyway.

Not long after the two boys started snoring, Hermione checked the time again, it was 1.30am now, she'd need to get up at around 4.30 if she wanted to meet Dumbledore in time. The hours ticked by and if anything Hermione felt more awake than asleep as the night went on. She was terrified and tears had been falling and drying on her face all night.

When the clock hit 4.10am she couldn't help it anymore, she wriggled out of Severus's arms and changed into the spare jeans, t-shirt and cardigan she kept in his room, she then grabbed a piece of parchment from his bedside table along with a quill and an inkpot and wrote him a note.

Her tears fell and stained the page as she wrote and when she could eventually write no more without leaving herself emotionally broken forever she placed it on the bedside table, gently she leant across the bed and placed a feather light kiss on his lips before walking silently from the room. She had to control her tears as she got to the common room, she needed to make sure she didn't run into anyone on her way to the astronomy tower.

Hermione used the map to get to the 5th floor, she had a close call with Peeves and an even closer one with James and Sirius, she was thankful that even with the invisibility cloak they showed up on the map. When she eventually did get to the 5th floor and climbed through the portrait into the secret tunnel to the astronomy tower she was relieved. She walked quickly through the tunnel and when she came out on the other side didn't meet any unwanted obstructions on her way to the top of the tower.

Dumbledore was already there when Hermione arrived, he was sitting on one of the benches, looking out contently at the night sky. When Hermione walked in he motioned for her to sit next to him and pointed out a red star in the sky, "That is the star, it's flaring at the moment but it hasn't gotten close enough to have an effect yet, it could take a few hours."

"So, what do I need to do?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing yet." Dumbledore replied, "When the flare gets close enough to have an effect the device will sense it and a vortex will appear, you will have approximately 10 seconds to get inside of it before the flare is over."

Hermione nodded, looking out at the night sky, in a few hours she would see her friends again, that should make her happy, but for some reason it didn't, it made her feel sick with disgust at what she'd done to Severus, a note was all she had left to say goodbye, he'd hate her for that forever.

The two of them sat like that, looking at the night sky, Dumbledore thinking and analysing the flare and Hermione brooding about how her life had become so messed up in such a short space of time.

It was just after 6am when Dumbledore spoke again, "I believe the flare is expanding, it should reach us shortly." Around 2 minutes after his words there was a whirring noise and the device next to Hermione which was a small metal box with a bunch of buttons on it seemed to activate. The 10 buttons all lit up and then the wind picked up, Hermione looked up to see a large blue vortex, "Go now!" Dumbledore ordered and feeling terrified Hermione walked into it.

The next thing she knew it was like an unseen force was pulling her at extremely high speed through this tunnel, it was blue inside too and twisty, she felt sick at the motion. After what felt like a very long time Hermione hit hard ground, she coughed and spluttered as she tried to catch her breath and with a glance around she realised she was in the astronomy tower, only Dumbledore and the device were gone.

Hermione stood shakily to her feet and looked over the balcony of the tower, everything looked the same, she thought as she glanced around at the scene. Hermione pulled the marauders map out and whispered, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

A glance at the map told her Filch was patrolling the entrance to the tower but she looked beyond that, her eyes flew to Gryffindor tower and with a sigh of relief she saw the names, "Harry Potter", "Ron Weasley", "Ginny Weasley", "Neville Longbottom", "Seamus Finnegan", "Dean Thomas", "Lavender Brown", "Parvati Patil."

Hermione momentarily wondered if she was maybe still in the wrong time, if it was actually first year, but she pushed it out of her head and sat down for a moment, she still felt extremely nauseous from the trip here and she needed to catch her breath.

* * *

When Severus Snape woke up it was because he felt cold, he frowned, not feeling the warm body that he was sure had been there when he fell asleep. Severus opened his eyes and saw that the bed was empty, the side she'd been lying on was cold and the leggings and long t-shirt she had worn to bed were folded neatly on the floor, his eyes moved up, looking to see if her spare clothes were gone too and then he saw the note.

Severus felt horrible when he reached a shaking hand out to grab the note, his heart dropped and he felt sick.

_Severus,_

_Trust me when I say this, I feel horrible about leaving you a note, and I mean that. I couldn't say this to your face because you'd try and stop me and if you'd tried it would have worked. I need to leave Severus, it's so complicated but I had no choice._

_If I stay here it is to become a death eater, not a career prospect I particularly admire, but if I stay here and oppose I will die. I'm not from around here Severus, I'm not from this time and I need to go home. There is a war on where I'm from, a war much worse than this one and the people I love back there need me._

_I love you, I truly do, I didn't know what love was until I met you but I promise, we will see each other again. My time with you has been the best spent time ever and I want you to continue being the good man that you are._

_Make up with Lily, talk to Dumbledore, turn spy, be a good man. You aren't a death eater, you aren't a bad person so don't pretend to be one. I know inside you don't think you are worthy but I know you are. I think you'd rather save lives than take them._

_I'll keep my locket close to my heart at all times like I hope you do with your ring. You'll know the sign, you'll understand when its time to see each other again. I might not look the same but I have faith you will recognise me._

_Please don't become bitter and cold, don't let my departure turn you into something that you are not._

_All my love, now and forever,_

_Hermione._

When he had finished reading the note he wasn't even bothering to hide the tears in his eyes, he stuffed it inside his chest of drawers and wiped them away angrily, she had said she loved him and then she had left him, the only person he'd ever truly loved.

And what did she mean she wasn't from this time? That didn't even make any sense, Severus clenched the ring around his neck tightly, so tightly that it broke, he growled in anger and threw it into the drawer with the note.

Standing up he pressed his dark mark, calling the dark lord to the clearing by the school, he was going to confirm his allegiance to his master.

**TBC.**


	22. Broken

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 22 - Broken_

_**A/N - Chapter inspired by "Broken" by Lifehouse.**_

"_**I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out.**_

_**I'm falling apart,**_

_**I'm barely breathing,**_

_**With a broken heart that's still beating,**_

_**In the pain there is healing,**_

_**In your name, I find meaning,**_

_**So I'm holding on, I'm holding on, I'm holding on,**_

_**I'm barely holding onto you."**_

_**THIS IS FINALLY IT! The meeting between future Sev & future Hermione, although it's not exactly happy to begin with…**_

_**The language is VERY M RATED, like super bad words used in here!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

By the time Hermione had gotten a grip on herself and was stable enough to stand up it was almost 7am, Filch had left by this point and keeping her head down Hermione made her way to the great hall, she knew that at this time it would be where Dumbledore was and she needed to talk to him, she just hoped that the hall would be empty with it being a Saturday morning.

When Hermione reached the hall and heard chattering she could have cursed, it must be the day of a Quidditch match or the hall would have been quiet at 7am. No one had seen Hermione for 6 months and now she was going to have to walk into the hall in front of the whole school and Severus. Her heart leaped at that thought, she was most worried about seeing him again.

Hermione sucked in a deep breath and walked into the great hall, heads turned and the whispering began, she actually knew how Harry felt at that moment as everyone stared at her.

"It's Hermione Granger!"

"She's been gone for 6 months! What do you think happened to her?"

"I heard she was pregnant."

"I heard she joined You-Know-Who."

"I heard she got expelled."

"I heard she ran off with a death eater."

Hermione ignored the voices, even those of her friends, "Mione, you're back!"

"Hermione, I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Where have you been Hermione?"

"Granger, what happened to you?"

Hermione had noticed the glamour charm had lifted the moment she arrived back in this time, she looked like herself again, well her hair and eyes, her actual face had been the same. She walked with determination to the head table, keeping her eyes on Dumbledore and not looking anywhere near Severus.

After what felt like hours she reached the head table and said to Dumbledore, "It worked, I got back this morning."

Dumbledore smiled brightly at her, "Ah, I had hoped my plan would work." He said happily, he stood up and shouted, "Silence!"

Immediately the whispering stopped, "Hermione Granger had an unfortunate experience with a time travel potion gone wrong, she was 20 years in the past for 6 months but she is back as normal now and you are to treat her with such normalacy.

The whispering started again when Dumbledore sat down, but then a cool, angry voice came from Hermione's left.

"It was you."

Hermione turned, feeling sick, to Severus, she looked at him, he'd gotten old but he still looked the same as he had 20 years ago, or yesterday to Hermione, "Severus-"

"Don't Severus me!" Severus yelled, standing up in his fury and walking around the head table, Hermione knew he wouldn't hurt her but his anger was forceful enough to cause her pain.

The entire hall had gone silent now to watch the exchange, even the teachers watched curiously, only Dumbledore knew what was going on and McGonagall looked like she had an idea.

"Severus, if you'd only hear me out-" Hermione began to say, but he was having none of it.

"Hear you out? Are you serious? You said goodbye to Black, Potter, Lupin and Evans but you left me a fucking note!" He yelled in his fury, the whole hall was watching with their mouths hanging open.

"I couldn't tell you I was leaving, you'd try and stop me!" Hermione yelled back.

"Of course I'd try and make you stay! You were my girlfriend for Christ's sake!" Severus shouted and both he and Hermione seemed to forget that they had an audience.

"I couldn't have stayed! You would have made me become a death eater just like you, Narcissa, Bellatrix and Lucius!"

"You would have died if you hadn't! I thought you were dead Hermione! You just disappeared, we all thought he'd killed you!" Severus was breathing heavily, his eyes flashing with anger but Hermione sensed the pain too.

"I had to come back, this time is where I'm from, I didn't belong in your time."

His eyes flashed with anger again, "Is that why you left a note saying you were sorry and goodbye? How do you think I felt when I woke up in the morning and found that?"

"I know and I'm sorry for that but I couldn't have let you stop me, I needed to come back here to Harry and Ron." Hermione explained, her voice still raised.

"And you never even told me you were from the future!" Severus exclaimed, another thing to yell about, "You lied to me about everything! Was anything you said true?"

Hermione glared at him, "You know fine well if I told you I was from the future you'd never believe me Severus and if I remember correctly it was your damn potion that sent me back in the first place!"

"So you're the victim now?" Severus asked, furious at this, "Sorry to burst your fucking bubble Hermione but I was the one who was lied to and left behind! You don't get to be the victim here!" In his furious rage Severus turned and stormed out of the hall, his robes sweeping behind him as the whole hall gaped at Hermione in shock, even the teachers couldn't contain their surprise and Dumbledore just looked sympathetic.

Hermione hurried out of the hall too and was surprised when she automatically was about to go into the dungeons, she was so used to being a Slytherin, instead she ran outside and sat on the wet grass, her head against the cold wall as she let the tears out, she should have expected this, she did expect this but it didn't make it any easier.

She wasn't surprised when someone walked out and sat down next to her, but she was surprised when she looked up and saw that the person was Draco Malfoy. He smiled a little, "That looked tough." He said as he put his arm around his friend.

Hermione sighed and opened the locket she wore around her neck, Draco was surprised when he saw the photo, "You and Severus were…"

"Together." Hermione finished for him, "I had to get re-sorted and I was sorted into Slytherin."

Draco chuckled, "I always knew you'd make a good Slytherin." He said and this merited a small chuckle from Hermione.

"Severus and I dated for about 4 and a half months when I was there." Hermione admitted to Draco.

"And then you had to leave him to return to the future." Draco guessed and Hermione nodded, "I was best friends with your Mum and Bellatrix."

Draco's eyes widened, "Really?" He asked, Hermione nodded, glancing at him, "Your Dad was kind of my friend, he was an asshole sometimes."

"Yeah, he was an asshole to the day he died." Draco said darkly, "What was my Mum like at school?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Amazing." Hermione said with a fond smile, "She was always there for me, her and Bella, we used to spend every day together, we went out shopping together, and when we all had boyfriends who were friends we even triple dated."

"You were friends with Aunt Bellatrix?" Draco asked, a hint of surprise at that.

"She was a different person then, but she met Rodolphus and he blackmailed her, just like Lucius blackmailed your Mother, neither of them wanted to join Voldemort when I met them." Hermione said, her mind in a far away place.

"What are you going to do about Severus?" Draco asked, watching Hermione sympathetically.

"I don't know, I'm 18 here and he's 38, I really don't know." Hermione was a wreck, that much was clear to Draco but he was going to try and fix this.

Draco opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by someone else walking over to them, "Hey Mione." Harry said with a soft smile as he sat down on Hermione's other side and put his arm around her too.

"Hey Harry." She said softly, a small smile at seeing her best friend again.

"If Snape doesn't want you he's being an ass, you're better than he deserves." Harry said as he glanced at the locket in her hands, it was still open and the photo of them happy was tormenting Hermione.

"You look different in that photo." Harry commented.

"Glamour charm." Hermione said simply, "I looked a lot like Narcissa, only her hair was curly."

"Narcissa? As in-" Harry began, but Draco cut in, "My Mother, yeah. Hermione was re-sorted into Slytherin."

Harry laughed, "I think you'd make a good Slytherin come to think of it."

"That's what I said." Draco said with a smirk at the boy.

"I was really good friends with the Marauders and your Mum too Harry." Hermione told the boy on her left.

"Really? What were they like?" Harry asked eagerly.

"James and Lily were the model couple, they were so happy together, James and Sirius were the biggest jokers around, the amount of times I ended up sneaking around with them after hours and Remus was a lot like me, a bookworm." Hermione smiled another fond smile, "And did you know Remus and Sirius had a secret relationship in their 7th year?" She asked Harry, "I totally set them up."

"Yeah, you're rather good at that." Harry said cryptically and with narrowed eyes she glanced between Harry and Draco, both boys were smirking and she grinned, "You two are so together!" She exclaimed, cheering herself up a little, "That's two gay couples I've set up now, I could make a job out of this."

Draco laughed, "I wouldn't." He teased, but Hermione's mind had been taken off Severus for a while which was definitely a good thing.

"So Hermione, do you want to know how Draco and I got together?" Harry asked and Draco laughed, "It's a rather interesting story." He added.

"Of course I want to know!" Hermione exclaimed and Harry said, "Well Draco saved my life, we got all the Horcruxes and figured out that the last horcrux was in me, and in order to kill Voldemort I had to die so I let him kill me and Draco then killed Voldemort with avada kedavra and then I woke up with the part of Voldemort gone."

"Oh my god you killed him! The war is over?" Hermione asked, she was shocked and annoyed at herself, she had come back for the war but she knew she wouldn't have been able to stay in the past anyway, she'd have gotten killed.

"We did." Draco and Harry said together, "And at the big celebration that night we both drank too much and well…" Harry blushed and Draco winked, Hermione laughed, "I'm happy for you two." She said, echoing words she had said to Sirius and Remus 20 years ago. It felt horrible knowing in this time the only of her old friends still alive were Remus, Andromeda, Narcissa, Severus and Bellatrix, but she was probably in Azkaban.

"That was about two weeks ago." Harry added, "It's been two weeks of bliss, but since we defeated him school finishes early, the N.E.W.T's start on Monday and finish on Friday, we graduate on Sunday and get an extra long summer."

Hermione gaped at him, "But that means term will finish on the 1st of April! That's like 3 months earlier than usual!"

Harry shrugged, "That's a good thing Hermione!" Harry assured her, but it wasn't good for Hermione, it meant she only had a week to get Severus to talk to her again and knowing how stubborn he was she didn't think that would be happening.

Hermione sighed and the two boys could see she was beginning to feel depressed again, they shared a glance and came to the same conclusion, they both hugged her and Hermione chuckled at the double hug, "Thanks guys." She said, her voice a little teary, "You're great friends."

"We missed you Mione." Harry said as he hugged his best friend and truth be told even Draco had missed her, "We did Hermione." He agreed.

Hermione felt a little better but she knew the moment she was alone it would all crash down on her, why was her life so messed up?

**TBC.**


	23. An Early Graduation

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 23 - An Early Graduation _

_**A/N - Things are still a little frosty in this chapter but they will heat up soon, I promise! Also to cheer you up, a twist is coming your way! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

Knowing she only had a week before she graduated from Hogwarts scared Hermione, she wasn't scared about her exams, she had only taken 5 N.E.W.T's and her exams finished on Wednesday. What she was scared about was leaving the place that had been her sole comfort and peace in the last 7 years (even if 6 months were in 1982.)

Everyone around Hermione was happy because the war was over and they could live a normal life, though Hermione knew when Harry left Hogwarts the press would trail after him wherever he went, he was the epitome of a Hero. It was like film stars in the muggle world, he'd never get any privacy and she thought he was a little scared of leaving too for that reason.

No one mentioned the huge fight in the great hall after that Saturday morning Hermione returned from the past, no one but her close friends. She'd explained to Ron late on Saturday night in the confines of the warm, homey Gryffindor common room (very different from her usual dungeon home) the story and he'd coughed and spluttered and said he felt sick before eventually getting used to the idea of his best friend being with his potions professor.

Hermione didn't know what to do as she walked down to the great hall for breakfast with Ginny on Sunday morning, but her friend could sense that.

"Don't worry Hermione, you have to let him come to terms with everything." Ginny said gently as they walked into the hall and Hermione noticed that Severus wasn't at the head table, "He just found out his lost love is one of his pupils and she's still 18, this is hard for him."

"I'm surprised you're taking his side Gin." Hermione said with a chuckle but Ginny could tell that it was forced, "I always thought you hated him."

"I did." Ginny admitted wryly, she smiled at her friend, "Until I saw that locket with the photograph and the engraving, it made me realise he has a heart."

"Had." Hermione corrected, "I don't even think I recognise him anymore." She sighed and they both sat down at the Gryffindor table, the hall was still quiet due it being a Sunday and only being 7.30am.

"He's a good man you know." Ginny said lightly, catching her friends eye, "He did a lot of great things in the war and I think now I understand why."

Hermione frowned, pausing in her motion of pouring out pumpkin juice, "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, we all thought he was a death eater." Ginny began but Hermione caught him off, "He was, I saw his mark."

"He was marked as one but he wasn't, not really anyway." Ginny said and Hermione listened with more intent as she continued, "He was a spy, he worked for Dumbledore but Voldemort found out what he was up to and chose that point to attack Hogwarts, everyone fought, a lot of the order died and a few students too then Harry and Draco went out to the forest and no one really knows what went down there, but when they were with Voldemort we were all still fighting the death eaters." Hermione was cursing to herself for not being here for this, she honestly felt horrible.

Ginny took a moment to sigh deeply, "I got hit with the cruciatus curse and I nearly died." She admitted much to Hermione's horror, "He put himself in the line of fire of his _own _people, the people he had betrayed to save my life and when I asked why he said someone told him a long time ago he could be a better man."

Hermione tried to hide the tears in her eyes at Ginny's words, "I said that." She said softly, her voice breaking a little.

"I thought it might have been you." Ginny said, the moment we heard I assumed time travel, you wouldn't just vanish like that out of nowhere, I didn't know what time you were in though, I didn't realise it was one so recent.

"I think I helped form the order of the phoenix." Hermione confided in her friend, "I told James and Sirius about Voldemort but only what he was then, nothing about the future and I convinced them to fight." Hermione bit her lip, "I feel like through convincing them to fight I killed James and Lily."

Ginny shook her head, "No." She said, hugging Hermione, "If you really knew James you'd know that no matter what you said to him the moment he found out that there was a war against good and evil he would fight, he was too much like Harry that way."

Hermione nodded, convincing herself that Ginny was right, "Yeah, I guess." She said, and for a moment they ate and drank in silence.

"I need to talk to Severus before I graduate." Hermione said thoughtfully, "But I think he might have gone to extreme lengths to avoid me."

"You'll just have to wait, he'll have to come out and eat at some point." Ginny joked, "You may not think he has a heart but he's not a vampire."

Hermione laughed lightly, "I guess." She said, once again allowing herself to be pulled into her own thoughts.

* * *

On Monday Hermione had two exams, she got up and ate then sat through a 4 hour long exam of pure writing, Ancient Runes. Then she had her lunch and endured 3 hours, 2 of practical and one of writing (an essay) for Charms. At the end of the day she was so exhausted that all she managed to do was eat dinner and go to bed. She didn't see Severus at all that day, he didn't appear for any meals.

On Tuesday Hermione had two exams again, she really hated her schedule. The same as the day before she ate breakfast and went to her first exam, Transfiguration which was 4 hours long, 2 of practical and 2 on an essay. Hermione then had lunch with Harry and Ron who brainstormed idea's about their next exam and the trio then went to their Defence Against the Dark Arts Exam. This exam was the best for them and the worst for Hermione, a 3 hour long practical exam. When they were done and the boys were talking about how easy it had been and how they'd totally get accepted into the Auror training program just because they were Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, Hermione didn't even bother eating, she just went to bed. Again she didn't see Severus all day and she was beginning to wonder if he had quit.

On Wednesday Hermione had her last of 5 exams and she couldn't be more glad about that, this was the only year she hadn't cared, she hadn't revised, if she failed she really didn't care, she didn't know what she was going to do with her life now anyway, she just felt so down all the time and she had a nagging feeling that it wasn't all to do with Severus's silence. Luckily her Potions exam was in the morning but the feeling in her stomach made her think she was going to be sick as she walked toward the dungeons, past the familiar door to the Slytherin common room, she felt very nostalgic, Severus would have to oversee his own exam and Hermione would have to focus on the exam and not him. She took a deep breath, still feeling sick to her stomach and she walked through the potions classroom door. To Hermione's surprise Severus _wasn't _there, apparently he didn't feel the need to oversee his own exam and this made Hermione extremely angry for a reason she couldn't quite understand.

"Hello, I am Professor Slughorn and I'll be overseeing your exam today as Professor Snape had to take leave due to sickness." The man said, Hermione smiled, she'd had Slughorn as her Professor in the past, at least some normality of the last 6 months of her life had been restored.

When the exam finished at 1pm Hermione grabbed a sandwich and went to sit underneath a tree, the tree that belonged to the marauders, to her and Sirius, their tree. She was happy when she saw that no one was there and she sat down in the shade to eat her lunch.

She was going to be graduating from Hogwarts on Sunday, graduating and going home for a long summer to figure out what she wanted to do with her life. She'd never wanted to become an Auror like the boys, she'd had enough fighting in the last 7 years to last her a life time. She'd never considered becoming a healer like she knew Draco wanted to do, she liked potions but she was never good at healing charms and bedside manner wasn't exactly her strong suite. Hermione had considered teaching a lot, she loved being the smart one and in a teaching environment she could channel her bossiness into productive energy, she didn't know what she'd teach though, before her trip into the past she'd considered Potions, but now she didn't want too, her favourite subjects had always been Charms and Transfiguration anyway. Hermione knew she'd have to get an apprenticeship to teach and that usually took a few months to come through and you had to get an O in the subject you wanted to teach in. Professors made sure you really wanted it because the apprenticeship was 5 years long.

It was then that it hit Hermione, a 5 year apprenticeship, if she could get Severus to see reason she could be his colleague for 5 years, not his student, her eyes widened at the thought but then returned to their normal size when she realised he probably wouldn't speak to her and probably wasn't even in the school right now.

The next few days dragged on, the boys still had exams, Herbology on Thursday and Care of Magical Creatures on Friday so she was alone a lot of the time or with Ginny who had finished her O.W.L's on Tuesday, but as each day passed Severus still didn't appear at the table and Hermione was beginning to lose hope that he ever would.

On Saturday, the day before graduation Hermione made her decision, she knocked on the door of Professor McGonagall's office and walked in with a smile.

"Miss Granger, sit down." McGonagall said politely.

Hermione did so and said, "Professor, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do after Hogwarts and I've been thinking about a Transfiguration apprenticeship."

McGonagall's lips thinned and she said, "Miss Granger if this is about Severus-"

Hermione cut her Professor off, "With all due respect Professor, Severus and I dated when we were both 18, that was 20 years ago for him, he doesn't want to speak to me and I'm not going to run after him so frankly there is nothing there that would make me want to stay here for him." That was all true, partly, a little bit of her wanted to stay here in the hope he'd see the light and apoligise but Severus Snape didn't apoligise, he didn't 20 years ago and he wouldn't start now.

McGonagall smiled a little at her words, or maybe it was her maturity about the whole situation, "Well Hermione you're acting more mature about this than Severus is and you're 20 years younger." She said, "Now, about that apprenticeship…"

They arranged details and McGonagall gave Hermione a form that she'd have to fill in and send away when she got her exam results, she said she would love to have her as her apprentice and would happily say she was an outstanding Witch. Feeling a lot happier Hermione left the office with the feeling of relief that it was looking highly likely she'd be back in September.

The relief disappeared as she realised that meant she was going to be away from Hogwarts and away from Severus for 5 months, almost as long as she'd dated him for, she sighed, graduation was tomorrow, what the hell was she going to do?

* * *

**Sunday - Graduation Day**

As Hermione Granger sat in a row with the rest of her classmates on the stage she didn't feel happy at all, she looked around at all the happy parents but she didn't feel that way. Her own parents smiled broadly up at her, so proud of her, they hadn't been told what had happened this year and Hermione wasn't sure she would ever tell them.

Harry stood up to give his speech and although Hermione just wished this would be over she listened intently to her best friend.

"I remember my first day at Hogwarts like it was yesterday. I didn't know anyone because I lived with Muggles and I was terrified about what it was going to be like here. I met two good friends on the train who very soon became best friends and within my first 5 minutes here I made an arch enemy, but hey, that's school for you." There was a ripple of laughter through the crowd and Draco smirked, "Life at Hogwarts has never been simple, not for these guys which is probably my fault." Harry said, half amused and half serious, "Every year in some shape or form there has been the presence of Voldemort." A gasp went around the crowd, but Dumbledore seemed to approve of Harry's speech, "However throughout all the trials and all the broken bones from the Quidditch matches gone wrong we've been an amazing bunch and we've been in this together from the very beginning, growing up in a war is hard but when you're surrounded by people like this it makes things just that little bit easier."

Hermione smiled, he was good at this and what he was saying was true, she looked around at her classmates, a few of them were nodding and others were even crying, "Here's to our Hogwarts class of 2002!"

Everyone cheered and threw their hats up into the air, next up was their scrolls. Everyone stood in a line and shook Dumbledore's hand as they were handed their scrolls, Dumbledore smiled and said congratulations quietly to everyone in turn but when he got to Hermione and handed her the scroll he smiled and said, "Severus is back, he's in his quarters."

Hermione was shocked but smiled as if he'd just said congratulations, at the end of the ceremony there was a large feast for the family to attend which Hermione knew she couldn't escape from since her parents were here. She sat around a table with her parents, Harry, Draco and the Weasley's, their parents talked amongst themselves as the trio whispered about what Dumbledore had said to Hermione.

"Your parents are taking you home today Hermione, how are you going to find time to speak to him?" Ron asked.

Draco smiled, "Just ask to stay here for another week, say you have some things to tie up with your apprenticeship, they won't mind." It was smart, Hermione smiled back, "Good idea, hey Draco why is Cissy not here?"

"It's creepy that you call my Mother Cissy." Draco said with a look of distaste before replying, "She's at my Father's funeral."

"You didn't go?" Hermione asked Draco with a scolding look, but Draco shrugged, "I didn't want to be there." Harry sighed and said to Hermione, "I tried to convince him to go too, he didn't listen to me either."

"Graduation is more important." Draco said offhandedly and they all left the matter where it was. Toward the end of the feast Mrs. Weasley said, "Alright boys, we'll need to leave for the burrow, Arthur's working tonight."

Draco shot Harry a look and he shot one back as if they were communicating with their eyes, then Harry spoke to Mrs. Weasley, "Uh Mrs. Weasley would it be okay if I only stayed with you for the first month, I was actually wanting to move into Grimmauld Place and make it more my own with all this money I have nothing else to do with."

Mrs. Weasley looked surprised for a moment before saying, "Oh of course Harry dear, of course!"

Hermione hugged the boys as they left and said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley they told her to drop by sometime in the holidays and she promised she'd do just that. When they were gone Hermione whispered to Draco, "You're moving in with Harry?"

Draco grinned, "Yep."

Hermione smiled, "You should take Cissy when you move in, does she know about…"

"She knows I'm gay." Draco told Hermione, "But she doesn't know about Harry, and why should I take her to Grimmauld Place?" He asked curiously.

Hermione smiled, "Well, it will be like going home for her." She said fondly, she knew that would make Narcissa happy.

Draco was frowning at Hermione in a way that said 'elaborate please' so Hermione continued, "Well she was Narcissa Black when I knew her, she wasn't a Malfoy and Grimmauld place is Black manor."

The light went off in Draco's head, "Oh I see, so she and my Aunts lived with Sirius Black?" He seemed quite interested in this and Hermione nodded, "Your Grandmother and Sirius's Mother were twin sisters. They both lived in the house, Sirius, Bellatrix and Narcissa were all the same age and Andromeda was a little younger but they were all in the same year at school. There was also Regulas Black, Sirius's younger brother."

"My Mother didn't really talk about that side of her family, I don't think my Father would have allowed her." Draco said, a sad look ghosting over his face, "She sounds like a different person, the version of my Mother you knew."

Hermione understood the look of sadness now and said, "She was, your Father…Well he made her believe things that she wouldn't have otherwise, without him you'll see that she's a good person."

Draco nodded, "Thank you, Hermione." He said softly and he pulled her into a tight hug before leaving to get the Hogwarts express home.

"Mum, Dad." Hermione said, glancing at them both with worry in her eyes, "Would you mind if I stayed here for another week, just to tie up loose ends with the Transfiguration apprenticeship?"

Mr. and Mrs. Granger didn't have a problem with this, "Oh of course not Dear, busy arranging your future of course." Her Mum said with a smile, Hermione's Dad nodded, "Always our little organised Hermione." He said fondly and as she hugged them and watched them leave she felt guilty.

Dumbledore smiled at her and gave her a small nod as if to say she had done the right thing and in a hurry she left the hall, by the time she got to Severus's quarters her heart was beating faster than it should but she didn't care.

"Severus I know you're in there so you might as well let me in or I'll break through all your stupid enchantments, its been a week, you can't avoid me forever!" Hermione yelled through the portrait and the man in the portrait raised an eyebrow at her, "Shall I convey that message?" He asked, sounding amused.

"Yes!" Hermione snapped, folding her arms.

The man in the portrait walked around to face the other way, Hermione could still hear him but couldn't hear Severus's reply, "Severus there is a foetus at your door shouting about not leaving until you speak to her and breaking through you're impressing enchantments which I doubt anyone could do, especially this foetus."

"I am not a foetus! I'm 18 years old!" Hermione shouted impatiently, "Oh for the love of God." She muttered as the man turned around, "Oh beg my pardon, she's 18 years old." He said sarcastically, but to Hermione's surprise the portrait swung open and with a smug look to the man in the portrait Hermione walked in.

The place was a mess, stuff was smashed everywhere and when she found Severus he was sitting in an armchair surrounded by empty bottles of firewhisky, "Hermione!" He shouted when she walked in and Hermione suddenly felt very angry again, "Oh come on! You're drunk, seriously!"

Severus grinned at her, "I'm not drunk." He slurred and with a quick wave of her wand Hermione tidied everything up and sobered Severus up, immediately he frowned, "Now that you're sober." Hermione snapped, "Talk to me for Christ's sake Severus! I've been going crazy for this past week!"

Severus stood up, walking over to her, "This last week." He said in a broken voice, "I've been going crazy for these last 20 years Hermione." He said and before the statement could sink in Hermione had done something without thinking, she'd kissed him.

At first Severus had frozen before finally deciding against it and kissing her back, the kiss felt different but the same somehow, Hermione's hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer, he'd gotten taller. Severus still kissed the same way, passionate, sweet, yet desperate at the same time. Somehow during the kiss Severus backed Hermione against the wall and things were heating up quickly, it felt strange, knowing the last time this sort of thing had happened between them he had been 18 and now here he was aged 38, but she was still 18.

"Severus, I'm sorry." Hermione said breathlessly when they broke the kiss for air.

"So am I." Severus said and in his eyes Hermione knew he truly meant it. He kissed her again this time lifting her up so she had to wrap her legs around his waist, "I'm sorry for the public fight." Severus said against her mouth.

"I'm sorry for leaving." Hermione gasped as Severus's mouth moved away from hers and to her neck, "I'm sorry for being such a bitter man."

"I'm sorry for making you that way."

"We really need to stop apologising." Severus said, and the smirk that came to his lips made Hermione see the man she knew underneath that façade.

Hermione grinned, "You're right, we should do something more productive." She said as she captured his lips in another searing kiss.

As they lay hours later in Severus's bed Hermione felt the weight had been lifted a little, but the sick feeling she'd had in her stomach all week hadn't gone away, she'd thought it had to do with Severus, but she guessed she must have just given herself an ulcer or something worrying all week about so many things.

"I missed you." Severus whispered softly against Hermione's hair.

Hermione turned around to face him, her hand tracing the lines on his face, "I missed you too." She said, although it was only a week for her it had still been hard.

"You're still so young and beautiful." Severus said, looking at her face as if he'd never seen it before.

Hermione sighed, entwining her hand in his, "Severus you're still the person I fell in love with even if time has passed." She said truthfully as she kissed him, "I told you I'd love you no matter what and that nothing could change that, I told you we'd meet again in time."

Severus nodded, catching her eye with a smile, "So what do you say Hermione? Should we give this a try?"

Hermione smirked, "Why Severus, are you asking me out?" She teased.

"If I was asking you out you'd know about it." Severus said, smirking back as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

Hermione didn't know where they were going now or what would happen next but in that moment she was happy and that was all that mattered.

**TBC.**


	24. Revelations at the Burrow

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 24 - Revelations at the Burrow_

_**A/N - Yay things are happy again! Not for long…Sorry xD Not much Hermione/Sev in this chapter cause Mione is at the burrow for most of it, but at the end there is some Hermione/Sev =)**_

_**The chat in Hermione's room, I have no idea why but I can just see that playing out in my head! Lots of sex referances in this chapter!  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

When Hermione arrived at the burrow she was in a very good mood. The reason for this good mood was that she was going to stay with Severus for the summer after her week at the burrow. They'd agreed to try and work things out, they both knew it would be hard but they said that they would at least try.

There was something very different about the burrow when she arrived on Sunday evening. It was the same family dinner as always but the family it seemed had expanded over the week she'd spent with Severus in Hogwarts.

"Hermione dear you're here!" Mrs Weasley said happily, hugging Hermione and ushering her over to the table outside, Hermione sat down in-between Ron and Ginny and looked around. Mr. and Mrs Weasley were here and all their children, but there was twice as much people. Next to Ron was Luna, next to Harry was Draco, next to Ginny was Neville, next to Bill was Fleur, next to Percy was Penelope Clearwater, and in-between the twins were Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, Charlie was the only one alone. It seemed everyone had someone but Hermione couldn't bring her someone to one of these dinners, she knew he'd never agree to it and he wouldn't fit in anyway.

Draco was sitting across from her with Harry, he smirked, "How did it go?" He asked.

Hermione smiled at him, "Great, I'm staying with him this summer."

"You'll love his place." Draco said fondly, "It's out in the countryside with a huge Quidditch pitch and the library is amazing." Hermione's smile widened, "It sounds lovely."

Harry cut in, "Uh, Snape plays Quidditch?" He asked which caused Hermione to laugh out loud, "I see that Remus only tells you the good stories." She teased and Harry frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Severus was the seeker for Slytherin, he and your Father were Quidditch rivals." Hermione told Harry, "And in the first game of their 7th year Slytherin won because Severus caught the snitch before James, poor Lily wouldn't let him live it down for weeks after."

Harry was gaping, "Snape beat my Dad? But Slytherin never wins! Malfoy's never beaten me!"

"Still Malfoy am I?" Draco asked in amusement and Harry rolled his eyes, "When its Quidditch talk yes." He said, causing Hermione to smile at the similarity to James.

They all ate and talked and laughed together before going to their rooms, as always Hermione was sharing with Ginny and now that the two girls were as close as they were Hermione enjoyed sharing the room with her. Once they were both in bed Hermione said suggestively, "So, you and Neville."

Ginny blushed in the dark, "Oh hush, he's sweet." She said, "And you and Severus?"

Hermione's smile stayed fixed on her face, "Oh, we're fine." She said.

"You kissed and made up?" Ginny asked innocently but it made Hermione blush, "Uh sure we'll go with that."

"Hermione!" Ginny gasped, sitting up in bed and looking at her embarrassed friend half amused and half shocked, "You and Severus…You…Have you…Oh my God you have!"

"It's not a big deal!" Hermione hissed, trying not to wake up the others next door, "It happened over Christmas, we were the only Slytherin's who stayed…" She trailed off and Ginny raised an eyebrow, "And how many times has it happened since?"

Hermione's blush deepened as she tried to think, "Uh, 8 times." She guessed which merited another gasp from her friend, "Hermione!"

"Ginny, shh!" Hermione said, trying to make sure that Fred and George didn't hear, they'd be all over this.

Ginny was sitting right up in bed now, wide awake, "And how many of those times were this week?"

Hermione didn't think her face could go any redder, she didn't think it was humanly possibly, "3." She muttered.

"HERMIONE! HE'S 20 YEARS OLDER THAN YOU IN THIS TIME!" Ginny exclaimed, very loudly and to Hermione's horror the door burst open and the twins walked in. They shut the door behind them and Fred asked with a smirk, "Who is?"

"Yeah Hermione you dirty Witch, who have you had sex with 8 times?" George asked, an identical smirk on his face.

"Severus Snape!" Ginny hissed and with a groan Hermione pulled the covers over her face.

"Ooh Hermione, I underestimated you." Said Fred.

George agreed, "As did I Mione but you know what they say Fred, watch out for the quiet ones."

"That's true, it's always the bookworms George." Fred said thoughtfully.

"I was in the past and he was my boyfriend!" Hermione said, her voice muffled from being under the covers. Fred smirked and Hermione felt his weight as he sat on her bed and lifted the covers so he could see her face, "Except for the 3 times when he was an old man and you a beautiful, young innocent girl?"

"I think we established she's not innocent." George said with a chuckle and Fred grinned, "Very true, very true."

Hermione sat up, pulling the covers off of her head, "Why do you care about my sex-life?" She asked indignantly.

Before either of the twins could say anything more Bill had walked into the room, "Why are we talking about Hermione's sex-life?" He asked with interest as he sat down on the edge of Ginny's bed. George had taken a spot on the right of Hermione with Fred on her left.

"Because she's banging Severus Snape." Fred said casually.

"Ugh really, the slimy git? You can do so much better Hermione." Bill said, and Fred and George nodded, saying at the same time, "Yeah Hermione, _so _much better."

"Oh, really?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow at Bill, "And who do you suggest as _better?_"

A new voice entered the room, "Oh any of us Weasley boys." Charlie said with a wink, "We have very special expertise." He said suggestively.

Hermione actually laughed at this, practically all of the Weasley's were in her room talking about her sex-life, it was irritating but she'd probably look back at it and laugh.

"So what are we talking about?" Charlie asked, sitting down on the other free spot on Ginny's bed.

"Hermione's sex-life." The other 4 Weasley's in the room informed him.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at her, "Hermione Granger, I didn't expect it, whose she having sex with?"

A chorus of "Severus Snape" went around the room and Charlie hmm-ed, "You into that hook-nosed, don't wash my hair look Mi? You could have fooled me."

"Oh shut up." Hermione said good naturedly, "I met him when I was in the past, I dated him, I actually love him, he's not just a piece of meat to me."

"You're right about that." Charlie said and Bill nodded, "He's too skinny."

"Oi, there's nothing wrong with skinny guys!" That was Ron's voice for sure, Hermione groaned, why was this happening to her?

"Come to join the party?" Fred asked the trio in the doorway and Ron, Harry and Draco walked into the room and shut the door, they sat on the floor, "What are we talking about?" Ron asked.

"Hermione pumping Snape." George informed them, Ron looked disgusted and Harry made a face, Draco looked interested, "How do they all know?" He asked.

"Ginny shouted it so loud that people 10 miles away probably heard." Hermione grumbled and Ron smirked, "I wonder if Luna heard…" He mused.

"So are you like dating her now or something?" Hermione asked, Ron and Luna was just so…well so weird.

"Uh, kind of." Ron said, his ears going red, "Are you banging her?" Fred asked and Ron's eyes widened, "No!"

"Then it's boring, back to Hermione and Snape." Fred continued, turning to Hermione who rolled her eyes, "I'm done talking to you about Severus."

"Ooh, Severus!" George cooed, "Does his hair actually feel greasy or does it just look it?" Harry asked with interest and Hermione glared at him, Harry put on his best innocent face, "What? I'm serious!"

"No Harry his hair does not feel greasy!" Hermione said, throwing a pillow at her best friend but missing and hitting Draco who moaned, "Your aim sucks."

"If only Percy was here and we could all be gathered together to talk about Hermione's sex-life." Charlie said, sighing as if longing Percy was there, they all knew he was joking of course.

"Talk about someone elses sex-life!" Hermione complained and the group all looked around the room at each other, "Ginny, have you and Neville-"

"No!"

"Charlie, got any sex stories to tell?" Bill asked his brother but Fred snorted, "Charlie's gay." He said, Charlie glared at him, "Gay people still have sex you know." He said, although it was clear he was joking about being angry with the twins.

Fred and George got an idea at that moment and looked at Harry and Draco, "Uh no way." Harry said instantly, "No way in Hell."

"Ah so they are doing it." Bill said in amusement.

"They just don't want to tell us about it." Fred said with a smirk.

"I think it's very therapeutic." Hermione said offhandedly, "We should all have sex with our arch enemies."

Ginny frowned at her, "Please tell me you are talking about Snape and not like Lucius Malfoy or something…"

"I'm talking about Severus! I wouldn't of had sex with Lucius, he's Draco's Dad, that's just wrong!" Hermione exclaimed, "Although he did try and kiss me once."

Draco choked on thin air, "WHAT?"

Hermione laughed at his reaction, "Your Mother could have killed him though, she was so mad."

"Geez Hermione, who else from the past have you snogged?" Fred asked jokingly but Hermione replied, "Sirius actually."

Harry's jaw dropped this time, "You kissed my Godfather?"

"Well he kissed me, and tackled me, and nearly ruined my relationship with Severus, but we made up." Hermione said brightly, enjoying the shocked looks the group were giving her.

"So you kissed Draco's Dad and Harry's Godfather and had sex with your Professor, this is why people shouldn't time travel." A new voice said and everyone was surprised when Percy walked into the room, now everyone was here, Hermione actually wanted to melt into the floor.

"Percy! You decided to join the party!" Fred said, jumping up and tackling Percy to sit with him on Hermione's bed, "Can you believe it eh? Little goody two shoes Hermione." He shook his head in amusement.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "When did you first have sex Fred?" He asked his brother who grinned smugly, "5th year, Angelina Johnson who is now dating George which is kind of weird but hey."

George just shrugged, "5th year, Katie Bell who you are now dating…"

"Well we always did share everything." Fred said in amusement.

Percy chuckled, "I guess the goody-two shoes are always the worst then." He said, looking quite proud as he said, "4th year, Penelope."

"4th year? Nice one Percy!"

Hermione was amused as she watched them all share their 'first times'.

"What about you Bill?" Fred asked his brother.

"Uh, 5th year, Nymphadora Tonks." Bill admitted which earned 'ooh's' from around the room.

"Geez, was I the only one who didn't do it at school?" Charlie asked in astonishment, "I was 19."

"But it's because you're gay Charlie." Percy said matter of factly and at the same time Charlie, Draco and Harry echo-ed, "Gay people still have sex!"

"Well then boys, Harry you first." George said, urging them on. Harry shared a glance with Ginny, her brothers were going to kill him, "Uh well with a girl 6th year, a guy 7th."

"You and Ginny!" Hermione gasped, jumping out of her bed and hitting him, "Why didn't you tell me?" She then glared at Ginny, "Why didn't _you _tell me?"

They both shrugged and for a moment the brothers looked like they might hit Harry before simply shrugging it off, Draco then said, "Uh, girl 4th year, Pansy Parkinson and guy 5th year, Blaise Zabini."

"Draco you're such a slut." Hermione teased, but he just smirked, "So what if I am?"

They only had a few more people to go, "Gin?" Hermione asked, although they all assumed it was Harry, "5th year, Harry." She said, her cheeks a little flushed at the statement.

Finally they got to Ron, "And Ronald, we all know who yours is gonna be." Hermione said, and Ron's ears turned scarlet, "Uh 6th year, Lavender." He admitted and Hermione pumped the air, "I knew you had sex with her!"

"You're the one who had sex with Snape." Ron retorted.

"Why are you all so obsessed with this?" Hermione asked the room full of Weasley's.

"Because its Snape!" Fred exclaimed, "Although I think it makes you very bad-ass Hermione, that gives you 10 points more respect in my mind."

"Mine too." George echoed, "Did you do the whole schoolgirl and teacher thing, the short skirts and-"

"No, George, we did the whole normal sex thing." Hermione said, glaring at the twin.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on in here?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she appeared at the door of the small room filled with lots of people.

"We're discussing Hermione's sex-life Mum." George told Mrs. Weasley and Hermione hit him with her pillow, "Yeah Mum, do you want to join in?" Fred asked and Hermione then hit him with her pillow.

"She's having sex with Severus Snape." Bill said from Ginny's bed and Hermione actually growled and threw the pillow at him.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!"

"I hate you all!" Hermione hissed as Mrs. Weasley dragged her downstairs for a girl to girl chat, "All of you!"

* * *

When the end of the week drew near Hermione approached Ginny about something that had been bothering her for the past few days.

"Uh Gin, could we talk?" Hermione asked as she cornered Ginny in the kitchen. Ginny sensed the worry in Hermione's voice and said, "Sure." Hermione then proceeded to drag her outside and sit down under a tree with her, in the shade of the hot summer sun. The boys were all away playing Quidditch.

"Well, I'm worried about something but you can't freak out, promise?" Hermione asked Ginny anxiously. Ginny was admittedly a little worried but she nodded all the same.

"I've skipped two periods and I have this sick feeling in my stomach all of the time." Hermione admitted as Ginny's jaw dropped, "You're pregnant?" She asked.

Hermione bit down on her lip, "I think so, I mean I don't know, but you want to be a midwife don't you?"

Ginny understood what Hermione was saying, "Well yes but Mione I haven't even done my N.E.W.T's yet you should go to St. Mungo's and-"

Hermione shook her head, "I can't Ginny, I leave to stay with him tomorrow night, I need to find out today, I don't want to risk scaring Severus if it's a false alarm."

"You've missed not one but two periods Hermione, I doubt it's a false alarm." Ginny said sceptically.

Hermione looked at her with desperate eyes, "Please Gin, I know you can do the charm, it's the first thing you have to learn to be a midwife, you have to know it to even apply and you applied this summer for an early apprenticeship, please."

Ginny sighed, "Fine!" She conceded, "We'll go up to my room and lock the door." She said, while all the boys were still out and Mr. Weasley was at work they snuck upstairs so Mrs. Weasley would still think they were outside with the chickens.

Once in their room Hermione locked the door and put a silencing charm on it, "Okay, lie down and take your t-shirt off." Ginny informed Hermione who did what she asked.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Ginny muttered, partly annoyed at Hermione for being so reckless, she looked up the spell in her midwifery book and recited, "Est Puer crescere venter." Ginny recited this three times and said, "You'll feel something warm now in your stomach." At her words Hermione's stomach glowed a light pink and warmed up then Ginny cursed, "You're pregnant."

Hermione groaned, yep her life really was messed up, "How far along am I?" She asked.

Ginny cast another charm, "Quam longa puer crescit." She examined Hermione's stomach for a moment and replied, "3 or 4 months give or take."

Hermione tried to figure it out in her head, 3 to 4 months ago meant the baby would have been conceived in January or late December which was one she and Severus had first slept together.

Ginny broke the spell, "Damnit Hermione, how could you be so stupid?"

Hermione sighed, "I don't know." She said, "We were protected every time." And she remembered, they had used contraception charms.

"You're going to have to tell Severus."

"I know."

"Tomorrow."

"I know"

* * *

Hermione left the burrow after a million hugs and apparated to Hogsmeade to meet Severus, he kissed her lightly when they met and took her suitcase, she then held onto his arm and they apparated to Snape manor.

The manor was amazing, Hermione gazed at in awe, it was an old gothic style manor with three stories and a huge looming Quidditch pitch to the left. The garden was huge with mazes built from hedges and stone statues.

"Its wonderful." Hermione said as she looked around the beautiful gardens, Severus smiled and they walked through the gates together.

They got to the front door and Severus had his house elf take Hermione's things to the master bedroom and unpack them, Hermione chose that moment to ask, "Severus, can we talk?"

Severus frowned but sat down next to her on a bench all the same, "Is everything alright?" He asked, immediately worried.

Hermione sighed, "Sort of." She replied, chewing on her lip anxiously. Severus easily slid his hand into hers and Hermione turned to him, "I've not been feeling right for the last two weeks and when I looked into it." She took a deep breath, feeling sick again, "I found out that I'm pregnant."

For a moment Severus stared at her in shock, not really taking in what she had said, "Uh, pregnant…" He repeated and Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry, I don't know how this happened, we were always so careful."

"Except the first time." Severus said quietly as if he was realising something, Hermione frowned, "But we used the charm-"

"The charm only lasts for two hours." Severus said and it all clicked in Hermione's head, "Oh Severus how could we have been so stupid?"

Severus wrapped his arm around her, "It's alright, how far along are you?" He asked, taking this a lot better than Hermione had expected him too.

"Ginny said 3 or 4 months, she's not sure, probably around 3 and a half if the first time was when we slipped up." Hermione told him, watching him for a reaction.

"This is…this is surreal." Severus said quietly, and Hermione nodded, "I know." She agreed.

"What are we going to do?" Severus asked and with what felt like her hundredth sigh that day Hermione replied, "I have no idea."

Severus snorted or chuckled, Hermione wasn't sure what the sound was, "So much for spending a simple summer together."

"I know." Hermione said, resting her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Severus said, "This was as much my fault as it was yours."

And despite it all Hermione smiled a little because in the only way he knew how to Severus apologised and that was something she was sure he hadn't done in many years.

**TBC.**


	25. Bright New Day

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 25 - Bright New Day _

_**A/N - Sorry it took me a couple of days to update I was working on a few unfinished projects for youtube including the trailer for THIS fanfic which has just finished rendering and will be on youtube very soon. I'll post it in the authors note of the next chapter if you're interested. James McAvoy is young Snape ;) I don't understand why people think Snape was ugly at school, I bet he was alright given how he's played by the gorgeous Alan Rickman…Anyway, I'm rambling!**_

_**This fic was meant to be 30 chapters long but I'm loving it so much that I think I rewrote my plan, it was supposed to end with the baby being born but I decided to make it 50 and do more on their life after the baby is born, I don't want to end it so soon!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

It had been 2 days since Hermione had told Severus about the baby and consequentially 2 days since she had seen Severus. He had been fine about the whole thing at first, so Hermione thought, but then said he had some things he needed to take care of and she hadn't seen him since.

Hermione sighed as she sat in the large kitchen with a bowl of untouched cereal in front of her, she knew he was coming back, if he didn't intend too he wouldn't have told her to wait in the manor for him and call on the houselves if she needed anything, but all the same she didn't know how long he would be.

On the 3rd morning of Severus's disappearance Hermione had finally had enough of being alone and had invited Ginny around for some company. After raiding the Snape manor library and reading an entire book the doorbell rang.

Hermione had found it hard getting used to everything being done for her, the moment the bell rang one of the 3 houselves answered it and appeared before Hermione in the library, "Mistress Hermione, Miss. Weasley is here to see you, shall I let her in?" asked the little house-elf.

Hermione smiled, "Yes Dotty, tell her to wait in the living room."

The elf nodded and vanished with a soft cracking noise, Hermione smoothed down her robes and walked down the stairs, it was obvious from the tight robes she was wearing that she was pregnant, she was almost 4 months after all and the bump was small but visible.

When Hermione walked into the living room she hugged her friend tightly, "I'm so glad you came, I was going out of my mind with boredom."

Ginny smiled, her eyes glancing from the bump to Hermione's face, "No problem, I was just going to be spending the afternoon sitting around the house anyway."

Hermione sat down next to her on the couch and summoned a house elf, "Get us a pot of tea and two cups please Ritty."

"Yes Mistress Hermione." Ritty the elf said before disappearing, Ginny raised an eyebrow at her, "You have a house-elf? I want a rich husband!"

"He's not my Husband Gin." Hermione said, although smiling, "It is very sophisticated though."

Ginny nodded her agreement, "So, where is the charming Potions professor?"

The tea arrived and Hermione quietly thanked the elf before pouring out a cup and handing it to Ginny then pouring out her own cup. The smile had slipped from Hermione's face, she sighed, "I told him about the baby and he said he had some business to take care of, I haven't seen him since."

Ginny frowned, "Do you think he ran off?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, he told me to wait here for him, I think he just got a bit panicked and needed to be alone for a few days. That's how Severus copes, he's not like you or I, we cope by confiding in each other. Severus is a little backwards, he copes by distancing himself and just being with his thoughts for a while."

Ginny smiled softly at her best friend, "You know him well." Hermione nodded, and Ginny continued, "He's a lot more like Harry than either of them would care to admit, Harry copes by distancing himself too, isolating himself."

"I know." Hermione said, chuckling, "But Severus would never admit to the idea, he would hate being compared to a Gryffindor, and his arch enemies son on top of that."

Ginny laughed, "And Harry would feel the exact same way."

Hermione smiled warmly at Ginny, she wanted the spotlight off of her so she asked, "And what of you and Neville? Is he the one?"

Ginny blushed, but smiled too, she replied, "We talked the night you left the burrow, and well…"

Hermione grinned, "I knew it!" She said with a smirk, "So did you talk afterwards or…"

Ginny's blush deepened, "We talked, He told me he loved me he'd realised it in our final year at Hogwarts during the war, he said…" Ginny tried to control her blush and the huge grin on her face, "He said he wanted to spend forever with me."

Hermione's grin was almost as big as Ginny's at this news, "You're gonna get married and raise lots of crazy little redheads."

Ginny laughed, "Yeah, that's the funny thing, I always thought it would be Harry and I and you and Ron. But it didn't turn out that way at all."

Hermione laughed too, "I thought that too when I was more naïve, but what I feel for Severus is 10 times stronger than anything I felt for Ron." She admitted.

"I always thought I'd have kids first too." Ginny continued, "You're so career driven I figured that would come first and kids would come second."

Hermione shrugged, deep in thought, "I thought so too, in fact I wasn't even sure I wanted kids but when I found out about the baby giving it up just wasn't an option, maybe the timing was an accident but I do want to do this with Severus."

"He wants it too Hermione." Ginny assured her, "You've just got to give him time, after all this is a big deal. The baby was conceived 20 years ago when you were both teenagers in a big passionate love affair but its going to be born when you're still that teenager and he's an adult."

"I'm an adult too Gin." Hermione said, a frown on her face, Ginny nodded, "But you know what I mean, he's 20 years older than you."

"I know." Hermione said, "It doesn't make a difference to me but I can see why it does to him, I was his student after all, but I was his girlfriend before I was, or wait technically…oh Ginny time travel is all so confusing."

Ginny smiled fondly at Hermione, "Yes, it most definitely is."

"I didn't realise you were the tea-party type, Hermione." A smooth voice said from the doorway, Hermione turned to the voice and grinned when she saw Severus leaning casually in the doorway. He had a soft smile on his lips and was dressed down in black jeans and a black silk shirt, he had his jacket thrown over his shoulder.

Hermione put her tea-cup down and hurried over to him, when she got to him she enveloped him in a hug, "You came back." She whispered, holding him tight.

Severus smiled at Ginny over Hermione's shoulder and Ginny grinned, maybe she had been wrong about Severus Snape, he wasn't a good man, he was a wonderful man, for Hermione anyway.

"Yes." Severus said, hugging her back, "And I'm back for good now."

Hermione positively beamed at him, "And I'm not the tea-party type, I just wanted to talk to Ginny and we both like tea."

"Ah, I see." Severus said, unconvinced, he turned his attention to Ginny, "Are you really the future Mrs. Longbottom then Miss. Weasley?" He asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "It's Ginny, and no, don't listen to the nonsense in the prophet." She waved her left hand in front of him, "No ring."

"Pity." Snape said, from his spot in the doorway next to Hermione, "It would have been a nice wedding."

"Oh hush." Said Hermione, "They're still going to get married, just not yet, and they're going to have lots of little redheaded babies, we've just been discussing this."

Ginny laughed, "Yeah, maybe I should wait until Neville proposes first to think that far ahead, we only realised it was serious 2 days ago."

Hermione just grinned, "I'm the maid of honour, right?"

Ginny laughed, "Yeah." She agreed, smiling at her friend, a little mischievously, "As long as I'm yours."

The relaxed atmosphere in the room between the three suddenly became tense and Ginny chuckled, "I've got an interview for the midwifery course." She said, "I better head."

Hermione's face lit up, "They're considering early entry?" She asked happily.

Ginny nodded, "Harry and Draco said they didn't make any calls but I think they had something to do with it. I'm not complaining though, early entry is better than going back to Hogwarts next year."

Hermione laughed, "I guess, it's a pity, I'll be there."

"You're gong back to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked as she moved toward the fireplace.

"Yep, Transfiguration apprenticeship, at least I'm meant to be, McGonagall doesn't know about the baby…" Hermione informed her friend, aware of Severus gaping at her, "Good luck with the midwifery interview Gin!" She said, hugging Ginny before she vanished from the fireplace in a flash of green.

"You're doing a 5 year apprenticeship at Hogwarts?" Severus asked, and Hermione couldn't figure out what his tone of voice meant, she turned and nodded, "Yeah, is that okay?" She asked.

Severus nodded, smiling to himself, "It's perfect." He said.

Hermione smiled too, "I'll need to talk to McGonagall, my due date is at the end of September so I'd need to start later in the year."

"Apprenticeships have three openings, you can start in September for the first term, January for the second or April for the third." Severus informed her, steering her up the stairs.

"Well the baby would still be young in January, it would only be 4 months old, in April at least it would be 7 months old, that's a little better, don't you think?" Hermione asked, Severus nodded, "I think you should spend as long with the baby as you can before you start work but you'd be in the castle anyway, I mean I wouldn't want you living here with the baby when I'm at Hogwarts so the three of us would all be living there anyway." They continued to walk up the stairs during their conversation.

Hermione barely paid attention as Severus led her into a room, "So you're okay with the fact that I'm keeping the baby?"

Severus stopped and placed both of his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes, "Hermione I couldn't be happier, you were the only person I imagined a future with, since you left there's only been one person I've dated and it lasted 6 months, I wanted this, I wanted this life with you, I didn't expect to have it like this but I want it still, if anything I'd be angry if you chose not to have the baby rather than have it."

Hermione wasn't sure if it was Severus's words or the sincerity with which he said them, or the hormones of being pregnant, or perhaps all three combined, but something snapped inside her and she let a few tears fall. Severus didn't talk about his emotions and she guessed that was probably the most he'd shared with anyone in years, "Thank you." She said softly.

It was only when Hermione took a deep breath and glanced away from Severus's face that she realised what room they were in. Hermione gasped as she looked around, "Snape manor has a nursery…" She mused.

Severus nodded, "I was an only child and I lived here for the first few years of my life before we moved to the muggle word, this was my room when I was a baby."

The room was beautiful, it was a large room with pastel green walls. There was a large window with white curtains and a window seat with a long white cushion. The room didn't have much furniture apart from the simple mahogany crib in the corner and a matching mahogany rocking chair next to it, there was also a chest of drawers and a wardrobe of the same matching wood.

"It's beautiful." Hermione said, it was a boys room but could be adapted for a girl, "But I don't understand why you're showing me it, you said we won't be living here."

Severus smiled, leading her out of the room, "Not during term time but we'll spend all the holidays here, that's 3 months of the year that will be spent here."

Hermione nodded, out of the 12 months most of it would be spent at Hogwarts but this would be their holiday home, she understood that now, "Thank you Severus." She said, not really sure what she was thanking him for but he seemed to understand and he led her across the hall to their bedroom.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "How did you know I was tired?" She asked.

Severus smirked, "I notice things." He said, but Hermione didn't buy it, "Like what?"

"Like the dark circles under your eyes and like the fact that I know you well enough hot know you've barely slept since I left because you've been worried." Severus said as he drew the curtains shut, "And I'm sorry for freaking out on you like that." He added.

Hermione only smiled as she changed into nightclothes for their afternoon nap, "I _was_ worried, but you don't have to apoligise, I kind of knew you were going to do your solitude thing, it was easier when we were at school because I could track you down with the marauders map."

Severus chuckled, "I knew that was how you always found me." He said as he too changed and climbed into bed, Hermione got in next to him, "And I assume you're tired because you did you're usual freaking out and going to-" Hermione cut herself off, "You always went out drinking with Rodolphus or Lucius when something like this happened."

Severus nodded, "I know."

"But Rodolphus is in Azkaban and Lucius is dead." Hermione said slowly.

Severus nodded a second time, "I know." He repeated.

Hermione lay on her side, frowning at Severus, "So who did you go out with?" She asked.

Severus winced, "Draco and…Potter." He admitted.

Hermione stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before laughing at the situation, "You went out with my best friend and his boyfriend to talk about me freaking you out by being pregnant?"

Severus nodded, grimacing as Hermione laughed her head off next to him, "Oh my Severus, I can't believe this." She said through her laughter, "Your problem was me being pregnant and you went out with a gay couple to discuss it!"

Severus smiled a little despite himself, he loved hearing Hermione laugh, "They were surprisingly good with advice actually."

Hermione's laughter subsided and she smiled at him, "Well I'm glad about that." She said honestly, kissing him lightly as he pulled her closer.

They lay in silence for a moment before Severus sighed and said, "I'm so old Hermione."

Hermione took his hand, "You're only 38 Severus." She said softly, but he just sighed again, "20 years older than you."

"You always did say I was wiser than my years." Hermione said and Severus chuckled, "I suppose I did."

"Age is only a number Severus." Hermione said gently and Severus smiled, "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Hermione smiled, "Not in the last few days." She teased and he kissed her, with more passion this time, "Then I'm telling you now, I love you, I love you so much."

"I love you too." Hermione said, her hand remaining in his while her other hand rested on her bump, she smiled softly to herself as she drifted off to sleep happily

**TBC.**


	26. A Surprise Reunion

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 26 - A Surprise Reunion_

_**A/N - So yeah, I'm like just over halfway through this story now since I decided to add 20 chapters to my plan xD Oh well!**_

_**I think this chapter may be a bit out of character for the Narcissa in the books but this is MY Narcissa not book Narcissa so it's all good!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

When Severus Snape walked into his living room to find Hermione having yet another tea party he sighed, "Hermione, do you tire of my company?" He asked as he sat down next to her on the couch.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "No Severus, Harry and Draco wanted my help with something so they came by _our _house."

"It's technically not yours until you're married." Draco cut in and Hermione glared at him, Severus smirked, "What does the great Harry Potter need help with?"

Draco grinned, "My Mother."

Severus raised an eyebrow and Hermione said, "Draco and Harry are going to see Narcissa today to tell her about their relationship and Harry is worried she'll curse him."

Severus snorted, "Trust me it's more likely she'll kiss you." He said and Hermione laughed, "Honestly Harry, Cissy hated your Dad at school but she could stand Lily and you've got a lot of Lily in you."

Severus added, "She'll like you, Draco's only taken one person home to meet his parents and that was Blaise Zabini, you're the Hero of the Wizarding world, it's a big step up."

"Told ya." Draco said smugly to Harry who seemed unconvinced, "But Lucius tried to kill me, multiple times!"

"Yes but Narcissa isn't Lucius." Hermione said logically, "No offence to the dead but even when we were in school Lucius had a controlling relationship with Cissy but she stayed in it anyway because it was what her Mother wanted, I think at one point she loved him until she saw what he was capable of, Narcissa's a much kinder person than you give her credit for."

"Hermione's right, you'll see when you meet her." Severus said, and Harry didn't look much comforted at all, Hermione rolled her eyes, "Severus and I will come with you when you go and see her, I want to see her again anyway."

"Oh thank you so much Mione!" Harry said, jumping across the table to hug her, Severus raised an eyebrow at Draco who just laughed silently at Harry's behaviour, "Um Harry, you're crushing the baby." Hermione said and Harry blushed and pulled away from the hug, "Oh sorry." He said sheepishly.

* * *

The small group assembled on the doorstep of Malfoy manor were a strange looking bunch. Draco Malfoy, properly groomed, Harry Potter, scruffy and scrawny (although he had attempted to control his hair but even Severus's best hair potions had little effect), Hermione Granger, now visibly pregnant and Severus Snape, 20 years older than the trio and looking more than a little awkward.

The door swung open and a house elf greeted them, "Master Draco!" He squeaked, "Your Mother is happy to be seeing you!" He said, bowing and letting the group walk in.

The elf said he'd get Narcissa and told them to wait in the living room. When they walked in Hermione noticed it was much grander than the living room in Snape Manor, it was Victorian in style and décor and a beautiful space.

The door swung open and Narcissa Malfoy walked in. Hermione smiled fondly when she saw her, she'd never seen Narcissa when there wasn't a war going on in her own home and now she was stress free she was as beautiful as she had been back in her Hogwarts days. Narcissa's long blonde hair was loose and straight, as it had always been, there were a few more wrinkles on her face but her slender figure hadn't changed much and neither had her stylish dress sense, she was wearing a set of dark green silk robes and she looked amazing.

"Draco!" She greeted when she walked in, as she enveloped her son in a hug she didn't even notice his company, Draco hugged his Mother back and pulled back from the hug saying, "Mother, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Harry."

Narcissa turned smiling to a nervous Harry, when she saw just who this Harry was her smile faltered and she pulled the unsuspecting boy into a hug. Draco and Hermione shared a knowing grin, and Severus just watched with a smirk from the sidelines.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry about what happened to you here, if Draco hadn't helped you escape... I'm so glad Lucius didn't hurt you." Narcissa said, and everyone apart from Draco was surprised to see she was crying. Hermione frowned, she'd missed the war, what had happened here to Harry? She'd need to ask him when they left the house.

Narcissa released Harry and said, "I'm glad Draco found someone who can bring out the good in him." She smiled at the boy who lived but she then turned her attention to Severus who had walked over and was standing beside her with Hermione standing just behind him.

"Oh Severus, you visited too." Narcissa said happily. Severus smiled, "I wanted you to meet someone Narcissa." He said, "My girlfriend, Hermione."

Narcissa's eyes widened as he stepped to the left and Hermione came into view, "No way." She muttered, "Hermione you…"

Hermione smiled, "Travelled through time." She finished and Narcissa stared at her for a moment longer before pulling her into a hug, she was crying again, "We didn't know what happened to you, we thought you died and you helped us through so much, me with the…incident and Severus just fell apart." Narcissa blurted all this out as she hugged her friend.

"I missed you too Cissy." Hermione admitted as she pulled back from the hug, "Which is why I wanted to ask you to be the baby's Godmother."

Narcissa smiled broadly, "Yes! It would be an honour." She said happily, she smiled at Severus, "You found your long lost love after all these years Sev, it's like a fairytale."

Draco and Harry sniggered, and Severus blushed, Hermione laughed, "Shush you two." She scolded and immediately they did so.

"Tell Cissy about the house Harry." Hermione urged as she led Narcissa to sit down next to her on the sofa, Harry and Draco were sitting on the sofa opposite. Severus took a seat on the other side of Hermione and Narcissa asked, "What house?"

Harry bit his lip, "Uh, well Sirius Black was my Godfather and when he died he left Black manor to me." He admitted, and Narcissa's eyes widened as he mentioned her old home, "I decided to move in there and redecorate the old place, with Draco."

Hermione finished for him, "Harry and Draco were wondering if you wanted to help decorate the house, since it used to be yours after all." She placed her hand on Narcissa's, "I know you haven't been back there for a long time, but it would be nice wouldn't it? To relive a little of the better days."

Narcissa nodded, "You'll come too?" She asked Hermione, she nodded, "Severus and I are helping the boys move in, we'll be there." Hermione promised Narcissa.

"Then I think Hermione is right, going back might be nice." Narcissa said with a smile. The group all had lunch together and then the boys had to go to work, they had started their Auror training a week before. Severus said he had 'business' at the school with McGonagall and he left too which left Narcissa and Hermione alone to catch up.

"Okay, first of all, how did you end up in the past?" Narcissa asked, feeling young again as she talked to Hermione.

Hermione smiled, "I was doing detention for Severus actually." She said chuckling at the irony of it, "There was this shimmering gold potion and I stupidly touched it, the next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital wing as Hermione Dawson in 1982 and had to be resorted."

Narcissa laughed, "I can't believe as a Gryffindor you had to adapt to being a Slytherin, that must have been so odd for you." Hermione nodded, glad Narcissa could know the truth now, "It was." She admitted, "But I got the hang of it after a while, it was hard at first, not so much with you but with Bellatrix and Lucius to be friends, then I realised you weren't bad people in that time, even though in my time I resented them for crimes that happened years after their Hogwarts days."

Narcissa nodded, the smile gone from her lips, "Those were better days, before Rodolphus corrupted Bella." She sighed, "No one understands that she used to be a good person, they see her as an animal but I don't blame them, she lost all humanity when she sold her soul to Voldemort."

"You say his name." Hermione said proudly, Narcissa nodded, "Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself." She said, echo-ing Hermione's own words.

"That is true." Hermione said, "I heard that you switched sides toward the end."

"I did the right thing in the end." Narcissa said, "Even if it was 20 years too late."

Hermione shook her head, "It's never too late to do the right thing."

Narcissa smiled at her cool logic, Hermione hadn't changed at all, "So what's the story with the baby?"

Hermione laughed, "Well, the baby was conceived in December of 1982."

Narcissa laughed with her friend, "So it's going to be born 20 years old?" She said with a smile, Hermione smiled too, "Technically I guess so." She said.

"And you and Severus are good?" Narcissa asked, both curious and watchful for both Hermione and Severus.

"We're great." Hermione said honestly, "We're both excited about this baby."

"And is marriage on the cards?" Narcissa asked with a smirk, Hermione blushed at the question, "I don't know." She said honestly, "You know Severus, if he does propose it will take me by complete surprise, he likes surprising people."

"That's true." Narcissa said with a chuckle, "You'll keep in touch, won't you Hermione?"

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed, "You're my baby's Godmother and your son is dating my best friend, even if we didn't want to see each other I think we'd have too." She teased.

Narcissa hugged Hermione again, "I'm glad, I really did miss you, after you left things just got worse than ever."

"I'm sorry that I had to leave." Hermione said, still hugging Narcissa.

Narcissa pulled back from the hug and shook her head, "Don't be sorry, you needed to go back to your own time, I understand that now."

"Thank you, for understanding." Hermione said honestly, Severus had understood too and she couldn't be more grateful for that.

* * *

**One Week Later**

It was 8am on Monday morning and Grimmauld place was buzzing with activity. Practically everyone in the order and all of Harry's friends had come to help with the redecorating of the old house.

When Hermione and Severus walked in it was to a house full of busy people working together and it was a lovely sight. Mr and Mrs. Weasley were changing the wallpaper in the hall, they were giving it a posh Victorian décor, a lot like Malfoy manor. Severus and Hermione said hello to them and walked along the narrow first hall into the entrance hall where Neville, Ginny, Luna and Ron were debating ways to get rid of the portrait of Mrs. Black.

Severus smiled at Hermione, "I know how to deal with the painting, you go find the boys, try not to do any heavy lifting." He said, kissing her lightly as they went their separate ways.

"I know how to get rid of the portrait." Severus said silkily to the group of teenagers arguing. They all turned at his voice and Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

Severus looked at her with a smirk, "It's rather simple actually, if any of you had paid attention in history of magic and didn't fall asleep you'd know." He said, but they still didn't have any idea so Severus continued, "The portrait isn't stuck on the wall because of a charm, it can't be taken down because it's owner has unfinished business with something in the walls of the house."

Ginny frowned, "By in the walls do you really mean _inside_ the walls or just in the house?" She asked.

"I mean inside the walls." Severus said, Neville was frowning too but Luna seemed to understand, "There is something hidden in the wall behind the portrait keeping it there but when it is removed the portrait will come down."

Ron looked disgusted, "What's in the wall? A dead guy?"

"I don't know." Severus said slowly, "I don't have x-ray vision." He then started walking away to leave them to figure it out.

Severus turned left into the formal dining room where the Order of the Phonenix meetings had always been held. When he walked in he found Percy, Fred and George decorating the walls with the help of Remus Lupin who was decorating the floor and Nymphadora Tonks who was levitating all of the furniture and stacking it up. It appeared they didn't need any help so Severus moved on.

He walked out of the door he'd come in and walked further up the hallway before turning left into another hallway and then going right into the library and study. The room wasn't nearly as big as the library at Snape manor, it was about half the size and you could have fitted 10 of this library into the one at Malfoy manor but it was fine just for the two boys. Not surprisingly he found Hermione was one of three helping to tidy up the library, she, Dean Thomas and Professor Flitwick were levitating books into the proper place and had dusters cleaning everything, as well as this they were fixing the loose floorboards and like everywhere else redecorating the peeling grey wallpaper into whitewashed walls, it made everything look so much cleaner and bigger.

"Hey, love." Severus said as he came up from behind and hugged her, Hermione smiled, "Hey yourself." She said, "Shouldn't you be helping?" She asked as she added a light green wallpaper border that began to move by itself around the room.

"Hm, I suppose but they seem to have everything covered." Severus said, Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, "On this floor maybe." She said.

Severus frowned, "Uh, how many floors are there in this house?" He asked, he didn't think it was that big…

"Four, then there's the basement and the attic." Hermione said and Severus groaned, she chuckled, "We're fine here, go downstairs and see if anyone needs help with the kitchen." She said.

"Fine." Severus complained, Hermione kissed him lightly on the lips before straightening up a bookcase, "I love you." She called as he walked away.

"Love you too." Severus called back absentmindedly as he left the room in the huff.

From where he stood across the room cleaning up the study part of the room Dean said, "I still find it weird you're dating Snape."

Hermione laughed, "Me too sometimes!" She admitted.

Severus left the room and went back to the main hallway, "Severus!" Ginny called, "How are we supposed to find out what's in the wall?" She asked.

"Uh, use a spell." Severus said as if it was obvious, "What spell do we use, genius?" Ron asked in annoyance, then realised that he had just spoken that way to Severus Snape.

Severus only raised an eyebrow at Ron, "You never learned the x-ray charm?" He asked, "I thought you ought to know Ginny, you're going into medicine."

"Midwifery." Ginny corrected, "We use ultrasound charms not x-ray charms, now what is it?"

Severus replied, "The enchantment is 'Quid iacet praeter quae velum' and you move your wand 3 times in a circular motion."

"Thank you." Severus heard Ginny call to him as he walked along the corridor. Next to the stairs leading up to the next level there was a door with a dark stairwell leading down. Severus muttered a spell and conjured up lamps to sit along the walls and automatically turn on when the door opened, he lit the lamps and realised that no one had changed this narrow stairwell, the wallpaper was still old and peeling, a couple of spells had the walls white and the wooden stairs mahogany, "Much better." Severus said to himself as he walked down the stairs and emerged in a kitchen.

Bill and Charlie Weasley were already busy at work redecorating the walls, counters and floor. Severus said from the doorway, "I'll quickly help you out in here then leave you alone."

The two older Weasley's turned around at his voice, "So it's true then, you're really dating Hermione." Bill said and Severus nodded, "It's true." He confirmed and performed a few transfiguration spells turning the wooden table into a marble one and doing the same for the rickety chairs, he also jazzed up the cabinet holding all the Black family memorabilia that hadn't been stolen by Mundungus Fletcher. Severus then replaced the single light-bulb in the kitchen with a large golden chandelier. Once he was done he decided to look around to see if there was anything else to be doing in the basement.

To the right of the stairs he'd come down there was a small room where the house elf lived, that didn't need to be changed, but there was a dirty old toilet behind the stairs. Severus walked in and wrinkled his nose. The walls had been tiled but they had all fallen off long ago and there was green stuff everywhere. Severus cast scourgify first of all and then tiled the walls and replaced the damp mouth eaten floorboards with the same mahogany that was on the floors all over the rest of the house. He then fixed the broken sink and toilet and replaced a few of the pipes, he cleaned out of the shower cubicle too and when he was finished 20 minutes later the bathroom was sparkling.

When Severus walked back into the basement kitchen and noticed the hatch that carried the food up to the dining room he asked, "Does it work?"

Charlie shook his head, "We think there's something dead in it, its blocked and the smell is horrible."

Severus really didn't want to touch it after that but all the same he cast a spell to open the hatch and cast scourgify, this seemed to unclog it a little and after a charm to fix the rusty levers the tray lowered and much to the disgust of everyone in the room there was a decomposing body on it.

Severus called up the stairs, "Potter, there's a dead body in your house."

A few minutes after his call several people had gathered in the kitchen to look at the body on the tray, it was male but not much else could be figured out from that. McGonagall appeared first and transfigured a body bag, Ginny then made a face and levitated the body into the body bag, "Uh, who wants to take this to the ministry?" Ginny asked, glancing around at the 6 or 7 people in the room.

"I'll do it." Neville offered, he levitated the body up the stairs and Severus cleaned out the hatch, "Well, it will work now, whether or not they want to use it is another thing completely…" He said as he walked up the stairs.

Cleaning out and decorating this house seemed to be interesting. As Severus walked into the main hallway for the 3rd time Ginny called on him again, "There's a skeleton in this wall too." She said and Severus rolled his eyes, "Potter!" He shouted up the stairs. A few seconds later Harry hurried down, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"How many dead people did you Godfather keep in his house?" Severus asked sarcastically, Harry frowned, "Uh…what?"

Ginny filled him in, "Severus found a decomposing body when he was cleaning the clogged hatch in the kitchen, Nev took it to the ministry to be identified and there's another skeleton in here, we need to figure out how to get it out to get rid of the portrait."

"It's her skeleton you know." Severus informed them, "That's why you can't figure out how to get rid of the portrait, as long as the skeleton is in the wall a part of her is attached to it."

Harry sighed, "Jesus this is a dark house, I'll help out with this problem, could you help out upstairs Severus?"

"Sure." Severus said and he walked up the stairwell which was creepily filled with the mounted heads of house elves, McGonagall was attempting to transfigure the heads into portraits as Severus walked past her.

When Severus walked out onto the first floor landing there were three doors, he knew the one to his left was the drawing room but upon entering realised that no help was needed as Draco and Pansy were working on the wallpaper and were doing the walls whitewashed, Blaise was changing the curtains, and Terry Boot was transfiguring all the furniture.

Severus spotted something in the top right hand corner of the room, a large tapestry with Narcissa standing in front of it, he walked over to her and smiled, "Your family tapestry." He guessed.

Narcissa nodded, "Harry and Draco want to keep it as its Draco's family tree and Harry is reminded of his Godfather by it." She said with a smile, "Bellatrix and I are there." Narcissa told her friend, pointing to their names, "But Andromeda was disinherited, as was Sirius." She pointed to the holes where the names should have been.

"I want to restore it for them as a moving in gift but I don't know how too." Narcissa admitted regretfully, Severus looked at her thoughtfully, "That's a great thing to do, and I don't know how to either, but if I remember correctly Luna Lovegood wishes to be some sort of artist, she might know."

Narcissa's eyes lit up, "Do you know where she is?"

"In the entrance hall trying to get a skeleton out of the wall." Severus said casually, "Why are there so many skeletons in your childhood home Cissy?"

Narcissa laughed, a little darkly, "There are a lot more metaphorical ones, trust me." She said as she left the room. After getting rid of all the spider webs in the high ceiling Severus walked out of the room too and into a smaller one that was directly in front of the stairwell. It was a small bedroom, decorated in Slytherin colours. The room had two beds and was a complete mess, Severus quickly took the wallpaper down and replaced it with white paint then he did the same for the tatty curtains, replacing them with plain white ones, he transfigured the beds into mahogany ones rather than the old creaky metal and changed the sheets to be white too, it was best to make it neutral, Harry and Draco could change the colours as they wished.

In the only other room on the floor there was bathroom, Severus performed the same charms as he had in the first one and made his way up to the second floor of the old manor. He found himself thinking about his own home as he helped the new couple decorate theirs, like Black manor Snape manor was too big for just the three of them. The small room wasn't even the master bedroom and when Severus arrived on the second floor landing to see only another small room and a toilet, he realised that the master bedroom may be on the highest floor. The bedroom was being redecorated by the Patil twins and the bathroom had already been cleaned.

The third floor had three doors, there was a large grand room which was the master bedroom, Kingsley and Mundungus were adding the final touches to it. There was another door leading to a third small bedroom which was finished and another bathroom which again was finished.

Finally Severus arrived on the 4th and final floor of the old house. There were only two doors on this floor and stairs leading up to a door to the attic. Severus knew the attic would have to be inspected by the magical objects retrieval team, there would be some dark objects hidden up there. There were plaques on both doors, one said 'Sirius's Room' and the other side 'RAB' which he knew to be Regulas's room. Severus didn't feel comfortable changing either room so he made his way right back down to the entrance hall where chaos was once more the norm.

It appeared somehow the group of mini Aurors had gotten the skeleton from the wall and it was indeed a skeleton, the remains were lifted into a bag and taken away and the portrait of Mrs. Black was no longer screaming, it wasn't moving either, it was dead and being carried out of the house. Ginny bricked up the wall and made it look like it had before and then with a flourish of her wand she announced they were finished.

All over the house everyone else was finishing up too, Severus moved closer to Harry to have a quiet word with him, "Everyone left Sirius's and Regulas's rooms untouched, we don't know what you want to do with them.

Harry smiled, "I'll do them myself I think." He said, and then he shouted, "Let's have a party to christen the new Malfoy-Potter manor!"

Everyone cheered as Harry led them through to the formal dining room, Hermione walked up to Severus with a smile, "We did a good thing today." She said proudly, Severus couldn't help but smile back as he replied, "Yes, we did."

**TBC.**


	27. The Ghosts of the Past

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 27 - The Ghosts of the Past_

_**A/N - The story behind the skeletons is revealed in this chapter. I actually got the idea for that little sub-plot from a British 2 or 3 part TV show I watched but annoyingly I can't remember the name of it! It was to do with this family and a dark secret and a skeleton in the attic, I think it might have been called 34th**__** street or something.**_

_**Anyways! Onto the fic, I'm glad everyone's happy I'm doing more chapters! :D**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

Hermione didn't like it when people snuck around behind her back so when she walked slowly down the stairs only to hear her boyfriend and her best friends talking in whispers, naturally her first reaction was anger.

Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs and heard voices coming from the drawing room. Curiously Hermione moved closer and heard the familiar voice that belonged to Harry speaking.

"Of course there will be a funeral which you're welcome to attend Severus, we won't be going of course." Harry said, Hermione frowned, listening intently.

"I don't think I'll be going either." Said Severus's cool voice.

"The Ministry were glad to have closure, they thought he was on the run." Draco said further.

"It's a bit creepy though, isn't it?" Ron asked, "Knowing he's been in the house all that time with you living in it."

"Not technically." Harry said, "We spoke to the coroner, he's only been dead for 6 months."

"So you've only lived there for what a week with him being dead in there?" Ron asked, Draco replied, "Yes, so we're lucky we redecorated when we did."

"Did the coroner determine the cause of death?" Severus asked.

Harry replied, "Yes, he was tortured until he was hanging onto life by a thread then he was killed with the cruciatus curse."

"And any evidence of who did the killing?" Ron asked, Draco snorted, "I should think that would be obvious." He said.

"I don't understand why that would be obvious, the house was vacant during the war." A new voice said, Ginny's as she stuck up for her brother.

"No, it hasn't been." Harry said, sighing, "I gave someone permission to hide out there thinking I could trust them not to get involved with anything shady."

"The guy was a death eater Harry and he somehow got in your house, your guy was probably defending himself." Draco said, Ginny groaned, "Harry who did you let stay in there?"

Harry let out another long sigh and replied, "Remus."

Severus let out a groan, "They hated each other at school, don't tell anyone about Lupin, the Ministry will notice the old link between them and convict him, if they determine that it was murder and start an investigation we'll see it was self defence."

"I'm surprised Severus, that you're sticking up for Remus in this equation." Harry said, though he sounded pleased.

"Does Hermione know yet?" Ginny asked, but Severus replied, "No, I let her sleep, the baby has been tiring her out like crazy lately."

Ginny bit down on her lip, though Hermione couldn't see this, "How will she react? If she has a bad reaction to this news it could affect the baby."

"I don't know." Severus said honestly, "They were never really friends in school but they didn't hate each other either, she knows what he became, I think it will be okay to tell her."

"Okay." Ginny conceded, "But if anything happens, she starts to get stressed or whatever, floo me immediately, got it?"

"Got it." Severus said, "Thanks for coming over here so early." He added to the trio and Hermione heard a whooshing noise and saw a flash of green through the door.

She waited a few seconds and chose that moment to walk in, faking sleepiness, "Morning." She said with a smile.

Severus didn't return the smile, "They found out who the body was."

Hermione feigned surprise, "Oh my, who was it?"

Severus sighed, "It was Rodolphus."

Hermione really was taken by surprise by that and she sank into the sofa, "Rodolphus? Was he murdered?"

Severus nodded, "By Remus Lupin, but you can't tell a soul."

"I won't." Hermione promised, she could hardly tell Severus she'd heard the whole conversation so as he started to tell the story she had to listen to the whole thing again.

* * *

Hermione hadn't taken it hard that Rodolphus was dead, he had tortured Neville's parents to insanity, he really wasn't a good guy, he'd murdered countless of innocents.

No, Hermione was upset but that wasn't the reason for it. There were two reasons actually, the main one was that Remus Lupin who she'd befriended and liked very much was capable of killing in cold blood, she hadn't expected that and it shocked and upset her. The second and smaller reason was that there was only he, Severus and Narcissa left from the group of them at school. James, Lily and Sirius had been murdered by Voldemort for defying him, Pettigrew had been murdered by Moody in the final battle, Bellatrix was in Azkaban (again) and Lucius had been killed by his own Master, now Rodolphus showed up dead in Harry's own house killed by the closest thing he had to a Father.

Hermione sighed deeply, Severus had made sure she was okay and had then gone out to work, even though it was summer he had to go to a meeting every week and Hermione knew from experience that he was away for 3 to 4 hours.

Hermione knew it wasn't safe to apparate when she was pregnant and also not safe to use floo, but floo was a lot safer than apparation and she really didn't want to get the knight bus so she threw some floo powder into the fire and stepped into the green flames.

"Remus Lupin's House." Hermione said, she shut her eyes for a second as the flames swirled around her and pulled her down, she came to a stop and Remus's face appeared, "Oh hello Hermione." He said happily, "I'll just let you in."

Remus's face disappeared and the fireplace appeared in its place, Hermione walked through, dusting off some of the ash on her robes.

When Hermione stepped into the living room it was to a full house, Remus was standing by the fireplace and Tonks was sitting on the sofa with little Teddy who must have been about 9 or 10 months old.

"Oh Hermione, you're pregnant!" Tonks exclaimed with a smile when she saw the visitor, Hermione smiled, "Yeah." She said and Tonks grinned, she put Teddy down and let him walk around so she could walk over to Hermione.

"So the rumours are true then?" Tonks asked as she hugged Hermione, but she could see Remus looking at her suspiciously.

"That depends what rumours you're talking about." Hermione said with a light-hearted chuckle.

"The ones about you and Severus of course!" Tonks said and for once Hermione controlled her blush and said, "Yes, we are…um, dating."

Tonks smirked, "I can see that." She said, her eyes looking at the bump, Hermione really did blush at that but then Remus cut in.

"How far along are you Hermione?" Remus asked, walking over to where she and Tonks were standing.

"5 months." Hermione replied, she knew what Remus was doing.

"So the baby was conceived in December, when you were still a student of Severus's…."

"Remus!" Tonks scolded, glaring at her Husband.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "You haven't told your Wife? Does she know _anything _about back then? Did you tell her _anything_?"

Tonks was frowning, "Now I'm worried, what are you talking about, what do you mean 'back then'?"

Remus sighed, "Those 6 months when Hermione disappeared, she was in the past, in my 7th year."

Tonks eyes widened, "So the baby was conceived in the past." She realised, "But what does she mean Remus? What have you not told me about the past?"

Hermione bit down on her lip, "I'm not trying to break anything up here, but I think you have a right to know Tonks." She sad reasonably before turning to Remus, "You need to tell her about Andy, and Sirius."

"She knows about Sirius." Remus said in a low voice and Hermione gaped, Tonks laughed at her reaction, "I know what you're thinking, why marry a gay guy right?"

"Oh Remus isn't gay." Hermione said with a soft smile, "It was just Sirius."

"So you do understand." Tonks said, smiling happily at this, Remus smiled a little too, "Not many people do understand." He informed her.

"Well, you were both like brothers to me." Hermione explained, "But you need to tell her about Andy too…"

"Who's Andy?" Tonks asked, once again worried.

"Um, Andromeda Black." Hermione said and Tonks was the one gaping this time, "My Mother? You went to school with her?" She asked the two of them, but Remus in particular.

Remus glared at Hermione but replied, "She was my best friend and to cover up the whole Sirius thing in 7th year we sort of pretended to date…"

Tonks wasn't actually angry at all, she laughed the whole situation off and they sat together and had tea while Teddy ran around the room on his little legs.

"Remus, could we talk in private? It's nothing personal Tonks, just stuff that happened a long time ago." Hermione asked and then explained.

Tonk's seemed to understand so she left the room to put Teddy down for his nap. Hermione turned to Remus, "What happened with you and Sirius after I left?"

Remus sighed, "5 years." He said simply, "We even lived together before…well you know what."

Hermione nodded, the death of James and Lily, "What about after he escaped from Azkaban?"

Remus looked a little embarrassed as he replied, "We were…together, when the incident at the Ministry happened."

"I'm sorry Remus." Hermione said gently but Remus only shrugged, "We got 7 good years and I'm thankful for that, besides I really do love Tonks and the baby."

Hermione believed that, she smiled, "Well there's actually another reason I'm here."

Remus frowned and Hermione continued, "The body we found in Grimmauld place…" She trailed off, "Well you know whose it is and you know how it got there."

Remus looked at her with wide eyes, "Do the Ministry know?" He asked fearfully.

"No, Severus said they aren't sure if they're going to investigate because no one cares that he's dead, but if they do we'll see it was self defence. Was it Remus?" Hermione asked, looking him straight in the eye so she'd know if he lied to her.

"No." Remus said quietly, "I…well Tonks was pregnant and Harry was letting us stay there for a while so they couldn't find us, but somehow they did and he threatened Tonks and I just got so angry and I…" He trailed off.

"Well then it was self defence, you were defending Tonks." Hermione said, relief in her voice at this fact.

Remus shook his head, "No Hermione, you don't understand. When I was killing him I did it slowly to torture him for everything he'd ever done to me, all the times he'd beaten me up or made sexual comments to Andy and Lily, all the names he'd ever called us." Remus looked extremely distraught, "I didn't know what to do so I just threw him into the food shaft."

Hermione took Remus's hand, "It will be okay, no one blames you for what you did Remus, he was a bad man, he tortured Frank and Alice, he killed hundreds of innocent muggles and muggle-borns, you ridded the world of a bad man Remus, so it doesn't matter, everyone is just happy he's dead."

Remus nodded, looking a little better, "Thank you Hermione, you always did know what to say when someone was stuck in a rut."

Hermione smiled, "It's my pleasure." She said, she kissed him on the cheek and said, "I'd better get back, Severus will be home from his meeting soon and if he finds out I floo-ed there will be hell to pay, he's so over-protective."

Remus just chuckled, "It's natural with a first baby, I was the same with Tonks."

Hermione smiled, "I'll keep in touch, expect an owl once a week."

"I'll owl back." Remus promised and with that Hermione stepped into the fireplace and was gone.

**TBC.**


	28. Most Precious Memories

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 28 - Most Precious Memories_

_**A/N - Not much Severus/Hermione in this chapter, it's more trio-centric. =)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

__When Hermione Granger walked into Grimmauld place she grinned at the sight before her. In the drawing room Harry, Ron and Draco were all talking, like friends, she was glad Ron was warming to the idea of Harry being with Draco.

"Hey." Hermione called with a smile as she sat down on one of the new couches, "The house looks great."

"I know, thanks to all of our great friends." Harry said happily as he hugged Hermione. "Do you want tea?" Draco asked her politely.

Hermione sighed, "I want coffee but apparently the baby says no so tea will do." Draco smiled and summoned an elf to get the tea for them.

"So you three are all friends now?" Hermione asked, glancing at Ron, his ears turned a little red, "Uh yeah, we were just talking about Luna actually."

Hermione's eyes lit up, "Oh, so you and her are serious?" She asked curiously.

Ron nodded, "She's, well, you know Luna she's mental but she's unique." He smiled softly, "This morning when I said I was coming round to Draco and Harry's for a while she told me I'd probably see a moon frog on my way here and if I did I had to help it because it would die without the moonlight."

"And did you?" Hermione asked with a small chuckle, Ron snorted, "No, but I did see a real frog in the pond in the garden."

"You have a garden?" Hermione asked Draco and Harry, "Since when?"

The tea had arrived and as Draco poured it out he replied, "Since yesterday. We fixed up the mass of weeds and made it into something nice to sit out in."

Hermione stood and walked to the window. The new garden was beautiful, it wasn't very big but there was a small pond with frogs and fish in it, there were a few benches and lots of bright coloured pretty flowers, "It's lovely." She said truthfully as she sat down to drink her tea.

"I actually came here to show Harry and Draco some memories." Hermione admitted to Ron as she sipped her tea, "But you are welcome to watch too.

Ron seemed pretty interested by this, "Yeah, that sounds cool." He said eagerly.

Hermione smiled and pulled out of her bag the photo album that Severus had given her. Hermione opened it at the first page and read the caption next to the first picture, "The day James proposed to Lily." She put her finger on the little moving picture and it became the full size of the page and started to play out before Harry's fascinated eyes.

_It was dinner time in the great hall and everything seemed to be normal, until that was James stood up on the table. Hermione with her long blonde hair was standing next to Severus with a grin, he was even smiling a little._

"_My darling Lily bug." James said dramatically, and Lily blushed and glared at him, he only smirked, "It took me 6 long years to get you to admit you're undying love for me and now that you have, I don't ever want to lose you so…" He walked further along the table to be closer to her and went down on one knee, "Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Marry me?"_

_Lily was crying as she climbed up onto the table with him and kissed him to cheers from all over the hall, "Yes, yes James!" She grinned happily as he slid the ring onto her finger._

_The memory was from Hermione's point of view so they could hear her say to Severus, "That was the sweetest proposal ever!" _

_The image changed but it was still the same memory, Lily ran over to Hermione and hugged her tightly, "I'm getting married Hermione!" She squealed._

_Hermione grinned, "I know!"_

"_Do you think Sev will ask you in school?" Lily asked as she looped her arm through Hermione's and dragged her up the stairs, Hermione chuckled, "If Severus ever asks me to marry him it will be in private, he's not up for a big show and lots of attention like James is."_

"_That's true." Lily said, "So James and I were talking about getting married right out of school, I mean with this war going on you never know, right?"_

"_Right." Hermione said, "I think that's a good idea."_

The memory ended and shrunk to it's normal size, Hermione skipped over the other memories on the page as they were all just her and Severus, but on the next page she chuckled and read, "The day Narcissa got back together with Lucius, you'll like this one Draco."

The memory became bigger and started to play._ Narcissa, Hermione and Bellatrix were sitting on the sofa in the Slytherin common room, they were all reading silently._

_Lucius walked into the common room with a 6th__ year girl attached to his arm giggling, he grinned at her and kissed her before walking over to where Severus was sitting nearby Narcissa and saying, "So, I'm dating her, not bad right?"_

"_Uh, sure whatever." Severus answered; he was distracted by the look on Narcissa's face. Lucius stood up smirking, "Like my new girlfriend Cissa?" He asked before he walked down into the dorm rooms._

"_I don't care that he's moving on." Narcissa said._

"_Okay." Hermione said, sharing a knowing glance with Bellatrix._

"_I don't have feelings for him anymore."_

"_Okay." Bellatrix said this time, both she and Hermione smirking._

"_I'm not jealous."_

"_Oh we know you're not." Hermione said, not looking up from her book._

"_Yes Narcissa, you're not jealous at all." Bellatrix said casually, she didn't look up from her book either._

_Narcissa practically growled, "You two are terrible friends." She said before storming out of the common room. Bellatrix and Hermione burst out laughing as she left, "She's so jealous!"_

_The scene changed again and this time Hermione, Severus and Narcissa were walking to class, Severus and Hermione were holding hands and Narcissa was ranting, "I mean who does he think he is, gallivanting around with anything pretty right in front of me! What an asshole! I mean we dated for 3 years! Honestly I don't know what I ever saw in him, I mean yes he can be charming and romantic but most of the time he's rude and horrible, but the sex is good, oh but that's not the point!" _

_Hermione looked amused and Severus looked a little suicidal, "He's trying to make you jealous for Christ's sake woman!" He exclaimed and Hermione laughed as Narcissa stopped and gaped, "How dare he assume I'm still sitting there waiting helplessly for him?"_

"_Uh, because you are." Severus replied and Hermione whacked his arm, "Sorry." He hissed. Narcissa glared at him and at that moment Lucius walked down the corridor, alone._

_Narcissa stalked up to him, "How dare you try and make me jealous!"_

"_Ah, so it worked." Lucius smirked, Narcissa glared at him with a passion, "No, I don't care about your little pretty things and what you do with them."_

"_Really? Because it kind of seems like you care."_

"_Really? It kind of seems you're an asshole!"_

"_Yeah and you can be a right bitch sometimes!"_

"_You cheated on me!"_

"_No I never!"_

"_You tried too!"_

"_You slept with my brother!"_

"_That was one time!"_

"_You went to the ball with that pretty boy Diggory!"_

"_You went with one of your little groupies!"_

"_You tried to hit on Rodolphus!"_

"_You DID hit on Hermione!"_

"_I hate you!"_

"_I hate you more!"_

_And then they were kissing. _

As the scene dissolved everyone was laughing, Draco smiled, "They were always like that." He said, "Even when they were older."

Hermione laughed, "Lucius wasn't so bad back then, Severus misses him I think but the old him, the teenager not the man he became.

"He was a good Dad sometimes." Draco admitted, "I think it was hard for him, trying to protect me from the man he was supposed to worship."

Hermione noticed Draco had had a change of heart about his father and nodded, "I guess so."

Hermione flicked through the book further until she got to the second last page, "Ah here it is!" She said, "One snowy January day in Hogsmeade." The caption read.

_Hermione and the Marauders (minus Peter) were in Hogsmeade, but it clearly wasn't a Hogsmeade day because no one else was there. They were standing in the field that the shrieking shack was in._

"_Oh Remus, the ghosts!" Sirius said, faking fear and running away, Remus grinned and threw a ball of snow at him, "Some pretty hairy ghosts." He joked. _

_Sirius laughed and threw a snowball back but it flew past Remus's head and hit James instead, he glared at his best friend and threw a snowball at him, "You have a crap aim for being a beater Sirius!" He yelled and he missed too and hit Lily._

_Lily's eyes flashed, "Oh James Potter you did not just do that!"_

"_Uh oh." James muttered and a fast and furious snowball fight began, Hermione got caught in the crossfire several times because she didn't have a fort, and they were all exhausted by the time they'd been at it for half an hour. The group then lay on the ground making snow angels._

"_I love snow." Lily said fondly, "I think I'll name my children after snowy things, like Angel or Snow White."_

_James snorted, "Our children will have normal names like Lucy and Harry." _

_Lily rolled her eyes, "Lucy no, Harry is okay." She said. _

"_Guys you got engaged two weeks ago and you're naming your children?" Hermione asked fondly._

_Sirius raised an eyebrow at his friend, "So what are you going to name your children with Sevvy?" He asked._

_Hermione rolled her eyes, "I don't bloody know, I've only been dating him for 3 months."_

"_I think if I have a son his middle name will be Sirius, Remus or James, and a girl would be Lily or Narcissa." Hermione said thoughtfully, Remus laughed mirthfully from her other side, "Yeah, don't have kids with Severus then!"_

_Sirius smirked at her, in a flirty way, "Sirius Remus Black does sound nice though doesn't it?" _

"_Oh hush, I'm not having kids with you either you womaniser." Hermione said, and he, Remus and Hermione shared a look before laughing at the whole situation._

_James and Lily were still arguing, "Why Harry Thomas Potter?" James was asking._

"_Because that was my Father's name!" Lily said, but James snorted, "The kid gets named after it's loving, awesomely handsome Father Lils, it's like a rule."_

"_You want to torture that kid by having your name in his?" Lily asked with a raised eyebrow, they weren't really angry or real fighting._

"_Harry James Potter will be delighted at his name!" James said on a finishing note as he pulled Lily up and said to the others, "I think a nice warm butterbeer is in order!"_

The memory finished and Hermione closed the book and put it back in her bag, "That's how you got your name Harry." She said to the stunned boy, he had a soft smile on his lips.

"Thank you Hermione, for showing me that." Harry said as he hugged her tightly.

Hermione gasped, "Harry, baby, crushing." She said and like before he jumped back sheepishly, "Sorry I keep forgetting you're pregnant."

"You're going to have to remember soon because Severus and I talked and we want you to be Godfather, joint with Draco of course, I asked Narcissa and Ginny jointly to be Godmother." Hermione said with a soft smile, Harry hugged her again, "I'd be honoured Mione!"

Hermione winced and he drew back again, "Right, crushing the baby, sorry."

Hermione only laughed, "Well, at least you're learning. I'd better get back, I told Severus I wouldn't be long." She bade her goodbyes and she left feeling good about what she'd done, she had helped Harry get to know his parents, that was a very good thing.

**TBC.**


	29. Putting Plans Into Action

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 29 - Putting Plans into Action _

_**A/N - Hello again guys, the thing about Remus btw, just to make more sense of it for you. At school Rodolphus bullied Remus and was the reason he felt so insecure, you'll see more of that later. You'll also see the incident, Remus didn't really cold-blooded torture Rodolphus, he was trying to get information out of him and he HAD threatened his pregnant Wife… So yeah, some perspective. Plus Rodolphus was an ass anyway.**_

_**Here is the URL to my youtube trailer which I just posted yesterday:**_

_**.com/watch?v=yEE1GNjDZIo**_

_**I hope you like it! :D**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

__"Morning."

Hermione smiled at the groan she heard in return, Severus burrowed further into his pillow, "Too early." He mumbled causing Hermione to chuckle, "It's half past 9 Severus."

"We're on holiday." Severus groaned, which was true, they didn't have to get up for school or work, but Hermione had a meeting to get too so she stood from the bed and quietly dressed leaving Severus in peace.

She had told McGonagall she couldn't floo so she'd decided to come around in the morning for tea instead. Hermione quickly tidied up her breakfast mess and got the tea ready in the formal sitting room when the doorbell rang. One of the houselves, Dotty, answered it, "You have a meeting with Mistress Hermione?" She heard Dotty ask.

Hermione walked into the hallway, "It's alright Dotty, I asked her to come." She said with a smile, Dotty turned and nodded and disappeared with a crack.

McGonagall walked into the entrance hall and admired the décor, "Severus has a beautiful house." She said, Hermione smiled, "Yes, he does, but now that you're here I assume you can guess what this is about."

McGonagall looked at her, specifically at her bump which was visible with the fitted black maternity dress she was wearing, she smiled, "I understand."

Hermione led her into the sitting room and poured her a cup of tea, "Obviously this wasn't planned." Hermione said to her old mentor, "But all the same it's not exactly a bad thing."

"You're young Hermione, you're only 18." McGonagall said, she seemed a little worried about her old pupil.

"I know." Hermione said, sighing, "But I've always been wiser than my years, I don't feel 18, I feel older and I want this baby."

"Well, if that's how you feel." McGonagall said and she smiled, "So I assume then that you asked me here because you're worried that this will mean you won't be able to do the apprenticeship?"

Hermione nodded, "I'm 5 and a half months pregnant and it's June, so you can see where the problem lies."

"You're due in September, and term starts in September." McGonagall realised.

Hermione nodded for a second time, "Exactly."

"I saw your exam results yesterday, you got three O's and you got 198 out of 200 in Transfiguration." McGonagall admitted, "There will definitely be a space for you in December or April if you decide to start the apprenticeship a few terms later."

"Severus and I have talked about this." Hermione said, which surprised McGonagall she noticed, "We decided it was best if we spent as much time as possible with the baby so I hoped to start after Easter."

"Then that's when you will start." McGonagall said, she smiled again and handed Hermione forms over, "You'll need to fill these in and owl them to me since you can't travel."

"I will." Hermione promised, and McGonagall opened her mouth to speak when she heard a shout from upstairs.

"POTTER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE? I DON'T CARE IF YOU CAME TO SEE HERMIONE! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN DRACO TOLD YOU THE PASSWORD TO THE GATES? DRACO WHAT THE HELL ARE _YOU _DOING HERE?"

Hermione bit her lip, "Living with Severus Snape," She said, by way of explanation, "Is always interesting."

"I imagine so." McGonagall said seeming to be amused, she quickly made an excuse to leave and Hermione went upstairs to see what all of the fuss was about.

"Harry, Draco, what's up?" Hermione asked when she saw them standing at the top of the stairs, Severus (who was still in his pyjamas) was standing next to them with a scowl on his face.

"It's Remus." Harry said, the worry clear on his face, "Tonks thinks he's having a breakdown or something, he's muttering to himself and asking for my parents, Sirius, Andromeda and you."

Hermione cursed under her breath, "He's having an episode."

"What does that mean?" Draco asked, he was obviously worried too, probably more about Harry's reaction than Remus since he hardly knew the guy.

Hermione bit her lip and glanced at Harry, they communicated without words and Harry said, "He knows, about Remus's condition, and obviously Severus does too."

"Trust me, I know." Severus said, a little coldly, and Hermione remembered the thin scars on his torso that he'd had almost all of his life.

This made Hermione feel a little better so she said, "Remus is human all month apart from on the night of the full moon when his human brain shuts down and his wolf brain starts up, this basically means a lot of his brain isn't working for long periods of time which can cause problems if he transforms with a medical condition."

Harry frowned, he didn't understand this at all, but he could try and be helpful, "He's had a pretty bad cold for a while."

"That could be the trigger." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"The trigger for what? What happens to him to make him like that?" Harry asked frantically, Draco placed a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him but it didn't seem to be working.

"It means that when he last transformed his human brain didn't start up properly, the frontal lobe which controls his memory, reasoning and thoughts hasn't fully started up yet so I think he may believe he's back in his 7th year of school." Hermione explained, watching as Harry became more and more horrified by this news.

"How do you know all of this?" Draco asked curiously, but he looked worried too.

"I wanted to be a Medi-Witch before I decided to go into teaching." Hermione explained, "And I've dealt with an episode of his like this once before, Severus and will come with you to his place, seeing people from that time might help."

Severus didn't look very happy about this but he walked to his room to get changed anyway, grumbling all the way.

* * *

When Hermione walked into Remus's bedroom she felt like she was seeing the scared 17 year old boy all over again, he was lying in bed, curled up in a ball shaking and muttering. Hermione motioned for everyone to stay back and walked over to Remus, "Hey Remus." She said softly with a smile.

Remus didn't open his eyes, "Hermione?" He asked quietly.

"Yep, I'm here." Hermione said, "But I'm worried about you, people are saying you're acting strange, what did I tell you about that?"

"Not to do it." Remus replied, acting like a child. Hermione spoke again as if she were speaking to a small child who was scared, "You don't need to be scared, you have me and Sirius and the wonder couple."

Remus actually chuckled but didn't stop shaking, "Lily and James are going to get married."

"Yes, they are. It's going to be a beautiful wedding." Hermione said, and she lay down on the bed next to him, "Did you know Lily's going to wear a lily in her hair?"

Remus shook his head, "That will be nice, James used to always call her Lily flower."

"I know." Hermione said, and Remus then shut his eyes again as the shaking got a little better, "W-W-Where's Sirius?" He asked shakily.

Hermione thought fast, he wouldn't remember this conversation when he woke up but the others were listening, "He's out in Honeydukes buying you some chocolate, you know chocolate always helps when you're all shaky like this. If you close your eyes and go to sleep he'll be here when you wake up."

Remus kept his eyes shut and asked, sounding very vulnerable, "Can you sing to me again Hermione?" He asked.

Hermione smiled and began to sing softly until Remus's breathing evened out. She then stood up and looked at the group of astonished people (Tonks, Harry, Draco and Severus) and said, "When he wakes up he won't remember a thing, don't let him know how vulnerable he was, he'll be embarrassed."

"How did you know to do that Hermione?" Tonks asked in amazement.

"Like I told the boys, I had to deal with it once before." Hermione simply said and she walked out of the room, Severus smiled and followed her, she really was amazing.

* * *

Severus Snape wasn't an evil sadist, well, most of the time, but it seemed all his fellow teachers at Hogwarts appeared to believe he was.

When Severus walked into the school with Narcissa they all looked at him suspiciously, "Severus! What are you doing here? It's the holidays." Pomona said when she saw him.

Severus looked ready to insult his colleague so Narcissa intervened, "Oh we're just here to get Severus's new rooms ready so when Hermione has the baby she won't have to worry about anything." She smiled and the shorter woman grinned, "Oh that's very sweet of you Severus, you'll be an excellent Father I'm sure."

They got away and Severus grumbled, "This baby is going to ruin my image, I'll be sacked as head of Slytherin."

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "Stop being so dramatic Severus, you can still be a Father and a mean teacher, be nicer to the older ones and terrorise the 1st years."

Severus smirked, "I do enjoy that particular activity."

"Exactly." Narcissa said as they reached the end of the hallway, before them was a portrait of a famous astronomer, "Is this it?" She asked.

"I think so." Severus replied and he turned to the portrait, "Orion." He said the password McGonagall had told him and the portrait swung open.

The pair walked into the large quarters. As you walked in there was a large sitting room and to the left there were two doors, one went to a study and small library and the other to a bathroom. On the right side there were two doors again, one to the master bedroom and one to the baby's room. The whole place was already furnished but the baby's room was a little bare with plain white walls and just a cot and a chest of drawers.

Using their magic the two of them managed to transport the furniture for the baby that Severus had bought from Snape Manor to the quarters and built them with magic, by the time they were done the walls were cream with a border that had frogs and ducks on it and there was a cot, a changing table, a chest of drawers with uni-sex clothes in and a toy box.

Narcissa looked around with a grin, "Hermione's going to love it." She said.

Severus smiled a little at that, "I think so too."

"When are you going to show her it?" Narcissa asked.

Severus appeared to be thinking for a moment before replying, "When term starts, we'll move in here when term starts and I have to go back to work."

"That sounds like a very good idea." Narcissa said as they left the quarters and began to make their way out of the castle, "You're dedicated you know, I was never like this with Draco, that child will be lucky to have you and Hermione as it's parent's."

"It's still going to ruin my reputation though." Severus joked and the two old friends left the castle laughing.

**TBC.**


	30. I Love You, Always

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 30 - I Love You, Always_

_**A/N - I really like this chapter! :D I also love the way that the story is going, I'm gonna be really sad when it's finished!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

"Being pregnant must suck."

Hermione Granger looked up from her ice cream sundae with a frown directed at her best friend, "How?" She asked.

Ginny shrugged, "You can't do so much stuff, it must be boring." She explained.

"I've never found it boring." Hermione confessed, "I mean it does suck that my back hurts all of the time and that I can't drink coffee or travel via floo or apparation, but I don't think it sucks." She was deep in thought, what Ginny had said shocked her a little, "I thought you wanted a big family Gin."

"I do." Ginny admitted with a smile, "I really want lots of kids, I just don't like the thought of the 9 months of not being able to do anything."

Hermione chuckled, "When you have your baby after the 9 months you're going to have at least 6 months when you can't do much until it settles and stops crying every night."

Ginny nodded, "I know, I want to be a midwife remember?" She smiled at Hermione who smiled sheepishly back at her, "You'll maybe think about it differently when you actually are pregnant."

Ginny thought this over for a minute before saying, "Maybe."

Hermione had noticed that her friend was a lot quieter than usual, but she hadn't wanted to intrude since she seemed distant, however now Hermione felt she had no choice but to ask and help her out, "Are you okay Gin? You've been a little off today."

The two women had gone out to Diagon Alley, Hermione needed some new books and Ginny needed new dress robes, they had ended up sitting down in the shade for an ice-cream sundae after shopping in the sweltering July heat.

Ginny sighed, chewing on her lip for a moment as if she wasn't sure if she should tell Hermione what was bothering her or not, eventually she decided to let it out, "Well, I'm still living at the burrow since I'm doing my training now, I just apparate every day, but Neville has a flat in London and I stay sometimes, but he said this morning that since it's nearer to work and we'd see each other more I should just move in."

Hermione nodded along as she spoke, she understood, "And you're not sure if you want too?"

Ginny sighed again, "I think I want too, but then again I don't know, I mean I'm only 17, you know?"

Hermione chuckled, "I'm 18, living with my boyfriend and pregnant, I know how scary it can be."

Ginny blushed a little at her rant, but laughed too, "When you put it that way…"

Hermione was still smiling as she said, "At the end of the day Gin it's up to you, if you feel ready to settle down with Neville then by all means go for it, if you'd rather live at home a little longer explain that to him."

Ginny seemed to be deep in thought as she tapped her index finger on the table, "It would be easier, but I don't really see the point. We'd only be living together for 2 months and then he'd be off to Hogwarts."

Hermione frowned, "Hogwarts?" She asked, Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts, she looked distracted as she said, "Oh yeah, he's doing a Herbology apprenticeship, didn't I tell you?""

"No." Hermione said thoughtfully, "But it will be nice having Neville there." She smiled, "Why don't you just move in with him for the summer? Sort of like me and Severus, well I know we'll still be living together when term starts but you know what I mean."

"I guess." Ginny mused, "And it's only 2 months, it can be like a tester, see what its like." She seemed to be warming to the idea.

"Exactly." Hermione said with a big smile, "So what's going to happen with Neville working at Hogwarts in Scotland and you training down here in London?"

"We haven't really talked about it." Ginny admitted, "Although I guess I could go up on weekends, we could even get a place in Hogsmeade and I could just apparate to work, we'd have to talk about it." She had clearly thought about the whole situation a lot.

"You really like him, don't you?" Hermione asked, Ginny smiled softly at her best friend, "Yeah." She admitted, almost shyly.

Hermione's smile widened, she was really happy for Ginny, and she really hoped she'd get the happy ending that she deserved.

* * *

When Hermione went home the house was empty, it wasn't unusual for Severus to vanish, he usually went to Hogwarts but he sometimes went out so Hermione made her way to the kitchen where she found a note from him saying he'd needed to go out and get a couple of groceries.

Hermione merely looked through the cupboard and opened a jar of pickles, strangely she'd hated them before she was pregnant but now she ate them all of the time. She lost track of time but some time later the door opened and Severus walked in, he got very flustered when he saw her and said he had things to do.

He hurried up the stairs and before Hermione could hurry after him the doorbell rang revealing Harry and Draco, "We've been invited round to Narcissa's for afternoon tea." Harry said, "She told us to ask you to come too."

Hermione smiled, "That's lovely of her, but I can't floo or apparate."

Harry nodded, "We know, but we have a flying car." He smirked when she looked at the shiny silver Aston Martin in the driveway.

Hermione gaped at the two boys, "That can fly?" She asked.

Draco's smirk was now matching Harry's, "Being a millionaire is great Hermione."

Hermione chuckled as he and Harry walked over to the car, Hermione followed and climbed in, the car vibrated and turned invisible before they shot off through the sky. Hermione didn't like flying, but this was flying in style.

After about 20 minutes they touched down in the Malfoy Manor driveway, Harry opened the door and helped Hermione out and they entered the Manor for the promised afternoon tea.

"Hermione! I'm glad you could make it!" Narcissa gently hugged her friend, it was hard now that she was 6 months pregnant and her bump was quite large.

"My pleasure Narcissa." Hermione just said, they all sat down in the formal living room and Narcissa asked, "So have you and Severus thought about names for the baby yet?"

Hermione only laughed, "We've tried but we just end up arguing because we don't agree on any." She admitted.

Narcissa chuckled, and looked at her son, "When Draco was born I was set on calling him Draco but Lucius wanted to call him Augustine."

Draco made a face, "Thank God you won."

Narcissa laughed, "What about you Harry? Do you know what you were going to be if you weren't a Harry?" She asked curiously.

Hermione and Harry shared a small smile, "I was always going to be Harry, my parent's had no doubt about it."

"That's nice." Narcissa said with a smile, "So what kind of weird and wacky names was Sev coming up with?" She asked, talking to Hermione again.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "He said for a girl his two favourites were Octavia and Iris. Then he said for a boy he liked Caradoc and Marius."

Draco shrugged, "Octavia isn't too bad." He said, but he was given strange looks from the other three in the room, "Or not…" He muttered, trailing off.

Eventually, when the conversation had run dry and it was almost time for dinner Hermione and the boys stood to leave, she thanked Narcissa and hugged her then they got back into the invisible fashionable flying car.

Hermione noticed for the first time that it had blacked out windows, she was sure that they hadn't been there before but maybe her eyes had just been playing tricks on her. The car came to a stop and the door opened again, but this time both Harry and Draco were in the car. During the drive back night had fallen and as Hermione took Severus's hand and he helped her out of the car she saw a beautiful sight before her.

In the short walk from where the car had touched down, just outside the back patio doors to the Quidditch pitch there was a path made from candles, Hermione smiled broadly at Severus, "You did this?" She asked, he looked a little embarrassed as he replied, "Yeah, I did this."

"Thanks guys." Severus added to Draco and Harry who gave him the thumbs up and took off again, the car was soon invisible and high in the clouds, "Shall we?" Severus asked and Hermione happily took his arm and walked down the path with him.

"Have you turned the Quidditch pitch into a restaurant?" Hermione asked as the smell of food wafted towards them, "Something like that." He said with a smirk.

They neared the pitch and Severus opened the door for Hermione to walk through, he followed and watched as she looked around in amazement, "Severus." She breathed, "This is amazing."

Severus had turned the Quidditch pitch into something amazing. There was no longer grass but instead a marble floor with a table for two at one end and a dance floor at the other, from a speaker high up where the goalposts were a soft song was playing and there were candles everywhere, the atmosphere was beautiful.

Severus led her over and pulled her seat out for her then sat down across from her. Hermione was positively glowing, "What was this for?" She asked.

Severus smiled as he poured her a glass of non-alcoholic wine, "I just wanted to do something nice for you, we never really did anything special when we were at Hogwarts."

"Well this is certainly special." Hermione said, and Severus smiled proudly that she liked all of his hard work. Severus lifted the lids of the silver platters before them and said, "The starter is mushrooms stuffed with cheese and herbs." It sounded fairly simple but it looked immaculate, Hermione tasted the mushrooms and said, "Wow, that's amazing, did you make that?"

"Of course." Severus said, "This is our special night, the house elves were furious of course."

Hermione laughed, "I imagine they would be." She'd long come around to the idea that the elves weren't tortured if they enjoyed what they did and for the most part house elves did, she'd only come across the odd few who didn't, "I didn't know you could cook." Hermione admitted.

Severus pretended to look offended and said, "Yeah, I cook a little, but there's not much I can cook so every special night will be the same menu."

"So far I can't say I'd mind much." Hermione said with a grin as she finished off the second mushroom, her lunch time sundae with Ginny and biscuits and tea at Narcissa's seemed a long time ago now and truth be told she was starving.

Severus only laughed, he'd finished his at the same time, "You are eating for two now." He said, and Hermione nodded, patting her stomach, "And the baby enjoys quality food."

Severus just smiled as he took the lid off the main course and Hermione smirked at him, "A little? You can make fillet steak, that's not being able to do a little cooking!"

"I'd try it first before you say that." Severus suggested, he did make good fillet steak but he couldn't really cook any other meat. The main course was fillet steak with a salad and goose fat roast potatoes.

Hermione took a bite of the steak and sighed, "You're not a good cook, you're amazing, that's cooked to perfection."

Severus looked pretty smug as they both tucked into their meal but Hermione wasn't going to leave it there, "Come on Sev, when did you learn to cook so well?"

Severus smiled, taking a sip of his wine, "I lived with Minerva for a little while after I became a spy for Dumbledore, I needed somewhere to stay and she took me in, she taught me how to cook."

Hermione smiled softly, "So she was kind of like a substitute mother to you."

"I guess." Severus admitted, he didn't like sharing things that personal with anyone but Hermione was an exception to that rule, Hermione was an exception to every rule, even the laws of physics.

When they'd finished the main course Severus presented the dessert, "This is key lime pie." He told her, "It's a lime flavoured moose with crushed up biscuits."

Hermione had never tried it before but assured Severus that it was delicious and when they had finished they were both so full they didn't feel like moving, but they danced anyway.

Severus spun Hermione around on the dance floor and they both laughed and felt like they were back in the great hall in October of 1982 at that amazing Halloween ball. The song changed to a slower number and when Severus pulled her close to dance Hermione closed her eyes and remembered that dance at the ball, that first kiss and how much further they'd come since that day.

Severus pulled away from Hermione a little and leant down to kiss her, Hermione kept her eyes shut as she relieved that first kiss and realised how lucky she was, when she broke away from Severus she smiled softly at him and he returned the smile.

Severus then stopped dancing with Hermione and went down on one knee on the marble floor. Hermione watched in amazement as he pulled a box out of his robe pocket and said, "Hermione, I loved you when you were Hermione Dawson and I love you when you're Hermione Granger, I've loved you my whole life no matter your name or your age or what time you were in, but I want to love you as Hermione Snape now." He looked so nervous and vulnerable as he knelt there, but Hermione could feel the tears welling up in her eyes at his words.

"Hermione, will you marry me?" Severus asked, and everything he felt and wanted to say was right there in his eyes as he looked up at her.

Hermione didn't hesitate for one second, "Yes!" She said, the tears now freely streaming down her face, Severus's eyes lit up and he jumped up and slid the beautiful diamond ring on her finger, it was at that moment that she realised he was wearing the ring she'd given him all those years ago on his marriage finger, "Severus…" She whispered as her thumb moved along the cold gold band.

"It signifies my loyalty to you Hermione, always." Severus said, and Hermione who had begun to calm down started to cry again, "I love you." She told him with more meaning than she'd ever said it in her life. "And I love you." Severus replied as he caught her lips in a searing, passionate kiss, a kiss that said everything words could not in that moment.

When Hermione looked back she could say without a word of a lie that it was one of the happiest days of her life, the day she agreed to marry the love of her life.

**TBC.**


	31. Engagements are Catching

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 31 - Engagements are Catching_

_**A/N - Another happy chapter :D In fact most of the coming chapters are going to be all happy and uplifting, we're pretty much past the angst now =)**_

_**When I was writing this chapter I had a song that I adore on repeat, "Breathe" by Anna Nalick, so many people have covered it but her version is the best in my opinion so I guess this chapter is sort of inspired by it.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

"You're invited to a party on Saturday night." Hermione brought up casually as she sat around the dinner table at the burrow with the usual crowd (Weasley's and partners.)

A few heads turned at this and Hermione smiled, Severus was sitting beside her, eating as if this wasn't strange or curious. This was the 3rd time Severus had come along to the Sunday dinners as Molly had insisted he must now be considered part of the family, he came because Hermione wanted him to and socialised mainly with Draco and Harry unless he was complaining about the ministry to Percy and Arthur or asking Ginny questions about Neville that made her blush.

"A party." Molly said happily, "That sounds lovely dear, will it be at your manor?"

Hermione found it odd they considered Snape manor as 'hers' but she replied all the same, "Yes, it will be at Snape manor."

Ginny was the only one who knew so she looked smug as everyone else eyed Hermione curiously, "What time dear?" Molly asked, glaring at the boys for staring.

"7pm until Midnight." Hermione replied politely, she found this all amusing and wondered when someone would ask the inevitable question.

"What's the occasion?" Fred and George asked at the same time, Hermione shared a small smile with Severus who replied, "Our engagement."

There was a stunned silence and then everyone started to talk at one, "Congratulations!", "That's great!", "So happy for you!", "Wonderful dear!", "Simply spiffing Severus!", "Horrifyingly happy Hermione!" "A wedding? Wow!", "You're marrying him? Really?", "Good luck with that", "I'm really happy for the two of you", "Watch out for the nargles, they hide in the bouquets at weddings"

Hermione chuckled at all the voices at once, "Thank you." She said to them all, "But it's just a little party to celebrate it, nothing big, okay?"

Everyone agreed and dinner went on but everyone (Hermione and Severus included) seemed to be in a much better mood.

* * *

**Saturday Night**

Hermione smiled at Severus as they looked around the large ballroom in the manor, they had cleaned it all and set out the tables, they had the house elves preparing a three course meal and the dance floor was ready, it was going to be a great night. Severus was wearing black and emerald green dress robes and Hermione was wearing a dress that showed off her big 6 month along bump. The dress was also emerald green and was a halter neck with a v-shaped neckline, it reached the floor and was very pretty.

"It looks good." Hermione said proudly.

Severus nodded his agreement but before he could say anything more the doorbell rang and people started to come into the room, Hermione and Severus greeted everyone with a smile (well Hermione did that part) and showed them to their seats. There were 6 tables of 10, Hermione had really meant small but apparently small to Severus was less than 100.

When everyone had come in Hermione and Severus took a seat at their table which was round like the others, the butler (yes they had a butler, that's how posh they were) stood and read the menu out and announced the starter would be arriving soon.

Hermione smiled at the 8 people sitting at their table, the most important people in their lives. Next to Hermione was Ginny and she was sitting next to Neville. Then it went Tonks, Remus, Narcissa, Ron, Harry and next to Severus was Draco. Hermione was upset that Luna couldn't be here but Ron said she'd urgently had to go to Canada to hunt the last living snuffle-headed corn eating ice bear.

Table 2 was the Weasley table seating all of the remaining Weasley's as well as Fleur, Angelina and Katie. Table 3 was the DA table seating people Hermione had befriended in the DA or just through school, the 10 were Terry Boot and his girlfriend Cho Chang, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Ernie McMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones.

The 4th table was where Severus's colleagues and friends were sitting, these people were mainly Professors and all of them were from Hogwarts. Heading the table was McGonagall and then there was Flitwick, Professor Vector, Professor Slughorn, Hagrid, Madam Hooch, Filch (much to Hermione's distaste), Mad-eye Moody, Professor Sprout and to Hermione's confusion, Sybil Trelawney.

Table's 5 and 6 were for family. 5 was Severus's family which consisted of his brother Markus who had brought his wife Beth and their three grown children Nathaniel, Ursula and Ophelia. There were also a few cousins, Drake, Daphne, Janie, Mitch and Isaac.

At Table 6 was Hermione's family, her mother and father, her Aunt Laura and Uncle Henry and their teenage son Daniel. Then there was old Aunt Bessie who wasn't actually her Aunt but her late grandmother's best friend and like a grandmother to Hermione. There was also Aunt Annie and Uncle Roderick and their children Harvey (18) and Jessica (21).

All in all it was a large spread of people in dresses, dress robes and suits, but the atmosphere was good and everyone was talking happily as they waited for the food.

"Tell her!" Ginny said to Harry, throwing a piece of confetti from the table at him, Harry blushed a little and shook his head, "Tell me what?" Hermione asked her friend suspiciously.

"We don't want to steal your thunder Mione." Harry said reasonably and it made Hermione smile, "Well that's sweet Harry, but you can tell me anyway, I want you too."

Harry blushed and turned to Draco who raised his eyebrow at the boy wonder, "She's your best friend, I'm not telling her."

"She's your friend too." Harry whined and Severus rolled his eyes, "Potter, just tell us and stop rambling, I feel like I'm reading one of your awful 5th year essays again."

"Um…" Harry bit his lip before saying, "Well, engagements are catching I guess, after we found out about you guys Draco and I went to a registry office and we…well we got married."

There was a stunned silence and then Hermione squealed, "Oh my God you're married!" Everyone else at the table erupted in cheers too and Harry and Draco just laughed, they hadn't planned to tell until after the party but no one seemed to mind.

"So, only one question now remains." Severus said in his cool drawl, but the smile tugging at his lips gave him away.

Draco narrowed his eyes at his Godfather, "And what is that Severus?"

Severus watched them curiously, smirking as he did so, "Which of you is the Wife?"

"Harry!" The table in unison chorused, Harry glared at them all, "I hate you guys."

"Your petty." Ginny said, Hermione smirked, "And huffy." Neville grinned, joining in and saying, "Not to mention the fact that you are blushing."

"You're totally the Wife mate." Ron finished and Harry hit him, "Thanks Ron, I think I'm going to need to find a new best friend." This caused a ripple of laughter to pass over the table, everyone was in high spirits.

The food appeared on the plates and as everyone tucked into their starter the conversation went on, "So who was your witness?" Remus asked Harry and Draco.

"Me!" Ginny piped up with a smug grin, Hermione raised an eyebrow at her, "You were their witness, and the first to know about my engagement, are you like the marriage guru or something?"

Ginny made a face, "Okay A. No, just someone that people trust and B. You seriously need to stop with the smirking and raising of eyebrows, he's rubbing off on you." She gestured at Severus who merely smirked at this comment, "Am I?" He asked Hermione who just chuckled, "I guess so."

"Nah, you're still bubbly, I don't think Severus Snape will ever be bubbly." Harry said, laughing at the thought, Severus looked rather disgusted, "The word bubbly makes me feel nauseous."

Another ripple of laughter went around the table and Tonks started to ask about the wedding, "So Hermione, do you know what kind of dress you want yet? Are you going to have it in a Church? Oh my God you should get married in Hogwarts!"

Hermione laughed, "Severus and I haven't really talked about it much yet, but we just want a small wedding so we probably won't have it in a Church."

"I hate God." Severus added, "If he does exist he's the most useless God I've ever heard of ." He was only voicing an opinion, but Hermione had a feeling not everyone would agree with that opinion.

"I agree." Harry said, which Hermione was surprised at, they were agreeing? Wow this was odd! Harry continued, "You can't rely on a God to make your destiny and choose the way your life goes, you make your own destiny and you decide how to run your life, not some almighty being up in the sky who sits on his ass all day on his throne of fluffy clouds."

Hermione smiled, "I guess I think the same, I think that your choices determine your destiny not some almighty being, and I think that fate is something that you control too." She smiled softly at Severus and he understood the meaning, if she hadn't gone to the past none of this would be happening.

Severus nodded, joining in further with the conversation he'd started, "I think chance has something to do with it also, if you are given a window of opportunity the decision of whether or not you take it or leave it determines your fate and destiny too." He shared another smile with his fiancée and Hermione knew he meant if that potion hadn't accidentally sent her back again this wouldn't have happened.

"This is a very deep topic for an engagement party." Narcissa joked and the others chuckled at her comment, "You don't know these people Cissy." Severus said lightly, "They spent their school days having debates about wars and moral ethics, this is light for them."

The 'people' who he was talking about, aka Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville and Ginny laughed because they knew what he was saying was entirely true. Ron shrugged, "At least we didn't have those debates in class." He said.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "That's true, in class you talked about the best ways to break into storage cupboards and steal potion supplies to make a polyjuice potion."

"I knew you knew!" Ron exclaimed and Harry chuckled, "So did I, although you never did prove it." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Until now you idiot."

"Well he can hardly give us detention now can he?" Harry asked, although it was a rhetorical question and it made them laugh, "So that's how you did it in 2nd year? You used a polyjuice potion to get information?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, we brewed it in the girls bathroom, but Severus was suspicious of Harry so I had to steal all the supplies-"

"_You _stole them?" Severus asked, not angry, just surprised.

Hermione laughed, "I wasn't the perfect know-it-all that everyone thought I was!"

"She definitely wasn't." Harry said with a smile which attracted strange looks, he frowned and then realised what the suspicious glances meant, "Oh no I didn't mean in _that _way!" He exclaimed, "I just meant she went down the trapdoor in 1st year, illegally brewed a potion in front of the teachers eyes in 2nd year, totally cheated in helping me with the tournament in 4th year, fought badass in a battle against Voldemort and his cronies in 5th year and then went into the past and fell in love with Severus Snape in 7th year and now she's pregnant so you know, not just a know-it-all."

Draco looked at Harry thoughtfully, "That's good." He said, "You should write that down, read it out at the wedding."

"No, don't." Hermione said, rolling her eyes at the Slytherin.

They had all finished their starter during the conversation and began to eat their main course, they were all silent for a moment until the topic of conversation changed.

"So, I was thinking about proposing to Luna." Ron said, sounding very mature and even swallowing his food before talking. Hermione had to admit that she was surprised at this but happy none the less, "That's great Ron!"

Ron's ears began to turn red, "Yeah, I really like her, I think I might even love her and I know she's different but it's kind of like a breath of fresh air from needy fan girls who think I'm some war hero and just want to sleep with me."

"I thought you liked that." Ginny said casually as she chewed her food.

Ron shrugged, "At first I did, but it's nice to have something real, you know?"

Everyone nodded, they all knew, Remus smiled, "I think it's great that you're thinking about proposing Ron, are you thinking of doing it soon?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, I think so, we've only been dating for 2 and a half months but Mom gave me Grandma's engagement ring so…"

Ginny gaped at her brother, "She gave it to you? The youngest son?"

Ron nodded, his ears very red now, he was obviously embarrassed about this, "Yeah, she said she couldn't give it to Charlie because she knew he would never get married and she didn't want Fleur to have it because she didn't like her much obviously. She didn't think Fred and George were responsible enough and Percy just reconnected with the family, so she said I deserved it and Luna would understand the gesture."

Ginny didn't seem bothered by this, she smiled, "I think that's great Ron, and if you're sure she's the right girl by all means go for it."

"Thanks guys." Ron said, and he seemed genuinely happy for their advice.

After that the conversation went back to relationship talk and the future and playful banter until the meal had finished and Harry stood up declaring it was speech time. Traditionally at a Wizarding engagement party there was a half an hour of speech time when anyone could make a speech unlike at the wedding when only a set few people (the ones at the head table) could do so.

Harry decided that he was going first as he stood on the little podium in the centre of the dance floor, he smiled around the room at everyone and said, "When I met Hermione Granger I didn't know what I thought of her but I soon realised she was not only incredibly clever but also very funny with a dry sense of humour which is actually very similar to Severus's. Hermione, Ron and I hated Severus throughout school, but when we insulted him Hermione would always defend him, Ron once teased in 6th year that it was because she had a crush on him, and look where we are now." Laughter echoed around the room and Harry continued, "When she went into the past for those 6 months I really missed her, but when she came back and told me she was in love with Severus Snape I somehow wasn't surprised and I came to accept it because Hermione accepted all the changes in my life. So here's to my best friend marrying my ex-arch nemesis turned good friend, to Hermione and Severus!" It was a good speech and everyone toasted and drank from their glasses. Hermione was smiling at Severus said, "That was a very good speech." Severus chuckled, "And very true." Hermione could only nod her agreement.

The next person to speak was Narcissa, she didn't look at all nervous as she stood there and spoke to the room, "I met Hermione in 1982 and I didn't find out her secret until 2002 but when we were at Hogwarts together for those 6 months she was my best friend and I watched her and Severus fall for each other. They inspired me back then as an 18 year old girl because they made love look so easy and when I look at them now it's the same, they make it look like they're just enjoying life and being happy, like they have no cares in the world, they rarely fight and when they do they make up right away, they are a perfect match and I'd like to toast to their happiness." Everyone toasted and cheered again and Narcissa rejoined the table, she kissed Hermione on the cheek and then Severus, "I love you guys." She whispered and Hermione felt herself tearing up, "I love you too, and it's the hormones, I swear." Narcissa laughed and sat back down at the table.

Hermione was surprised when she saw that the next person to talk was Neville, but she was interested to hear what he'd say, "When I first met Hermione Granger and Severus Snape in my 1st year I never would have imagined being here now." He admitted, Hermione hadn't either to be honest, Neville continued, "Hermione was the kindest person I knew back then, she helped me get my grades up because she knew I struggled and she would always sit up with me in the common room if Slytherins had being bullying me." Neville smiled fondly at the memories, as did Hermione. "Professor Severus Snape, the dreaded and evil potions teacher...Now he on the other hand was the meanest person I'd ever met, he picked on me constantly and made me hate potions." Severus smirked, and Hermione hit him, he gave her a look and a smile that innocently said 'what?' and looked back to Neville, "But I've noticed a change now, Hermione's made him a better person, a nicer person and tonight I'm sitting 3 seats away from the man I used to fear and easily having a conversation with him and that's Hermione's doing, she's just that amazing so I want to wish them a happy life together and let Severus know that he should remind himself everyday how lucky he is." Neville smiled and there was the 3rd toast of the evening, and it was the final one too.

Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione and whispered, "I remind myself everyday, I promise." Hermione smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. The podium then vanished and music began to play, everyone flocked to the dance-floor, the newly engaged couple included and as they all danced and had a good time together Hermione felt the happiest she'd ever been in her life.

**TBC.**


	32. Wedding Plans

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 32 - Wedding Plans_

_**A/N - This chapter is all Severus/Hermione and pretty much all fluff too, yay! :D**_

_**It's FINALLY Saturday! I've had the longest week ever so I've not been able to update as much as I want too but I'm hoping to get a few chapters up this weekend!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

__When Hermione woke up on Friday morning a month after the engagement it was to a smile, Severus smiled back at her, "You've been my fiancé for a month." He said.

"I know." Hermione whispered back, "It's a nice feeling."

"I think so too." Severus admitted, sharing a piece of himself with her, Hermione understood him in pieces, every so often he'd give her a piece and she was left to put them all together to see the full picture.

Hermione rolled onto her back in their bed, "My back really hurts again, I think I might go back to that massage place."

Severus rolled his eyes in amusement, "You're 7 months pregnant Hermione, no amount of massages will help."

Hermione playfully glared at him, "The baby needs to hurry up and come out, we're ready for it but it's taking so long and it's making me be in pain." She huffed like a little kid and Severus just chuckled, "It will come when it's ready to come." He said as he climbed out of bed and threw on his dressing gown.

"Since when did you become the mature one?" Hermione asked with a frown, she seemed genuinely confused.

Severus held out a hand to her and she took it, as he helped Hermione out of bed he replied, "Since being pregnant made your hormones go crazy."

"I guess that's fair enough." Hermione reasoned as she threw a baggy old night dress over her huge bump, the two of them walked down the stairs together, "Morning by the way."

"Morning." Severus said back with a chuckle, Hermione was so different when she was pregnant but she couldn't help that of course, sometimes it infuriated him and other times he found it funny, right now he found it very amusing.

The couple got downstairs and fixed themselves some breakfast like they always did, their routine was very domestic. Severus put a plate of toast, bacon, sausages and eggs down on the table and sat across from Hermione and asked, "So do you want to do something today?"

Hermione thought about the question as she absentmindedly chewed on her toast, "Maybe, what do you have in mind?"

Severus shrugged, "Well I thought we could go out for lunch and talk about the wedding."

Hermione's eyes lit up, "I think that's a great idea, we'll do that!"

* * *

**4 Hours Later - 1.30pm**

Hermione and Severus had gone to a little muggle restaurant near Snape Manor and were sitting eating steak pie and mash with vegetables.

"So, big or small?" Severus asked and Hermione smirked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter woman." Severus said, rolling his eyes.

Hermione laughed, "Small, I just want our close friends there, if that's what you want too of course."

Severus nodded, "Yeah, I wanted the wedding to be smaller than the engagement party, I was thinking maybe 30 people."

"That sounds okay." Hermione agreed, she thought for a moment, "It will be a wizarding wedding, won't it?"

"Yeah." Severus replied absentmindedly, he wasn't looking at her, instead he was looking at the notepad in his hand studying something.

"Severus, I've no idea what a wizarding wedding is like." Hermione said sheepishly, she felt a little self-conscious, for the first time in a long time she felt different, she felt like a muggle-born.

Severus looked up and saw this look on her face and immediately worried that something was wrong, "Hermione, are you okay?"

Hermione bit her lip, "You're marrying a muggle-born, it will mess up your bloodline."

Severus actually laughed out loud at that, "My bloodline was messed up a long time ago love."

This made Hermione feel a little, but not completely, better. Severus distracted her by explaining how a wizarding wedding worked, "It's pretty much the same as a muggle wedding, the only difference is you say the vows and then vow to bind your magic with that person forever and you put the tips of your wand together and your magic binds."

"And what does that mean?" Hermione asked, she had read a little about the accidental binding of magic but she didn't really know anything in detail about it.

"It just means that your wands will be stronger together and that if you break the vow both you and your other half will feel it." Severus explained, and it made sense to Hermione now, she nodded and thanked him for explaining it so well.

"I don't want to wait a long time to get married." Hermione said, and Severus looked up, "I know I'm young but I know what I want Severus, I want us to get married soon after the baby is born."

Severus only smiled, "If that's what you want then it's what we'll do, I have no objections to marrying you as soon as possible." He grinned as Hermione wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you." She said softly and he only smiled more at her words.

"I thought maybe about a winter wedding." Hermione said, when she no longer had Severus gripped in a death hug, "A couple of months after the baby is born."

"I think that's a good idea." Severus said, and he added, "You know you really should have found out the sex of the baby so we could call it he or she instead of it or the baby all the time."

They'd had this disagreement countless times, "I've told you Severus, I want it to be a surprise."

"I know, I know." Severus drawled, he opened his mouth to make some cheeky remark but then stopped when he saw her glaring at him, "Okay, a surprise is good." He said, he had completely caved.

Hermione knew she was good, she knew she could make him do what she wanted, it was nice to have power over him like that, she smirked and started to say Severus's name but then the smirk was wiped from her face and replaced with a gasp, her hand flew to her stomach and Severus was immediately by her side in worry, "What's wrong?" He asked frantically.

Hermione smiled and took his hand, placing it on her stomach, "When I say your name the baby kicks, feel, Severus." Sure enough when Hermione said his name they both felt the baby kick, they were both so elated by this they left the restaurant without even finishing their food.

All the way back to the manor Severus kept his hand on Hermione's stomach, they both couldn't wait for this baby to come along, it was exciting and terrifying too but they wanted it so badly and for them it couldn't come sooner.

**TBC.**


	33. Old Acquaintaces

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 33 - Old Acquaintances_

_**A/N - You know what I've just realised about this story? They drink tea in like EVERY chapter xD I'm making them seem so posh, oh well!**_

_**This chapter isn't really Severus/Hermione, it's more Hermione-centric =)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

_**Enjoy :D**_

* * *

Hermione was 7 months pregnant, and fat, and irritating to Severus, so she'd gotten up early this Saturday morning and given him a break from her hormone crazed mind. She hadn't really known what to do so she'd just gone to Diagon Alley, she had breakfast at the leaky cauldron and decided to go and do some shopping.

It must have been about half past 10 when she literally bumped into another pregnant woman on the street, "Oh I'm sorry!" She said immediately, the other woman looked up and both of their eyes lit up with recognition.

"Oh eet's you 'Ermione." The accent itself was enough to prove that the other woman was Fleur Delacour. Hermione knew she was pregnant too of course from family dinners, they did see each other every Sunday but they didn't talk much because they were always at opposite ends of the table.

Hermione wasn't really sure what came over her but she asked, "Uh, do you want to go get a cup of tea or something?"

Fleur eyed Hermione suspiciously, it was like she was trying to figure out what she was thinking, eventually she smiled and said, "Yes, eet will be nice to talk to someone who ees also pregnant, Bill tries but ee does not understand."

Hermione smiled too, partly in relief, she felt the exact same, "I know how you feel." She chuckled and the two women walked to a little coffee shop near Gringotts. They settled down at a comfy table and ordered their tea.

"When is your due date Fleur?" Hermione asked, the other woman also had a big bump.

Fleur smiled, "September 13th, when ees yours?"

"September 16th." Hermione said with a matching smile, she met Severus on September 18th, it would have been strange if the baby was due then.

"Ze are very close together." Fleur commented, "Eet is very exciting. Do you know if you are 'aving a boy or a girl?"

"No." Hermione replied, "Severus and I wanted it to be a surprise." Well that was sort of a lie, she wanted it to be a surprise and Severus was impatient, Hermione pulled herself out of her thoughts, "Do you know what you're having?"

Fleur nodded, her smile even brighter than before, even pregnant she looked amazing, that was probably the part Veela in her, "Yes, we are 'aving a little girl."

Hermione was happy for her, "Do you know what you're going to call her yet?" She asked.

"I want to call her Victoire, but Bill insists she has Molly for a middle name." Fleur said, and Hermione had a feeling she would get her way and the baby would be called Victoire.

"That's a lovely name." Hermione said honestly, "If I have a girl I think I'd like to call her Mercia, but I like Sebastian for a boy."

"Ze are both beautiful names 'Ermione." Fleur said, smiling at the younger woman.

"Thank you." Hermione said, sipping her tea, it seemed to be all she was drinking lately, she missed coffee.

"I was surprised when I 'eard about you and Severus, but I can see he ees a better man thanks to you." Fleur said, and it was probably the nicest thing she'd ever said to Hermione.

"He is." Hermione agreed, "I was surprised too, about you and Bill, I didn't think it would work out at first but I'm glad I was wrong."

Fleur didn't seem offended by this, she just said, "Many people thought I was not good enough for Bill, but I proved them wrong, I love him very much."

"I know what that's like, people judging your relationship when they don't know anything." Hermione said, she was judged for being with Severus when he was so many years older than her but if they knew the full story…Hermione sighed.

Fleur grabbed Hermione's hand, "Thank you for this 'Ermione, it was nice to 'ave someone to talk to but I 'ave an appointment at St. Mungo's to make." She stood to leave and Hermione did the same.

"It's okay, and you're right, it was nice." Hermione said, she smiled and hugged Fleur which was awkward because they were both pregnant, they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways but the day was still early and Hermione had business elsewhere to take care of.

* * *

Hermione walked through the leaky cauldron into the muggle world and caught a bus to Ginny and Neville's apartment, Hermione hated that she had to use all of this slow muggle transport again but until this baby was out she couldn't floo or apparate which really sucked. Hermione had once asked Severus why pregnant women couldn't apparate and he'd replied, he'd said that once a pregnant woman apparated, got to her destination and wasn't pregnant because she'd apparated but the baby hadn't as it was a squib and both the witch and the baby had died. That had been enough to put her off.

A few weeks later Hermione had then asked why pregnant women couldn't floo and Severus had told her that it could bash the baby around and there was always the danger of falling through the room chimney and having an accident so it was just best not too.

Hermione's thoughts had been drifting but she was pulled back into the present when the bus stopped abruptly, Hermione glanced at the bus stop and realised it was hers, she quickly got off the bus and walked along a crowded street then into a little alley, it was narrow and creepy, she hated visiting Ginny when she couldn't just apparate to outside the door, she felt like a muggle.

Hermione found the door on the building to the left of the alley, she walked in and got the elevator to the 4th floor and walked along the corridor until she got to apartment number 7. Hermione knocked on the door and Ginny answered it, "Hey Hermione, come in." She said, leading Hermione into the apartment.

Hermione walked in, as soon as the door was closed she cornered Ginny, "I need to ask you something."

"Uh, okay." Ginny said, frowning at her friend's huge grin.

"Will you be the Maid of Honour at the wedding Gin?" Hermione asked, she really hoped that Ginny would say yes, after all she didn't really have a reason to say no.

Ginny stared at Hermione for a second and then hugged her as tightly as she could without squashing the baby, "Yes Mione, I'd love to be your Maid of Honour!"

Hermione's grin only widened and she and Ginny sat down on the sofa, "I want Narcissa and Luna to be the other bridesmaids, is that okay?"

"That's perfect." Ginny said, she was smiling too, she was excited about the wedding as well and as Maid of Honour she'd get to help plan it now.

"It won't be like Fleur and Bills wedding." Hermione added, remembering that Ginny really didn't want to wear the bridesmaid dress she was forced into.

Ginny seemed relieved at this, Hermione continued, "I want it to be a simple wedding so I was thinking just simple pastel green dresses."

"Brilliant!" Ginny said, "Simple, not puffy with ribbons." She made a face of disgust and Hermione laughed, "Definitely not!"

The two girls remained there, talking about the wedding and laughing, Hermione was lucky to have the best friends that she did and she would never forget that when she married Severus, nothing would change between her and Ginny.

**TBC.**


	34. A Good Man, A Better Man

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 34 - A Good Man, A Better Man_

_**A/N - Hello guys =) Updates might not be as quick lately as I'm working like ALL the time which sucks but when the summer hols come I'll go back to updating every other day =)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

"Severus." Hermione called from her spot on the couch with her book, she was heavily pregnant now, her due date was only 2 weeks away and she got tired easily so Severus was running around like crazy doing things for her to keep her sweet because her temper was worse than ever now.

"Yeah?" Severus called back from the kitchen.

Hermione sighed and slowly stood up, she winced, her back was really sore, she walked toward the kitchen and sunk into a bar stool across from Severus, "Term starts on Monday."

"And?" Severus asked, he knew this of course, he was a Teacher.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, "And you're going to be teaching as of Tuesday morning…"

"I know this." Severus said, he smiled to himself, he knew what she was going at, but he was going to make her ask.

"So you are starting back on Tuesday?" Hermione asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I am." Severus said calmly as he handed Hermione a sandwich, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Uh yeah!" Hermione exclaimed as if this was obvious, "I'll be here alone all day when you're at work! What if I go into labour?"

"You won't be here alone all day so that won't be a problem." Severus said, still in a calm, casual voice.

"Okay Severus, just spit it out will you?" Hermione was getting cranky now, stupid pregnancy hormones.

"At 11pm on Monday morning we are getting the Hogwarts express." Severus said, smiling a little at her.

Hermione's eyes widened, "We're staying at Hogwarts?" She asked. Severus nodded, Hermione seemed delighted by this, "So I'll finally get to see the baby's room?"

"Yes." Severus confirmed, and he smiled at her excitement about this.

"Why are we getting the Hogwarts express? Aren't the teachers supposed to be there before the pupils?" Hermione asked, she was still frowning as she bit into the peanut butter and chocolate spread sandwich Severus had given her.

Severus made a face, "I don't know how you can eat that." He said in disgust, Hermione just shrugged and Severus answered her question, "And we're getting the Hogwarts express because you can't floo or apparate and since you're so close to your due date now it would be risky taking the knight bus so this is really the only way."

Hermione seemed to make sense of that, Severus continued, "I'll need to leave for a few hours on Sunday just for the start of term meeting but I'll apparate back and take the express with you."

"Do we have to sit with all the students?" Hermione asked, she made a face at the thought, it was hard to believe that just 6 months ago she had been a student, she felt like all of that had been so long ago now, maybe getting pregnant so young had forced her to grow up but the strange thing was that she didn't really mind that.

Severus shook his head, "We've got a private carriage at the back of the train." He replied and Hermione smiled a little at the smugness in his voice that he managed to wrangle a private carriage out of McGonagall.

After their conversation Monday morning rolled around faster than Hermione could have imagined and before she knew it she and Severus were on their way to Kings Cross station. They hadn't taken much, they each had their own trunk and Hermione had crookshanks, but then they had another trunk full of the things they needed for the baby. The couple had gotten up at 7am and had breakfast then made sure they had everything and locked up the manor until Christmas when they'd be back.

Severus said they had to leave early because they had to use muggle transport to get to the station and he wanted to be there and on the train before all the students arrived.

They had gotten odd looks from the cab driver as he put their trunks in the boot, Hermione took Crookshanks out of his cage and kept him on her knee as they drove, she suspected the dirty look was because of their age difference but Hermione had said it before, she really couldn't care less what anyone thought.

"Where are you going too?" The cab driver asked in a cockney accent.

"King's cross station." Hermione replied, without another word the cab driver started to drive.

"You better watch that cat in our new quarters by the way." Severus said, eying Crookshanks with some disdain, "Especially when the baby is born."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Crookshanks will be no bother when the baby is born, in fact I think he'll be helpful, cats are very intuitive."

Severus didn't look convinced but Hermione couldn't tell him that Crookshanks was half kneazle, the cab driver would think they were insane.

"How was the meeting yesterday?" Hermione asked, she needed to talk, the cab drivers dirty looks were making her feel very uneasy, talking made her feel better.

Severus seemed to sense this, he replied, making sure to make it sound muggle, "Oh it was fine, we just discussed the new teaching regime Minerva brought in, there are a few other people doing apprenticeships too."

"Oh, who else?" Hermione asked, she knew that Neville was going to be doing one but that was it.

"Well, unlike you they all start in September." Severus said, Hermione nodded and Severus continued, "Longbottom is starting one, but I'm sure Ginny told you that since they are joined at the hip now."

Hermione chuckled, "Yes, she did tell me, but I don't know of anyone else starting an apprenticeship."

"Lavender Brown, that annoying girl that was in your house and your year, she's starting one." Severus said, he didn't seem very happy about this.

Hermione made a face, "She can be okay, she just likes to gossip and she's very into ghosts and the future and all of that stuff."

Severus smirked, "That's true but that's not the real reason you dislike her."

Hermione glared at him, "Severus that isn't true-"

"It is." Severus said, "Everyone knew all about the love triangle between you, her and Weasley."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It was hardly a love triangle, Draco and I were patrolling on head boy and girl duty and we found them in a comprising position that surprised me and changed my relationship with him."

"So you didn't have a crush on him for 6 years?" Severus teased and Hermione blushed, "Oh so maybe I did but nothing came of it, and look at where I am now."

"Hm, I bet you wouldn't have imagined where you are now when we first met." Severus said thoughtfully and Hermione snorted, "Definitely not."

The cab slowed down and Hermione looked out of the window, they were pulling into a lay-by at Kings cross, Hermione paid the cab driver while Severus got the luggage, he still had trouble with muggle money sometimes, although he was better than Ron or Hagrid.

Hermione thanked the driver who just grunted and drove off, Hermione made her way over to Severus who had their luggage on a trolley, Hermione put Crookshanks back in his cage and the couple began to walk through kings cross station.

To the people in the station who weren't disgusted by them they were a normal couple about to get a train, they were dressed in muggle clothes of course, Hermione was wearing a pair of maternity jeans with the big band that came across her stomach and she was wearing a simple white t-shirt, Severus was wearing a pair of black jeans and a light blue button up shirt. Hermione had convinced him to let her cut his hair and he looked a great deal better than he had when she'd first met him, his hair was now short and didn't look 'greasy' as the others had always said, over the summer he'd also grown stubble on his chin but Hermione had refused to let him grow a beard, he looked completely different, but in a good way.

Hermione and Severus met no one they knew on their way to platform 9¾, but that probably had something to do with the fact that it was only 10.30pm and most people wouldn't arrive for another 15 or 20 minutes. They crossed through the barrier and the platform was empty except for a few students and their parents, Hermione smiled when she saw a familiar face standing by the train, "Luna!" She called, waving the girl over.

Luna walked over smiling, "Oh hello Hermione, I didn't realise you were coming back to school." She said.

"Oh I'm not." Hermione said, "Severus is working and I'm staying with him at Hogwarts, I don't start my Transfiguration apprenticeship until April."

"That's nice." Luna said with a smile, Hermione smiled too, Luna was a little odd but she liked her, "I'm glad I saw you actually Luna, I was wondering if you'd like to be a bridesmaid at our wedding, I wanted to ask you at the engagement party but you couldn't make it."

Luna seemed quite honoured by this, "I would love too, that will be very nice Hermione." She said and in a rare show of true emotion she hugged Hermione, "That's a very lovely thing to ask."

Hermione just smiled, "Oh I wouldn't have dreamed of asking anyone else Luna." She said honestly, Luna thanked her again and she and Severus walked along the platform and got on the train at the very end carriage.

Hermione sighed in relief when she got in and managed to sit down, standing or walking for too long really sucked the energy out of her.

"Just sleep." Severus said softly as he settled down next to her, Hermione smiled gratefully at him and lay her head on his shoulder, in minutes she was fast asleep.

* * *

When Hermione woke up it was dark outside, and it was dark in the carriage too, she frowned and blinked to see where she was, then the light clicked on, "I didn't want to wake you." Severus explained.

Hermione yawned, "Thanks, I needed that." She admitted.

"You're always tired these days." Severus said, glancing at her with slight worry in his eyes.

"I know, it's just the pregnancy." Hermione said, "It's hard work carrying this baby around, it's heavy." She chuckled as the baby kicked at her words.

"Well, when it's born I promise I'll do my fair share of carrying since you've had 9 months of it." Severus said with a laugh, Hermione smirked, "You better." She said.

"How far are we from Hogwarts?" Hermione asked as she squinted out of the windows at the darkness.

"About 10 minutes." Severus said and now that Hermione was no longer sleeping on him he stood up and changed his blue shirt for a black one, as he pulled one shirt off and was about to pull the other on Hermione caught a glimpse of his scars, the ones Remus had caused and she winced, she hadn't done that for a while but sometimes seeing them brought back the pain of the past. Severus noticed but understood so he didn't say anything. He pulled his robes on and sat back down next to Hermione.

"Severus, I have a question." Hermione said, looking up at her fiancée.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Another question." He said jokingly.

Hermione playfully hit him, "When we get to Hogwarts you'll be going to the feast so where am I to eat?"

"At the feast of course." Severus replied, "You may not start until April but you're still a teacher, McGonagall said she wouldn't have you eating anywhere else."

Hermione nodded, she wondered what reaction the students would have to her and Severus being engaged, and for that matter to her pregnancy, she sighed, and reminded herself not to worry about what other people would think.

To distract herself for the last 10 minutes of the journey Hermione decided to nag Severus, "Do you have your groomsmen yet?"

Severus rolled his eyes yet again, "For the hundredth time woman I'll ask them soon."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "Well we're planning on getting married within the next 3 months and you won't even tell me who they are!"

"You'll find out once I've asked them." Severus said, they'd had this conversation on countless occasions.

"And will I approve of them?" Hermione asked.

"You'll approve, I promise." Severus told her, leaving the matter there. Not long after the train stopped and Hermione and Severus got off and into the private thestral pulled carriage that was waiting for them, as a result they ended up going up to the school before anyone else and they walked into the hall when it was empty of students with a head table full of teachers.

There were two empty seats belonging to the couple, and Hermione had to admit she rather liked the placing of them. There were 14 seats along the head table this year. In the middle sat McGonagall, the head teacher. To her right was Remus Lupin which delighted Hermione, he'd obviously decided to come back as the defence against the darks art teacher. Next to Remus was Hagrid, then Flitwick. Thankfully Lavender and Trelawney were on the other end of the table, Hermione couldn't have handled sitting near them, making up the end of the right side was Professor Vector of Ancient Runes and Madam Hooch. To the left of McGonagall there were their two empty seats which the couple sat down in, Severus next to McGonagall and Hermione next to Neville. Further along the left side was Sprout, Professor Star of astronomy and Professor Aurora of Muggle studies.

"Welcome to another year Severus, and a first year Hermione." McGonagall said with a smile.

Severus frowned, "Minerva, this is not my usual seat."

"I have changing the seating order this year Severus." McGonagall said simply.

"Why?" Severus asked, both curious and suspicious.

"You will see." The Head Mistress said with a mysterious smile but nothing more could be said on the matter because the pupils started to pile into the hall and all conversations between the teachers stopped.

When everyone had made their way in and everyone was seated the doors opened for a second time and the 1st years were brought in and lined up. Flitwick took out the hat and the stool and the students were sorted. Hermione watched and pretended to be interested but she was bored to death.

After what seemed like a lifetime the sorting was over and McGonagall stood to make the usual start of term announcements, "To our older students welcome back to another year, and to our new students welcome to your first year at Hogwarts. As the older students know last year was difficult and school didn't exactly run as normal with the great wizarding war going on." There was a solemn silence as several of the 5th, 6th and 7th years nodded at her words.

McGonagall continued, "This year however will be different, repairs to the castle have been made and I plan to have an ordinary school year." The students seemed relieved by this news, McGonagall smiled, "I have a few announcements I'd like to make. As of this year Professor Longbottom will be both assisting and leading Herbology classes and Professor Granger will be leading my Transfiguration classes as of April when I resign from teaching and focus on my duties as Headmistress."

Hermione was stunned, McGonagall had neglected to mention this, she and Neville both stood and were clapped for, Severus smiled at Hermione when she sat back down, "Well done." He whispered, and she grinned, she couldn't be happier, she'd actually be teaching rather than assisting!

McGonagall continued, "The heads of house will remain the same this year, however the new deputy head master has been elected and we have decided that it will be Professor Snape."

Severus was completely shocked, but Hermione hissed at him to stand up as the hall clapped and the Slytherin table cheered, he did so and sat back down, he glared at McGonagall and angrily hissed to Hermione, "They could have warned me!"

"Deputy head!" Hermione said, smiling, "That's great! Stop complaining!"

"Professor Lupin has returned to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts this year also." McGonagall said, finished with the staff announcements. Remus stood and the 6th and 7th year Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors who remembered him stood and cheered loudly. Remus was smiling happily when he sat back down and McGonagall finished with, "As usual the forbidden forest is forbidden to students and Mr. Filch would like you to make sure you don't have any products from Weasley's wizard wheezes because if you are caught with them they will be confiscated and you will receive a detention. That is all, now I'm sure you are all famished."

At her words the food appeared on the plates and she sat back down, Hermione began to put food on her plate, chuckling to herself at Severus as he complained to McGonagall for not telling him, and she laughed and said the look on his face had been worth it.

When the feast was over and the students gone Severus took Hermione's arm and helped her along to their room, she didn't really need help walking but the assistance after a long day did help, even with her nap on the train she was exhausted, "Luckily our quarters aren't too far away." Severus told her as he led her up the marble stairs and along the first floor, at the end of the corridor there was a dead end and an alcove. In the alcove there was a wall with 6 bricks, Severus said, "You press them in this order." He showed Hermione and the bricks opened up into a corridor like at Diagon Alley. They walked along the corridor and turned right at the end to a twisting hallway of portraits, Hermione frowned and Severus said, "This is the legendary hidden tower of Hogwarts." He explained, "It's where the Professors quarters are."

That made sense, Hermione had always wondered where they slept, "The Marauders never knew about it." Hermione said, "It wasn't on the Marauder's map."

Severus looked grave for a moment but then he nodded and said "No students know about it, I didn't find out it was here until I became a Professor."

"So what happens when we get married?" Hermione asked, teasingly as they reached a portrait and Severus stopped, "If I'm teaching Transfiguration, we'll both be Professor Snape."

Severus said the password to the portrait and they both walked into the rooms, he replied, "You could always keep your name."

Hermione shook her head, "I want to take your name." She admitted, and as she walked further into the room the lights automatically turned on, "Wow, it's big." Hermione said in surprise.

The large sitting room Severus and Narcissa had decorated was around the same size as the Gryffindor common room, Hermione walked into the 1st door on the left, "A study!" She gasped and Severus chuckled, "Don't get too excited, you might go into labour." He joked.

Hermione glared at him but the fact she grinned at him afterward gave her away, she then went into the 2nd room on the left and said, "Wow, that's a big bathroom." Severus watched her in amusement as she crossed the room and looked into the 1st door on the right, "You got nice quarters Severus." She said, their room was huge and decorated in the same way as Snape manor. Hermione entered the last door and gasped, it was the baby's room.

"It's beautiful Severus." Hermione said, "Did you do all of this yourself?" She asked, as Severus joined her in the doorway, he shook his head, "Narcissa helped." He admitted.

"Well the two of you did a great job." Hermione said with a grin his way, "I love it, it's perfect."

"We made sure it would be okay for a boy or a girl." Severus said as he wrapped his arms around Hermione from where he stood behind her, she leaned against him and sighed happily, "I can't believe this is happening."

"Me either." Severus said, admitting the thought that had been on his mind for the last few days, it was all so real with Hermione's due date being so soon now.

"It's scary." Hermione said, her voice soft and the worry in it very obvious to Severus because he knew her so well.

"I know." Severus said, he understood that she was scared because he was too, "But we're in this together."

Hermione turned in his arms and smiled up at him, "We're in this together." She repeated and she leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

* * *

_Ding Dong_.

"Get the door."

"Just leave it."

_Ding Dong._

"You're really going to have to get that."

"I'm sleeping."

"You can hold conversations in your sleep now? That's impressive."

_Ding Dong._

"Get the damned door Malfoy." Harry groaned, pulling a pillow over his head.

Draco laughed as he stood up, "You must be really grumpy if you're going back to Malfoy." He said, but Harry just grunted, he really wasn't a morning person. Draco plodded down the stairs wearing only his boxers, who was at the house at 7am on a Tuesday morning anyway? He thought to himself.

When he eventually got to the door it had rung two more times, he wrenched it open and was surprised to see Severus Snape standing on the doorstep. He walked right into the house and Draco sleepily followed him down to the kitchen, Severus helped himself to a cup of coffee and sat down in one of the new marble chairs.

"Why are you at our house so early Severus?" Draco asked, rubbing his eyes and pouring himself a fairly strong cup of coffee.

"I have classes so I don't have long, I need to meet Hermione for breakfast in half an hour but she's making me do this today with her annoying pregnancy hormones." Severus rolled his eyes as he rambled, but Draco was only half listening anyway, "Okay, whatever it is you have to do, get on with it so I can go back to bed, I don't start work until 1pm today, I intend to sleep until at least noon."

Severus sighed, and muttered about laziness, "I want to ask you to be the best man at the wedding."

Draco gaped at his Godfather for a moment, but then he grinned, getting over his tiredness, "Of course I'll be your best man!" He said, jumping over the table and hugging Severus, he awkwardly patted Draco on the back, Severus didn't' really do hugs.

"I get to make a speech that embarrasses you." Draco said with a smirk and Severus was already regretting this decision.

"If you really must." Severus said, "Where's your other half?"

"In bed." Draco replied, "He refused to answer the door." He shook his head in amusement.

"Well I need to talk to him." Severus said, he walked up the kitchen stairs to the entrance hall and called up, "POTTER, GET DOWN HERE, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU."

Draco leant against the wall, "What do you want to talk to him about?" He asked him curiously.

Severus didn't get a chance to reply because at that moment a sleepy Harry appeared also wearing only his boxers, Severus rolled his eyes, "Do you two not wear clothes?" He asked in exasperation.

Harry yawned, "Not at 7am in the morning, what is it you want?" He asked, he wasn't polite when he was tired.

Severus just got right to the point, "I know we never really got on until lately but Hermione specifically asked for me to do this, and she wants you to be a groomsman so…" He trailed off and Draco filled in the blanks, "He's asking you to be a groomsman at the wedding Harry, he asked me to be the best man."

The light turned on in Harry's head, "Oh!" He exclaimed and he turned to Severus with a smile, "Of course Severus, who will the other groomsman be?" He asked.

"If he agrees, Remus." Severus said which surprised both Harry and Draco, but they didn't comment on it, Draco just said that was a good idea and Harry said Remus would most definitely agree.

Severus said he had to be getting back to the castle before breakfast and he left the house and apparated back to the Hogwarts grounds, he walked into the entrance hall at the exact moment Hermione walked down the stairs into the hall, he smiled at her, "They both agreed."

Hermione took his offered arm and they walked into the great hall together, there were no students yet, it was the first day of classes and it was early, all the teachers were seated however. Hermione frowned, "Both? Aren't you having three?" She asked.

"Yes, I just haven't asked the 3rd person yet." Severus said as they reached the table and took their seats, they greeted everyone with a pleasant good morning and before Hermione could ask anymore questions Severus leaned across and spoke over McGonagall to Remus, "Remus, I wanted to ask you if you would be a groomsman at the wedding, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but you're one of my oldest friends."

Hermione was astonished as was McGonagall, they both shared a look of surprise as did a lot of others at the head table. Remus was surprised too but he smiled broadly back at Severus, "Of course Severus, I'd be honoured." He said. Severus gave him a small smile and Remus then said to Hermione, "Well done Hermione, you've made a good man of Severus Snape."

The table chuckled at these words but Hermione smiled as she knew her old friends words were true, and Severus did too, her life hadn't gone the way she planned it but she loved it nonetheless.

**TBC.**


	35. New Life

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 35 - New Life_

_**A/N - Wooo! I love this chapter! I spent all day sitting in the house writing this because I got so badly sunburnt yesterday that I can't go outside now without covering up and fabric on sunburn = pain! **_

_**Anyhow I hope you like this chapter, it's a pretty significant one for the storyline.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

__Severus Snape enjoyed teaching, he enjoyed planting a seed in young minds and letting it grow, he enjoyed watching his students grow into clever young adults, however he didn't particularly enjoy N.E.W.T level Gryffindor and Ravenclaw classes. He especially didn't enjoy these first thing in the morning when he'd been too busy to get breakfast.

Severus had just finished explaining the potion to the class and finished with, "Now start making it and we'll finish it tomorrow, if you make any mistakes the potion will turn acidic and burn through the cauldron, so watch your feet and don't do anything stupid Creevey." He drawled at the clumsy Gryffindor who gulped and looked terrified.

The door burst open revealing an amusing sight. A slightly out of breath, red faced Remus Lupin, "Severus, I need to talk to you." He gasped, trying to catch his breath.

Severus raised an eyebrow at him, "Lupin, I'm in the middle of a lesson." He said coldly, he hadn't lost his reputation yet.

"This is important Severus." Remus said, with a pointed glare to try and get the man to come out into the corridor with him.

"Well I'm sure it can wait until my lesson is over." Severus drawled, with a note of finality hoping that the other man would get the point and leave, but he didn't.

"Severus, you have to come, right now." Remus said, firmer this time, challenging Severus's authority.

"I don't have to do anything." Severus said, "Now please leave my classroom Lupin." He added, turning his back on the werewolf, "As I said, I'm in the middle of a lesson."

"Well that's a pity." Remus said, sarcastically almost, "Because your fiancée is in the middle of labour and she's at St. Mungo's right now swearing that if you don't turn up soon she's going to curse you into oblivion."

Severus swivelled around, "Hermione's in labour? You could have mentioned that sooner you fool." He said, half annoyed and half panicked. Severus glanced around the classroom quickly, "Lovegood, with me. The rest of you, class dismissed." He said and he hurried out of the dungeons and across the lawn with Luna at his heels.

"She'll be fine you know." Luna said in her dreamy voice, "The pain will be clouding her vision but when it's all over she'll be fine." She smiled at Severus who just nodded, grabbed her arm and apparated them to St. Mungo's.

Luna hurried behind Severus as he walked up to the desk, "I'm looking for Hermione Granger, she's in labour." He said. The healer smiled and said, "You must be the fiancée, I'll take you to her." They walked along a few corridors and up a staircase until they were finally in a small waiting room, Ron, Harry, Draco, Narcissa, Tonks and Remus were all there and Luna joined the little group as the healer showed Severus into Hermione's room.

"Severus!" Hermione shouted, when she saw him, "Bloody hell what took you so long?" She asked as she gritted her teeth in pain.

Ginny smiled at Severus, she was dressed in her midwifery clothes, "She's been a little cranky, but that's expected since she's in labour."

Severus sat down by Hermione's side and took her hand, "I'm here now." He said softly so only she could hear him. Ginny smiled at the sight and said, "Alright Hermione, you're fully dilated now and I've turned the baby so it's no longer in a breach position, I need you to push."

"Okay." Hermione said, and she took a deep breath and pushed, she was strong, Severus had always known that, but he had expected her to scream and shout in pain, instead she let out a moan of pain and pushed again, she gritted her teeth and clenched her jaw but not a sound came out.

"You're doing great Hermione!" Ginny called, "You're almost there, I can see the baby's head."

Hermione took another deep breath and Severus squeezed her hand, she pushed again, this time letting out a cry of pain and crushing his fingers, "One more push Hermione!" Ginny instructed and this time on the final push she really did scream out in pain but Severus had expected that, after all what she was doing had to hurt.

Ginny grinned as she handed the scissors to Severus and let him cut the cord, she quickly cleaned the baby and wrapped it up in a blanket then handed it to Severus, "You did great Hermione." Ginny said, kissing her friend on the cheek.

Hermione sank back into the bed, breathing deeply, Severus was staring at the baby in awe as if he'd never seen one before. Ginny smiled at them and said, "Say hello to your baby girl."

"A little girl." Severus said softly, as he looked into the little girls blue eyes, he knew all babies were born with blue eyes but he kind of wanted her eyes to stay that way, she had a mass of black hair on her head and pale skin, but she was adorable, she was the smallest and cutest thing Severus had ever seen. He walked carefully over to Hermione and handed her the baby girl, "A little girl." He repeated.

Hermione smiled down at the baby in her arms, "She's perfect." She said softly, the arm that wasn't supporting the baby moving over to grab Severus's hand, he smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the lips, "You did good." He said, but Hermione shook her head, "We did good." She corrected.

They sat like that for a moment, both of them shocked and happy, they had done it, they had a baby now, and that was scary but they had come this far, they could do this.

"Mercia Narcissa Snape." Hermione said gently as she looked down at the now sleeping baby in her arms, she looked to Severus for approval and he merely nodded, "I think Mercia suits her perfectly." He said, and he kissed the baby on the head, "Hello Mercia, welcome to the world."

Hermione smiled warmly at him, at how different he could be here, alone with her and the baby, from how he would be when the group all came in. An hour after Mercia had been born visiting hours began and they all trudged in, wanting to see the baby, Ginny had wanted to stay but had to go back to work and Hermione had understood. Harry, Ron, Draco, Luna, Narcissa and Remus came into the room, Remus explained Tonks had needed to go and pick up Teddy from Nursery.

"Everyone, meet Mercia Narcissa Snape." Hermione said happily to her friends as they all came into the room, Narcissa got emotional when she heard the girls middle name and hugged Hermione tightly before asking to hold the baby. Draco and Harry wanted a shot too and Hermione couldn't help but smile as she watched them with the baby, they'd be good Godfather's to Mercia. Luna smiled and said that the name Mercia meant she would be merciful and grow into a spiritual young woman, Hermione had just smiled and said that was good, Ron chuckled at Luna's strange talk and put an arm around her shoulder and as Hermione looked around the room at all of her friends she realised they were all grown up.

* * *

Everyone had long since left, visiting hours were over, the hospital was quiet and the lights had been dimmed. Severus was asleep on the chair by Hermione's bed, he looked peaceful, Hermione thought as she watched him. The only reason she was awake was because she had to feed Mercia and since she was breast-feeding there was no way Severus being awake would make a difference so she let him sleep.

A noise came from the corner of the room and Hermione saw the door open, to her surprise her Mother and Father walked into the room, "We just got your owl darling." Mrs. Granger said as she walked over, careful not to wake Severus.

"We came right away." Mr. Granger added with a smile, "We wanted to see our Granddaughter."

Hermione smiled, Mercia was finished feeding so she handed her over to her Mother and Father, "She's beautiful." Mrs. Granger said, and Mr. Granger nodded his agreement, looking at the little baby in amazement.

"I'll need to go tell the rest of the family." Mr. Granger said and he left the room, leaving Hermione alone with her Mother and her sleeping fiancée.

Mrs. Granger sat down by the bed, on the other side of it, not Severus's side, she sighed as she looked at the baby girl in her arms, "I wasn't happy." She admitted, "When I found out about you going into the past and getting pregnant then being engaged, I didn't like it, but I think I can understand it now." Mrs. Granger said, she smiled at her daughter, "And I'm happy for you."

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears, hearing that meant the world to her, "Thank you Mum." She said, hugging her Mother tightly.

"We really must be going honey." Mrs. Granger said, handing Mercia back to Hermione, "It's late and I can see you're exhausted, but promise us you'll come by at least twice a month to see us, you and Severus?"

Hermione nodded, "All three of us will, I promise." She said, and she meant that, her Mother kissed her on the cheek and left, her Father came in said a quick goodbye and left too.

Hermione placed Mercia in the little crib by her hospital bed and closed her eyes, finally she felt like she could drift off into a peaceful sleep, everything was fine, everything was better than fine, it was perfect. She had a beautiful daughter and amazing friends and brilliant family and she was marrying the love of her life soon. Her life was perfect, and with that thought in mind she fell asleep with the ghost of a smile on her lips.

**TBC.**


	36. A Family Now

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 36 - A Family Now_

_**A/N - Hey guys! I'm on holiday now, as in no work and uni doesn't start till September, Woohoo! But I'm away for 4 days so don't expect any updates!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

The first day at home was scary and exciting at the same time. Severus had taken a month's leave from work and had Draco taking his classes for him until it was time for him to go back and Hermione was so glad for that because she needed all the help that she could get.

The couple got home with Mercia and at first she slept which was nice, but then she woke up and cried, and cried, and cried. Hermione had fed her, Severus had changed her, and still she cried, constantly.

They had known it wasn't going to be easy, but they hadn't thought it was going to be this damned hard either. Eventually after a week of almost constant screaming they'd gotten the hang of it, thankfully.

"Severus, have you changed her yet today?" Hermione asked from the living room, Severus was in the study writing up lesson plans for when he went back to work, he knew Draco would have missed several things that he taught.

"I changed her this morning." Severus called back through. Hermione stood, Mercia in her arms, she'd been out all morning taking a break from this constant parenting so she'd counted on Severus to feed and change Mercia, "Did she take her morning bottle?"

"Yes she did." Severus said, glancing up from his lesson plans when Hermione walked in, Mercia wasn't crying, she didn't cry much anymore unless she wanted something.

Hermione sat down in the chair across from Severus and sighed, closing her eyes, "I'm so tired Severus." She admitted.

Severus nodded, "So am I." He told her, both of their faces had aged by 10 years in the last week, Hermione was sure she'd gotten her first wrinkle.

"Do you think she'll sleep right through tonight?" Hermione asked hopefully, but Severus shook his head, "I doubt it." He said and Hermione groaned, "I don't know how I'm going to do this when you go back to work."

"Hopefully she'll sleep all night by then." Severus said, he was the one sounding hopeful now.

Hermione nodded, she had been gently rocking Mercia as they talked and when she glanced down at their baby she was relieved to see that she was sleeping. Hermione gently put their daughter down into her cot and grabbed Severus, dragging him into the bedroom, "She's sleeping." She said happily, "That means we can sleep too."

Severus chuckled, Hermione's new motto 'sleep when the baby sleeps' was a good idea, they barely got any sleep at night these days. The two of them stripped down to their underwear and climbed into bed, Severus pulled Hermione as close to him as possible and closed his eyes contently.

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think having a baby has changed our relationship?" Hermione asked.

Severus didn't open his eyes as he replied, "Apart from the fact we have less sex? No."

Hermione chuckled and playfully reached behind her to hit Severus's arm but instead she ended up grabbing his hand, he wrapped his fingers around hers and answered, "No Hermione, I don't think having Mercia has changed us, we're more tired and stressed but as a couple nothing's changed."

"Good." Hermione said, her voice thick with sleep. Severus smiled, "Go to sleep." He ordered.

"Mm, okay." Hermione said simply, and in less than 5 minute her breath had evened out as she fell into a deep sleep, Severus joined her 10 minutes later.

* * *

It was a Sunday night when Severus was woken by the shrill sound of his daughter crying, he groaned, he started back at work tomorrow at 7am but Hermione had gotten about 3 hours of sleep in the last 2 days so he knew he should really get up with her tonight.

Severus glanced at his sleeping fiancée, Mercia hadn't woken her up yet so he stood quickly and walked into the room next to theirs, he picked Mercia up from her coat and walked back and forth with her as he fed her a bottle, this calmed her down until the bottle was finished and then she started her crying again.

Severus really didn't want to wake Hermione so he quickly changed and grabbed the pram, once Mercia was safely strapped in Severus left their quarters with a note to Hermione saying they were out for a walk if she woke up which he doubted she would.

Severus was glad their quarters weren't too high up, they had been lucky enough to get them on the 1st floor which was handy because all he had to do to get to the grounds was walk along a corridor and levitate the pram down the marble stairs and then they were in the entrance hall.

Severus quietly slipped out of the doors and walked around the lake with Mercia, he watched as her eyes drooped until they eventually slid shut halfway around the lake, he was exhausted and he knew he'd be crankier than ever to the Gryffindors when he had to work in, he glanced at the time on his watch, 5 hours.

Severus groaned, he'd half to get up in 4 hours and his first class was in 5. Sometimes being a Dad was really difficult. Severus was so lost in his thoughts as he neared the point where he'd started that he didn't even notice the shadow walking towards him until he'd walked into it and the shadow's cry of alarm had woken up Mercia.

Severus growled, looking around to see who had caused this, he saw a crumpled heap of invisibility cloak and Harry Potter lying on the ground, "Potter." He hissed, "You woke my baby up."

Harry stood up brushing the dirt off him, "I think you broke my rib!" He retaliated.

"You shouldn't be wandering around in the middle of the night invisible then!" Severus snapped, and he continued walking, hoping Mercia would fall asleep again by the time he got back to the castle. Harry hurried after him, "Yeah well what are you doing wandering around in the early hours of the morning with a baby huh?" He asked.

Severus stopped when he reached the large oak tree in the grounds, he turned to Harry and said, "Trying to get her to sleep and not wake Hermione up, are you really as stupid as you look Potter?"

Severus sighed, sitting down and rocking the pram back and forth gently, it would take another half an hour to get Mercia back to sleep, stupid bloody Potter.

Harry glared at him and sat down next to him, "Your marrying my best friend and I'm married to your godson which makes me your godson in law-"

"Potter, stop with the rambling." Severus said, he was tired and he was sitting outside at 3am in the middle of winter.

"I'm just saying." Harry said, "We should try and get on a little better, for the sake of Draco and Hermione."

"We get on just fine." Severus said, but Harry just raised an eyebrow at the man, he glared at the younger man, "I have a baby who doesn't do anything but cry, I'm sleep deprived and cranky, I'm like this to everyone except Hermione right now."

Harry smirked, "See, we're having a conversation now." He said, and Severus only grunted in response as he leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes.

Harry could see that he really was exhausted so he stood up, taking the pram from his hands, Severus opened one eye and watched as Harry rocked the pram, "Don't worry, I'm not going to run off with your baby." He said in amusement. Severus seemed satisfied and shut his eye again.

"I work here now by the way." Harry said casually, "Minerva hired me to teach DADA, apparently I don't even need to do an apprenticeship because and I quote, I've had "enough practical experience for 10 lifetimes", we're colleagues Severus."

"Great." Severus drawled, Harry chuckled, "Your kid is cute." He said, he had way too much energy for someone who was up in these ungodly houtd, "Draco and I wish we could have what you and Hermione have, but we can't obviously."

Severus opened his eyes, "You do realise we aren't friends, right?"

Harry grinned, "Of course we're friends Severus." He said brightly, "She's asleep by the way." He added, glancing into the pram.

Severus pushed himself to his feet, "Thanks Potter." He said grudgingly as he took the pram back from him.

"We should start this friendship thing with first names." Harry said as he trailed after Severus on his way back up to the castle.

"If I call you by your first name will you tell me why you were out here at 3am wearing your invisibility cloak?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy who lived.

Harry grinned, "Yep." He promised. Severus looked at him in amusement, "Alright then Harry, do explain."

Harry gave him a sheepish look, "Well, I saw you leave the castle with Mercia on the Marauder's map and I thought you were going to run away with her so I attempted to follow you only I ended up going round the lake the wrong way so I ran into you instead, literally."

Severus shook his head, partly in amusement and partly in disbelief, "Why would I feel the need to steal my own daughter?" He asked.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, don't ask me how my mind works."

"Trust me, I don't want to know." Severus said coolly causing Harry to chuckle. The two men and the baby got to the warmth of the entrance hall and climbed the stairs together in silence.

"You and Hermione are really happy together, aren't you?" Harry asked out of the blue as Severus pushed the pram along the 1st floor.

Severus looked at Harry suspiciously and answered, "Yes, we are."

Harry smiled, they had reached the entrance to Severus and Hermione's quarters, "I'm glad." He said honestly, "Goodnight Severus, I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Severus nodded curtly as he pushed the pram inside, "Goodnight Potter." He said as the portrait slid shut behind them. Severus put the breaks on the pram and left Mercia asleep in it just outside the door to their bedroom, he didn't want to risk lifting her up and waking her.

Severus quickly changed and slipped into bed next to Hermione, she must have felt the change in the bed as he rested his weight on it, she sighed in contentment and turned around to face him, "Is she awake?" Hermione asked sleepily.

"No, just go back to sleep love." Severus said as he kissed her lightly on the lips, "Okay." She whispered and in a few seconds she was fast asleep again.

Severus closed his eyes and felt sleep begin to fog over his mind right away, he wasn't bothered about the fact he had to be up so soon anymore, he was just thankful for the sleep that he could get, but it was true that his Gryffindor's better watch out tomorrow…

**TBC.**


	37. Winter Wonderland Wedding

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 37 - Winter Wonderland Wedding_

_**A/N - The wedding is still a few chapters away but preparations are made in this chapter including shopping for the dress!**_

_**I'm so dedicated to you guys that I wrote and published this while I was on holiday cause I felt bad for not updating for a while before chapter 36!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Of course I don't own it, if I did Hermione and Severus would be in loveee!**_

* * *

It was a relatively ordinary day in Hogwarts. Severus had been back at work for 2 weeks now, it was mid October and Halloween was drawing near. Mercia was a month and a half old now and Hermione wasn't as jittery as she had first been at being alone with the baby when Severus was at work, she'd quickly gotten the hang of doing things with one hand.

On this particularly chilly morning Hermione was sitting on the couch with a blanket draped over her as she fed Mercia her bottle, Severus was sitting next to her eating his breakfast, occasionally holding a piece of toast to her mouth since both of her hands were busy feeding the baby.

The point at which the day become not so ordinary was when the fireplace roared into life and a gangly redheaded figure stepped out of it, Ron was grinning broadly, "I asked her! She said yes!" He exclaimed happily.

Hermione immediately knew what he meant, "Oh my God Ron that's great! You're engaged!" She squealed, her high pitch shout frightened Mercia and she stopped feeding, Hermione carefully handed Mercia to Severus and jumped up to hug her friend tightly.

"Yes congratulations Weasley." Severus said half-heartedly as he attempted to calm Mercia down so she would finish her bottle.

Ron eventually managed to escape from Hermione's hugs and said, "I need to go and tell Harry, bye Hermione!" Happily he jumped back into the fireplace and was gone in an instant.

Hermione laughed happily as she walked back over to the couch just as Severus finished feeding Mercia her bottle. He placed it on the coffee table and sat her up gently to burp her.

"That's cute." Hermione said happily, "Just think Severus,_ we'll_ be married in a couple of months."

Severus lightened up a little at the topic of discussion, he smiled at her, "I know."

Hermione grinned, "I know you think it's too mushy the whole winter wedding thing but I think it fits us perfectly."

"I do too." Severus said honestly, "Christmas is a big time of year for us." He smiled at her and she was happy that he understood.

"Everything's coming along now." Hermione told him as she walked around the living room picking up baby toys and blankets, she put them all into the toybox in Mercia's room and grabbed a piece of toast.

"The hall in Hogsmeade and the function room in the three broomsticks are both booked, the date is set, the invitations are out." Hermione was so girly when it came to this wedding, in every other aspect of life she wasn't but when it came to her wedding she was like a whole different person and Severus liked seeing this side of her.

"I've dealt with the cake and the flowers." Severus added, "And I have my tux."

"Do your groomsmen have their tuxes too?" Hermione asked as she threw a dark blue robe on over her black trousers and light blue shirt, she was going out with Mercia today.

"Yeah." Severus replied as he too stood and put his black work robe on over his black trousers and black shirt, he'd kept his hair short since Hermione had cut it and the pupils were beginning to understand what had brought on the makeover as they caught glimpses of Hermione and Mercia every now and again around the castle.

"Do you think the 21st is okay?" Hermione asked as she shrunk the pram and put it in her handbag. She walked through to Mercia's room and when she emerged with a jacket and some winter wear for her Severus replied, "I think it's fine, why do you ask?"

Hermione shrugged lightly as she put Mercia's jacket on and the little mitts that were attached to it, she gurned when the hat was pushed on her head, "I was just worried it might be too close to Christmas."

With Mercia ready Hermione put her in the baby sling that they used and looked up at Severus, he was glancing at her thoughtfully, "No." He said honestly, "I think everyone will be in Christmas spirit and have a good time."

Hermione smiled brightly at that, "Good! That was the answer I was looking for."

Severus chuckled as the family left their rooms together, the halls were swarming with pupils on their way to the great hall for breakfast, Hermione and Severus tended to eat in their quarters these days, it was easier with Mercia. The couple walked with ease to the entrance hall where the noise level increased; used to living in a school it didn't bother Mercia. They got to the front door and Severus helped Hermione slip her winter cloak on, it was a little difficult for her to do it herself with Mercia in the sling.

Hermione smiled at Severus, "I'll see you tonight." She said as she carefully leaned forward and kissed him quickly on the lips. A 7th year wolf whistled behind them and Severus rolled his eyes at Hermione as he turned around and barked, "Davidson, 10 points from Gryffindor!"

Hermione chuckled as she walked out of the large oak doors with Mercia, she walked down the slightly slippery path carefully and apparated the moment she got out of the gate. It was still early so Hermione dropped by Ginny's flat in London, Neville worked at Hogwarts now but Ginny still stayed there.

Today was Tuesday, Ginny's day off, so they were going to look for make up and jewellery for the wedding, they couldn't go dress shopping, not with Mercia with them so that was the plan for Saturday when Severus would look after their daughter.

Ginny smiled and let Hermione in, she sat down and had coffee with Ginny as they talked about the wedding, Hermione did feel very girly as she discussed it all with Ginny but at the same time she felt very grown up because she was rocking her baby to sleep throughout the whole conversation. Overall Hermione's life was very far from normal.

* * *

Saturday rolled around and Hermione set off with her bridesmaids to get her wedding dress and to sort them out with bridesmaids dresses. The group went to a shop in Diagon Alley and Hermione joked she wished there was a bridal shop in Hogsmeade so she could be closer to Severus in case he freaked out.

It was the first time she'd gone away for the whole day and left Severus alone with Mercia, she'd gone out for a few hours before but this was different. Hermione had kissed Severus goodbye in the entrance hall at 8am and since they were all going out for a meal and a drink later she wouldn't be home until late.

The women laughed and talked as they entered the shop and looked around at all the beautiful dresses. Hermione to the others surprise actually picked out the bridesmaid dresses first. Ginny smirked as Hermione sifted through the many dresses and said, "I'm warning you now if I have to wear something like the thing I was forced into for Fleurs wedding I won't be happy."

Hermione laughed mirthfully, "Don't worry you won't have to." She promised, and after 2 hours and several dresses being tried on she had the perfect matching dresses for the 3 women. They fitted in with her winter wedding theme because they were a very pale snowy blue, they were full length maxi style silk dresses that were strapless with a band of ribbon that was white around the waist, simple but beautiful, Hermione had great taste.

By the time the bridesmaids dresses were bought it was noon and everyone was hungry, Luna, Ginny and Narcissa shrunk their purchases and the 4 of them went to a nice little café for some lunch. Hermione thought it was nice to be able to sit with them all and just laugh over a glass of wine and a fancy salad, if this was what it felt like to officially be an adult she didn't mind one bit.

The others apologised for not letting her get her dress first but Hermione didn't mind, she knew it wouldn't take her long to find one anyway. She wasn't one of these picky brides who wanted the perfect dress and tried on hundreds of dresses before paying a fortune for one they didn't even like that much. In fact if anything Hermione would probably only try on a few she thought were pretty and be torn between those rather than hating all of them. She supposed it was because she was laid back about such things, she knew it had taken Fleur 4 shopping trips in 4 different countries to get her perfect dress and although it had looked amazing Hermione just didn't feel the need to put that much effort into it.

When the women went back into the shop Hermione picked out 4 dresses to try on. The first dress she tried on had a large white silk skirt and a silver bodice, it was very tight fitting and as all the girls said beautiful but Hermione wasn't entirely sure it was her.

The second dress definitely had a winter feel to it. It was long and fitting all the way down only to fan out just below the knee, it was white and silk like the first one had been with a circular neckline. The collar was made of faux fur as was the hem at the bottom of the dress that trailed on the ground. Hermione showed the others who agreed that they weren't as keen on it as they had been the first one.

The third dress was the most extravagant of the bunch. The bodice was white and lacy with snowflakes sowed into it. It then had a very large puffy skirt and the moment Ginny saw it she shook her head and said the dreaded phrase, "Too Fleur!"

Hermione had chuckled and changed, her favourite at that point still being the first one. The moment Hermione looked at herself in the mirror though she knew this was the one because it was amazing. The dress was very simple, it had a very fitting bodice and the skirt was made of ruffles so it started out not puffing out very far and getting wider as it went down. It was just white silk but it wasn't this that part of the dress that drew Hermione to it. The white silk part of the dress was strapless but the dress had intricate lace sleeves, the sleeves were silver and sparkly with little snowflakes stitched into them.

When Hermione walked out of the changing room it was clear from the others reactions that they agreed that it was _the_ dress. Ginny gasped, "You look amazing Hermione." She said, being the first to speak. Luna nodded her agreement, "It's very beautiful." She said.

Hermione smiled a little anxiously at them and turned to Narcissa, "What do you think Cissy?"

Narcissa smiled at her friend, "I think it's very you Hermione, you look wonderful."

Hermione was satisfied and with a wider grin than ever before she said, "Well then this is the one!" Happily she got changed back into her ordinary clothes and paid for the dress. Since she hadn't taken as long as they expected and it was only 2pm they all went off shoe shopping before going out for a drink,

* * *

Hermione's fears about leaving Severus and Mercia were pointless of course because they were both fine. When Hermione had left Severus had gone back to their rooms to change Mercia and had then carried her around the castle in an attempt to get her to sleep, it was a Hogsmeade day for the pupils so the castle was practically deserted apart from the 1st and 2nd years. Severus was glad for that because he always felt stupid with the baby sling.

In his wanderings he'd ended up on the third floor and when he walked past Harry's classroom the younger man called for Severus to come in. The potions master backtracked and walked into Harry's classroom, "Hey Severus, do you want to stay for coffee?" He asked.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the younger man but agreed all the same, Mercia was asleep in the baby sling so he followed Harry up to his office and sat down to a cup of steaming hot coffee with him.

"Is Hermione dress shopping today?" Harry asked casually.

Severus nodded, "She's away all day and most of the night, she was worried I couldn't look after Mercia all day." He chuckled and said, "Sometimes she worries too much."

Harry smiled half-heartedly, "She's always been like that though." He admitted, "She never stopped worrying about Ron and I."

Severus nodded, "I know, she was the same in the past with the marauders and Bellatrix and Narcissa." He said thoughtfully, "It's a good quality in the long run."

"Hermione's just an all round good person in every aspect of life." Harry said and Severus couldn't agree more, "I always wondered why someone that good wanted someone like me." He admitted, not entirely sure why he was confiding in Harry, they were sort of friends now but it wasn't like they were the best of friends.

"She sees the best in people." Harry said as he slid the biscuit tin across to Severus. Severus was surprised, he wasn't entirely sure Harry could understand why Hermione wanted him either. Harry continued, "When we first met I was horrible to Hermione, I tormented her, Ron and me, we teased her silly and in the end after we saved her life she just forgave it all, she forgave 2 months of constant torture." Harry was frowning lightly, "I couldn't understand why until I realised she'd seen past it all to the two sorry boys who felt bad and when we gave her a chance we got on."

Severus was watching Harry thoughtfully as he spoke, this information really helped him see his fiancée in a different light, he found he understood her a lot more now. Harry caught Severus's eye, "She was the same with Draco, they became friends on their patrols and she saw past the evil death eater parents and the hard life and saw the guy inside, I guess she was the same with you, saw through all your walls and faults." He smiled softly at the older man, "That's the thing about Hermione; she doesn't need leglimacy to be able to read people's minds."

Severus chuckled, putting his half empty coffee cup down on the table as he repositioned Mercia, "That's true for sure." He said.

Harry smiled at the little girl in Severus's arms as she stretched in her sleep, "Draco and I are trying to adopt." Harry said, confiding in Severus as he had confided in him, "We don't think we'll get very far but it's worth a shot."

Severus nodded his agreement, "Never say never." He said cryptically.

Harry laughed, "I suppose after everything that's happened in your life that's got to be your motto." He joked.

Severus found himself sharing an amused smile with the boy, "Indeed." He said thoughtfully and in that moment they became true friends.

* * *

Hermione walked into the quarters she and Severus shared quietly so as not to wake them, she tiptoed through the darkened living room to the bedroom where a smile formed on her lips at the positively adorable sight before her. Quietly Hermione grabbed the camera she'd bought herself in the past and snapped a silent photo. She put the camera back in one of the living room drawers and went back into their bedroom. Severus was lying on his back fast as sleep with Mercia lying on his chest, their breathing was identical, it was incredibly cute.

Hermione quickly changed and climbed into bed, she looked at them both for a long while before she eventually drifted off to sleep. This was what was right, this was her perfect little family, her perfect life, her fiancée (soon to be husband) and their baby and she, Hermione, all in their bed, a family. This was what a happy family was supposed to look like.

**TBC =)**


	38. Halloween Celebrations

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 38 - Halloween Celebrations_

_**A/N - I really love this chapter! I think it's the cutest thing, EVER! I got into a writing mood and I just wrote tons even though I'm on holiday, oh well! Note-to-self: Have found a cure for writers block, wine&sun!  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nought! **_

* * *

Hermione found that she was feeling a little nervous as she walked up to Harry's office, she had never been nervous about anything when it came to Harry but this topic she wanted to discuss with him, she had a feeling it might be a sensitive one.

Hermione had taken Mercia with her so if he did take offence he wouldn't shout for her sake, he was her godfather after all and he adored her. Mercia was awake when Hermione knocked on the door and walked into the office, Harry smiled up at them, Mercia was gurgling away in her pram.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said happily, "Do you want a cup of coffee?" He asked.

"Sure, thanks." Hermione replied, returning the smile albeit a little nervously, she wasn't sure if Harry noticed but if he did he didn't call her on it. He simply poured two cups of coffee from the pot behind his desk, "Two sugars and milk?" He confirmed, Hermione nodded and Harry slid the cup across to her side of the desk. Hermione stopped rocking the pram and picked up the mug.

"So what brings you to my office looking like you've just killed someone?" Harry asked, teasing her.

Hermione chuckled weakly as she sipped her coffee and put it back down, "I want to talk to you about something but I don't want to upset you or make you angry."

Harry frowned a little in confusion, "I'll try my best." He promised and smiled his encouragement at her, "Go ahead."

Hermione sucked in a deep breath, "Did you know that for 200 years it was customary to have a Halloween ball every year at Hogwarts?" She asked him.

Harry was a little startled by the strange question but shook his head, "No, it's not in "Hogwarts: a History."

"I know." Hermione said, she chewed gently on her lip, "It was in every edition up until the 1981 edition."

Harry frowned, catching on quicker than Hermione had thought, "The year after my parents died?" He asked.

Hermione nodded, she decided to just say it, "They stopped them because your parents died on Halloween, they stopped out of respect for Lily and James."

"Oh." Harry said, his voice faraway, "That's kind of stupid."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief at this reaction, "I'm glad you feel that way because I agree, Lily and James loved the Halloween ball, they got together at the masked one in their 6th year so really they would prefer us to have them rather than to not have them, as someone who knew them back then I think we should try and get Dumbledore to get them back."

Harry smiled at his best friend, "I think that's a great idea." He said happily, "A Halloween ball, exactly what everyone needs to lift their spirits before Christmas."

Hermione couldn't have been happier at the reaction she'd gotten, "Great! When do you want to talk to Dumbledore about it?" She asked.

Harry glanced at the clock, "My next class isn't for half an hour, how about now?"

Hermione's grin didn't budge as she stood up, "Now is perfect." She said and Harry stood too, both of them heading in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

"So my parent's got together at a Halloween ball?" Harry asked, a small smile on his lips.

Hermione smiled too, "Yeah, they had been together for a year when I turned up, but I heard the story from Sirius. James had gone as the phantom of the opera which he knew from muggle studies." They both chuckled at this, "And Lily had worn a masquerade eye mask and tied her up differently, they danced together and kissed but after the kiss he looked into her eyes properly and he recognised them and then he asked her out and she said yes." Hermione finished, sighing at the sweetness of it all.

"That's cute." Harry admitted, the light smile still playing on his lips, "I hope we can convince Dumbledore to bring it back."

The pair reached the gargoyle and gave the password, as they walked up the winding stairs Hermione shot a smile back at Harry, "This is Dumbledore, he loves fun and games and feasts, it shouldn't be too hard."

Harry chuckled his agreement as Hermione knocked on the door and Dumbledore's voice called, "Come in!"

The two young adults walked in and Hermione smiled at Dumbledore, "Albus, Harry and I were wondering how you'd feel about bringing back the Halloween ball." She said, right out with it.

Dumbledore smiled softly at them both, "You are aware why the tradition died out?" He asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes, but as I'm sure you'll remember Albus my parents got together at a Halloween ball, I think we'd honour them by holding it rather than by not holding it."

Dumbledore smiled at Harry, "Then my dear boy, I have an announcement to make at dinner tomorrow."

Harry and Hermione shared a smile and thanked the professor before leaving his office with their mission completed.

True to his word the next day Dumbledore made an announcement, only it was at breakfast rather than at dinner. With Mercia crying less and feeding quicker Severus and Hermione had started feeding her when they got up and then leaving her in her pram next to them as they ate in the great hall, this was only because Harry had badgered at them to eat with the others and not be social outcasts.

On this particular morning as Severus ate with one hand while rocking the pram with his other hand Dumbledore stood up and tapped his glass for silence. Immediately the hall fell silent and Dumbledore looked out at them all, his eyes sparkling, "This year we are re-instating an old tradition that Hogwarts once had." He said and murmurs of excitement rushed through the house tables.

"Thanks to Professor Potter and Professor Granger we have decided to bring back the Halloween ball to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore paused as several cheers and shouts were thrown around the hall, Severus smiled at Hermione, "You did it." He said happily, Hermione had left out the part of the story when talking to Harry about how she and Severus had also gotten together at a Halloween ball.

"Yes, I know it's all very exciting." Dumbledore said, "The ball is costume, Halloween themed of course." He said and the noise level rose, Dumbledore rose his voice slightly to quieten the pupils, "As was the case with the Yule ball the Halloween ball is for 4th years to 7th years, however the 4th and 5th years must go back to their common rooms at 10.30 whereas the 6th and 7th years may stay to midnight."

Dumbledore retook his seat and said to Hermione, "I think since you are so passionate about this ball you can arrange the hall for it."

Hermione grinned and turned to Severus, "We can do it the way it was for our Halloween ball."

"Your Halloween ball?" Harry asked with an amused raised eyebrow.

Severus smirked and said, "The Halloween ball where Hermione kissed me."

Hermione scoffed and said to Harry, "He's lying, he kissed me."

"Yeah, yeah." Harry joked, chuckling at the both of them.

* * *

"Do we have to dress up?" Severus whined from the bathroom as Hermione fixed her make up in the mirror in the living room. She rolled her eyes, "Yes Severus, it's a costume ball!" She said for the umpteenth time that day.

Severus groaned, "But I look stupid." He said and Hermione finished off her eyeliner and walked over to the bathroom door, it was locked, "Severus open the door, I'm sure you don't look-"

The door opened and Hermione's breath caught in her throat, Severus noticed her silence and her gazing and sighed, "See, I told you I looked stupid."

Hermione shook her head, trying to convey a point and to clear it at the same time, "You don't look stupid." She assured him, in fact he looked the complete opposite, he looked good, really good.

Severus was wearing tight black jeans and black hiking boots, he had a black shirt on which was also fitted and despite what people thought he had a pretty good figure, he worked out and he still played Quidditch, they'd be surprised tonight. On top of that he had an open robe with an emerald green collar. His short hair was ruffled up and his face was pale enough already without anything being done to it.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" Severus asked, narrowing his eyes at Hermione. She blushed a little, "You just look really good." She admitted, turning to grab her make up bag before she could see the proud smirk she knew would soon be on his lips.

Sure enough when Hermione turned around the smirk was there but it didn't stay for long when he saw her approaching him with her make up bag, "No way, I draw the line at make up." He warned his fiancée.

Hermione smiled at him, "Oh c'mon, it's a tiny bit, please." She said, and as usual Severus caved, grumbling, "Fine." and sitting down on the sofa. When Hermione was done with him he had a very small amount of eyeliner on and a dribble of dry fake blood coming from the corners of his lips, she grinned, "You look good Severus." She said and he chuckled at her enthusiasm, Hermione loved dressing up.

Hermione wasn't dressed yet, she'd started with her make up, it wasn't much, just some foundation to make her look paler, bright red lipstick and a lot of heavy eye make up but it looked pretty cool, "I'm just going to get changed, keep an eye on Mercia." She said as she disappeared into the bedroom.

When she emerged 5 minutes later she looked amazing. They had decided to all go as vampires because Hermione thought it would be cute, Severus had just gone along with whatever she wanted. Hermione was wearing a long dress that flowed to her feet, the bodice was emerald green and black and the skirt flowed out, getting larger toward the bottom and was also emerald green and black, the middle was green and the sides were black as if she was wearing a robe. The sleeves were long and fitted but when they got to her elbows they fanned out into spider web shaped lace. Together with the makeup and the simple emerald green choker around her neck she looked absolutely amazing.

Severus smiled at her, "We'd make good vampires." He joked and Hermione chuckled as she quickly changed Mercia into the little outfit that they'd gotten for her. The outfit was adorable, it was a vampire bat but it was like a little blanket in sorts, her feet were in it and it came up over her head like a hood, there were little emerald green ears on the hood and on the back of the blanket part there were matching wings, on the front there was a little patch where the bats belly would have been that was the same colour of green.

Hermione picked Mercia up and carried her down to the hall, when they got there the ball hadn't started yet so they put Mercia into her pram by one of the tables so they could keep an eye on her. With that out of the way they admired their handiwork. They had charmed the enchanted ceiling to make it look like a storm was raging outside and they had dimmed the lights in the hall, lighting the place only by jack o' lanterns. There were fake skeletons and bones dotted around the place as well as many live bats flying around the hall, the tables all had black and orange tablecloths on them and a live band was preparing on the stage, they'd done a good job.

The teachers all arrived first and sat down around the same table, the one where Hermione and Severus had taken up residence. The teachers were allowed to bring their other halves so naturally Draco and Ginny were there. It looked like it was going to be a very good night.

When all the students piled in the fun began, they all danced and the teachers joined in too, someone always stayed at the table to watch Mercia, Hermione got Severus up and dancing much to the surprise of the pupils who were all in love with Mercia in her cute little outfit.

As Hermione and Severus were dancing the song changed into a slower one and less people were left on the dance floor as all the nervous kids ran back to their tables. There were a few of the older students still dancing and Severus and Hermione didn't move from the dance floor, neither did Neville and Ginny. It was probably like déjà vu for them too, they'd gone together to the Yule Ball.

As Severus and Hermione danced they shared a smile that only they understood, this felt so strange, to Hermione this had all happened a year ago yet to Severus this was all 21 years in the past. As they danced slowly together the rest of the world fell away and they were alone in the great hall.

"This brings back memories." Hermione said softly as Severus spun her around on the dance floor.

"I know." Severus said, chuckling softly as he pulled her close, "Things are very different now."

"Yes, they are." Hermione agreed thoughtfully, "But I think we're soul mates."

"Oh?" Severus said, looking at her curiously, "What makes you say that?"

Hermione smiled at him, one of the dazzling smiles that still blew him away, "In the past we were great, in the present we're amazing, that makes us soul mates."

Severus smiled back at her, she really meant the world to him, "I suppose if that's what a soul mate is, we are, but I prefer being star-crossed lovers."

Hermione chuckled, the vibrations of it felt by Severus as they were so close, "Well then that's what we are, only with a happy ending." She gently pulled out the locket from under her dress and Severus placed his hand on her shoulder so she could see the ring on his finger, both objects that meant so much to them both.

Forgetting and not caring about the fact that the entire population of Hogwarts was watching Severus Snape have a heart as he smiled and danced with his fiancée they kissed, just like they had all those years ago.

Hermione smiled softly into the gentle, soft kiss, and when they broke apart she rested her forehead against his as they slowly spun to the music, "I love you." She whispered.

"And I you." Severus whispered back, and once again they shared a small knowing smile that the rest of the world couldn't understand.

**TBC =)**

**Hehe I really like this chapter! :D**


	39. Sickness & Pain

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 39 - Sickness & Pain_

_**A/N - Don't worry, the title isn't about any of the main characters in the story! No one's gonna die!**_

_**I'm on a roll with the updates today! Only 11 more chapters of this story to go! :o  
**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

The air was cooler than ever in mid November when Hermione went down to Diagon Alley to tie up some last minute loose ends for the wedding. She was meeting Ginny but not for another hour so she'd decided to browse the shops for a little while. It was Tuesday today, Ginny's day off, but Severus was working so Hermione had left Harry and Draco watching Mercia who was now 2 and a half months old.

Hermione shivered as she walked along the alley, pulling her winter cloak closer to her body, it was still early and the sky wasn't fully light yet, for November 9am was still early morning even in England.

Hermione had planned to go and get herself a couple of good books, she got bored when Mercia was sleeping and she had nothing good to read. However her plans were halted by a pained cry as she walked along the empty alley. Hermione turned around, the sound had startled her. She saw that it had come from a woman huddled up in a blanket on a doorstep. Hermione walked forward and reached out a hand to help her but she shouted, "Stop!"

Hermione draw back her hand quickly and looked at the woman, from the marks on her face and the slight green tinge she guessed that she had dragon pox which was why she didn't want Hermione to touch her, it was incredibly contagious.

Hermione noticed as the blanket slipped that the young woman was heavily pregnant, she looked around the same age as Hermione, "Oh my god, you need to get to hospital, the dragon pox will kill you if you're pregnant." She gasped.

The woman shook her head, "The baby will be fine, I need to die for the baby to be okay."

Hermione frowned, "Who are you? And what do you mean?"

The woman looked vaguely familiar from somewhere but Hermione couldn't put her finger on where she'd seen her before. The woman looked so weak as she replied, "Never mind who I am, the illness has already spread to 80% of my body, the only treatment that can save me will kill the baby."

"That's horrible." Hermione said, feeling so sorry for this poor woman, "But if you're homeless what will happen to your baby?" She asked, worried for the woman she'd only just met.

The woman shook her head, "I don't know." She replied honestly and Hermione really felt like she knew her, "Will it be born sick?"

She shook her head, "I'm going to die before my due date, it will be delivered by c section and it will be perfectly fine." She said, she seemed happy that even though she would die her baby would live.

Hermione suddenly had an idea, "I know people who want a baby really badly." She told her, "They could look after your baby if you signed all the papers."

"Who?" The woman rasped and Hermione replied, "My friend, Harry Potter and his partner Draco."

The woman's eyes lit up, "Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world could raise my baby?" She asked hopefully.

Hermione nodded, "He'd give your baby such a good life." She said softly, wanting to do anything she could to help this poor woman, "Would you like to meet them? I can bring them to meet you tomorrow morning."

The woman nodded eagerly, "Yes, that would be so kind of you Hermione."

This only confirmed that the woman knew her, Hermione frowned, "Who are you?" She asked again, looking even closer at her, the illness made it hard to recognise her, "I know you from somewhere."

"Yes you do." The woman said, her voice was so raspy that she barely recognised it, but there were times when she was sure that she had heard it before.

"Will you tell me who you are?" Hermione asked, but the woman shook her head and Hermione sighed, "Alright, I'll bring them back here tomorrow morning." She said as she stood up, "Will you be okay? Is there anything that you need?"

The woman shook her head and tried to smile gratefully at Hermione, "No, but thank you for your kindness."

Hermione gave the woman a weak smile and walked away, she found it hard to focus as she paid for her books from Flourish and Blotts, when she walked out of the shop the woman was gone, probably because the ministry officials would kick her out at 10pm when they started their patrols, homeless people weren't allowed to roam the streets of Diagon Alley, especially ones with contagious illnesses.

Hermione sighed and walked to the leaky cauldron where she met Ginny, the redhead walked over with a smile that faltered when she saw the look on Hermione's face, "What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed, her brow furrowed, "I met a homeless pregnant woman, she's got stage 4 dragon pox and she looks about 8 months pregnant, but she knows she's going to die in childbirth."

Ginny's expression changed to sympathy and horror, "That's horrible." She said softly as they walked along the street together, it was a lot livelier now that all the shops were open, only a few opened at 9am.

"I know." Hermione agreed, "I told her about Harry and Draco and how they wanted a baby, and she wants to meet them." She continued, looking at her best friend for her opinion.

Ginny appeared to be deep in thought, "I think that's a great thing to do, her baby will be brought up happy and well, her last wish granted."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, I just hope the boys will do it." She said, still very faraway, she didn't mention to Ginny about how she was sure she knew the woman because that would make her sound a little crazy.

Ginny noticed she was still down so she looped her arm through hers, something only Bellatrix, Narcissa and Lily had ever done so it caught Hermione off guard when Ginny did it. Ginny dragged her toward a shop with sparkling jewellery in the window, "Come on Mione, shop your troubles away."

Ginny's idea of shopping until she felt better had helped Hermione a lot, by the time they sat down to lunch Hermione felt a lot lighter but that didn't change the fact that she couldn't shake the idea that she knew the poor homeless woman, there had just been something so familiar about her, so familiar yet so vague, it was haunting Hermione's thoughts all day and Ginny could tell that although Hermione had brightened up a little there was still a lot on her mind.

The two women went their separate ways after lunch with a hug, Hermione was anxious and excited at the same time to get back to Hogwarts and talk to Harry and Draco. When Hermione walked into the school she glanced at the time and headed to Severus's office, sure enough the two boys were sitting there in Severus's office eating lunch and playing with Mercia.

They smiled when they saw Hermione walk in but Severus was the first to notice something was wrong, his smile turning into a soft frown, "Is everything alright?" He asked.

Hermione bit her lip, "No, well, sort of, I don't know." Hermione said, her mind all jumbled up, she looked at Draco and Harry, "I think I might have found you a baby."

Draco and Harry shared looks of shock and amazement at this statement, "Really?" Draco asked as if he couldn't believe what she was saying was true.

Hermione nodded, "I met this woman in Diagon Alley today." She informed the boys, "She was homeless and about 8 months pregnant but she's dying from stage 4 dragon pox, it's spread to 80% of her body."

All of their faces fell at that news, it was tragic, a woman with a baby on the way sacrificing her own life so her baby could live, it was awful and thinking about it made Hermione close to tears, "The treatment for stage 4 dragon pox would kill the baby, she's dying to save it and she wants it to be safe, I mentioned you two to her and her eyes lit up, she asked to meet you."

Draco and Harry stared at each other in shocked silence for a moment, "Wow, Hermione, I mean, that's…" Harry trailed off and Draco gently grabbed his hand, "It's sad that she's going to die." He said, "But she wants her baby to have a good life, we can give it that for her."

Harry nodded, as if this was processing in his head slower than usual, "Yeah." He said eventually, "Yeah, Draco's right, we'll meet her."

Draco smiled a little sadly at his partner, "When?" He asked Hermione.

"Tomorrow morning." Hermione said, "At 9am."

Draco nodded, "I'll get someone to cover for me at work." He said and Severus offered to Harry, "I'll take your 1st period class."

Harry shook his head at this offer, "No, I want you and Hermione to come with us, Remus can cover for me."

Remus hadn't taught for very long, he'd retired, he loved it at Hogwarts but at the end of the day he wanted to spend more time with his family and Hermione hadn't blamed him, she'd been quite happy when Harry took over the job, he did an amazing job, but she had already known from the DA in 5th year that he was a good teacher.

"Okay." Severus said gently, "If you want us there we'll be there."

Hermione nodded her agreement, "We can't take Mercia of course, I don't want to risk her catching dragon pox, I'll owl Narcissa and see if she can watch her."

Severus gave her a small nod of acknowledgement and glanced at Draco and Harry, they both still seemed to be in so much shock.

It was a big blow for them all, they were torn, Draco and Harry could get a baby out of this but a woman would die too. It was hard to feel happy with that hanging in the air. Hermione still couldn't get rid of the uneasy feeling that she knew the woman as she lay in bed that night and she decided to voice this worry to Severus.

"Severus?"

"Hm?"

"That woman today, the pregnant one." Hermione said as he opened his eyes and looked at the confusion in her hazel brown eyes, "I can't shake the feeling that I knew her, she just seemed so familiar somehow."

Severus reached over, pulling her closer to him and grabbing her hand, "You maybe did." He said logically, "You met lots of people in the past, that's probably all it is."

Hermione shook her head, "No, she wasn't from the past, she looked around the same age as me."

"Maybe she's someone you went to school with then." Severus suggested sleepily, Hermione didn't blame him for his lack of interest, he'd been up since 2am the night before with Mercia.

Hermione still felt uneasy but she dropped the matter and let Severus sleep, she would worry about this in the morning when they went to see the oddly familiar woman for a second time.

**TBC. If anyone has figured this twist out you are a GENIUS! ;) It's like the hardest twist I've ever written so no one does figure it out, I've hardly left any hints so if anyone figures out I'll be so impressed I'll mention you in my profile for being a genius!**


	40. The Past Haunts the Present

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 40 - The Past Haunts the Present_

_**A/N - I like this, it's sad but I like it because I'm all dark and twisty that way!**_

_**And oh my God, you guys had some amazing theories by the way and someone guessed right! I actually couldn't believe it, I was so amazed, I was sitting there going 'no one is ever gonna figure it out!' and then I read this review and I was like "HOW DID THEY KNOW?" I'll credit this person at the end so I don't give anything away :P**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

It was with a heavy heart that Hermione, Severus, Draco and Harry walked down Diagon Alley to the doorstep where Hermione had found the homeless woman the day before. As they approached the steps her dark silhouette became clear. Hermione quickened her paces and she turned when she heard the footsteps, the woman looked worse than she had the day before, sicker than ever.

"I brought them, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." Hermione said gently to the woman but her eyes were glued on the two men. Harry smiled, crouching down a little away from her, "I'm so sorry you have to sacrifice yourself for your baby, but Draco and I could give it a really good life."

Draco nodded, crouching down next to Harry, "We would love it and look after it." He promised.

The woman held out a piece of paper with shaky hands and rasped, "Sign it with your wand."

Harry and Draco shared a glance and both signed the papers, they were clearly adoption papers. They used their wands as the woman had said and she put the papers back into her bag, "You promise to look after my baby." She said, rather than asked.

Both boys nodded, and Hermione knew that they genuinely meant that, "Can we take you to hospital?" She asked but the woman shook her head in fear, she was afraid of going to the hospital for some reason, "No, when the baby is born, only then." She rasped, her voice getting weaker.

The woman closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to control the pain she was feeling, she opened her eyes and looked right into Hermione's and she knew, she just knew that she knew this woman.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Harry asked, but the woman shook her head, "I just need you to look after my baby." She said.

Harry and Draco took a step back after promising again to do just that, the young woman rasped at them, "Go, don't stay here, you'll get sick." The two men thanked the woman and walked back up the street. Hermione looked at Severus for the first time since they had arrived. He was staring at the woman, his face paler than ever. He conjured up gloves and put them on so he could touch her, Hermione frowned, doing the same.

Severus knelt down in front of the woman and as their eyes met he shook his head in horror, he gently pushed her hood down and sighed in despair, "Oh Gods no, Bella."

Hermione saw it the moment the hood was down and fell down to her knees next to Severus, "Bella." She breathed, her hand gently touching the young woman's cheek.

Bellatrix was definitely sitting in front of them dying but she wasn't Bellatrix Lestrange, she was Bellatrix Black, the girl Hermione had known, but how was that possible?

Severus seemed to understand what had happened and Hermione was surprised to see that he was crying, "Bellatrix, you shouldn't have done this." He whispered, "You're going to die Bella."

"What's happening?" Hermione asked, her voice breaking as tears threatened to fall from her eyes too, "How are you the same age as you were 21 years ago Bella?"

Bellatrix weakly cast a spell to clear her throat and said, her voice more recognisable now, "I found out who you really were Hermione, I found out you'd come from the future and I stole Dumbledore's wormhole device to come to the future."

Hermione frowned, "But you couldn't have come to the future because you still existed in the past." She said, so confused about what was going on right now.

"She cloned herself." Severus said quietly, looking up at Hermione, "When you left Voldemort got really powerful and he could do anything if it was in return for something or a favour for a faithful follower, he cloned her but the hitch was that one of her clones would have to die."

Hermione shook her head, "Why Bella?" She asked sadly.

Bellatrix looked like she too was crying, her once beautiful face was now so disfigured that it was hard to tell, "I needed to save our baby." Bellatrix said.

Severus looked at her sympathetically, "You loved him." He realised and Bellatrix nodded, Hermione was getting annoyed now, "Please tell me what's going on." She begged.

Severus glanced at Hermione and then Bellatrix, she gave him a small nod and Severus said, "When you left Bellatrix was hit so hard by it the imperius curse Voldemort put on her was lifted, she returned to her former self." Hermione nodded, following so far.

Severus briefly closed his eyes, lost in the painful memory, it had been hard, the months following Hermione's departure for all of them, but nobody more so than Bellatrix.

_When Severus, Rodolphus and Lucius walked into the common room after a meeting with the Dark Lord they knew something was wrong. Narcissa and Bellatrix were wrapped up in a blanket on the nearest sofa to the common room entrance. It had been a week since Hermione had left and Severus had been more bitter than ever, the others were dealing but Bellatrix had just been so numb._

_It seemed she'd finally cracked and was sobbing into her sister's chest, Narcissa tried to soothe her but it was clear that her efforts were fruitless. Both girls looked up when the three boys walked in and Bellatrix turned a glare of pure rage towards Severus, "You killed her." She said._

_Severus walked forward, dropping to his knee's in front of the sofa, "What are you talking about Bellatrix?"_

"_You killed her!" She screamed, and Narcissa looked more worried than ever next to her sister, "He ordered you to do it and you killed her! You loved her and you killed her!"_

_The accusation stung so badly that Severus could actually feel tears in his eyes threatening to fall, "How dare you even suggest that?" He hissed, "I didn't love her, I do love her! She left me with no reason or place to find her! All my owls come back with the letter undelivered! How dare you!" He was furious as he stood and seethed with anger._

"_Severus." Narcissa said gently, "You don't understand, something's wrong with her, she's been saying the strangest things."_

_Rodolphus frowned, "Bella darling, are you alright?" He asked, crouching down to her, but she flinched away from him, "Don't come anywhere near me! All three of you with your dirty dark marks and your love for that bastard!"_

"_Don't call him that!" Lucius snapped, speaking for the first time. Rodolphus took a step back and Severus heard him murmur to Lucius, "The imperius curse the Dark Lord put on her has surely been lifted."_

_Lucius nodded, "The intense grief is the likely cause." He whispered back, just out of hearing range of the two girls._

_Severus took a breath, calming himself down so he wouldn't scream at Bellatrix again, he whispered to her, so the other two couldn't hear, "I'm not one of them Bella, I don't want to be a murderer, I'm just like you, I promise"_

_Bellatrix looked him in the eye and she must have believed in that moment that he was telling the truth because she nodded and let him grab her hand, "It's going to be okay Bella, we're all going to get through this." She gave him another nod and let him sit next to her on the couch, moving her hand from Narcissa's arm she fell into Severus's and lay there long after the others had retired to bed._

Severus took a breath, shaking the memories from his head and trying to explain to Hermione in the best way possible what had happened, "Rodolphus wanted to put the curse back on her immediately but we couldn't because Voldemort was in Romania trying to get the giants on our side and he wasn't going to be back for another 3 months. In the meantime we tried to keep an eye out for Bella but she'd been going to the library all of the time, she was looking for something and at the time I didn't know what."

Bellatrix cut in, "I was researching, I found out about solar flares and time travel and I realised the night you'd left was the night of a solar flare. You seemed to know so much that it made sense you were from the future." She closed her eyes, catching her breath, "I didn't know who to talk too about it all, I didn't trust anyone apart from Severus but I didn't want to tell him about you, I knew he'd be angry."

Severus took over, gently taking Bella's hand in his, "One night I overheard her talking to Sirius Black, and that was how I found out about the whole thing and got Bellatrix in on it."

_Bellatrix had thought she was sneaky as she made her way along the library corridor, she'd been sneaking into the restricted section and it was well past midnight. Severus had been out of bed too, following his friend, he was very worried for her lately, if she kept going on like this the Dark Lord would eliminate her._

_As she snuck along the corridor Bellatrix had her face buried in a book and she didn't realise she'd walked into something until she fell over, Severus was cautious, he'd put a disillusionment charm on himself so Bellatrix wouldn't see him, but whoever she'd bumped into knew the same trick._

"_What the hell?" Bellatrix hissed into the darkness and then a cloak was thrown off and Sirius Black glared at her, "Watch where you're going." _

_Bellatrix glared back, "You were the invisible one, asshole."_

"_What are you doing wandering the halls past midnight anyway?" Sirius asked, glancing at the book, "Time travel, going to go back and make sure you never existed?" Sirius asked nastily._

_The sentence had an effect on her it wouldn't normally have, but ever since she'd been imperiused and had lost her best friend her emotions had been off the chart crazy and she burst into loud, uncontrollable sobs._

_Sirius looked startled and put an arm around her, muttering, "Not here." He knew her Slytherin pride would never be the same if one of her fellow Slytherins found her like this. Sirius pulled her into an empty classroom and as he was glancing around the corridor Severus slipped in, just before the door closed behind the three of them._

_Sirius pushed Bellatrix down into a seat and sat down across from her, "What's going on?" He asked, no longer sounding nasty, in fact he sounded a little worried._

"_Why do you care?" Bellatrix asked, wiping her eyes with embarrassment._

"_We used to be friends." Sirius replied and Bellatrix scoffed, "I've treated you like crap for the last 7 years."_

_Sirius shrugged, "I've not exactly been nice to you either, have I?" He asked, rhetorically of course, tentatively he moved across to her and sat on his hunches in front of her chair, "I've not seen you like this since I ripped the head off of your favourite doll, tell me what's going on."_

_Bellatrix hesitated, glancing at him, the worry in his voice was strange, why did he care? She knew he shouldn't. Severus watched from a safe distance, surprised and worried._

"_You'll think I'm crazy." Bellatrix said quietly and Sirius chuckled half-heartedly, "I'm best friends with James Potter, trust me, I've seen crazy."_

_Bellatrix managed a small smile at that and Sirius brightened up, "You're smiling now, that's good." He said, hoping she'd divulge what he wanted to hear._

"_You remember Hermione Dawson?" Bellatrix asked and Sirius nodded, with an air of nostalgia about him, "How could I not?"_

"_She wasn't who she said she was." Bellatrix told Sirius, gently biting her lip, "She was from the future and the night she left she used a solar flare to go back to her own time."_

_Sirius was staring at a spot on the wall behind Bellatrix, lost in thought, "I know, I told you that you'd think I was crazy." She said, with a resigned sigh._

_Sirius slowly shook his head, "No, no." He said quietly, glancing up at his cousin, "It actually makes sense." He said, "She knew all this stuff about us, we just thought she knew us well but if she had prior knowledge, it would explain so much."_

_Bellatrix seemed surprised, "So you believe me?" She asked, unable to hide the hope in her voice._

_Sirius caught her eye and nodded, "Yeah, I believe you." He said with a small smile, "So what are we going to do about it?"_

_Bellatrix shook her head, "I don't know, she's gone now, there isn't anything we can do."_

_Sirius nodded, somewhat resigned to the fact they could do nothing, "What happened to you?" He asked out of the blue, "The last time I saw you…well you were a Voldemort fan girl."_

_Bellatrix sighed, "He had an imperius curse on me, Voldemort. When Hermione left the grief broke it and he's out of the country at the moment so he can't put it back on me."_

"_That's horrible." Sirius said, looking disgusted that someone would do that._

"_Yes it is, but she's on our side now Black." _

_Both of them jumped when Severus disillusioned himself and stood leaning against the wall opposite them, "Were you spying on me Snape?" Sirius asked suspiciously._

"_No, I was keeping an eye out for Bella." Severus replied coolly, looking at his friend, "How would you like to join me in spying for the side of the light? I'm somewhat acquainted with Black and Potter." He said, the distaste in his voice conveying how he felt about that._

_Bellatrix seemed to be considering it, "I think that's a good idea." She said, smiling at them both, and thus it had begun._

"I spied with Severus, both of us handed off our information once a week, Severus to Potter and me to Sirius." Bellatrix informed Hermione, her eyes still closed, "Only it quickly became more than that."

Hermione frowned, "What do you mean?" She asked, feeling a little guilty, like all of this was her fault.

"I began to develop feelings for Sirius." Bellatrix admitted, very much to Hermione's surprise.

"_Ah, Bellatrix, just on time." Sirius said with a bright grin as they met in the room of requirement, "What wonderful news do you bring to me this night?"_

_Bellatrix returned his smile, closing the door behind her, "Not much, he's still travelling but he's not in Romania anymore, he's in Denmark, though nobody seems to know why."_

_Sirius looked a little disappointed, "Is that all?" He asked and Bellatrix nodded, "I'm worried Sirius, when he comes back…he'll put the imperius curse on me again. This me, the real me, I'll vanish, it's like I'm living on borrowed time."_

_Sirius conjured up a bottle of firewhiskey and poured them both a glass, moving to sit next to her on the sofa, "Then you just have to make use of the time you do have." He said and with a small smile Bellatrix agreed, they toasted with their glasses and proceeded to finish the entire bottle of firewhiskey._

_A few hours later they were both laughing and dancing around the room, Sirius pulled Bellatrix close to him and some force drew them nearer and nearer to each other until they were so close they could feel the others heartbeat. Bellatrix's breath caught in her throat as Sirius closed the gap between them and captured her lips in a crushing kiss of passion and frustration. Bellatrix should have thought this was wrong, but she didn't, in fact she didn't think much of anything as her lips moulded against Sirius's. The kiss quickly heat up and somehow they ended up on the sofa again, Bellatrix straddling Sirius, both of their breaths coming in short gasps, both of their cheeks pink._

_Sirius broke the kiss and quickly pulled Bellatrix's shirt off then commenced kissing her again, the alcohol was fogging her mind as she undid his buttons and pushed his shirt off, her hands pressing against his bare chest._

"_Bellatrix." Sirius gasped, stopping the kiss for a moment, something akin to clarity sparkling in his eyes, "Are you sure? I mean we're-"_

_He couldn't finish his sentence because she kissed him again, pressing herself down harder on him, he let out a groan against her lips and all thoughts of clarity flew out of the window._

Bellatrix still hadn't opened her eyes and her voice grew weaker as she explained, "It hadn't really crossed our minds that we were related, it was so common back then, you know purebloods marry their cousins all the time to keep their blood pure."

Hermione nodded, trying to take all of this in, Bellatrix sighed, "But we were both seeing someone else and before we could really figure out how it had become an affair."

"_Sirius! What are you doing?" Bellatrix asked, as the Gryffindor grabbed her and pulled her into an empty classroom, "Kissing you." Sirius replied as he backed her up against the wall, she actually giggled which wasn't something she did often and kissed him back with just as much fervour._

_They kind of forgot about the world and the fact they were in an empty classroom until the door opened and the two worst people in the world to see this walked in, "Sirius!" a female voice screeched, in shock and anger._

"_Christ Bella, what are you doing?" A male voice groaned, looking as if he wanted to hit his head off the wall._

"_Lily!" What are you doing here?" Sirius asked, jumping away from Bellatrix in surprise at seeing his best friend's girlfriend and his boyfriend's best friend walking in on him and his 'mistress.'_

"_I'm tutoring Severus with his charms." Lily said, glaring angrily at the boy, "What are you doing here? You are aware you're seeing someone right?"_

"_So are you Bellatrix." Severus cut in, exasperated, "You and Rodolphus just announced your marriage agreement in the prophet for Merlins sake!"_

_Sirius and Bellatrix shared an awkward glance, they had both realised that this was more than just a fling, they had developed feelings for each other._

"_Oh my God Sirius, no." Lily moaned, realising what the look meant, "Don't do this to Remus."_

"_Remus?" Bellatrix asked, in surprise, she knew Sirius was seeing someone but she didn't realise who. "Yeah." Lily said glaring at the Slytherin, "You know, Sirius's boyfriend!"_

"_Boyfriend?" Bellatrix asked, raising an eyebrow, Sirius shrugged, "It's complicated." He muttered._

"_No!" Lily cut in, "It really isn't! Remus is your boyfriend and Bellatrix is engaged, this isn't complicated at all so end it right now!" She ordered as she stormed from the room._

_Severus glanced at them both, "I strongly recommend you stop this before the Dark Lord finds out, one or both of you could end up dead." With that final warning he too left, leaving Sirius and Bellatrix alone in the room, neither of them had any idea what to do._

"After that," Severus explained, "They did sort of stop, it was obvious they had feelings for each other but they didn't see each other, and the Dark Lord returned from Europe to put the imperius curse back on Bellatrix."

Hermione was listening with apt attention, she wanted to find out everything, "Bellatrix went to see him, he put the curse on her and sent her back and it was as if her time with Black hadn't happened at all." Severus shook his head in disbelief, "She was back to the Zombie who loved Voldemort."

Hermione sensed a but somewhere in this storyline, "But." Severus said and Hermione had to resist the urge to smirk, "I couldn't watch it so I lifted the charm and told Bellatrix to act as though it were still on her so as not to raise suspicion."

"It worked for a little while." Bellatrix said, and Hermione was glad to see her finally open her eyes, she'd been watching her warily for a while now, "But then I found out I was pregnant."

"_Sirius!" _

_The Gryffindor turned, his brow furrowing in surprise when he saw Bellatrix, she glanced around and pulled him into the 2nd__ floor girls' bathroom which happened to be the nearest door, she cast a silencing charm on the room and locked the doors._

"_What's going on?" Sirius asked, Bellatrix bit her lip, "I'm not under imperius but I have to pretend I am or he's going to kill me." She admitted and a light shone in Sirius's eyes as if this made so much things make sense._

"_Something's wrong Sirius, something really bad." Bellatrix said, "I'm pregnant."_

_Sirius stared at her for a long moment, "You're sure?" He asked and Bellatrix nodded, "One month along, I went to Madam Pomphrey."_

"_What are you going to do?" He asked, looking at her, half worried, half confused._

"_I don't know." Bellatrix said, "I don't think I can keep it, he'd know, Voldemort would know."_

"_Oh." Sirius said softly, "He'd kill it." _

"_And us." Bellatrix added, feeling sick to her stomach, "I don't think keeping it is even an option. I just, you know, wanted to let you know."_

"_Thank you." Sirius said softly, he sounded like he genuinely meant it. _

"The baby is Sirius's?" Hermione asked in shock and Bellatrix nodded, "It can't die Hermione." She said desperately.

"I don't understand Bellatrix, what happened to the baby in the past?" Hermione asked, and Bellatrix swallowed hard to try and talk without rasping, "I sent the sick me here so I could have the baby and give it away and so it could live but the healthy me got an abortion and married Rodolphus." It was clear now that tears were spilling from her eyes as they were dripping off her chin and all Hermione wanted to do was hug her.

"_You'll grant her wish, my Lord?" Rodolphus asked, the man in front of him was still Tom Riddle, still a man, not yet a monster._

_The man seemed thoughtful, "Why does she wish to have a clone Rodolphus?" Tom asked._

_Rodolphus replied with a careful answer, "She has a mission to complete my Lord, she says it is for you but that you cannot know until it has been completed."_

_This was what he believed to be the truth, the only person who knew what Bellatrix was planning was Severus and even then he didn't know the full story and he didn't approve of her plans either.  
_

"_In that case, I look forward to finding out what she has planned for me." Tom said with a strange smile, a creepy smile that made shivers run down Rodolphus' spine, "Thank you ever so much my Lord."_

"_Anything for my faithful servants." Tom had said, stroking his large snake Nagini as Rodolphus carefully walked away from their meeting place._

_Two days later Bellatrix had found herself on the top of the astronomy tower, it was very late and she was waiting for the flare she knew was coming, she'd researched this all very well. The device was activated and began to whirr as it picked up the energy, the star had been red from the explosion for several hours but it was only now reaching Earth._

_The first button lit up and then the second and Bellatrix watched with anticipation as it lit up further until eventually all 10 buttons were lit. A large wormhole appeared and Bellatrix screamed, "Go!" at the clone she was sending through, the clone she knew could only live for a year. The other her jumped into the wormhole and was gone, the wormhole vanished and Bellatrix sat there for a few hours until she heard footsteps coming up the tower._

_Rodolphus saw her, a harsh look on his face as he pointed his wand at her and said, in a quiet, murderous voice, "Imperio!"_

All of this was hitting her hard, repeating all of this, it was hurting her and Hermione couldn't blame her, she thought she'd gone through a lot until she'd heard Bellatrix's heart wrenching tale, "And the other me, she killed him, she killed Sirius." Bellatrix sobbed, her breath coming in short gasps.

Hermione and Severus tried to calm her down but she had stopped breathing and was unconscious, they immediately panicked and Severus picked her up and spun on his heel, Hermione knew where he was going and followed. Hermione hurried behind him into St. Mungo's, "She's got dragon pox and she's pregnant, she's not breathing!" Severus called desperately, a group of healers in hazmat style suits ran forward and took Bellatrix from Severus while another group dragged Severus and Hermione to quarantine. The two of them were shoved into a white room and were blasted with freezing cold water and then hot air to dry them off. Severus moved to sit next to Hermione, putting his arm around her, "That was just to get rid of the infection, we'll be allowed out of here in about 10 minutes."

Hermione broke down then when he wrapped his arms around her, she sobbed her heart out, her breath coming in harsh gasps as tears rolled down her cheeks, "She's going to die." Hermione gasped through her tears, "Bella's going to die."

"I know." Severus said, trying his best to soothe her which was hard when he couldn't control the tears falling from his eyes either. He held Hermione tight for a few minutes until her breathing went back to normal and her sobs subsided.

"The baby is practically theirs anyway." Hermione sniffled into Severus's chest, he breathed deeply, "It's Harry's godfather's child and Draco's cousin, that's complicated." He said lightly, trying to cheer Hermione up but it didn't work very well.

The door opened an a nurse said they were disinfected and free to go, Severus slipped his hand into Hermione's and they walked back out into the hallway.

Hermione froze in her tracks when a body was wheeled past them on a gurney, "Bella." Hermione choked, her friend's body was pale, her lips were blue, she'd suffocated to death, she was gone. Hermione didn't break down this time but the tears wouldn't stop falling as Severus spoke quietly to a Medi-Wizard near by, he nodded and Hermione heard him thank the man before he walked back over to his fiancée.

Severus draped his arm around her shoulders and led her to a small waiting room, "I need to get Harry and Draco, wait here, okay?"

Hermione could only manage a small nod, she sat down on an uncomfy plastic chair feeling numb inside. Severus asked a nurse to keep an eye on her and the friendly witch smiled at him and said she would.

Severus threw some floo powder into one of the many fireplaces lining the hallway and arrived in Harry's office where he thankfully found both men together, "The baby was born a month premature, the woman, she died. The disease got to her lungs and closed off her airway."

Harry and Draco followed Severus back through the fireplace to the waiting room, Severus walked in front with a broken Hermione as he led the two men to their baby.

They walked for about 5 minutes but it felt like hours to Hermione. When they eventually reached a small nursery Hermione felt a little alive again, the cries reminded her of Mercia and it brought her back to the real world. The group of 4 walked into the small nursery and Severus spoke quietly to the nurse in charge, she handed a small baby girl in a pink blanket to Harry who stared at the baby in amazement, Draco stood by his side, just as awed by the little girl.

Knowing whose child she was Hermione and Severus noticed resemblances, her hair was black, as both of theirs had been, but her eyes were Sirius's, those blue eyes, Hermione had seen them sparkling on so many occasions with mischief.

"She has Bella's nose." Severus mumbled and Hermione nodded, "And Sirius's eyes." She said, grabbing his hand, he squeezed her hand, trying to comfort her in anyway he could.

"We need to tell them." Severus said softly, Hermione sighed, "I know." She said, but neither of them had the heart to do it now.

* * *

It had been a week and Hermione and Severus still hadn't told Draco and Harry, they were waiting for a good time which they both knew was a terrible excuse, even in their own heads.

When the two men turned up at Hogwarts on Saturday to join Severus, Hermione and Mercia for dinner the couple knew it was time. The 4 adults made small talk until the two babies were asleep, Mercia in her cot in her room and Draco and Harry's unnamed child in a small carry seat in Mercia's room.

"We think we know what to name her." Harry informed Severus and Hermione after he had put the week old baby down in Mercia's room.

"Oh, what are you thinking of?" Hermione asked with a smile.

Draco replied, "Skyler, Sky for short."

"That's a beautiful name." Hermione said with a smile at them.

"We couldn't decide if she should be Potter or Malfoy so we've decided on Skyler Potter-Malfoy, we don't have a middle name yet."

"I think you should give her the middle name Bellatrix." Severus said softly and both men looked at him, startled by his suggestion.

"Why? She killed Sirius." Harry said, a little bitterly.

"There's something we need to tell you both." Hermione said, hoping to God they wouldn't be angry. She decided to let Severus start since he knew the first part of the story better than she did.

"In our 7th year, just after Hermione had gone back to the future, Bellatrix made a deal with Voldemort. He cloned her but under the condition that one of her clones would only live for a year and then die." Severus explained and he could see that neither of the men had any idea what was going on, "Bellatrix had turned spy for the side of the light in that time, she had fallen in love with Sirius Black."

Harry and Draco were definitely taken aback by that, Draco frowned, "They were cousins."

Hermione nodded, "It was normal then for purebloods to marry their cousins and they were both purebloods, it wasn't taboo like it is now. Bellatrix fell in love with him and when she found out she was pregnant she didn't' want to get rid of their baby so she sent the sick clone to the future and the past her aborted the baby."

"Did Sirius ever know?" Harry asked, his voice dry, Hermione shook her head, "He knew that Bellatrix was pregnant, but he didn't know she travelled to the future to keep the baby, he just knew the her that stayed in the past aborted it. The past Bellatrix who gave birth to the baby was a complete mess about the fact the other her killed Sirius, I think she really cared about him once."

Severus cut in, "Almost all of her life Bellatrix was under the imperius curse from Rodolphus, he did it because he knew she was against Voldemort and didn't want her to be killed for it."

"So that's why she was always such a Voldemort fan girl." Draco realised, Hermione sighed, "Your Mother Draco, you should know this too…" She looked to Severus for help.

Severus looked at his Godson, "Your Father had her under the imperius curse from the end of your 4th year until the start of your 6th."

Draco swore loudly, turning around so no one could see the pain that this brought to him, Harry sighed, "We still love her, it doesn't change that, this is Sirius' child."

"I think he needs you." Hermione said quietly to Harry as Draco left the room with a frustrated growl, "We'll keep an eye on her. Go."

Harry nodded, hurrying after Draco. Severus pulled Hermione over to him so she was sitting on his lap, "When did we become the grown up responsible ones?" Hermione asked with a sad little sigh.

"Probably when Mercia was born." Severus replied, kissing her lightly on the lips, "They'll be okay." He assured her.

"I hope so." Hermione said, watching the door anxiously as if expecting them to happily walk back in.

* * *

It was late when Harry and Draco finally returned to the quarters but Hermione and Severus were still awake, they were lying on the couch, Hermione leaning against Severus as they both read a book, a ritual of theirs that had never changed.

Both Severus and Hermione looked up when they entered the room. Hermione smiled at them a little anxiously, "Well?"

"We named her." Draco said softly and Harry nodded, "Saria Bellatrix Potter-Malfoy."

"That way she honours Sirius and Bellatrix." Draco said, sitting down exhausted on the sofa, Harry joined him, both of them had been through a lot today.

Hermione gave them a genuine smile this time, "Stay the night here, you can sleep on the sofa's. Severus recognised the pain and the hurt that they'd dealt with today, it was the same as how he and Hermione had felt the day Saria was born, the day they'd lost Bella.

Severus stood, pulling Hermione up with him and used his wand to push the two sofa's together creating a bed of sorts, he conjured up some pillows and a duvet and went into the bedroom. Hermione smiled at her two friends and said goodnight as she followed Severus, they undressed and got ready for bed silently.

They didn't even talk until they were lying in the dark with only the sound of the others breathing in the air, it had been such a long and hard week.

"I love you Severus." Hermione whispered, moving closer to him, needing to feel him, appreciating him so much more recently.

Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione and whispered back through the darkness, "I love you too."

**TBC.**

_**A/N - So, first of all. Some awesome theories, the ones about it being Hermione herself or Mercia from the future, or Pansy. They were all really clever ideas!**_

_**A couple of you got half it with the idea that it was Bellatrix, but I think only one person realised it was Bellatrix from the past and that was the Queen of twists, Dragon Soarer! I have no idea how you figured it out but kudos to you! You're a genius!**_

_**I'd have been incredibly surprised if anyone had figured out that the baby was Sirius's because I literally just decided that as I was writing the chapter! I had no idea whose kid to make it but I just didn't want it to be Rodolphus. I thought Lucius but then Draco would be raising his half brother, and the same with James so that put me off. I knew it couldn't be Remus because then if Remus found out it would get complicated and Sev is so in love with Hermione it couldn't be him, so the natural choice was Sirius!**_

_**Anyhow I'm glad everyone liked this little subplot! :P**_


	41. Back to December

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 41 - Back to December_

_**A/N - It's Christmas time again! Oh and don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Narcissa, you'll see about that in this chapter =)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: JK owns it all!.**_

* * *

By the time December 1st had rolled around things had returned to normal in the chaotic lives of the golden trio and their other halves. Saria was now 2 weeks old and Harry and Draco had come to terms with her parentage.

Severus and Hermione had debated telling Narcissa and on this very night, the start of their favourite Christmas season, they found themselves screaming at each other in their rooms while Harry took the two babies out for a walk.

"No Hermione! I've said no a thousand times! You don't know half of what she has been through!"

"I know enough Severus! She has a _right _to know about this baby!"

"Why? Why does she have a right to know? It's her niece, not her child!"

"Yes but _her _child is raising it! I can't keep this from her Severus!"

"You can and you will! While you left us all behind I was there, I've seen all the pain she's suffered since you fucked off Hermione!"

"Oh so you were _there _for her when I left you? Is that it! Or let me rephrase this, she was _there _for you?"

"Hermione you're being ridiculous now, this isn't about Narcissa anymore, it's about you! It's about how you think you can make this decision when you left before all of the bad stuff really started happening!"

"So that's what this is about then? Its not about Narcissa at all, it's about me leaving and how I left some poor little sympathy story behind me!"

"Poor little sympathy story? That's how you think of me?"

"Look at how you're acting right now Severus, its pathetic!"

"Pathetic? I swear to God Hermione you better get out right now or I'll-"

"What? You'll kill me? Just like you killed all those innocent muggles? Just like you killed all those people for Voldemort?"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

"Oh, your old master still scare you? Still pissed off at yourself for all the lives you've ruined? Good!"

"I'm warning you Granger-"

"Granger now am I? Come on Severus, you want to kill me, go for it. We're alone, I don't have my wand, have a go, I know you want too, you miss the scent of murder, is that it?"

"Just get out of my quarters immediately!"

"Fine, I will but I'm taking my daughter with me!"

"Good! I don't want to see you in here again!" Severus spat at Hermione who with a glare of utmost anger turned on her heel, "You are a fucking bastard!" She screamed as left the room. She breathed heavily the entire way to Harry's rooms and it wasn't until she was inside them that she broke down, she let Harry comfort her and told her everything that had happened and all that Severus had said.

"It's Severus Snape you're marrying Mione." Harry said gently, "Although a lot of aspects about him are the same as the 18 year old you met, some of that bitterness and anger is always going to win out."

"I know." Hermione sighed, wiping her eyes and feeling foolish, "I just…he told me to get out, I know we were having a fight and I said some nasty things too, but he's not been like that since…" She trailed off and Harry put his arm around her shoulders, "Since what Hermione?" He asked gently.

Hermione sighed, looking at Harry, "He's not been so unreasonable and so angry like this since I kissed Sirius."

Harry frowned a little, "Oh." He had known about the kiss, but he'd never known it had been more than just a kiss that had surprised Hermione, "Did you have feelings for Sirius?" He asked.

Hermione shrugged, "When I first arrived in that time I hated him, he was so arrogant, but I got to know him and gradually I started to think of him as more than a friend." She let her head fall into her hands as she groaned, "And Sirius knew it, so did Severus, and he saw that kiss and we had a huge fight that our relationship only just survived through."

"You didn't cheat on Severus though." Harry said thoughtfully, "You were having an argument about -" He stopped abruptly and Hermione figured he'd realised what had been on her mind since they'd first had this argument about Narcissa.

"You don't think…" Harry trailed off, looking at Hermione with wide eyes, "Narcissa had an affair with Severus when she was with Lucius?"

Hermione nodded, her eyes squeezed shut tight, "I do think that." She said, her voice so broken that it hurt Harry just to hear her like that.

"That Slytherin circle was so close knit and he's always talking about her, I don't know for sure Harry, and please don't say anything to Draco." Hermione said, adding the last part on with a hint of panic in her voice.

Harry nodded, "Don't worry Mione, I won't say a thing, do you want to stay here tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah." Hermione said quietly, "Yeah, I'll sleep on the sofa, I want to see Mercia first though." And she quietly walked over to the bedroom, almost like she was in some kind of trance, a numb trance to stop herself from feeling the betrayal that would come if she knew Severus had slept with her best friend after she'd left.

Mercia was 3 months old now and she wasn't so little anymore, her eyes were a dark grey, the same as Severus's and her hair was black but curly, she looked a lot like her Father, except around the face she looked like Hermione.

Hermione ended up falling asleep holding her that night, just for a final comforting thought. The next morning she didn't eat breakfast, she asked Ginny to look after Mercia because she had to do this alone, and she told her best friend that if Severus turned up she was under no circumstances to give the baby to him, she had asked why of course but Hermione had only said she'd explain later.

She apparated to Malfoy manor and knocked on the door so hard she thought she might break a hole through it, a house elf let her in and led her into the living room where Narcissa was drinking tea, she smiled when her old friend walked in, "Hermione" Would you like some tea?"

"No." Hermione replied coolly, "I'd like some answers."

Narcissa's smile fell from her face and Hermione saw worry flash in her eyes, the small giveaway she needed, the younger woman gave a bitter laugh then, "So it's true, I left and he leaned on you for _assistance_ in over-coming his grief." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Hermione, you were gone and he-" Narcissa began but Hermione cut her off with a furious glare, "I don't want to hear about how he needed you and how it was all my fault for leaving! I didn't have a choice, Severus did and he chose to sleep with my best friend!"

"No, it wasn't like that-" Narcissa began and Hermione once more didn't let her finish, "Of course it was like that, what else was it like? It was an affair! They always mean something!"

Narcissa opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again, "Exactly." Hermione said, turning on her heel and calling, "I hope you're satisfied, your little fling ruined my marriage before it had even begun."

Before Hermione could reach the door Narcissa was standing in front of her, a defiant look on her face, "It ruined mine too." She said, angry as well now, "Lucius found out and put me under imperius for 4 years until Draco was born, only then did he lift it. I don't remember 4 years of my life! I paid for what I did a long time ago, Hermione, don't make me pay now."

"I'm willing to forgive you under one circumstance." Hermione said, her voice quiet and dangerous.

Narcissa nodded and Hermione asked, "The baby you aborted, when the termination happened in January, how far along were you?"

Hermione surveyed Narcissa's eyes for a giveaway but saw nothing as she replied, "2 months."

A look flashed across her eyes then, guilt and Hermione knew. She took a step back from the woman, "I can't believe you." She hissed.

"Hermione I don't know-"

"So it might have been Lucius's but it could have been Severus's because when he and I had that huge fall out in November and I was falling apart you were sleeping with him!" Hermione screamed, feeling so furious, so angry right now, she wanted to kill Narcissa. She wished more than anything else that she could talk to Lily right now, Lily would know what to do, and James and Sirius would murder Severus, and Remus would scold them for swearing and tell them to deal with it in a calm manner. Just then she missed them all so much.

"You were sleeping with Sirius!" Narcissa shot back, and although Hermione had spent a lot of time with Sirius then that was untrue, "No! I wasn't! I was missing my best friend and you were fucking him!"

"Don't _ever _speak to me again Narcissa!" Hermione said in a murderous voice, it was clear that this was final as she stormed out of the house and apparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

When Severus Snape had woken up with a headache the morning after his fight with Hermione and following that his drunken haze he immediately felt guilty. They'd fought before but nothing like that, and they hadn't had a major fight since Mercia was born, that fight had painfully reminded him of when she had kissed Sirius.

Severus stood up, fighting the headache and hurried down to his lab to take a potion for the hangover, he probably shouldn't have gone through two bottles of firewhiskey the night before in hindsight.

He felt like he was carrying a heavy weight in his stomach as he made his way to Harry's rooms as fast as possible, but when he arrived the man was already standing at the door, arms crossed, glaring at Severus.

"She's not here." Harry informed the man, which was accurate, she and Mercia had left for Ginny's.

"Potter, it's important I-" Severus began to explain but Harry cut him off, shaking his head, "No, she told me what you said last night and she knows about your _other _secret too."

Severus frowned and was about to ask what Harry meant when the man read his expression and scoffed, "Don't play dumb Severus, you've screwed up big time."

Harry turned around at the sound of crying and made his way back into his rooms, leaving Severus alone and feeling lost in the corridor. He stood there for a moment before apparating to Ginny's apartment, he knocked and she answered the door, a similar glare on her face, "Get away from here Snape." She warned.

Severus opened his mouth to speak when he heard familiar crying, "Mercia's here." He said, sounding relieved, "Can I take her home?"

"Hermione told me under no circumstances was I to give her to you." Ginny said defiantly, she didn't know what the man had done but she knew it must be bad.

"She's my daughter!" Severus hissed, his temper starting to act up now.

"And I trust Hermione when she says you can't be near her right now!" Ginny retorted, slamming the door in his face and he heard her mutter a locking charm afterwards.

Feeling more defeated than he ever had in his life Severus went back to Hogwarts to drink his problems away some more.

GGG.

The students of Hogwarts were on edge as Hermione Granger stormed through the halls, a look of murderous rage on her face and a definite determined stomp in her step. She didn't stop to look or smile or speak to anyone, not even Neville when he passed with a friendly 'Hello Hermione', she just kept going until she reached the portrait that led to the rooms she shared with Severus.

In hindsight she should have taken a deep breath before she went in, she should have composed herself a little, but instead she practically shouted the password at the poor portrait who jumped out of its skin. She then stormed into the living room where Severus was sitting drinking odgens firewhiskey straight from the bottle.

"So here's the thing. I meet you, I like you and I trust you." Hermione said, grabbing the bottle from him and drinking out if it, Severus stared at her in shock, he'd never seen her like this, "And then I agree to marry you, and oh yeah I have a baby with you! And here I am thinking my life is perfect, until I find out, oh wait its not!"

Hermione's yells had attracted a small crowd who were peering through the open portrait at the scene, Harry had edged his way to the front and was standing a little behind Hermione as she swigged from the bottle again and waved it around as she shouted some more, "Do you want to know how my life isn't perfect Severus?" She asked rhetorically, not giving him a chance to get an answer in anyway, "Well lets think, 7th year…we fell out, why did we fall out again? Oh yeah I remember because you're a proud git who wouldn't accept that James had risked his life to help you! And you broke up with me for it because you're just a bastard like that!"

"Hermione-" Severus managed to get in, standing up and trying to grab her arm, but Hermione moved away, she was getting more and more hysterical by the second.

"And then when I was sad and lonely because you'd broken up with me you screwed my best friend! And you're best friend's bloody fiancée! You knew she had an arranged marriage Lucius and you still screwed her!" Hermione screamed, and neither she or Severus had seen Draco come in with Harry, he was staring at the scene in shock and horror.

"And the baby. Oh I bet Cissy didn't even tell you about the damn baby!" Hermione exclaimed, "Oh no because it was a Quidditch game and you were too busy watching that while Bellatrix and I were in the hospital wing while she aborted te baby! And guess what Severus, it might have been yours, so that puts two things into focus here, doesn't it?" Hermione said, a little more rational now although she was still shouting and the crowd was still watching.

"If that baby could have been yours then you were clearly screwing her! And that means you lied to me that night, and you know exactly what night I'm talking about, Christmas holidays 1982, yeah, exactly." Hermione saw the look of guilt and sadness on his face, she'd read it right she was sure.

"And if you could lie about that, you could be lying about everything, couldn't you?" Another rhetorical question, "But here's the second thing. As if it wasn't bad enough doing it the first time, after I left you did it again, only this time it was a 2 year long bloody affair when she was _married _to Lucius! And all these years I've thought Lucius was the bastard, but really, it was just you!" Hermione practically spat at him, taking off her engagement ring and placing it on the table.

Harry was busy shooing the crowd away as he slammed the portrait shut, Hermione jumped at the sound and turned around to see a sheepish Harry by the portraits entrance and a horror struck Draco looking at Severus.

"_You _were the affair that ruined my parent's marriage?" Draco hissed, pulling his wand out and aiming it at Severus, "You were the reason he imperiused her, the reason I had to listen to him hit her at night when I was lying in my bed!"

"Lucius was never good to her Draco, not even before-" Severus tried to explain, but was cut off by the younger man.

"Before you screwed my Mum and ruined Hermione's life?" Draco shouted, sparks flying out of his wand in his temper, "Confringo!" He screamed, his wand moving swiftly and hitting the glass cabinet behind Severus. It smashed right over his head causing Hermione to scream and Harry to try and grab Draco, "Stupefy!" He yelled, knocking the other man unconscious.

Severus had pulled his own wand out now, and he was eying Draco with great contempt in that moment, "Defodio!" He yelled, causing the wall behind Draco to explode and fragments of rock to hit him.

"Aguamenti!" Draco roared, a jet of boiling hot water hitting Severus in the face and causing him to yell in pain.

"Deprimo!" The spell from Severus's wand hit Draco in the arm, cutting him deeply and Draco decided it was time to start playing dirty.

"Crucio!" He yelled as Severus crippled and fell down, writhing in pain and screaming like Hermione had never heard him scream before.

"STOP!" She screamed over Severus's pained moans, "STOP RIGHT NOW!"

Draco didn't appear to hear her so she had to take action, "Finite Incantatem!" She screamed, severing the link between Draco's wand and Severus, "Stupefy!" She shouted and the moment her spell hit Draco and he crumpled to the ground she fell to her knee's beside Severus.

"It's been a while since I've had to endure that curse." Severus said, trying to sit up, but Hermione pushed him back down, "Don't try and get up." She said, torn, she wanted to care but she was still so angry.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Severus said quietly, "And I know that won't change anything now, but I'm truly sorry. I did sleep with her, only once, I was just so angry and I was sure that you had taken sides with Potter because you and Black had something going on." Severus shook his head, closing his eyes, "I was so stupid Hermione, and I shouldn't have lied to you but I knew you'd be angry if I told you the truth and I didn't want to ruin that night."

"I understand that." Hermione admitted, "It makes me a little angry, but I understand." She promised, "What I don't understand is a 2 year affair, that means something."

Severus opened his eyes again, looking at her for a long moment and she wasn't sure what exactly he was looking for, "It did." He said truthfully, "I won't lie to you anymore Hermione, it did mean something, but I never wanted to marry her or have children with her, the only person I've ever wanted all of that with is you, and I swear to Merlin I mean that."

Hermione wasn't sure what made her believe him, the pain in his eyes perhaps, but something just clicked inside her and the next thing she knew she was crying, she was crying and apologising although she really didn't have anything to apoligise for.

"Can we work this out?" Severus asked, gaining enough strength to push himself up into a sitting position. Hermione surveyed him for a moment, "Yeah." She said softly, reaching up to the table and sliding her engagement ring back on, "Yeah, our wedding is in 20 days, we can figure this out."

Severus smiled at her, "Thank you." He whispered as he leaned across to kiss her, maybe it was the fact he'd almost lost her, but as his lips met hers and their eyes fluttered shut Severus cherished that moment so much more than he ever had before.

It's sad but it's true, you really don't realise how amazing what you have is until you get a taste of living without it.

**TBC.**

**Wow this chapter was dramatic! BUT the next chapter is the wedding! :D**


	42. Do I Hear Wedding Bells?

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 42 - Do I Hear Wedding Bells?_

_**A/N - So a few reviewers thought I hadn't given Sev a hard enough time and that they made up too quickly BUT if you recall the end of last chapter they'd say they would figure it out, and in this chapter that isn't really happening.**_

_**Also I'd just like to say to people who don't like where this is going or agree with what I write, just don't read yeah? Your reviews only make me annoyed, it's my story and frankly I'll write the way I want, if people like it that's awesome, if they don't I don't care just don't tell me what you would have done unless you want to the write the story.**_

_**Okay rant over =) This is a pretty long chapter compared to the others so brace yourselves!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! **_

* * *

__"This isn't working Severus." Hermione was frustrated, it had been a week since the fight, and neither of them had made any progress. Severus and Draco now hated each other, and his Mother too apparently. Harry and Draco were fighting because Draco had stupefied him, it was a total wreckage.

"I don't know what I can do to make you trust me again Hermione." Severus said, and Hermione groaned, "Neither do I."

"I know I was an ass, but I never once cheated on you." Severus said quietly, "We weren't together when that first argument happened, and when you left I had to move on, I couldn't hang onto you forever."

"I know." Hermione said, feeling defeated, she just couldn't see how they could fix this mess, "I just feel betrayed Severus, its Narcissa…I mean the only way it could have been worse is if it was Lily."

"And how do you think Lily felt?" Severus asked Hermione softly, "There is a lot you don't know Hermione, Lily loved me once, and she was best friends with you as you were falling in love with me."

"You and Lily were together?" Hermione asked, shocked by that, Severus sighed and nodded, "For a short time, 2 months I believe, in our 5th year, no one knew of course apart from Lupin."

"Oh my God." Hermione whispered, "I never…So she would have felt like I felt now, like she was being replaced."

"But she wasn't, and neither are you. I've loved three women in my lifetime Hermione and all three are still in my heart, no one was ever replaced, I just made more room." Severus took a deep breath, taking Hermione's hand in his, "I'm not a man of many words, it's why this working things out isn't going well, but I can promise you that right now you have the biggest place in my heart, I'll swear that on veritasrum."

"You don't have to do that." Hermione said, with a soft smile, "I do trust you, at least I think I can again. After all Narcissa was 18 years ago."

"There has been no one for 18 years, I promise you." Severus said, his grey eyes staring into her hazel ones, as if willing her to see that he was telling the truth.

"Okay." Hermione said gently, and Severus gave her a small, hopeful smile, "Okay."

"We need to talk to Narcissa." Hermione said, very abruptly as she stood up. Severus stood with her, frowning, "Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Hermione nodded, "It's what I need to do."

* * *

When Severus and Hermione walked into Malfoy manor with Mercia in Hermione's arms Hermione felt for the first time, a little anxious.

The house elf led them into the large living room where Narcissa was sitting on the couch, she looked ill, she was paler than usual and she wasn't wearing any makeup, her hair was down and messy like she hadn't washed it for days.

Again Hermione felt a pang of guilt, "Narcissa, Severus and I came to talk to you." She said gently.

Narcissa turned her eyes to the couple, "You were right to walk out Hermione, I don't deserve your friendship after what I did."

Hermione shook her head, "Severus and I are trying to make things right, we want to fix our relationship, we can't just throw it away when we have a child to consider."

Narcissa frowned, "Then why are you here? Both of you should be angry with me."

"I was angry." Hermione corrected, "I don't think Severus was." She continued, "I wanted to fix things with you as well Narcissa, if I could, you are my oldest friend."

Narcissa only shook her head, "No Hermione, don't be the noble Gryffindor here, do the Slytherin thing and turn your back on me."

Looking at Narcissa defiantly Hermione said, "Well then, I guess there's more Gryffindor in me than Slytherin." And she sat down on the sofa next to Narcissa, "I'm still mad Narcissa, that Severus could move on so fast and that you didn't have a problem with cheating on Lucius."

"I can explain why I didn't have a problem cheating on Lucius." Narcissa said, her eyes cold now, Hermione was quite glad they had brought Draco in Harry's invisibility cloak, hopefully this meeting could mend a few other relationships too.

"Lucius was a bastard at school Hermione, the way he tried to kiss you like that and acted like a sleaze around you, he only got worse afterwards." Narcissa said, biting down on her lip, "I had one affair and I kept it secret from Lucius, he had 5 at the same time, and he brought them home to our house, he had sex with them in our bed and there was nothing I could do about it because if I left him the Dark Lord would eliminate me."

Hermione was surprised by this, Severus however didn't seem shocked at all, before she could say anything Narcissa continued, "If that wasn't bad enough Lucius would bring home strays too, muggle or muggle-born woman and he'd rape them in the dungeons. In this house the noise carries up, I'd be reading a book in the library and I'd hear them scream." Narcissa gave a shudder, and Hermione rested a hand on her shoulder, she could see what Severus had meant now, about her going through a lot and having a hard life.

"Our 'affair' wasn't so much as a sexual one." Severus said, speaking for the first time, "In fact in the two years I can count on one hand how many times that happened, Narcissa needed an escape, someone to talk too, somewhere to get away from this damned house."

"Of course Lucius did find out, he tailed me one night and found out where I was going. That was when he put the imperius on me, like I told you, and he took it off when Draco was born, I don't even remember the pregnancy."

"I'm sorry Narcissa, I had no idea it was like that." Hermione said, pulling the older woman into a hug, "I want to work things out with you too, I want all three of us to get past this."

In the corner Draco pulled the invisibility cloak off and crossed the room, Hermione moved back so that he could hug his Mother and Hermione shared a small smile with Severus, "I think we should give them some time alone." She said and with a nod of agreement they left the room.

* * *

"Do you think it will be okay? She really has forgiven me, right? What if she doesn't come?"

Harry and Draco shared an amused glance as Remus attempted to comfort the nervous potions professor. Neither of them had ever seen him so anxious.

"Of course she did Severus, you all worked through it, she's going to come, just calm down." Remus was saying, his voice very soothing.

"Right, she's going to come." Severus said, more to himself than anyone else, Remus shot a sheepish smile at the two younger men, seeing Severus Snape like this was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Little did they know the bridesmaids were having a similar problem with Hermione a few rooms away in the large church they were getting married in. It was just in Hogsmeade but they wanted something close to home.

"Do you think he'll go through with it Gin? What if he runs away? Oh my God what if he's not there?" Hermione was fretting as she walked back and forward in the small room, all dressed up and ready to go.

"It took him 20 years to get you here, he's hardly going to leave now." Ginny said wisely, smiling at her friend, "Are you ready to go?" She asked.

Hermione turned and caught Narcissa's eye, she smiled softly at Hermione, "You have nothing to worry about, he's loved you for 20 years, regardless of what you may believe."

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Hermione said, "I'm ready."

"Your Dad is waiting outside." Ginny said and smiling she opened the door, Mr. Granger walked in, a smile of awe on his face as he looked at his daughter, "You look wonderful darling." He said, holding his arm out for her to take.

As Hermione linked her arm through her Father's and walked the short distance to the doorway they would soon be walking through her mind moved to Bellatrix and James, Lily and Sirius, she wished they could be here today, and it saddened her a little that they couldn't be. She didn't get much time to dwell on it however as the music began to play and the church doors opened.

There were about 40 people in the pews, 20 on either side, and the decorations were beautiful, all snowflakes and other Christmas style décor, but all Hermione saw was Severus. With a soft smile on her face she felt like she was gliding towards him down the aisle, the faces on either side of her all blurred. Very quickly the music stopped and her Father lifted her veil, kissing her on the cheek and putting her hand into Severus's.

"You look beautiful." Severus whispered as Mr. Granger sat down. Hermione smiled brightly at him, he looked rather dashing too, his tux was a simple black one with a white shirt, but dressed smartly with his short hair Severus Snape looked like a different person.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Said the wizarding minister who was marrying the couple, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls."

Hermione and Severus shared a smile, Severus squeezed her hand gently as if to tell her not to worry, and Hermione just felt like everything was going to be okay all of a sudden.

"If anyone can show just cause why these two present may not be lawfully wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

Hermione wasn't sure what made her do it, but for a split second she glanced at Narcissa and caught her eye, she wasn't sure what she saw there but it wasn't anger or sadness or regret, and thankfully no one spoke. The minister continued by saying the couple could say their vows.

Severus smiled softly at Hermione, "When I first met you I didn't think I would ever fall in love with you, but you proved me wrong and I couldn't have ever been more happy to be wrong. I've loved you for almost all of my life Hermione Granger, and I can't wait to be able to call you my wife."

Hermione's smile was a little tearful as Severus slipped her wedding ring onto her finger and she said her vows, "Falling in love with you was unexpected, but it was the most exciting thing I've ever done. Although we've had our ups and downs along the way I've never stopped feeling the way I did when I first met you, you're the most important person in my life." She slipped the ring onto his finger, both of them a little emotionally unstable.

"Do you Severus Tobias Snape take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded Wife?"

Looking Hermione right in the eye Severus said, "I do."

"And do you, Hermione Jean Granger take Severus Tobias Snape to be your lawfully wedded Husband?"

Just like Severus had done Hermione didn't break eye contact either, finally letting a few tears fall, tears of happiness, "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Hermione chuckled as Severus grinned at her, leaning down and catching her lips in a kiss so full of meaning it almost blew her away. As they kissed, pouring their heart and souls into it there was cheering and clapping. They broke the kiss and smiled at the crowd, everyone closest to them.

As the couple went outside for photographs it had started to snow again in the early evening light the falling flakes would be caught on camera. As the party were positioned for photo's, group first and then bride and groom, Hermione whispered, "I feel like we're recreating the locket photo."

They smiled as the photographer took the photo, and then asked for just the bride and her bridesmaids, Severus smiled at her, they had chosen to have the photo's taken up by the shrieking shack with the view of Hogwarts in the far distance and the snow as a backdrop.

Finally, about 10 photographs later they got to the bride and groom, Severus placed his arm around Hermione, just as he had in the locket photograph from all those years ago, and they both smiled at the camera, despite the rocky road they'd travelled leading up to the wedding nothing could ruin the wonderful day and the night hadn't even begun yet.

* * *

The after party was being held in a private room upstairs in the three broomsticks, Madam Rosmerta had cried when they'd come in, hugging Severus and saying she could remember him trailing about the village in his 3rd year and now he was a married man. The couple had gone up to the room which was decorated with fakes snow and Christmas tree's and all other sorts of pretty Christmas features like ice sculptures and snowflake centre pieces on the tables. The first part was a three course meal which passed smoothly as everyone made small talk at the head table.

At the end of the meal Draco stood to give his best man speech, he tapped his glass and smiled around the room, "I know this is supposed to be the embarrassing speech but I'll go easy on Severus. Instead I'd just like to say that despite their differences and their arguments Severus and Hermione are perfect for each other, and I hope they'll be happy together for the rest of their lives." There was a toast as Draco sat down and Hermione smiled at him, "That was lovely Draco." She said kindly, glad he and Severus had made up.

Ginny winked at Hermione as she stood up to say her speech and Hermione got the feeling that this would be an embarrassing one, like Draco she tapped the glass in her hand to get everyone's attention and the room fell silent to listen, "I think I say this on behalf of not only myself, but Harry and Ron too, when we all became friends during the summer before Hermione's 4th year all of us thought she'd be the last to settle down, but she turned out to be the first." Ginny smirked at Hermione who was eying her suspiciously, "Hermione has this amazing quality to see the best in everybody even the worst people, we all loved and admired her for it, and I think it was what made Severus fall for her. Before she and Severus complicatedly had a whirlwind past/present romance Hermione was this uptight bookworm who'd yell at you for not writing an extra page on your charms essay-" Anyone who had gone to school with them laughed at that moment and Hermione blushed, "But when she came back I recognised a whole new person, Severus had changed her in a good way, and she's changed him too, and at the end of the day that's what love is about, being able to be yourself and be loved for it, so here's to Hermione and Severus!"

There was a loud cheer and a toast as Ginny sat back down, "Thank you." She said, trying not to cry, Ginny just grinned and hugged her, "You're worth it."

The rest of the night was a happy blur, it just passed by so fast, the first dance and after that they were barely off the dance floor, and before the couple knew it the night was over. It was a mixed feeling, they were sad the night was over but happy that they were now a married couple. Having Mercia and with it now being the early hours of the eve before Christmas eve they didn't want a honeymoon, a wonderful Christmas was good enough, none the less Dumbledore had organised a horse and carriage with 'just married' on the back to take them back up to the castle and Molly had offered to baby-sit Mercia for the night which they both appreciated, it was hard to sit down and relax with a baby so young.

As the rest of the guests left the hall Neville nervously turned to Ginny, "How do you feel about marriage?" He asked.

Ginny smiled at how uncomfortable the question made him, "I want to get married of course."

"But would you get married young like Hermione?" Neville asked, looking more than a little sheepish.

Ginny shrugged, grinning at her boyfriend, "If it was to the right person." She said, walking a little ahead and leaving a stunned Neville to jog to catch up.

Meanwhile as the horse and carriage took them up to the school Severus slipped his arm around Hermione's shoulders and grinned at her, "I can now call you Hermione Snape." He said, looking very proud.

"Yes." Hermione agreed with a smile and a kiss, "You can."

And in that moment they didn't have a care in all of the world!

**TBC =)**


	43. Christmas, Once Again

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 43 - Christmas, Once Again_

_**A/N - Severus & Hermione are married and this features Mercia's first Christmas! This fic is actually almost finished, I'll be happy when it's finished but sad to see it go too :/**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! **_

* * *

"Severus, Wake up!" A chirpy voice called and Severus groaned, squeezing his eyes shut tighter.

"Too early Mione." Severus muttered, not opening his eyes as he reached for a pillow and pulled it over his face. He couldn't feel the light on his face so either it was too early or Hermione hadn't opened the curtains yet.

Hermione didn't let him sleep as he'd hoped however, she only laughed and pulled the pillow away from his face, "I don't care how early it is, It's Christmas Day so get your lazy arse out of bed!" She teased.

Severus cracked open one eye to look at her, she was lying next to him, looking at him in amusement, she'd obviously just woken up too because her hair was frizzier than ever and she had no make up on.

Hermione stood from the bed and pulled out two outfits which she then hung up on the back of the bedroom door, "You need to get up and ready, you have got to look nice today for our lovely family Christmas."

Severus groaned at the thought, leaning back on his pillow and shutting his one open eye, "Do we have to spend the whole day with Potter and his clan of Weasley's?" Severus asked distastefully.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she strode across the room and opened the curtains, the sunlight reflecting off the snow was bright and shone right through the window, "Yes." Hermione said, as Severus winced at the sunlight, "We do."

"Why?" Severus whined as he pulled the covers over his head to protect his eyes, "Why can't we have a nice little Christmas? Just like our first one?"

Very matter-of-factly Hermione explained, "Because I am not, like you, a loner. I enjoy to spend Christmas with many people in a crowded, happy, loving environment."

Severus only grunted at this and Hermione carried on, "You should also make an appearance for your Godson but mainly I think on her first Christmas it would be unfair to not allow your daughter to spend it with her Godparents."

"Fine." Severus sighed, and Hermione smirked, she knew bringing up Mercia would work. Severus pulled the covers away, squinting at the bright sunlight. Hermione handed him his clothes and on her tiptoes kissed him lightly on the lips, "Merry Christmas Husband, I'm going to dress Mercia." Hermione said and then in a very un-Hermione fashion flounced from the room.

Severus chuckled as he watched her go, he knew Hermione loved Christmas and he thought she was adorable at this time of year, it made him glad they'd had a Christmas wedding, it had just been perfect for them.

While Severus was dressing himself Hermione was with her 3 month old daughter in what she deemed to be an adorable Christmas outfit for a child. Hermione knew of course that Mercia had no idea what she was saying but she was talking to her all the same, "And after breakfast and present's we are going to go and see Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco, and Saria will be there."

Hermione lifted the little girl up and carried her down the stairs of Snape Manor on her hip, after their peaceful wedding night at Hogwarts the family had come back to the manor for the remainder of the Christmas and New Year holidays. By the time Hermione had gotten down the stairs Severus was already there, helping himself to a piece of toast and reading the daily prophet.

"Anything interesting?" Hermione asked as she put Mercia in her playpen on the kitchen floor, she was too young to be on solid food yet so she didn't need breakfast until her bottle which was due in an hour.

Severus shook his head, not looking up, "Nope, just some big party tonight at the Ministry in Potter's name as the Hero of wizarding kind,"

"He's not going." Hermione said, smiling at her Husband as she too helped herself to some of the toast on the table, "You think he's so arrogant sometimes Sev, but he's not James at all, the only part of James I see in him is his bravery and his skills on the Quidditch field, other than that he's all Lily."

Severus looked up from the paper, catching Hermione's eyes, "I know." He admitted, "In some ways that's worse."

Hermione understood, giving him a nod, she had never felt angry or resentful about Lily or whatever Severus had or did feel for her, she was a memory now, nothing more, and Hermione was his flesh and blood wife who had given birth to their flesh and blood daughter, "Well either way, he said he wants to spend Saria's first Christmas with her all day even if she won't remember any of it."

Severus made a noise that sounded rather like, "Hmph." As if he was glad about the choice Harry had made but annoyed that he had been wrong, Hermione tried hard to hide her smile, the man really was a mystery sometimes.

"You look nice by the way." Hermione said, Severus was just wearing black jeans and a purple shirt but he looked rather smart.

"Oh, thanks." Severus said, a little distracted by something over Hermione's shoulder, "Uh…Hermione, what is Mercia wearing?"

Hermione grinned, "Oh it's her Christmas outfit, it's sweet isn't it?"

But from the look on Severus's face Hermione got the impression that he didn't find it sweet at all, "Sweet? It's…it's…it's…"

"Oh come on Severus, what's wrong with it?" Hermione snapped, she felt a lot like Mrs. Weasley as she glared at him from where she stood with her hands on her hips.

"It's red!" Severus exclaimed, as if this was an outrage, "I mean it's proper Gryffindor scarlet red!"

Hermione gaped at him, "It's just a _colour_!"

"Yeah, a bad one!" Severus argued, still staring at the outfit in disgust. It was just a puffy scarlet dress, with a…wait a second…

"HERMIONE, is that a Lion?" Severus exclaimed, jumping up in his horror and picking up his daughter to examine it, "It's a Gryffindor Lion!"

"So what?" Hermione asked, still glaring at him.

"So her Father is Severus Snape, evil git and _head of Slytherin!_ There is no way she's wearing this, I'm changing her." Severus said decisively and he moved towards the door but Hermione blocked it, "No, you aren't."

"She can't wear this, she'll be a laughing stock when she gets to Hogwarts, her fellow Slytherin's will use this as blackmail." Severus said, as if this all made perfect sense and he seriously couldn't see why it only made his Wife angrier.

"And what if she's a Gryffindor?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes at Severus who only laughed at his Wife's words, "She won't be, I'm her Father, I'm the most Slytherin of all Slytherin's."

"And I'm her Mother, one of the bravest of all Gryffindors." Hermione retorted, countering his argument.

Severus regarded her for a moment and sighed deeply, "I'm not going to win, am I?"

"No." Hermione said shortly.

Severus glared at the insulting outfit and put Mercia back into the little playpen, "I'm going to the be the laughing stock of the year." He muttered much to Hermione's amusement as she retreated up the stairs with a muffled, "I'm going to get dressed!"

The moment Severus heard Hermione's footsteps enter the bedroom he got his wand out and snuck across to the playpen, he muttered a spell and vanished the insulting lion and replaced it with a snake, another spell turned the dress emerald green and feeling satisfied Severus took a photo, at least that way _when _she became a Slytherin she had a decent photo of her first Christmas. Feeling very sneaky he put the photo into his pocket and changed the dress back, this was the reason that they called Slytherin's snakes, they were sneakier than most people knew.

When Hermione returned 10 minutes later she didn't notice a thing, Severus glanced up from his newspaper and looked as if he hadn't moved since she'd left, he smiled at his Wife, "You look lovely." He said and she truly did. Hermione was wearing a knee length scarlet red dress and although he objected to the colour she looked beautiful in it.

"Thank you." Hermione said with a smile, she'd put a little make up on and straightened her hair, Severus always saw her as the Hermione he'd remembered when her hair was straight, of course when he'd first met her Hermione's hair was blonde but it had been straight too.

"So, we'll quickly do presents and then we'll go." Hermione said, and she bent down to pick up two presents from under the tree, she handed them to Severus and he opened the larger of the two first, it was a new book on experimental potions that he thanked his Wife for. The second parcel was much smaller and when Severus opened it he smiled softly as it brought back memories, it was a ring to go with the one he already wore on his finger and had once wore around his neck. Unlike the first ring the engraving on this one was on the outside, it read simply, "A Bond Greater than Any Other, Love."

Severus smiled and slipped the ring onto his finger, replacing his old one which he slid into his pocket for safe-keeping, "Thank you." He said, genuinely meaning it as he leant across to kiss Hermione thank you for the present.

"Your welcome." Hermione said as Severus bent down to pick up his presents for her. He also handed Hermione two parcels and she, like he had, opened the larger of the two first. It was also a book but one she'd been meaning to buy for months, she didn't know how he'd known but she appreciated it all the same, a book was a meaningful present between the two avid readers.

The second, smaller parcel was also a gift of memories, it was an exact replica of the locket Severus had given her on their first Christmas, it had broken a few months before and Hermione had been devastated.

"Open it." Severus advised as Hermione's eyes welled up with tears at how thoughtful the gift had been, she did as he said and opened the locket, letting out a gasp of surprise when she did. The picture had been replaced, it was now the photo of them from their wedding day, Hermione wiped away the few tears that fell, feeling silly for crying at something so nice, "Thank you." She whispered as she put the locket around her neck and wrapped her arms tightly around Severus, "It's the best gift you could have given me."

Severus smiled as he held her close, "I'm glad." He said honestly.

* * *

Half an hour later after Severus and Hermione had helped Mercia open some cuddly toys and clothes the little family were on the doorstep of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Harry answered the door with a grin, he was looking very smart in pinstriped trousers and a white shirt, "Merry Christmas, come in!" He said excitedly as he led the family down the hall and into the formal dining room which was already very crowded.

Harry had asked everyone to be at the house for noon and Severus, Hermione and Mercia had turned up a little late at 12.20 but Mercia had needed changed before they'd left and it had been a mad rush all because Severus had taken so long to get up, or at least that was why Hermione said they were late.

The moment they were in the dining room Harry made sure one of his many house elves popped up with refreshments, with a glass of wine in hand and Mercia on her hip Hermione made her way to where Ginny was sitting on one of the many sofa's around the outer edge of the room.

"Merry Christmas Gin." Hermione said as she sat down on the sofa, placing Mercia between the two of them, she just stared up at Ginny who giggled and picked her up, "She's the sweetest." Ginny said fondly.

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, she's pretty great," She agreed as she glanced around the room, at the other side Neville was having a conversation with Draco and Luna, he was holding Saria as he talked to the other two. A little to the left of where she and Ginny were sitting Hermione spotted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in conversation with Remus and Tonks, slightly further left still Bill and Fleur were sitting together, Fleur holding a small blonde haired girl who looked about the same age as Mercia. Fred, George, Angelina and Katie were sitting together to the right of the two friends and not far away from them Percy and Charlie were in deep discussion about something serious, probably something to do with politics knowing Percy. His girlfriend Penelope was a little way away from Percy talking to Ron who was nodding and making hand motions upwards, Hermione quickly deduced that they were discussing Quidditch.

The dining room was a huge room, twice the size of the one she and Severus had at Snape Manor which Hermione was sure Harry was thankful for because it was packed but not over-crowded on this festive day. The entire Weasley clan really were here and in addition to that so was Draco's Mother which meant all issues had clearly been resolved, Narcissa was with a man, her date, and her date made Hermione gape and almost spill her wine. Near the dining room door Narcissa and Severus were standing in conversation with this person, and this person had his arm around Narcissa's shoulder.

Hermione put her wine glass down and turned to Ginny who was playing with Mercia, bouncing her up and down on her knee, "Hey Gin can you watch Mercia for a minute?"

"Sure." Ginny replied, glancing up to see where Hermione was headed and gaping at the sight herself, Narcissa must have just arrived with this date of hers.

Hermione walked over to the couple and saw Narcissa's amused smile at the look on Hermione's face as she approached them, "I guess the War really did break down all barriers between Gryffindors and Slytherin's." Hermione said with a grin at the man, "Good to see you again Andrew."

Andrew Wood smiled at Hermione, "You too Hermione, you haven't changed at all." He added, as he hugged Hermione.

"I know." Hermione said with a chuckle, "So you two are now dating." Hermione said, speculation in her voice, "Your ex's old Quidditch rival. Hows Oliver doing?" Hermione directed the last part at Andrew, smirking at Narcissa.

"Oh brilliant, he's in America right now, he couldn't get home for Christmas but I can't say it bothers me too much, he's living the dream." Andrew said proudly, "He's a better keeper than I ever was."

Andrew's eyes sought out Harry at that moment and he smiled at Narcissa, "I must speak to young Harry, Oliver's told me all about him and I think he'd be interested to know I played on a team with his Father and Godfather for 6 years, oh and there's old Remus too, I must remind him of that awful trick I played on him." Quite excitable Andrew hurried off after kissing Narcissa on the cheek.

"He's a lot like Oliver, or rather Oliver is a lot like him." Hermione commented, getting confused between her past and present again, it had been happening a lot lately, "So, spill the beans, how did that happen?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "We met in Diagon Alley, he helped me because my bag burst and we got talking, I know it's a little odd considering how Lucius used to play against him at Quidditch but Lucius is dead and I like Andrew, he's sweet."

"I think it's good." Hermione admitted, smiling at Narcissa, "I think it's good that you're getting yourself out there again."

Severus had been watching this whole exchange with amusement, "I wonder how young Oliver will react when he finds out."

Hermione laughed at the thought. "Oliver was very anti-Slytherin, but only because he waned to win the Quidditch cup so badly, he came so close and every time you slimy Slytherin's stole it from his grasp, I'm sure he'll come to terms with it, after all, now that Voldemort is gone look at the bonds between Slytherin's and Gryffindors."

Severus nodded, "I know, Potter and Draco definitely proves that _anything _can happen." Hermione chuckled, "Yes, it does." She agreed.

Narcissa smiled, "He admired Harry." She admitted, she knew Draco would never tell anyone this, "He wanted to be his friend but he went about it all the wrong way and ended up humiliated so he took all his anger out on Harry, of course all that gave them was years of pent up emotions, but they are happy now."

"Yes." Hermione agreed, "They are." She said, looking across the room to where the two men were standing in a conversation with Andrew, Harry was now holding Saria, gently rocking her to sleep as he chatted animatedly with Andrew.

The rest of the day passed by in a happy blur, the adults all talked as they ate their Christmas three course meal and drank merrily from their goblets, there was laughter ringing through the room, jokes being told, it was a magical atmosphere, exactly how Christmas should be, in Hermione's opinion. At the end of the meal everyone was stuffed and resolved to quite lazily retiring upstairs to the large sitting area where they sat, drank and talked.

In a corner of the room Fred, George, Ron and Harry were playing exploding snap. In another corner of the room in two makeshift cribs Mercia and Saria were asleep. Severus and Hermione were huddled up together in an armchair by the fire with a blanket wrapped tightly around them. Angelina, Katie, Ginny and Penelope were sitting on one of the many sofa's in the large room, it was about the same size as the Gryffindor common room. Molly and Arthur had gone home but everyone else had stayed, Bill and Percy were playing chess and Charlie was watching. Fleur was sitting in the same corner where the other two babies were sleeping trying to rock Victoire to sleep as she fed her a bottle. Draco was at the entrance of the room, leaning against the wall and watching them all with a faraway expression on his face as he drank from his bottle of butterbeer, for a moment Hermione caught his eye and they shared a smile and she wondered what he was thinking about. Alone on one of the comfy armchairs Luna was reading the Quibbler with a pair of 3D glasses on, Ron was sending her amused glances every so often. Tonks and Remus like Severus and Hermione were also huddled up in front of the fire, the big manor got chilly at night. Narcissa and Andrew had a similar idea but were sitting a little further away and conversing quietly.

The strangest thing about everyone and their positions however was Neville who was sitting on the opposite side of the room from Ginny, he was sitting alone, not very far away from where the game of exploding snap was, but he was looking at Ginny every couple of minutes and fiddling with something in his hands. Hermione gasped quietly and nudged Severus in the ribs, he winced and Hermione rolled her eyes, "You're getting old." He joked.

Severus shook his head in amusement, "I'm already old, what are you jamming your elbow into my rib for?" He asked quietly.

"Look." Hermione said quietly and following her eye line Severus glanced toward Neville, he like Hermione had, understood immediately, "Hmm, he's proposing on Christmas." He said, and for him that was as close Hermione would ever hear to the phrase 'that's romantic.'

"Looks like it." Hermione whispered, "I hope he can get up the guts to do it, I know Gin would say yes, she told me that if Nev asked her she wouldn't hesitate."

Hermione wasn't sure if Neville had heard her, well he couldn't have because he was sitting on the opposite side of the room and she had whispered, but all the same at that moment Neville stood up and strode confidently across the room, all conversations and games stopped as they watched him walk towards Ginny.

By the time Neville reached Ginny any signs of nerves were gone, he smiled at her, "Ginny, you're the one thing in life that I love more than anything else, you keep me grounded and you love me despite my faults, if you'll let me I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Neville went down on one knee and opened the box he'd been fiddling with, inside was a gleaming gold ring, "I asked your Dad for permission last week, Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny didn't tear up, that wasn't her style, she only cried if she was sad. Instead Ginny grinned, her face lit up with the radiance of her smile, "Yes!" She exclaimed, hugging Neville and letting him slide the ring onto her finger.

"Yes…" Neville said quietly as if he couldn't quite believe her answer, Ginny grinned brighter than ever before and kissed Neville in a way that made the whole room clap and say 'awwh!''

Hermione wiped her eyes, "It's so happy, but so sad too, everyone is growing up."

"I know." Severus said gently, pulling Hermione close to him, "But this is only the beginning of the next stage of your life Hermione, and it's much better than being a teenager, trust me."

Hermione smiled, sometimes she forgot he'd already gone through all of this before, sometimes she even forget about the age difference, it was easy to forget with the way things had ended up happening but at times like these she remembered he'd done this all and he knew best, "I do." Hermione said, kissing him softly, "Merry Christmas Severus."

Severus smiled, resting his forehead against Hermione's, "Merry Christmas Hermione."

**TBC. **

_**A/N - The next chapter is New Years! **_


	44. A New Year, A New Beginning

_Into the Past_

_A New Year, A New Beginning _

_**A/N - Sorry for not updating in so long! I've been super busy! I want to get this finished before I go to university though which is in two weeks so hopefully this will be done by then! Its only got a few more chapters to go anyway!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! **_

* * *

"Severus! What on Earth are you doing up there?" Hermione called up the stairs impatiently from her spot at the bottom of the stairs. She was an odd sight, dressed to the nines with her hair and make-up all done but at the same time rocking a crying Mercia dressed in her sleep suit.

"Give me a minute!" Severus called back down and she could tell her nagging was annoying him but she really didn't have any other choice. Hermione rolled her eyes, walking back and forth with her baby girl for a few more minutes to try and stop her crying, it didn't work very well, her crying got a little quieter but didn't stop.

"Finally!" We are going to be _late_!" Hermione snapped when Severus appeared at the foot of the stairs.

He was dressed up very smart too, he was wearing deep green silk dress robes, Hermione had dressed to match him in a deep green floor length silk maxi dress with a v-neckline. Since Hermione had chosen Gryffindor red for Christmas it was only fair, although she and Severus had argued about that incident 6 times in the short period of time between Christmas and New Year. The arguments they had however weren't really fights, they just bickered until one of them caved and the other got their way.

"Calm down woman." Severus said in his usual laid back tone of voice, like nothing in the world bothered him, "We're not going to be late." He added as he put his arm around her shoulder and led her to the door.

"Oh really? Because I actually checked the clock and we were supposed to drop Mercia off 10 minutes ago." Hermione retorted, shooting a glare at her Husband,

Severus only raised an eyebrow at her, "But the Ball doesn't start for 15 minutes, Molly won't mind that we're a little late."

"Yeah she probably wont because she's used to it." Hermione said, her tone was no longer angry, it was more playful as she shot a look at Severus who smirked, "I like to take my time in getting ready." He said simply as they left the mansions wards and apparated to the burrow.

"You look marvellous by the way." Severus said to Hermione as they walked up the gravel path to the kitchen door.

All anger and annoyance now gone Hermione smiled, "Thank you, you look very smart too." She said, walking into the kitchen with Severus just behind her.

"Molly?" Hermione called as she walked through the house, she knew Molly couldn't be far because all the main facilities were downstairs with only the bedrooms (many now unoccupied) upstairs.

Molly walked out of the living room and smiled broadly at Hermione and Severus, "Oh hello dear." She said to Hermione, taking Mercia from her arms, "Severus." She added with a smile.

Severus gave her a polite nod and a smile. Hermione gave the woman she thought of as a second mother instructions, "I've just given Mercia her night bottle so she shouldn't need another but she might wake up a little upset so I've put one in the bag just in case, I changed her just before we left but there are some nappies in there too, and she's really tired so she'll probably go down very soon, and she usually sleeps the whole night."

Molly smiled a strange little smile, it was the 'it's cute how concerned a mother you are', sort of smile, Hermione thought.

"I've raised 7 Hermione, we'll be fine." Molly chuckled, and Hermione laughed, "Oh I know, it's just that you don't know her routine."

"I understand." Molly said, still smiling.

"Thanks so much for doing this Molly, I know you're watching Saria too so it means a lot." Hermione said genuinely meaning it, "Its so hard to find a babysitter on New Years Eve, most of our friends are going to the Ball and my parents are hosting a New Years party."

"Oh don't worry about it dear, Arthur and I haven't gone out on New Years Eve for a good few years now, it really isn't a problem." Molly said kindly, adding, "Now on you go or you'll be late for the ball."

Severus chuckled, "Thanks again Molly." He said as he took Hermione's hand and led her out of the house, they apparated straight away to the gates of Hogwarts and began to walk up the path which was lit with thousands of real fairies just like the garden had been when the Yule Ball had been held in her 4th year.

"I didn't realise Hogwarts had a Yule Ball unless it was a special occasion." Hermione commented to Severus as they walked into the familiar entrance hall.

"They don't." Severus admitted, "I've been to two in my lifetime, one was in my 5th year in honour of an ex classmate becoming minister for magic and the other was the one held in your 4th year."

Hermione frowned slightly, "So what is the special occasion?" She asked which caused Severus to chuckle, "You're best friends with it." He said and realisation hit Hermione. They stood in the brightly lit entrance hall which was filled with students and several professors. They had clearly gotten here in time.

"So this is in Harry's honour?" Hermione asked, and Severus nodded, glancing around as if looking for someone.

"Does Harry know?" Hermione asked, her best friend hadn't mentioned it to her and they saw each other quite often for play dates for Mercia and Saria.

"Oh yes, Albus told him all about it. He agreed on the condition that he be able to take Draco as his date without it causing controversy." Severus told Hermione matter of factly.

Hermione made a face, "It shouldn't now. I mean the story was released in mid December, surely by now people have gotten over it."

"Most people have." Severus agreed, "However you get the occasional idiot who decides to jeer or abuse them on the street."

Hermione scoffed which caused Severus to look at her with curiosity, "That's nothing." she said simply, "You and I get that on the street too."

Severus observed her for a moment before nodding, "It's expected Hermione, you're 19 and I'm 38, almost 39. People naturally assume I'm taking advantage of you."

Hermione nodded, deep in thought it seemed, "What are you thinking?" Severus asked his wife curiously.

Hermione smiled at him, rather mischievously, "Well Harry and Draco getting their story out made things a little easier and I happen to hold a lot of blackmail over Rita Skeeter."

Severus' eyes widened, "You want to let Rita Skeeter write our story? Do we really need publicity Hermione, won't that only make things worse?"

"I don't see why it would." Hermione said matter of factly, "If people understood they would view us differently and all our friends know the truth, why shouldn't the world? Trust me Severus the blackmail I have on Rita is good, Azkaban good, she'll write exactly what I want her too."

Severus smirked at the look in her eye, "I won't even ask what you have on her, but I do believe its good. You should have been a Slytherin."

Hermione actually laughed at that, "I was." She reminded him, raising an eyebrow at him as he chuckled, "True, you were a Gryffindor for longer though."

"True." Hermione agreed with a small smile.

"Professor Snape?"

Hermione and Severus both turned around at the voice, it had come from a boy who looked to be in his 5th year maybe, Hermione vaguely remembered him from her time at Hogwarts, she knew he was a Slytherin.

Going in a flash from smiling and joking with his wife to cruel potions master Severus said, "Yes Mr. Nott?"

Then it rang the bell in Hermione's head, Nott, this was Thomas Nott, Theodore Notts younger boy, Theodore had been a Slytherin in Hermione's year and his Father had been a death eater though he was now in Azkaban.

This boy, Thomas, seemed okay, he smiled at Severus and asked, a little shyly, "Anton and I were just wondering Professor if this was your wife." His cheeks turned red and Hermione could tell Severus was trying not to smirk. He was obviously less harsh with his own students as Hermione doubted a 5th year from any other house would have been brave enough to ask that question.

"Yes, she is Nott." Severus replied simply, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh." Thomas said, blushing again as he turned to Hermione, "It's just because I've seen you in the daily prophet. You were with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in that photo on the front page."

Hermione smiled at Thomas, "Yes, I was, Harry and Draco are my best friends."

Thomas was still blushing beetroot as he said, "That was why I wanted to ask you a question."

Hermione was a little curious but she smiled all the same, "Ask away."

Looking a little relieved and slightly less embarrassed Thomas said, "Well you were a Gryffindor and Draco was a Slytherin and you were still friends so I wanted to ask you if you think Professor Dumbledore would make a new school rule that bans discrimination by house." Now Thomas had started speaking he didn't seem to be able to stop, "Me and my big brother Theo never ever liked you-know-who but people treated us badly just for being Slytherin's and that's not fair, is it?"

Hermione's smile was genuine now, she shook her head, "It isn't fair, just like it isn't fair to make fun of Ravenclaws for being smart or Hufflepuffs for apparently being stupid." Severus and Hermione exchanged a quick glance and Hermione said to Thomas, "You know what Thomas, I start teaching here in April, and when I do I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore about this idea of yours, me and Professor Snape, okay?"

Thomas grinned and nodded, "Thanks Mrs. Snape!" He said happily as he walked away to join his friends.

"That was nice of you." Severus said as the doors opened and the excited students started to file into the great hall.

Hermione shrugged, "He made a very good point and he didn't seem the evil mini death eater type. She said, sighing softly and adding, "But being in Slytherin for that short time I know that not many of them are, its just what they are brought up to do, whether they like it or not."

Severus nodded, sliding his hand into hers as they walked in the great hall behind the now slower moving crowd, "It wasn't a good house to be in. If I could go back and will the hat to put me in Gryffindor I would have."

Hermione shook her head, smiling at him, "No you wouldn't, as someone who knows about time travel trust me on this, if you'd done that you wouldn't be who you are today, and that would be a shame."

"True." Severus said simply, not having time to elaborate because Hermione spotted, Harry, Draco, Luna, Ron, Neville and Ginny and dragged Severus over to join them. At the table was also Professor McGonagall and Hagrid. There was a seat for Dumbledore too but he was across the hall talking to Professor Flitwick.

"A little late you two." Harry teased when they arrived, he tapped an invisible watch and chuckled as Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed to Severus, "He spent 2 hours upstairs getting ready!"

"Really?" Harry asked, shaking his head in amusement, "It took me about 10 minutes to get ready, Draco however hogged the bathroom all day."

Draco only smirked and ran a hand through his silvery hair, "Hey, inhuman good looks don't come naturally." He said causing a ripple of laughter to go around the table.

"How was Saria when you dropped Mercia off?" Harry asked, when he'd stopped chuckling at Draco.

"Oh I think she was asleep." Hermione told Harry who seemed relieved, "We tried to keep her up all day so she'd sleep through the night for Molly, she still wakes up every few hours."

Hermione smiled at Harry, "Are you two still at the stage where you take turns in getting up with her?" She asked.

Draco nodded, "We have a night each." He said, rolling his eyes, "And most of the time she's fine on Harry's night and wakes up 5 times on my night."

Hermione chuckled, "Enjoy it while it lasts. Severus used to get up with me or we'd take it in turns now he pulls a pillow over his face and pushes me out of the bed to get up with her at night."

The tables occupants chuckled, and Draco smirked at his Godfather, "Do you know what, that's an excellent idea."

Severus shot an amused look at Hermione and received a glare from Harry who did look, come to think of it, a little sleep deprived.

"It must be exciting though, having a baby." Ginny said, receiving an odd look from Neville.

"It's brilliant." Hermione said honestly, "it's the most hard work ever but the most rewarding too. It's the midnight feeds and the first few months that are difficult but Mercia is 4 months now and she's really settled down."

Harry yawned as he said, "Lucky you, Saria is still in the midnight feeding stage."

"Keep bottles stashed in every room of the house." Severus said to Harry, "Just keep them with the powder and use magic to put the water in and sterilise it, it's so much easier."

Hermione shot Severus a glare, "I knew you weren't getting up and going to the kitchen when you fed her!"

McGonagall was smiling at the young adults as they all talked, "Severus works with Potions Hermione, he'll use a shortcut for anything in life he can think of one for." She teased, Severus raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled, it was true.

"Anyway, you're not thinking of having babies just yet Gin, are you?" Hermione asked, teasing her friend who blushed and Neville looked very curious.

"Oh no, I just wondered, I need to finish my midwife training first." Ginny said, covering up her question, the others hid smiles at the embarrassment, it was clear Ginny really wanted a baby, Hermione knew this already from how much her best friend loved Mercia.

"Hey, did your Mum and Andrew tell Oliver about them dating yet?" Hermione asked Draco out of the blue.

The question caused Draco and Harry to burst out laughing, and Hermione figured that meant yes.

"Narcissa and Andrew invited Draco and I round for a boxing day meal." Harry explained, "And Oliver was there too."

Hermione smiled, she could see where this story was going.

"Well Oliver first fainted when he found out about me and Draco." Harry continued, causing Hermione to chuckle, "And then when Narcissa and Andrew told him they were thinking of getting married, he fainted again."

Hermione was shaking her head, Oliver hadn't reacted well, that wasn't too surprising knowing what she did about the old Quidditch captain.

The group made small talk for the rest of the evening occasionally dancing too, but in general it was a good night made so good because of the good company. When it neared midnight most of the students had gone back to bed with only the 6th and 7th years being allowed to stay until midnight. The group were all sitting at the table as Dumbledore counted down the seconds to the New Year with a sonorous charm, everyone in the hall was counting with him.

"5. 4. 3. 2. 1. HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

As the countdown ended fireworks were set off outside and could be seen through the glass ceiling, some of Fred and George's indoor fireworks had been set off inside too and were flying about the room exploding over certain tables and raining confetti, chocolate or candy down on the people at that table.

The people of Severus and Hermione's table all clinked together their champagne glasses and toasted the new year loudly like everyone else in the hall did. Severus and Hermione shared a very meaningful kiss on their first proper New Years together, a gentle, sweet but passionate kiss that signified a new beginning.

When Hermione broke the kiss she whispered, "I love you."

Severus smiled, "I love you too." He replied quietly as the hall was still full of noise as people celebrated the start of the New Year.

"My new years resolution is to stop being late." Severus promised Hermione who chuckled, "My new years resolution is to kick your arse when you break yours." She teased with a wink at her Husband, he chuckled and put his arm around her shoulder as they looked up through the ceiling at the fireworks. They were both very happy and content, and they were ready for this new start, this new beginning.

_**To Be Continued =)**_

_**RON AND LUNA'S WEDDING IS NEXT :O**_


	45. Spring Blossoms

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 45 - Spring Blossoms_

_**A/N - Okay so we've skipped a few months here. It was the start of January in the last chapter and now it's the start of March so 2 months have gone by.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

When Severus and Hermione woke up on the 1st of March to warm sunshine, blue skies and the new flowers in the garden blossoming it was almost like a good omen.

"The Wedding is today!" Hermione said happily as she rolled over in bed to face her husband.

"Hm." Severus said, as though deep in thought, this of course caused Hermione to frown, "What's on your mind?" She asked gently.

Severus shook off the dazed look in his eyes and looked at Hermione, she had the feeling he could read her thoughts at that moment although he swore he never used leglimency on her, "Oh I was just thinking, it will be a year that you've been back in your time soon."

Hermione had completely forgotten about that, "Oh, right, yeah it will be." She realised with a small frown, "Wait, you remember the exact date I got back?"

Severus nodded vaguely, "You don't?"

Hermione shook her head, "I had a lot of other things on my mind." She said and Severus made a small sound of agreement. They were silent for a moment until Severus broke the silence, "It was the 24th of March, a Thursday."

There was another moment of silence, "I'm sorry Severus." Hermione said softly but the potions master only shook his head, "Don't be sorry." He said, sitting up in bed and smiling at her, "Now, I believe we have a wedding to get ready for."

Hermione smiled back at him, "Yes! Since I'm a bridesmaid I need to be at Luna's place for 9.30am so I'll need you to dress Mercia and feed her, obviously I'll be standing during the Wedding so I won't see you until the meal after."

As she said all of this Hermione had stood up, grabbed a baggy t-shirt and a pair of jeans and made her way toward the bathroom to shower.

Just as she was about to close the door Severus stood too, saying, "I'll get started on that now." And he was sure he heard a muffled call of, "You better!"

* * *

"You look beautiful Luna."

Ginny and Hermione who were Luna's bridesmaids were staring at their friend in awe. Being Luna she had chosen a more unique wedding dress, it was vintage in fact as it was the dress her Mother had worn when she got married. However the uniqueness of it made it all the more beautiful, it was just so Luna. The dress was traditional white, it was entirely lace but with silk underneath and it looked very classy. The top part of the dress had a high neckline and long fitted sleeves then there was a silk ribbon belt tied in a bow at the front. The dress then fanned out, there was an underskirt so it didn't just lie flat but it wasn't puffy and tacky either. It wasn't floor length, it stopped just below her knee's. Luna had paired the dress with a pair of white high heeled satin shoes and it looked amazing.

Ginny had styled Luna's hair, it was down and straight, her hair was so long it reached the middle of her back. Ginny had also done her make-up, she had done a very good job of it too, there was a subtle hint of eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara and a pale lipstick, she looked absolutely amazing.

Luna smiled broadly at her two best friends, "I hope Ron will think so too."

"Of course he will." Hermione assured Luna, she still found it a little hard to believe that this was Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegoods wedding.

"And if he doesn't he's a tool." Ginny added with a smirk, this caused them all to chuckle.

It was strange to see Luna so composed even though she was a little nervous, neither of them had ever seen her like that before. The door to the side-room opened and Xenophilius walked in.

"It's time to go Luna." He said with a smile, Hermione imagined he was nervous too, after all Luna was his only child. Taking a deep breath Luna took a step forward, Ginny put her veil down and carrying their flowers she and Hermione walked along behind Luna and her Dad. They reached the doors to the main church and as they opened the bridal march began. As they walked past the pew where Severus, Mercia, Neville and Draco were sitting Ginny and Hermione gave them a smile and a small wave. Harry was standing at the alter by Ron's side and a little to the side of him stood Fred and George. Ron only had eyes for Luna as she reached the alter, her Dad lifted her veil, kissed her on the cheek and moved to sit down next to Molly. Ron smiled a little nervously at Luna and took her hand as Hermione and Ginny took their places next to her.

The service was simple but lovely, they didn't make up their own vows they just used the standard wizarding ones. Once the vows had been said the rings were exchanged and then they were officially bonded as most wizarding marriages were, including her and Severus'.

Mrs. Weasley sobbed throughout the whole wedding and when the ceremony was over and Ron and Luna had been announced man and wife and kissed they all stood as the newly married couple left the hall. Together they got into their wedding car which was actually a thestral pulled carriage that would take them to reception hall where there would also be an afternoon meal. The other guests milled out of the small church in Hogsmeade. It was the same place she and Severus had gotten married, it made sense as it was all wizards and witches invited, it would look slightly strange getting married in a muggle church or town because all the men were wearing dress robes and several of them wizards hats. Ginny, Hermione and Harry hung back a little and met up with Neville, Severus and Draco in the middle of the church, they sort of split off into their separate couples but at the same time stayed in their group.

"That was a beautiful wedding." Ginny was saying to Neville who was agreeing, adding in a whisper, "I know you can't wait until ours."

Harry on the other hand was berating Draco, "Saria was crying during the ceremony!"

"I know!" Draco snapped, "I forgot to bring her bottle, she hasn't had her 11am one yet."

"What? It's noon Draco!" Harry exclaimed and Draco sighed, "I am aware of that Harry." He said, rolling his eyes.

"You forgot it, give Saria to me and go back to the house and get it." Harry ordered, they had now left the Church and were standing in the warm sunlight in Hogsmeade high street.

Hermione chuckled as Draco shot Harry a glare and spun gracefully before disaparrating, "I never thought I'd see the day when Draco Malfoy took orders from you Harry."

They were all standing on the cobbled street as the carriages pulled by thestrals carried the wedding guests to the hall. There was only one left and it seemed like a silent agreement that they'd wait for Draco to get back and all go to the reception hall together. Harry smirked from where he was stroking one of the thestrals manes, "Oh yeah, he's the woman." He said with a chuckle.

Hermione laughed, "I don't find that hard to believe." She said, catching Severus' eye as he said, his tone laced with amusement, "Nor do I."

"Although I never thought you were very manly Harry." Ginny teased and Harry scoffed, "Please, I defeated Lord Voldemort, how much more manly can you get?"

With a pop Draco reappeared just in time to hear Hermione retort in amusement, "Cockiness isn't a good look on you Harry."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry as the group all got into the carriage and it moved off, "Is he doing the whole 'I defeated Voldemort' thing?" He asked and the others found it rather funny how well he knew Harry.

"Here." Draco added, throwing the bottle to Harry who was sitting across from him next to Hermione. His seeker instincts kicked in and he raised a hand, catching it swiftly.

"Nice catch." Ginny said, she sounded impressed, but Harry supposed it was just because she having played seeker knew good instincts when she saw them.

Harry shot her a grin before starting to feed Saria who immediately stopped gurning and accepted the milk. Harry, not seeming to bother about the other people spoke to Saria just as Hermione talked to Mercia who was now 6 months old and was sitting up by herself and shuffling around on her bum, she was so close to crawling but she hadn't quite mastered it yet.

Mercia only got two bottles now, one in the morning and one at night, she was now on jars of baby food which was hell for Hermione and Severus because it made so much damn mess. With April fast approaching Hermione would soon be teaching at Hogwarts. She was both worried and excited about this, she had no idea about where Mercia would go, she couldn't ask Molly to watch her all day 5 days a week, it was just too much.

"You're a hungry little girl aren't you?" Harry was saying to Saria, as he shot Draco a pointed glare, "You've had to wait a whole hour for this bottle."

Draco rolled his eyes at Severus who suppressed a smirk, Neville who was sitting next to Draco was sure he heard the blonde mutter, "And he says I'm the woman in the bloody relationship."

Saria had just finished her bottle when the carriage came to a stop and they all climbed out, they went into the hall which was decorated in Luna's odd style with colourful hangings and butterbeer corks on string pinned to the walls, all the same the atmosphere was lovely and as they all sat down to a meal they talked amongst themselves.

At the head table was Ron, Luna, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley and Luna's Dad. At one of the tables right at the very front sat Neville, Ginny, Severus, Hermione, Mercia, Draco, Harry and Saria. Mercia was in a high chair but Saria being younger and not yet on solid foods was in a pram by the table.

Hermione kept scolding Severus for feeding Mercia the scraps he didn't like and Severus kept retorting, "I'm giving her healthy food Hermione! She likes vegetables! Look yummy vegetables." And sure enough Mercia ate all of his vegetables.

"Yes Severus." Hermione would retort, "But you are supposed to eat vegetables too! They keep you healthy! They stop your skin from getting sallow!"

"It's a bit late then, isn't it?" Harry muttered under his breath with a smirk, this only resulted in Hermione casting a silencing charm on Harry which then resulted in Draco jinxing Hermione. Luckily both spells were lifted by Severus before the bride and groom could notice anything.

Once the delicious meal was finished it was time for the speeches. Luna's Dad gave a slightly strange but moving speech about how he was happy to give his daughter away to live a happy married life. There were only two speeches at this wedding, and the second was Harry's, this one Hermione wanted to listen too.

"Ron and I have been friends for about 8 years now and all through our school years he stood by my side no matter what stupid quest to save the world I was planning." There were some chuckles and Ron grinned proudly, "But Luna didn't come along on one of these missions until our 6th year and honestly back then I never thought I'd see this day." Harry said honestly but not unkindly, "Ron and Luna were so different then, in fact they still are but I think I myself can definitely say that sometimes opposites attract." Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry who only smirked and continued, "I think Ron started to fall for Luna after she first commentated for a Quidditch match and accused the opposing player of having 'losers lurgy'." Again there was a fresh bout of laughter and Luna was smiling too. Harry smiled at the couple and continued, "I'm pretty sure she burst into song of Weasley is our King into the microphone too even though he wasn't playing as he was in the hospital wing which gave everyone a good laugh." More laughter, an amused grin from Ron.

"But." Harry said, preparing to finish off his speech, "I'm glad that Ron and Luna have found happiness with each other and I want to toast to them." He raised his glass, "To Ron and Luna!"

All around the room everyone echoed the toast and drank from their champagne glasses.

As Ron and Luna took up the dance floor for their first dance Hermione found herself looking back to this time last year when she'd still been in the past and she'd been watching Remus and Sirius struggle with their feelings for each other. Everything was so different now, but that wasn't a bad thing at all. Everyone was happy and moving on, but it didn't seem sad anymore, it just felt right.

**TBC.**


	46. Decisions, Decision

Into the Past

Chapter 46 - Decisions, Decisions

**_A/N - In this chapter Hermione starts working at Hogwarts and she and Severus need to find something for Mercia as they can't let Molly and Narcissa watch her all day because its not fair xD I would do that, my mum & dad are both childminders I'd be like yep take them you've got 5 other kids anyway today LOL._**

**_So we are nearing the end! After this chapter we have three more, there will be another Wedding too cause I just love weddings ;)_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!_**

* * *

"Severus we really need to figure out what to do with Mercia." Hermione said one morning as they sat at the kitchen bar drinking coffee and eating cereal. Mercia who was now 7 months old was happily bouncing in her high chair as she ate some of her dry cereal and threw some of it across the room at her parents.

Severus looked up from the daily prophet with a frown, "What do you mean?" He asked, he was clearly distracted by something in the paper.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well I go back to work in a week and we haven't made arrangements for Mercia." She said, as if this was obvious, "And since I grew up as a muggle I have no idea what magical children do, I mean in the muggle world I went to nursery and primary school but magical children don't go to school until they're 11 so what do we do with her?"

Severus placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders to calm her down, it was clear she was very stressed about this, "Hermione, breath." Severus said, he found it vaguely amusing how she was so intelligent but freaked out about the simple things.

"In the wizarding world children sometimes have tutors if they have rich parents but generally their parents teach them. When the parents are working they go to a nursery, Mercia's been enrolled since she was born, I sorted everything out when you were pregnant, calm down."

Hermione felt two things in that moment, shock and a rush of gratitude, "You…you sorted it all out?" She asked in quiet surprise.

Severus nodded, "Of course I did." He said as if him not doing so was an offending thing. His features softened when he saw Hermione's confusion, "Sometimes I forget you didn't grow up in our world." He admitted, "In the wizarding world its traditional for the Father to enrol the baby at Nursery and Hogwarts when the woman is pregnant. I called the Nursery last month and gave them Mercia's starting date, I'm sorry for not mentioning it to you, like I said I sometimes forget you don't know these things."

Hermione shook her head, "Oh its okay." She said, "You don't have to be sorry at all, I'm just glad everything's sorted out." That was the truth, but it was also true she was surprised that she hadn't known this fact about the wizarding world.

"So what Nursery is she going too?" Hermione asked and Severus looked just a little cautious, "Well its also traditional for the child to go to the same Nursery as the Father…" He said sheepishly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her Husband, "Severus." Hermione began patiently, "What Nursery is she going too?"

Looking slightly scared Severus replied, "Abraxas Malfoy Daycare Centre."

The explosion he had expected came almost immediately.

"YOU'RE SENDING HER TO A SLYTHERIN NURSERY? NO FREAKING WAY SEVERUS SNAPE! YOU WANT HER TO BE A SLYTHERIN, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT SHE WON'T BE A GRYFFINDOR? I AM NOT HAVING IT! I'LL FIND A BETTER NURSERY BY MYSELF!"

And when the outburst was over and Severus felt that it was safe to talk, "As Abraxas is dead, as is Lucius, the Nursery is in the care of Narcissa and Draco, Narcissa runs it with the help of Pansy Parkinson who I'm sure you'll remember and Blaise Zabini."

Hermione's cheeks flushed with colour at this news, "Oh." She said simply, trying to ignore the smug look on Severus' face.

"Well Narcissa is my best friend." Hermione reasoned, more to herself than Severus, "And Pansy and Blaise turned to the side of the light with Draco in the war…"

"Exactly." Severus said and there was quite a hint of 'I told you so' in his tone of voice.

"Well, I guess I can deal with Mercia going there." Hermione conceded and Severus grinned, he had won, yet again.

* * *

When Hermione and Severus arrived at the Nursery at 7am on Monday morning they were greeted by Pansy Parkinson who Hermione was startled to see, looked pretty. At school Pansy had never been much of a looker but her once short black hair had been grown and was now long and straight, her once orange make-up coated face was fresher and she looked like a whole new person.

"Severus." Pansy greeted her old potions master warmly, she then turned to Hermione and smiled, "Hermione." She greeted the other girl, "I wanted to apologise for the way we treated you at school. Obviously with what happened between Draco and Potter I assume you can now see that things have changed."

Hermione was surprised for the second time that morning, Pansy seemed more mature, kinder, she really did seem like someone else, "I appreciate that Pansy." Hermione said with a smile, "Inter-house relations don't matter now that we're all adults." She held out her hand and Pansy shook it.

"Severus has been telling me about this adorable baby of yours." Pansy said as Hermione put Mercia down and she crawled across the room to one of the toy boxes, she had started crawling a couple of weeks ago and was so fast that Severus and Hermione had to watch her constantly, "But she's even cuter when I see her in person than in the photos."

Severus smiled, rather proudly, Mercia was a beautiful baby, she still had the jet black hair she'd been born with, it was curly now but still very short. The thing about Mercia that made her so adorable and would make her very pretty when she was older was her eyes, she had large blue eyes and pale skin.

"Now our services are limited." Pansy explained to the couple, "If you are slightly later dropping off one day or pick up early you'll still be charged for the time she should have been here for which is 7am to 5pm."

"That's fair." Hermione said, she hadn't expected anything less.

"We do the usual, we feed the children, play with them, put them down for a nap. However we don't do potty training, we'd appreciate it if you potty trained them over a holiday so they come back to us potty trained properly." Hermione nodded again as Pansy continued, "We don't do holidays but as you are both teachers I doubt that will be a problem. We can do weekends but the charge is doubled and you will need to request the date two weeks before."

After taking a note of all of this Hermione and Severus kissed Mercia goodbye. Hermione had no need to be worried, Mercia was used to being carted around, sometimes Molly would watch her and other times she'd be with Harry and Draco. She didn't mind being around new people and it helped that this was also Saria's nursery. When Hermione and Severus left she didn't even notice because she was too busy playing with all the new toys.

As Severus and Hermione apparated and walked up the path to Hogwarts where they had just come from since it was where they lived now, they talked about Hermione's first day.

"So are you an apprentice or a teacher?" Severus asked his wife who took a deep breath, it was clear she was nervous, "A little of both at the moment, I'm taking 1st, 2nd and 3rd year classes alone but I'm helping Minerva out with 4th, 5th, 6th and 7th year classes until Christmas, she resigns from teaching then and when we come back in January I officially take over as the Transfiguration teacher, but I mean I'll be so young, I'm worried they won't take me seriously."

"You may be young but your attitude is a lot older than your years, I think you'll be the perfect combination, they'll relate to you and like you but respect you too." Severus told his wife confidently and the words made her feel less nervous. Hermione was quite lucky really, she had always been one of the oldest in her year, she had turned 12 in September of 2002 only 18 days after arriving at Hogwarts, Ron hadn't turned 12 until March and Harry hadn't had his 12th birthday until the Summer Holidays. It had also meant that when Hermione went into the past she was already 18. Hermione had then turned 19 two days after Mercia had been born so when September rolled around she'd be 20 even though the boys were still 19.

"Thanks." She said with a soft smile as they walked into the great hall, Hermione sat down in her seat next to him at the table and tucked into a bit of toast, they hadn't had time to get breakfast before dropping Mercia off at Nursery.

"Oh Hermione, this is your teaching timetable." McGonagall said when they had been sitting down for 10 minutes or so. Slightly anxiously Hermione looked over the timetable.

The timetable was pretty full, in fact she only had 6 free periods a week. Her first day started with the 1st and 3rd years before break which she would teach alone, then the 2nd and 4th years after break, she'd be sitting in on McGonagall for the 4th years. After lunch Hermione would again be assisting McGonagall as they had the 5th years for a double period and then the 7th years.

* * *

When Hermione stood up in front of her first ever class all the nerves seemed to vanish. She smiled kindly around the room of 1st years, this was the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff class.

"Hello everyone, my name is Professor Snape." Hermione began, causing frowns from some members of the class, "I know you are probably confused because you have another teacher called Professor Snape, don't you?"

There were several nods and Hermione said, "The other Professor Snape is my husband so to make it less confusing for everyone you can call me Professor Hermione." She told them.

"Now, I remember being a 1st year and hating that we didn't get to do enough practical work so today we're going to practice some very simple transfiguration. The charm is called 'Duro' and it transfigures anything into stone." Hermione waved her wand and each pupil instantly had a small apple or orange in front of them, "We're going to start with small objects, you simply point your wand at the object and say the incantation 'Duro' with this wand movement." Hermione demonstrated the wand movement and instructed the first years to try it themselves.

The room was instantly full of chatter and sound as everyone attempted to turn their fruit into stone. The first few attempts didn't turn out much and Hermione smiled at one small boy who kept blowing up his fruit, she was strongly reminded of Seamus Finnigan. There was one girl sitting at the front who looked like she was making progress, her fruit had gone grey but hadn't yet turned to stone. Two attempts later the Ravenclaw girl had successfully turned her fruit to stone and Hermione awarded 10 points to Ravenclaw. The class packed up their books and left talking about what a good lesson it had been.

Hermione felt the rest of the day went well, Hermione taught the third years Fera Verto with only one person managed to get somewhere and she was reminded of Ron as she looked at the furry goblet, unlike Rons attempt this one didn't have a tail. Hermione taught the second years a more advanced spell than Duro, she taught them Avifors the charm to turn an object into a bird, one Slytherin boy managed to make his pencil grow wings and fly but other than that the spell proved difficult.

Hermione observed McGonagall's teaching and milled through the 4th years helping them with their wand movements as they tried to do cross species transfiguration. The 5th years were learning the bubble head charm and again Hermione helped them out with their wand movements and the incantation, the 7th years had the particularly tricky task of researching about animagi in detail, McGonagall issued them with homework to write an essay on the precise method of becoming an animagi and said Hermione could mark it if she wanted.

All in all it had been a good first day Hermione decided as she arrived at the Nursery to pick Mercia up. Severus worked later than her, although officially both of their last classes finished at 4.30pm Severus had to clean up his dungeon after his last class and dispose of all the potions so Hermione had said she'd do the pick ups if Severus did the drop offs and it seemed like a pretty fair deal.

"Hermione!" A voice called when she walked in and Hermione grinned at the familiar voice, "Narcissa!"

Hermione enveloped her old friend in a hug, "Hey! It's been a while."

Narcissa nodded, "Oh you have a baby though Hermione, and a job, trust me I know how busy you must be." She said with a smile.

Pansy chose that moment to arrive with Mercia who reached out for her Mother the moment she saw her, "She's been perfectly fine today Hermione, she was fed at noon and we gave her a couple of snacks, she slept for about half an hour at 2pm."

"Thanks Pansy." Hermione said as she took Mercia into her arms and let the little girl snuggle into her shoulder, "I need to go Narcissa or I'll miss dinner at Hogwarts, but I promise we'll catch up one weekend when I don't have marking."

"Don't worry about it Hermione." Narcissa said, "We'll catch up when you have the time."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Hermione said, smiling and waving at Narcissa as she left the Nursery and apparated back to Hogwarts. Sure enough when Hermione reached the castle dinner was in full swing and she made her way up to the head table where McGonagall had so kindly put a high chair for Mercia.

"How did you find your first day?" McGonagall asked as Hermione fed Mercia.

Hermione smiled at the older woman, "Oh I absolutely loved it, this 1st year in my Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class performed a perfect Duro spell on an apple on her 5th attempt, even I didn't manage that in school."

McGonagall smiled, "I got the impression you were enjoying it when I watched you with the pupils."

Hermione nodded, feeding another spoon to Mercia, "I just find it very satisfying, knowing that I'm helping them learn all this stuff."

"I know exactly what you mean." McGonagall said with another smile before she turned to answer a question Professor Sprout asked her.

At that moment Severus joined the table and sat down on the other side of Mercia, Hermione sighed in relief, "Oh Severus thank goodness, can you feed her? I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Of course." Severus said taking the spoon from Hermione as she helped herself to some steak pie.

"You really should have had lunch." Severus said to his wife who rolled her eyes, "I know but I was just enjoying it so much I completely forgot to eat."

Severus chuckled, that was typical Hermione, so immersed in her work she forgot to eat, "How was Mercia's first day at Nursery?" He asked, both of them were unaware of the other Professors watching the domestic scene with smiles.

"Oh Pansy said she was fine but I think it was because Narcissa was there so there was someone she recognised, she had a nap today so she probably wont go down until later tonight." Hermione told her Husband who nodded, feeding Mercia the last of her dinner and dishing out his own, "I have 7th year N.E.W.T papers to mark tonight, could you put her down?"

"Sure." Hermione replied and it was only then they noticed the others teachers looks, "What?" Hermione asked self-consciously.

Sprout chuckled, "Oh nothing Dear, its just a strange sight to see, a pleasant domesticated Severus."

Hermione chuckled and Severus scowled, Flitwick joined in, "Yes Hermione, it's a pleasant change." Severus only scowled more at this and then Trelawney decided to put her opinion into the mix, "My inner eye was always foggy around you Severus, I could never see into your soul, I always thought it was because you didn't have one."

The matter of fact way she had said this caused Hermione to chuckle, putting her head down to hide the laugh from Severus, "Did you perform occlumency whenever you were near her?" Hermione asked in an undertone so that only he and McGonagall could hear.

Severus replied in the same quiet voice, "Of course I did, did you think I wanted her telling me I was going to die old and lonely with a hairy heart?"

Hermione couldn't control her laughter at that point, eventually she choked out, "She said that to you?"

Severus seemed rather amused by her reaction to this, he nodded, "Before I realised what she could do which is read into facial expressions and such, now I make sure I don't let her anywhere near my thoughts." Severus told Hermione who shook her head in amusement. It was little moments like this when she realised how much she loved her life.

_**TBC.**_

_**A/N - There is another wedding in the next chapter! Ginny and Neville of course!**_


	47. Summer Bliss

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 47 - Summer Bliss_

_**A/N - Again skipping a few months. Hermione has now been working at Hogwarts for 2 months and this is set in June when she's still working at Hogwarts, in my story school doesn't break off for summer until the end of June.**_

_**At this point in the story Mercia is 9 months old and she can walk now! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

The months flew by when Hermione was working, life moved on very quickly, one weekend Mercia pulled herself up using the table and walked her first steps and then she got her first tooth in and came completely off her bottle and had a regular sleeping pattern.

Before Hermione knew it the date was June 12th and it was the day of her best friends wedding. Ginny and Neville were getting married on this hot sunny day and Hermione couldn't be more excited. Everyone who knew her knew that she loved weddings.

After spending the entire day with Ginny, helping her into her dress, doing her make-up, styling her hair, telling her she looked lovely and that she would love married life and soon she'd have lots of babies. It had been a very good day and when it eventually came time for the Wedding Hermione was surprised at Ginny's lack of nerves. She like the others was getting married in Hogsmeade Church but they were all apparating back to the burrow for the meal and after party.

Ginny, Hermione and Luna were riding together in the 'wedding' carriage to the small church, the carriage moved over the cobbles making it a bumpy ride but no one seemed to mind. Ginny beamed at Hermione, "In a few hours I'll be Mrs. Ginny Longbottom."

Hermione chuckled, "It takes a while to get used too, sometimes I forget I'm Mrs. Snape now."

Ginny shared her laughter and Luna agreed about forgetting your new married name sometimes, come to think of it, and Hermione pointed this out, after today none of them would have the same names they did when they first met.

That thought struck Hermione as they arrived at the church, it was sort of a sign of how much things had changed, everyone had gotten married young and Hermione suspected they would all have kids young too, after all Hermione already had a child. Hermione had understood during the war what the rush was but she had learned that in the wizarding world it was simply the way most people did things, they got married and had children young then worked when their children were young and had more free time when they went to Hogwarts. Hermione had been surprised to find out that when Mrs. Weasley had her first child, Charlie, she had only been 19, the same age Ginny was turning in a few weeks.

In the muggle world it was more likely that a job came before children but in the wizarding world it was the opposite way around.

Hermione put Ginny's veil down and smiled at her, "Ready to become Mrs. Longbottom?" She asked her best friend. Ginny grinned, "Definitely." She replied as Hermione and Luna took the train of her dress. Unlike Luna she had a more classic dress. Ginny's dress was strapless and fitted, white in colour of course. The dress clung to her figure and fanned out at the waist, it was floor length with a long train. There were gold embroidered sparkling patterns on the top and on the skirt. She looked amazing in it with her hair pulled up into a loose bun with curly strands falling down onto her face which had only a light layer of makeup on it.

The wedding march began to play and Ginny took a deep breath walking into the church which was decorated in Gryffindor scarlet red. It looked different than it had when Severus and Hermione had gotten married in it but also different than it had when Luna and Ron had gotten married in it. There weren't as many people as there had been at Ron and Luna's rather large wedding. Close family and friends of both Neville and Luna seemed to be the only people invited but there were about 30 guests.

As she had at Luna's wedding Hermione shot Severus a smile as she walked down the aisle behind Ginny, he was sitting with Mercia on his knee slipping her biscuits to make her sit still and not cry. Since she had started walking Mercia didn't ever want to be picked up, she just wanted to be running about the place all the time.

Ginny reached the end and as Luna's Dad had done Arthur lifted the veil and whispered 'Good Luck' to his daughter as he took his seat next to his wife who was crying, yet again.

Neville beamed at Ginny and took her hand, they turned to the minister who did the usual, they said their vows and were magically bonded then they were declared husband and wife and kissed to applause from the crowd and sobs from Molly.

Neville's best man had been Harry and his groomsmen had been Dean and Seamus, it was slightly odd considering how Neville was marrying Dean and Harry's ex-girlfriend Ginny but they seemed to be fine with it judging from the 'date' Dean had brought with him, Lavender Brown.

As everyone left and queued in line for the apparation points Hermione, Luna and Harry caught up with Severus, Ron and Draco.

"Blimey, did you see Mum?" Ron asked nobody in particular, "She was sobbing her heart out, I don't remember her being like that at our Wedding."

"I wasn't really paying attention." Luna said vaguely making Ron chuckle, Hermione smiled. "She was just as bad at your Wedding, trust me." She told Ron.

"Going to all these weddings and seeing all the crying parents makes me glad we didn't have one." Draco said to Harry who chuckled, "Yeah well we couldn't have had one if we wanted too."

"I think that's terrible." Hermione said, and Severus seemed to agree with her from his nod of agreement, "I mean two guys can get the same marital bond as a man and a woman but they aren't allowed the ceremony, how on Earth is that fair?"

"Its all about religion in the muggle world." Harry said, "But here its just prejudice."

"Its more than that." Draco said as they got closer to the front of the line, "It's the fact that weddings are traditionally for a man and a woman what with having a bride and a groom, it took 5 years of campaigning before the ministry changed the law to let two men have the marital bond, I doubt they'll allow gay weddings anytime soon."

Mercia was getting restless in Severus' arms so he put her down and let her run around in circles as they made their way further down the line. Saria who was 2 months younger than Mercia had only just started crawling and couldn't yet walk so Draco was holding her.

"Severus pick her up." Hermione said, a hint of impatience in her voice, "The grounds muddy and she's wearing a white dress."

Severus rolled his eyes at Draco and Harry as he lifted Mercia up, muttering something rude about Hermione under her breath that luckily she didn't hear.

Conversation stopped as the group finally reached the front of the line. There were four apparation points all marked by a large circle. The reason they had restricted apparation to these points was so that all 30 guests didn't apparate at the same time and arrive at the same place in the back garden of the burrow, it would have been chaos. The four of them made their way to a point, Draco taking Saria and Severus taking Mercia. They all spun when the green light told them the coast was clear and stepped out of the large rings at the gate to the burrow, together they made their way through the gate into the large back garden. It had been decorated for the wedding, there was a large tent with a marble floor that had a dance floor, a buffet and tables inside of it. Outside there was an area with a concrete floor with some tables and benches, the whole area, the inside included was lit with fairy lights and the place looked amazing.

They all sat down and helped themselves to the food from the buffet, talking amongst themselves as they all ate, as usual after the meal it was time for the speeches. Arthur gave a very moving speech about how Ginny was his only daughter and it was rather sad for him to see her grow up and move on but it was a proud moment too. Harry also gave a speech, mentioning how it was slightly odd he supposed to be speaking at this wedding considering how he had in the past dated Ginny, everyone chuckled when he mentioned that it wasn't an issue of him trying to steal her away from Neville as most of the guests knew about him and Draco. He said he'd known Neville for a long time and that he was one of the bravest people he knew, he then toasted the happy couple just as he had done at Ron and Luna's wedding and resumed his seat.

As per usual the next part was the first dance which was sweet, and after that Hermione's relaxing night was put to an end. Mercia had started to get fed up sitting in a high chair once she had finished all of her food so foolishly Hermione had lifted her out and decided to let her walk around. This idea had backfired because Mercia had then decided that she would spend the entire night running around the dance floor, after an hour of chasing her Hermione slumped into a seat next to Draco in exhaustion, "Severus, go." She said simply but understanding what she meant he got up to keep an eye on Mercia.

Draco was rocking a tired Saria in his arms when Hermione sat down, after taking a few minutes to regain her breath she spoke to him, "It's odd isn't it? How different everything is."

Draco nodded, looking away from Saria to watch the crowd on the dance floor, Hermione followed his line of sight, he was watching Harry dance with Ginny, they were laughing about something as Harry showed of the expert dancing skills Draco had taught him as he spun Ginny around and such things.

"Yeah." Draco replied softly, "To think a few years ago Harry was dating Ginny and thinking he'd spend the rest of his life with her."

Hermione nodded, more to herself than Draco because his eyes were glued on Harry, "A couple of years ago I thought I'd spend forever with Ron and look at what happened." She turned and caught Draco's eyes, "But change isn't always a bad thing." She added, making sure Draco knew she was glad that things had turned out the way they did.

"Yes." Draco agreed, "Change can be good." He drew his eyes away from Harry as he swapped partners with Ron, dancing with Luna so Ron could share a dance with his little sister. Somewhere near them Neville was dancing with Lavender and it looked as if she was questioning him on every single area of his relationship with Ginny who was now no longer his girlfriend or fiancé but his wife.

"They'll go to Hogwarts together." Hermione said, her eyes on the dance floor where Severus was crouching down and holding Mercia's hand as she jiggled about in some sort of dance, a small smile came to her lips at the sight which was simply adorable.

"Hmm." Draco said, thoughtfully, "Harry and I talked about that, I honestly couldn't say if they'll both be Slytherin's or both be Gryffindors or maybe one of each."

Hermione chuckled, both at what Draco had said and the fact that Severus had now lifted Mercia up and was dancing with her, "Severus and I argue about it all the time. He's determined she'll be a Slytherin since he was a Slytherin and I was too in the past, he says she's got too much Slytherin in her to be anything else."

Draco had chuckled too at that, "I have no idea, my whole family have been Slytherin's but Harry's the last heir of Godric Gryffindor, well I suppose Saria is too but I mean not by blood so its complicated."

Hermione understood what he meant, "Well I think it goes by how the child is raised, you were a Slytherin because you were raised to believe in Slytherin values and Harry was a Gryffindor because of the bravery he'd shown putting up with the abuse he did from those muggles." Hermione said thoughtfully, "I doubt it goes on blood but even if it does, Saria has a Slytherin and a Gryffindor birth parent."

Draco nodded, he smiled now though, "I suppose there's not much point thinking about it, they aren't going to Hogwarts for a very long time."

"Yes, that's very true." Hermione agreed and for a moment they were silent as Draco watched Saria sleeping and Hermione once again fixed her eyes on Severus and Mercia, he caught her and smiled then walked over holding the little girl who was clearly very tired.

"She's exhausted." Hermione said as she took Mercia from Severus who sat down to catch his breath and finish his drink.

"I'll just finish this drink and we'll head home." He told his wife who seemed to agree that this was the best course of action, "What time is it?" She asked.

"Its just after 11pm." Severus replied, finishing his butterbeer. Draco stood too and motioned for Harry to come over, he did so immediately, apologising to Lavender who he had been dancing with.

"Saria's asleep, I'm going to go home but you stay, you are the best man after all." Draco told Harry who looked torn, "Are you sure Draco? I don't mind coming home." He said truthfully but Draco smiled and shook his head, "Its fine honestly." He said and with that he left the hall.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked with a frown, Hermione shrugged her shoulders as best she could whilst holding Mercia who was nodding off.

Severus answered quietly so only Harry and Hermione could hear the answer. "It's the anniversary of his Father's death I believe. He died in the June before his 6th year."

"Oh." Harry realised with wide guilty eyes, "I'd better go home then and -"

Severus shook his head, "That's not a good idea Harry, he's going home early to mourn his Father alone, you should let him do that."

Harry looked like he was going to shout at Severus for a moment but then he sighed and nodded, "Yeah, your right." He said, glancing back over at the dance floor as if he wished he could go anywhere else but back over there.

"We had better find Ginny and Neville and wish them a happy honeymoon." Hermione said as she searched the room, eventually her eyes fell on them dancing at the side of the dance floor. She and Severus made their way over to the newlyweds.

"Hey Gin, Nev." Hermione said with a smile, she'd not really spoken to them much that night as they'd spent most of it dancing, "Severus and I have to head, Mercia's literally falling asleep on me."

"Aww!" Ginny cooed when she saw Mercia on Hermione's shoulder fighting to keep her eyes open but failing as they kept drooping shut. The moment Mercia's eyes fully shut they'd snap open again and the same thing would happen again, "What a shame, no problem Mione, I'll see you in a week when I get back from Hawaii." She grinned at the last part and Hermione smiled, "Have a great honeymoon."

"Congratulations." Severus added as Hermione hugged Ginny then Neville as best she could without dropping Mercia. The two of them then left the burrow and each apparated from one of the points to the gates of Hogwarts. They didn't talk much as they walked up the path so they didn't wake Mercia who had fallen asleep on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione herself felt very sleepy even though it was only 11.30pm, having a baby made you a lot more tired than you were when you were younger.

Severus whispered the password to the oak front doors and they made their way through the silent corridors, the students were all in bed or at least were supposed to be so they didn't pass anyone in the entrance hall or along the first corridor they walked along. In the 2nd corridor they said hello to Flitwick who was on patrol duty, he smiled at them and asked them in a whisper how their night had been. They thought they had gotten away with it and were about 5 minutes away from their rooms when the peace and quiet was disturbed.

A loud clanging noise came from a suit of armour as Peeves shot out of it, Hermione groaned, Mercia had stirred at the sound but hadn't woken up. Peeves grinned maliciously at them and burst out loudly into one of his crude silly rhymes, "Oh wakey wakey slimy baby! Wakey wakey!"

His loud singing did indeed wake Mercia up and she screamed loudly, Severus actually growled in frustration and grabbed his wand muttering, "Langlock!" Immediatly Peeves zoomed away clutching his throat and they continued along the corridor Hermione was trying to soothe Mercia and Severus was livid.

"Damn poltergeist! Torturing the students is all fine and well but he should show some respect for teachers at least! I want him out of here! It will take hours to get her to sleep now!" Severus was ranting under his breath.

"Calm down Severus, you sound like Filch." Hermione said and Severus was about to furiously ask Hermione why she too wasn't angry when he noticed the corridors were silent again. A glance to Hermione's arms informed him Mercia had quickly fallen back asleep.

Hermione chuckled at the look on his face and he put his arm around her shoulder as they walked along the last corridor to their rooms, sometimes Severus looked at his life and found it hard to believe it was really his.

_**TBC.**_


	48. Picnics & Rufus the Clabbert

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 48 - Being Sociable with Picnics & Rufus the Clabbert_

_**A/N - This is the second last proper chapter! :o So close to the end now. I'm kind of sad because I've really loved writing this story but hopefully I'll have as much fun with my new story "The 8**__**th**__** Year"!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, nought, zilch, nada!**_

* * *

It was a bright, sunny, beautiful summer's day. The large garden was lush and green with its exotic plants growing all around them. A large wooden table was set up in the middle of the beautiful garden with several chairs around it and a red and white tablecloth swaying in the slight summer's breeze. Mercia was sitting in the grass trying to catch a butterfly and Hermione was humming as she brought the cutlery out of the kitchen. Severus Snape was sitting on the porch swing with a particularly large scowl on his face.

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Severus asked Hermione as she made her way back up the steps to the kitchen.

His wife rolled her eyes, "I've told you Severus, we're married and we have friends it's considered a sociable thing to invite them all around every so often."

Severus had to try very hard not to roll his eyes or scoff at this, "But I'm not sociable." He whined.

Hermione smiled her amusement and sat down next to him on the porch swing, "That may be so but I am. I miss my friends Severus, it's hard you know trying to keep in touch with them and look after Mercia and find time for you all on top of working 5 days a week."

Severus had a feeling she was trying to guilt trip him and if so it was working, for a moment he was silent, "This isn't going to happen often, is it?" He asked, almost dreading the answer.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head, "Once a month so I can catch up with everyone." She promised.

"I guess I can handle that." Severus said in a resigned sort of way.

"Good." Hermione said with a smile as she kissed him lightly and then stood up on route for the kitchen again, "Keep an eye on Mercia she's trying to catch Rufus again."

Severus spun around as Hermione re-entered the house and hurried over to where Mercia was running after the Snape family's 'pet' Clabbert who for some strange reason had been named Rufus by his Mother. Severus lifted Mercia up and Rufus stuck his tongue out at her as if to say 'Haha!' then he shot back up the tree and peered at them through the branches. Severus knew Rufus wasn't dangerous and he liked it when Mercia chased after him because he knew she wouldn't catch him but all the same he'd rather she stayed away from him. Rufus who being a Clabbert was some strange kind of cross between a monkey and a frog with his smooth green skin and long legs and arms, but he also had razor sharp teeth which was why Severus worried about Mercia chasing him. His Father had gotten Rufus to guard the house against danger as the pustule on his head would glow red when he sensed danger and it could be seen clearly from the sitting room window glowing in the night when he was high in his tree. Although he had come in handy a couple of times he had become more of a pet than a Wizarding guard dog.

Mercia let Severus put her down and ran across the garden away from the tree to try and catch some of the butterflies hovering low over the hedges and he felt it was safe to sit down again. He moved back to the porch swing trying to force his tired eyes to stay open so he could keep an eye on his daughter.

"They really do grow up fast." A familiar voice said and Severus jumped, he turned to see Narcissa smiling at him from the kitchen door instead of Hermione, he frowned at the sight but Narcissa only smiled.

"It seems like it was just yesterday that she was so small." Narcissa said as she sat down next to Severus.

"Narcissa, what are you-" Severus began to say, but she cut him off, "Do you remember when she took her first steps Severus?" She sighed and took Severus' hand.

Severus was staring at her in disbelief and shock, "What are you-" He tried again but this time she had turned to face him, she smiled and kissed him and his eyes widened. What the hell was going on?

"Aghh!"

Severus sat up straight and looked around him; he was still sitting on the porch swing. He took a deep breath, that had been a disturbing dream. Wait…he'd fallen asleep, crap! Where was Mercia?

He didn't want to worry Hermione unless he had too, Severus ran to the part of the garden he'd last seen her but she wasn't there, for a moment there was silence apart from his deep breathing and the wind rustling the leaves on the trees.

Then Severus heard it, Mercia was giggling somewhere on the other side of the garden. Slowly Severus followed the sound until finally he located it. Mercia was in Rufus' tree.

"Rufus." Severus said in a tone of authority, "Can you show me Mercia?"

Mercia giggled even more and then she appeared hanging upside down still giggling madly as Rufus showed her to Severus.

Severus didn't know whether to be angry with Rufus or laugh and then he heard it, a very familiar laugh from a little behind him, the laugh made him smile, he loved to hear her laugh.

Severus turned around to see Hermione leaning against the kitchen door chuckling at the sight of their pet holding their daughter upside down from his tree. Hermione, like Severus, didn't see Rufus as any threat; he just wanted someone to play with.

"Can you turn Mercia the right way around and hand her to me please?" Severus asked, in the same tone although he couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice this time.

Rufus pulled Mercia back into his tree and vanished for a moment but then they both appeared again. Rufus swung down, he was upside down and had his tail wrapped around a branch but he was holding Mercia the right way up and at arms length.

Hermione laughed again as Severus took Mercia back from Rufus and gave him the banana that Hermione had levitated towards him. Rufus accepted the banana by baring his teeth in what looked like a grin then he shot back up into his tree and Mercia clapped her hands with a giggle.

Severus walked back to the kitchen door with his daughter where Hermione was still leaning and smiling at them. He felt very glad in that moment that it was her leaning there and not Narcissa.

"She's all dirty." Hermione said in amusement, she waved her wand and cleaned Mercia's clothes as well as her muddy face, arms and legs.

"Are you ready for the guests?" Hermione asked as she glanced up and down at him. Hermione had dressed Mercia in a cute little pink and white flowery dress and she herself was wearing a yellow and white sundress. Severus on the other hand was wearing his black robes.

"Yes…" Severus said slowly, narrowing his eyes at his wife.

"You're not wearing that." Hermione said matter of factly as she glanced at him.

"Why not?" Severus asked defiantly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, "Because you're wearing all black and we're throwing a party outside in July in 30 degree heat!"

Severus merely shrugged, "I wear this in summer all the time at Hogwarts." He said.

"Yeah but you creep around the dungeons all day, you don't go out." Hermione said, shaking her head at the man.

"I don't have anything that isn't black, grey, green or navy." Severus told Hermione honestly, she knew this of course but she smirked and waved her wand a couple of times.

Severus looked down at himself in disgust then looked back at his wife, "You're kidding, right?"

"I'm serious, that looks so much better." Hermione said approvingly of the outfit she'd created. Severus was now wearing knee length khaki coloured shorts and a loose white shirt.

"Better? This is awful!" Severus retorted but upon Hermione's glare he shut up and before they could argue anymore the doorbell rang, "Get the door and lead the guests into the garden Severus." Hermione ordered as she got back to the food she was cooking off.

Grumbling Severus who was still holding Mercia made his way to the front door, he opened it and greeted Harry, Draco and Saria. Severus was pleased to see Harry and Draco wearing similar clothes to his and Saria like Mercia was dressed in a little summer dress.

"Just go through to the garden, you know where it is Draco." Severus said as he followed the family through the house and out of the back door, they said a quick hello to Hermione on their way past.

The little group made their way to the table and sat down to talk. Saria could now walk and she and Mercia went straight for the tree where Rufus eagerly popped his head out from. Severus cursed under his breath and conjured up a large playpen for the two kids to walk about in.

"So have you heard the happy news?" Draco asked Severus who frowned, "About who?"

"My Mother." Draco said with a smirk, Severus gaped, "She's pregnant?" He asked.

Draco looked quite disgusted at this, "No! She's far too old." He said, shaking his head as if to get rid of this thought.

Severus was also comforted by that, he too felt it would be odd for Narcissa to have a child younger than her grandchild, "What then?" He asked a little impatiently.

"Well she and Andrew are engaged." Harry said with a smile, this made Severus feel a lot better about the dream he'd had earlier because he didn't feel anything other than happiness for his friend at this news, "That's great." He said honestly.

Harry then began to tell Severus all of the latest news, most of this was about Quidditch and Severus was only half listening as he caught sight of Rufus sneaking out of his tree towards the kid's playpen, "Rufus!" Severus shouted, catching the sneaking Clabbert in the act. He froze in mid-step and looked at Severus, baring his teeth in a sheepish grin.

"We have guests, stay in your tree." Severus ordered, throwing a banana at the tree. In a flash Rufus had grabbed the banana and was watching them from the tree as he ate his banana.

Draco chuckled, "He's got to be the worst guard pet ever." He said in amusement, "All he wants to do is play."

Severus snorted, "Its better than peacocks." He said with a smirk.

Draco blushed a little, "They aren't guard pets; they're just there for show." He told the man who was still smirking at the look on his Godsons face.

"What was that anyway?" Harry asked as he looked at the spot where Rufus had been.

Draco and Severus shared a look that said, 'seriously?' and Draco rolled his eyes, "I know we didn't learn much in Care of Magical Creatures Harry but did you read your textbook at all?"

"Of course I did!" Harry exclaimed, adding, "And Hagrid was a great teacher!"

Severus didn't say anything about Hagrid but did make fun of Harry a little, "Well if you'd read your textbook properly you'd know what a Clabbert was."

Harry only looked more confused but at that moment Hermione joined the table and handed everyone an ice cold glass of lemonade, "Severus is right, it was in our textbook Harry, it got an XX Ministry of Magic classification."

Hermione took a seat next to Severus and across from Harry and Draco, "You do remember what that means don't you?" She asked.

Harry nodded, "Harmless." He said and Hermione nodded, "Or may be domesticated." She said, "Rufus is a domesticated Clabbert."

Severus continued, "He was supposed to be a guard pet at first because the pustule on his head glows red when danger is near but now he just wants to play with everyone and eat bananas so he's not much use and he keeps trying to kidnap Mercia."

Hermione laughed at the look on Harry's face as he glanced protectively at Saria, "He wouldn't hurt a fly Harry, well except the insects and birds he eats, but he wouldn't hurt a human. This morning Severus fell asleep for 10 minutes and he took Mercia up into his tree, she found it hilarious of course."

Severus chanced a glance at his wife, he hadn't been aware that she knew he'd fallen asleep, he'd hoped she'd missed that vital point in how Mercia had gotten to be in that tree but apparently she'd been watching the little girl too, out of the kitchen window probably.

"I asked Dotty to lead anyone who rings the doorbell into the garden." Hermione told Severus as he glanced at the door, "We won't hear the doorbell out here."

Severus gave her a small nod and turned back to the playpen where Mercia and Saria were playing together, they seemed to be chasing each other in circles around the pen until one of them fell over.

"Who else is coming?" Harry asked the couple as he drew his eyes away from his daughter and towards Hermione.

"Ron, Gin, Neville, Luna, Narcissa and Andrew." Hermione replied as at that moment Narcissa and Andrew walked through the kitchen door led by one of the Snape's three house elves, Dotty.

Hermione hugged Narcissa and shook Andrew's hand, "It's good to see you both again." She said happily as they took seats next to Harry and Draco.

"You too." Narcissa said to Hermione with a smile, they didn't find time to catch up very often with Hermione's busy schedule.

Before anymore discussion could take place Dotty led Ron, Luna, Ginny and Neville into the garden and Hermione then greeted and seated them before hurrying into the house to get the food prepared. With the help of the three house-elves she carried it out and lay it all down on the table as well as a couple of large jugs of iced lemonade.

"It's a cold buffet since the weather's so hot." Hermione told the guests as she sat down in-between Severus and Ginny. Saria and Mercia was now in high chairs at the end of the table, Harry and Severus were the ones at the end of each side so they were feeding the two girls whil everyone else ate and talked amongst themselves. There were 5 seats on either side of the table. On Hermione's side of the table she and Ginny were discussing the benefits of a clinical trial for spattergroit with Draco who was talking of going into medical research. Further down Neville and Ron were talking about the latest puddlemere united game with Andrew and how good a player his son Oliver was. Luna was immersed in conversation with Narcissa about the possible existence of the moon frog and at the end of the table Severus and Harry were discussing how gross baby food was.

Once everyone had eaten Ginny and Neville said they had an announcement to make and with a rather large grin she told them all, "I'm pregnant! Nev and I wanted to wait until we knew everything was okay to tell you but I'm 4 months along."

It actually made sense and Hermione wondered how she'd missed the signs, Ginny had been a little bit ill lately and she'd been wearing baggier clothes than usual, today for example instead of wearing a sundress she was wearing a pair of shorts and a baggy vest style t-shirt.

There was a chorus of "congratulations!" and suchlike. Hermione hugged Ginny and said that was great news.

Ginny smiled at Hermione, "Neville and I were hoping Hermione that you and Severus would be Godparents."

Hermione actually cried when Ginny asked that and said they'd both be honoured then she hugged Ginny for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

Once all the excitement had died down Ron bit his lip and said, "Luna and I actually have something to say too, we didn't realise about Ginny or we wouldn't have…well we don't want to steal your thunder Gin." Ron told his sister who only rolled her eyes, "I don't care about that you prat." She said although in a caring way rather than an annoyed way.

Ron gave her a sheepish smile and said, "Luna's pregnant too, 3 months along."

Once more all the cheers and congratulations came and they spent the rest of the afternoon talking about their plans for their families and basking in the warm sunlight while the girls played in the garden and Rufus watched them all, sneaking out of his tree every couple of hours to try and lure Mercia and Saria back to it with him.

It was a lovely day; even Severus had to admit he enjoyed it despite his protests to begin with. The best thing about the whole day was that it really proved how much things had changed, the days of Voldemort and horcruxes and death and suffering were long gone, all was well now, all was peaceful.

_**A/N - So the next (and last real one!) chapter is going to be Mercia's first birthday! Then the epilogue is going to be…can you guess…in the future of course because as those of you have read more than one of my stories know that is how I end practically every story! XD**_


	49. Happy Birthday to You

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 49 - Happy Birthday to You_

_**A/N - The last chapter :'( I'm sad but I'm also kind of glad to get this story finished because its taken me a long time to finish. Anyway I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing at all!**_

* * *

"Severus, is she dressed yet?" Hermione called up the stairs of their manor house. She was anxiously checking the clock; as usual they were running late.

"Nearly!" Severus called down and before Hermione could retort with something like 'Hurry up!' he added, "Stop freaking out, we have time!"

Hermione glared at the stairs as if Severus could see this and returned to the kitchen where she added the final touch to Mercia's birthday cake, the candle.

"See, here she is, dressed and on time." Said a voice from behind Hermione and she turned around to see Severus leaning against the kitchen doorway with Mercia standing at his feet looking lovely. Mercia was wearing a baby pink party dress with a cute little belt in the middle and black polka dots on the skirt. She had matching pink shoes on too. Hermione lifted her daughter up and put a matching pink ribbon in her hair which was now slightly longer and curlier than it had once been.

"You did a good job, she looks lovely." Hermione said approvingly to her Husband and she kissed him lightly before once again checking the time.

"We have 5 minutes." Severus said in amusement at her worry, "And don't worry, everything's ready."

"I know." Hermione said, smiling at him in a sheepish sort of way. Severus hugged her and chuckled when he saw the cake over her shoulder, "Do you notw think it's a bit much for a baby?" He asked her.

Hermione frowned at him, "No, it's her first birthday, she needs a nice cake." She said firmly.

Severus just chuckled again, the cake Hermione had made was three tiered and the same baby pink as Mercia's dress. Each tier had a ring of edible pink and white flowers around it and on the top was a large '1' candle.

Before they could argue anymore on the cake or even say anymore about it however the doorbell rang and they hurried to answer it and welcome the guests.

Half an hour later saw the small ballroom full. Severus had said they had invited too much people to a party Mercia wouldn't even remember but Hermione only scoffed at him and said it was her 1st birthday and that she should be spoiled.

Mercia certainly had been spoiled by her parents as Hermione and Severus had given her a toy-box worth of toys. Severus did sometimes worry about how much he and Hermione spoiled Mercia but he knew it was because she was their only child and he had always had a feeling that she would be their only one, they were content with their family the way it was.

Mercia was currently running around in the middle of the ballroom with the other children, that didn't consist of much. Saria was here of course and there were 5 more children from the nursery that Mercia went too. The rest of the guests were adults. Harry and Draco were there, they were after all Godparents to Mercia, Narcissa being a Godmother to her too was also there with Andrew. Neville and Ginny who had a very large stomach as she was 6 months pregnant were at the party as were Ron and Luna who was 5 months pregnant now. Hermione's parents were at the party too, they were conversing with Molly and Arthur at a table to the left of the dance floor.

Hermione felt a lot like Molly these days, she had begun to change but not in a bad way, she found herself learning cleaning charms and cooking charms and wanting to bake her own birthday cakes, she guessed it was just motherly instincts. It didn't mean that she didn't enjoy her work though, in fact she loved it and now that September had rolled around it wouldn't be long until she was a fully fledged Transfiguration Professor.

The party was nearing its end Hermione levitated the cake to the table where Mercia was sitting and when she started to sing everyone else joined in. The candle was lit and Severus had dimmed the lights.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday Dear Mercia. Happy Birthday to You."

Hermione placed the cake gently down in front of Mercia and helped her to blow out the candle. The lights then returned to normal and everyone chuckled at how cute Mercia was because the second Hermione had cut her piece of cake and put it in the bowl for her Mercia had gotten her fingers stuck in about it with a large grin.

Hermione laughed along with everyone else as she cut the cake up and let everyone help themselves to it. She grabbed two bits, one for her and one for Severus and they sat down on either side of their daughter. Severus thanked her for the cake and they were both silent as they ate the delicious cake.

"Do you ever really think about this, about us, and kind of wonder how it happened?" Hermione asked Severus out of the blue although he didn't looked shocked. For a moment he appeared to be thoughtful and then he said, "Sometimes I think back to when I first met you and how I believed then, and still do now occasionally, that you were too good for me."

Hermione scoffed and said sarcastically, "You, the apparently evil death eater and me the Gryffindor golden girl. What are you talking about?"

Severus gave her one of his rare real smiles at this and said, "I am serious though Hermione. You are intelligent and beautiful and the best Wife and Mother anyone could ask for." He paused for a second, "Sometimes I don't believe this life is mine."

Hermione watched him for a second as she considered what he said, "It was so strange for me at first, being there. I mean I realised immediately when Dumbledore said I was 20 years in the past that I would be at school with the Marauders but it never even crossed my mind you'd be there too." She shook her head as if to clear at, aware Severus was watching her with interest, she'd never told him what it was that first drew her to him, not really at least.

"When I had to get re-sorted and ended up in Slytherin I didn't know what to think and then I met Lucius who I despised before I met the young him and after too. Then I saw Narcissa who I knew as his partner in crime and then Bellatrix who had killed Sirius." Hermione paused again to smile at Narcissa as she passed the table with Andrew, they said they were going home so she hugged them and thanked them for coming.

Hermione sat back down and looked Severus in the eye, "When I looked you in the eye then Severus I saw the only person in the room who wasn't going to become a monster and I can't explain what I saw in your eyes but I saw something different."

Severus was stunned at how she'd been able to discern this so easily and quickly after meeting him. He didn't think it counted how she'd had him as a Professor before because the façade he put on to the students wasn't the real him, she knew that now, "You knew I wasn't one of them." He said softly and wasn't startled by Hermione slipping her hand into his where it lay on the table.

"Yeah." Said Hermione, something different in her voice made him look up and catch her eye, "I knew." Hermione said with a smile that warmed his heart.

Severus nodded, not breaking their eye contact, "I'm glad that I let you know that person, the real me."

"So am I." Said Hermione and she hadn't broken eye contact either.

"Mama! Dada!" Mercia said loudly from the middle of them, they both jumped and turned to their daughter who was now throwing cake. Hermione laughed, "I think someone wasn't happy we weren't giving her all our attention." She said as she cleaned up Mercia and vanished the demolished slice of cake.

Severus chuckled too but he made a mental note to pick up this conversation later when Mercia was in her bed.

* * *

"_Two households, both alike in dignity._

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene._

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny._

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes._

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;_

_Whose misadventured piteous overthrows_

_Do with their death bury their parents' strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,_

_And the continuance of their parents' rage, _

_Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,_

_Is now the two hours traffic of our stage;_

_The which if you with patient ears attend,_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."_

Hermione smiled at the page before her as she read her favourite muggle play. It reminded her of she and Severus, of the 'Romeo and Juliet' themed gifts they had given each other on their first Christmas together.

Unbeknownst to Hermione she was being watched as she sat cross-legged on the sofa in the sitting room. She was in front of the warm fire with a blanket wrapped around her, underneath the blanket she was in her pyjamas relaxing after the hectic day they'd had. Severus was leaning against the doorframe with a soft smile on his face as he watched his Wife. He had gotten rid of his fancy clothes and was dressed down in a pair of grey sweats and an old black t-shirt.

Deciding to make his presence known Severus walked further into the room and said, "Feeling sentimental?"

Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice, she'd been so immersed in what she was reading that she hadn't noticed him walking across the room but when she saw him she smiled and moved aside, motioning for him to join her on the sofa.

Severus sat down next to her, casually placing an arm around her shoulder, he didn't even think about it anymore, it came more as second nature. Hermione put a bookmark in the page she was at and lay the book down on the table then leaned into Severus' shoulder with a content sigh.

"Today was stressful." Hermione said with a sigh.

Severus nodded, running his hand through her dark hair, "Well it's a year until we have to do it again."

Hermione laughed at this, "Thank Goodness."

"I think Mercia had a good day though." Hermione added with a smile.

"Yeah, and Saria had fun too." Severus said. For a while after that they sat in silence watching the fire die away until only a few embers remained and the room was lit by the light of the fairies fluttering in the hedges by the window.

Hermione looked up at Severus, he couldn't tell what she was thinking but he thought she looked beautiful with the light dancing across her face. She smiled at him, "Something tells me you have more to say on what we discussed earlier." She said softly.

It disturbed him sometimes how well she knew him and how she could practically read his mind, for a practiced leglimens it was quite embarrassing really. All the same he didn't see the point in lying to her now, he nodded and said, "I just don't understand what made you want me. I mean even after I treated you like rubbish and didn't talk to you for all that time."

Hermione sat right up to look at him better, his face was in the shadows but she could see the doubt in his eyes and she hated to see it, "Severus you don't chose who you fall in love with." She said simply, "And I thought you were charming in your own way, and funny, and I was really drawn to you."

They were silent again, both of them lost in their own thoughts and memories. Hermione spoke again, "I fell in love with you very quickly Severus." She admitted.

Severus smiled, using his free hand he took her hand, "I fell in love with you very fast too Hermione." He told her and she smiled broadly at him in return.

They were both thinking along the same lines at that moment. They loved Mercia more than life itself, she may have been an accident but she was the best accident that had ever happened to them. The past was the past and although it held fond memories it was the future that mattered, their future and their little girl's future. The thought of spending forever with Severus brought a smile to Hermione's lips and she couldn't wait for all the 'firsts' that were to come for Mercia, the firsts that they were going to share with her.

They had their whole life ahead of them and this day had highlighted not only that but how much they were looking forward to living it together.

_**A/N - The last chapter! Just the epilogue now! It's not going to be very long though, sorry!**_


	50. Epilogue

_Into the Past_

_Chapter 50 - Epilogue_

_**A/N - Well, this is it guys. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added this to their favourites or story alerts! I hope you've enjoyed the story and I hope you like the epilogue! Thanks so much for reading this and if you want more of my writing check out my new Harry Potter story! It's called, "The 8th**__** year" and its here on now! =)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing at all!**_

* * *

It was just like any other year that Hermione remembered. It was loud, there were so many noises, cats yelping, owls hooting, children talking, parents shouting, train whistles blowing, doors opening and closing. It looked the same too; smoke billowing from the large red train's chimneys and people rushing around all over the place.

The atmosphere was full of excitement as the children prepared to go back to their magical school. Hermione smiled around Platform 9 ¾. There was a prefect nearby showing anyone who would look the shining badge on his chest who reminded her, with a grin, of Percy Weasley. There was a young boy trying to escape a Mother who wouldn't stop kissing him, again she had a flashback of Mrs. Weasley.

Beside her Severus smiled too, she spent everyday at Hogwarts but it had been years since she'd been on this platform. They had gotten here in plenty of time; the train wasn't leaving for another 10 minutes which was lucky because as they looked around the crowd they couldn't find Harry, Draco and Saria anywhere.

Mercia was walking along in front of her parents pushing her trolley with her trunk and her tawny owl Podera. Mercia, despite being spoilt had grown into a well-behaved, polite 11 year old girl. She had changed a lot, she had grown a lot but she was still rather short. Her hair was as curly as it had ever been and fell to her mid back, it was still jet black. Her pale skin and large blue eyes hadn't changed either; she was a very pretty little girl as Hermione had predicted she would be.

It felt strange today, sending her off to Hogwarts, it felt like she was loosing something although she knew Mercia would love Hogwarts and couldn't wait to go. To make it easier for Mercia early in her childhood Hermione and Severus had moved to the Manor rather than living in the school, it hadn't been convenient as Mercia got older so although she'd been to the school a good few times going as a student would fascinate her.

"I see Saria Mum!" Mercia called and she hurried across the platform with her parents hurrying after her exchanging looks of exasperation.

When Mercia eventually stopped it was in front of an 11 year old girl who could be her twin. Saria had long black hair too, around the same length but her hair was straight as Sirius' had been. Her eyes were blue like Mercia's, almost the same colour of blue and standing next to each other they were about the same height and did look like sisters. When Severus had noticed the similarity between Saria's eyes and Mercia's he had jokingly asked Hermione if she was sure Mercia wasn't Sirius' which had caused the biggest fight they'd ever had. Looking back now they could laugh about what happened because it had been a long time ago.

Standing behind the two girls was Harry and Draco, Draco in his work clothes; he worked at St. Mungo's now both as a healer and a medical researcher whereas Harry still worked at Hogwarts with Hermione and Severus.

"Hey Hermione, Severus." Harry greeted them with a smile, "Can you believe they're going to Hogwarts?" He asked them with a chuckle as he helped Saria get her trunk onto the train.

Severus was doing the same with Mercia's and they both helped the girls find a compartment and put their luggage in the luggage rack for them, "It will be strange having a quiet house." Severus said and at this Mercia rolled her eyes, "I'm not the loud one Dad." She said matter of factly, "You're the one who always blows things up and swears."

Harry laughed loudly and Severus merely rolled his eyes, "Come and say Goodbye to your Mum." He said to Mercia once the luggage was sorted and both of the girl's owl cages were in the compartment.

"You too Saria, come and say goodbye to Dad." Harry said leading the two of them back off the train. A whistle blew that told them they had 5 minutes.

Mercia hugged her Dad briefly and then hugged Hermione who didn't want to let her go; "Now you behave." Hermione said.

"I always behave Mum." Mercia said with a smile.

"I know you do Darling." Hermione admitted, "You promise to write once a week?"

Mercia nodded, "Promise." She said, kissing her Mum on the cheek.

"Okay Honey. Have a good term." Hermione said when she stood up, "And whatever your Father says it doesn't matter what house you're in."

"But it would be good if you were a Slytherin." Severus said, he couldn't resist but his comment got him a slap on the back of the head from Hermione.

Hermione said, "Or a Gryffindor." Mercia chuckled and glanced around to wait for Saria.

A little to their right Saria was going through the same goodbye ritual: the hugs. Draco was speaking to Saria now, "Don't do anything too bad, remember whose going to be there." He looked pointedly at Harry and whispered, "But play tricks on him if you want and if he gives you a row blame it on me." Saria grinned and Draco winked at her.

Harry eyed Draco suspiciously as he hugged Saria and told her to behave and write to them. She promised she would and hurried over to Mercia; they both waved and got on the train. By the time they were in their compartment the train began to move off and the two girls waved from their compartment window until the train had rounded the corner.

Hermione smiled a little sadly at Severus, "We'd better get to Hogwarts for the staff meeting." She said and he nodded, glancing at Harry who also nodded, "Yeah, we're already late." He said.

Draco smiled at them all, "I need to get back to work." He said, "See you tonight." He said to Harry as he hurried through the barrier back to the muggle world.

Harry, Hermione and Severus spun on the spot and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. It was still empty as there were no students but tonight they would all return and with them Saria Potter-Malfoy and Mercia Snape. Hermione and Severus bickered all the way up to the castle about which house Mercia would be in and Harry laughed at their behaviour and wondered if Saria would be a Gryffindor like him.

* * *

It was on autopilot that Hermione's hand slid into Severus' as the door to the Great Hall opened for the second time that night. A long line of very small children walked into the room and near the front Hermione saw Saria and Mercia. They had both seen the hall before so it wasn't the thing of wonder to them that it was to many of the other children that were filing in.

Severus could tell Hermione was nervous, neither of them had any idea where Mercia would go but they both hoped that she and Saria were in the same house.

The first years reached the front of the Great Hall and the two girls looked up to the Head Table seeking their parents. Severus, Hermione and Harry waved to the girls who waved back with nervous grins.

The sorting was painstakingly slow as Jason, Abercrombie was sorted into Hufflepuff and Lauren, Finlay into Ravenclaw. Eventually after around 7 children had been sorted Flitwick called out, "Potter-Malfoy, Saria!"

The hall went silent. This was the infamous adopted child of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Everyone was thinking the same thing, which house would she go into? Which Father would she take after?

Hermione noticed out of the corner of her eye how nervous Harry looked so with a smile she took his hand; he smiled his thanks at her as Saria sat down and had the hat placed on her head. It sat there for what seemed like a lot more than the few minutes it was. The rip that was the hats mouth opened and it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table erupted in cheers and Harry stared open mouthed at his daughter as she skipped towards the table. Severus and Hermione were stifling their laughter; Draco was going to love this!

Harry didn't seem to believe that his daughter had gone into Slytherin. It was quite ironic after all; he was the Golden Gryffindor boy who had saved the world. In the time they'd taken trying to stifle their laughter and hold a short conversation to comfort Harry, Flitwick had moved from "P" to "S" and it was almost Mercia's turn.

"Snape, Mercia!"

Mercia looked a little green as she walked forward and sat down on the three legged stool. The hat was placed on her head and it only took a few seconds to decide where she belonged. Hermione gripped Severus' hand tighter as the rip opened and it yelled…

"SLYTHERIN!"

The table erupted in cheers for a second time and Severus actually jumped up and cheered which caused Mercia to grin at her Father and wave as she joined Saria at the Slytherin table.

Hermione looked at Harry in shock, "How did this happen?" She asked.

"We fell in love with the two most Slytherin people in the world." Harry answered, he was half annoyed and half amused with the outcome of the sorting.

Hermione laughed at his reasoning, she wasn't really annoyed either. She couldn't have been happier at that moment in time. No matter what house her daughter was in her life was perfect and she would never change any part of it.

_**The End!**_


End file.
